Instinct
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B 'I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling; two very powerful, and so very different emotions battling to win inside me.' R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B 'I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling.'**

**A/N: There will be some significant changes in here that you will notice.**

**BELLA**

"Bells! You're going to be late for school! Get movin'!" Charlie hollered up from the bottom of the stairs.

School. Please. That was not one of my top priorities these days. Getting out of bed was one. Working up the energy to feed myself was another. Even trying to keep up small chat with Charlie himself was another. School? Not so much.

Which was sad. I mean, really, _really_ sad when you think about it. There was no good reason for any of this. I wasn't injured. I wasn't suddenly struck with amnesia and didn't know _how_ to do anything. No. It was my heart. My damn heart. The stupid thing was broken. It's alright though; I didn't blame myself or my heart, I blamed Edward and the Cullens. _They're_ the ones who broke it to begin with.

Still. The fact that I let them hurt me this bad, the fact that I can't get over it, the fact that I'm probably making this worse than it all is, was my fault. And that bothered me. But I couldn't stop.

But there was still hope. I was past the never-ending-tears stage, past the random chest aches where I was sure someone had stomped a hole in my torso, and I was currently finishing my zombie/numb stage. The next one? Blind rage. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?

Just thinking back to that miserable day triggered the rage; I could feel traces of it sizzling around my edges.

_'We're leaving Bella.'_

_I kind of figured. All of the Cullens had been tense lately, exchanging worried looks, always on edge like something was wrong. I guess they were all paranoid that the rest of the humans that lived in Forks were finally becoming suspicious of them and the fact that in two years, not a single one of them had changed in the very slightest. I was actually surprised that no one had noticed before this. Did no one look in yearbooks anymore? Could they not clearly see that all of the Cullen children looked _completely_ identical to their photos?_

_'I thought so. I was hoping to have a _little_ more time with Charlie to think of something to tell him, but that's fine. This gives me something to think about while I pack. Though, knowing Alice; she'll probably want to pack all my stuff with me and not stand for my slow human pace.' I smirked. _

_Edward's golden eyes closed for a few second before he opened them, frowning slightly. 'No, Bella. I think you misunderstood me.'_

_I raised an eyebrow. 'What? You said that we're leaving; how could I have misunderstood three words…unless you mean…by we, you mean…'_

_'Me and my family.' He replied in a neutral voice._

_'Without…me?' I whispered. I knew that's what he meant, but I needed to hear him say it. None of this was actually registering in my brain. It was all too…sudden. _

_Edward nodded. "Yes. Without you.'_

_A lump formed in my throat that just wouldn't go away no matter what. 'You don't…want me?'_

_Edward's eyes darkened as the frown became more pronounced and his brows furrowed._

_'No.'_

_The air escaped my lungs in one big swoosh. 'Oh. Well that…that changes things then, doesn't it?' Had the others already left? Just up and got on the plane? Even Alice - No! Alice wouldn't do that to me!_

_I glared at Edward who seemed shocked. 'You're lying!'_

_Edward sputtered around. 'Excuse me?''_

_I furiously looked around the small clearing in the woods we were in. 'Where's Alice? She wouldn't do this to me. She wouldn't just leave! How could _you_? I thought you loved me!' I whirled on him._

_Anger flashed across his face. 'Alice is gone already.'_

_My hand flew up to my heart as I shook my head. 'No…she-she wouldn't. She wouldn't leave me like that. Where is she?'_

_Edward's eyes darkened. Obviously he didn't like the fact that we were no longer on the subject of him leaving me; rather Alice instead. "She _is_ gone, Bella. Why would she stay? You were _mine_!" He snarled, his possessive side coming out. He got like this sometimes around the others. I just shook my head. He stomped towards me, stopping only when I flinched. "If she loves you as much as you think, then where is she? Huh? Shouldn't she be here with you instead of…um, in Alaska already for a _shoe sale_? Wouldn't you be more important than a _discount_?" He spat._

_Tears sprang to my eyes. He had to be lying…but…where _was_ she? 'A shoe sale?'_

_Half his mouth curved up in a smirk. "Yes. _I_ was the one who loved you Bella. The others…they just put up with you for my sake because they love _me_.'_

_I stared, unseeing at his chest. They…it was an act. They didn't love me. They just _put up with me_ for him?_

_Of course they did. I was just a human. They were gorgeous _vampires.

_'And now I've lost interest.' Edward's voice brought me out of my reverie._

_I couldn't lose him too now. He was the only one of them that loved me. I jerked forward, clutching his shirt. 'P-please. Don't leave me.'_

_Edward's posture relaxed as he seemingly got what he wanted. 'I have to Bella, and you can't follow me. You're no good for me, just like I'm no good for you. Jasper proved that at your birthday party. If you're around us any longer, who knows what else could happen. You're a fragile human, and I can't pretend I'm one anymore. It's not safe for you.'_

_I shook my head, the tears streaming down my face. 'Please, Edward.'_

_'It's better for you this way. You'll move on. I'll move on.'_

_'Why?' I whimpered. I wasn't sure what I was asking anymore. Why he didn't love me. Why a sale was more important to Alice than our so called friendship. Why the others never loved me._

_'You're human.' He murmured. 'I promise this will be the last time you ever seem me, Bella.'_

_When I looked up again, he was gone._

Charlie forced a smile at me when I finally trudged down the stairs. He tried not to get caught, but I saw his eyes lingering on my face and the scar.

"It's about time, Bella!" Seth chirped from the kitchen table.

Ever since Harry Clearwater; one of Charlie's best friends, had a heart attack and passed away, Sue; his wife, and his children; Leah and Seth, moved in here. Charlie's other friend, Billy, who had lived on the reservation with Harry, didn't want Sue and the kids to live alone down there. Charlie had agreed; it wasn't the best place to hang out or live. There was a gang of kids who called themselves the Wolf Pack that were…dangerous, I suppose you could say.

I had found out exactly how dangerous they were just a month or so ago. I had gone down there to visit my friend Jacob, when I had stumbled across a few of the members of the Wolf Pack. They were all very big boys, at least seven feet, all muscle. It was dark out, so I didn't get a very good look at them, but there was something off. Something different about them. I was sure they weren't human. Or at least not all human.

Anyways, they took my phone and all the cash I had on me, and sent me back to Forks hospital with a little souvenir; a scar running down through my left eyebrow, down my cheek bone to my top lip. Luckily they missed my eye altogether and it wasn't very thick or deep; but Charlie was still furious. The only thing that kept him from marching down there and doing God knows what, was the fact that I couldn't actually identify _which_ boy did it. They all looked the same in the dark with their dark skin, short black hair, and insanely tallness.

I offered Seth a small smile as I sat down on the opposite side of the table, and looked to Leah who was watching me like a hawk. Her eyes narrowed at me when mine caught hers and I sighed, looking down to my bowl. This had been going on for the past week.

When they first moved in, Leah was quiet, but she still spoke to me and we got along fine. I helped set up her side of the room that she shared with me. Seth got the one across the hall beside Charlie's and Sue got the one beside mine.

Then after my other…accident, she had gotten all cold and closed off. She moved out of the room even; sleeping with Seth in his room or with Sue, ignoring me, telling me to stay away from her brother and mother.

I had a feeling she knew more about my accident than I did.

Sue and Seth did too, I think, but they weren't so angry about it.

It happened a week ago; I was on one of my monthly walks through the woods, heading to mine and Edward's meadow.

_The sun had long since gone down, the moon nearly full and shinning brightly down on the trees surrounding me. Beams of moonlight poked through the leaves of the tall trees, lighting my way to the meadow. I had been there so many times since the Cullens left, I had just recently started going monthly; I could probably find it with my eyes closed. Well, other than the fact that I needed to look so I wouldn't trip on anything. Though, even with my eyes opened I was stumbling more often than not._

_A twig snapped a little ways behind me, making me freeze. Normally I wouldn't have; I was in the woods for crying out loud, there was always a noise of some sort. But this time, I had been feeling like someone was watching for the whole trip to the meadow. It was a feeling that left a chill rolling down my spine, made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, or my fingers twitch every few minutes._

_I had brushed it off to begin with, knowing that the only dangerous things in the woods had moved away a year ago._

_But now, I knew that someone or some_thing_ had stepped on that twig to snap it. Something big and heavy and there was no animals in these woods that were like that._

_I sped up my pace, hoping that if I kept going in this direction, I would hit a road again eventually and the cars would scar off whoever or whatever this was._

_But, as I sped up, whatever was following me did as well. Of course nothing was there every time I looked over my shoulder. Nor was there any noise every time I paused to listen for it. For a few seconds, I had contemplated that chances of it being Victoria; James' mate come to kill me for getting James killed the previous summer._

_Without slowing down even in the slightest, I whirled around; my eyes growing double in size._

_The scream that was crawling up my throat died on my lips as my muscles locked into place, the colour draining from my face._

_Standing in front of me was…a beast. Something from a fairly tale. Something you read about, but nothing you ever expected to see in real life._

_A dog…no, a _wolf_ larger than a horse towered over me. It's fur was dark and matted, clumped together with dirt and blood and sweat. It's eyes were a dark, haunting yellow that burned like embers in the dark in hallow sockets with droopy bags under them. Sharp teeth were crooked and bulging from the beast's jaws; drool pouring from it's mouth. The stench rolling off the thing in waves was enough to make me gag and I did so; covering my mouth afterwards. The thing's dirty, brown claws dug into the earth as a rumbling growl sounded from it's large chest. The mangy beast's ears pressed flat against it's skull as it crouched down, ready to pounce on me._

_The scream I had came back full force as I scrambled backwards, my foot getting stuck in an uprooted root, causing me to fall back to my butt. I stared at the wolf in terror; sure this would be my end._

_The trees behind me shook just as the wolf leapt and I scrunched my eyes closed. The ground around me trembled and the air was knocked from my lungs as something collided with me. I screamed as pain shot through my leg and my eyes flew open to look at it. Blood covered my leg, where my pants were ripped, and three jagged lines of red ran down it. Claw marks._

_There was a loud crack across the clearing and that was when I remembered where I was and what was going on, getting over the shock of all the blood._

_Heat surrounded me; so much heat I was sure this was all a dream and I had just fallen asleep in a sauna. I looked beside me, freezing yet again and then whipped my head around to the other side of me. Two, very large like the wolf's, black furry legs were on either side of me. I could have mistaken them for tree stumps; they were so tall. When I looked up, I felt my heart skip a beat. _

_Apparently Forks' woods were full of giant cats and dogs._

_Because that's what this was. A giant cat just like the wolf. The thing was just as big as the wolf, nearly twice the size of a horse. Though this cat's fur was smooth and unknotted, looking black and silky, probably soft to the touch too. It's eyes were also a yellow, but very bright and glowing, illuminating it's dark face, with slitted pupils. I would have thought I was sitting under a freakishly big panther, if it weren't for the sabertooth teeth hanging out from it's mouth._

_'This isn't real.' I found myself whispering._

_The cat's glowing yellow eyes looked down and met my own chocolate brown ones. They had been hard and angry, but as it looked at me, I could see them soften and worry enter them._

_There was another crack and my gaze snapped to the fight that was going on. There was another identical cat snarling and roaring at the wolf as they bit and clawed at one another. Tackling and wresting._

_Get up. Get out of here, you twit._

_Right!_

_I jumped to my feet, looking up at the giant cat who shockingly nodded towards to trees away from the other two. _

_I didn't stay to question any of it; dashing off towards the trees. There was a shattering roar that turned to a human girl's scream halfway through._

_By reflex, I looked over my shoulder to see what happened._

_Pain. So much pain as the wolf and cat crashed into me. I wasn't sure where I ended and where either of the two started. The only thing I was sure of was the pain; bones were broken, of this I was sure. And my chest; I could actually feel it caving in; the air being crushed from my lungs._

_The last thing I remember was white hot pain as an extraordinarily strong jaw closed on my side, biting through my skin. I screamed out bloody murder before everything went black._

That had happened a week ago. I had woken up the next day in the woods. Everything was calm, but when I looked over; it looked like a tornado had swept through the clearing.

There was no scratches on my leg though, even if there _was_ blood still. My lungs and chest were fine as I took a deep breath. I would have thought it was all a dream if it weren't for the bite on my side. The thing took up my whole left side from my hip to my ribs, though it wasn't bleeding. Nor was it even opened. Just a scar, purple around the edges like a bad bruise.

I continued on with life like nothing happened because…how was I supposed to tell anyone what happened. 'I think I witnessed a fight between a mutated cat and dog last night. They were giant and tore up the forest. One of them also bit me but it's already healed up.'

Over the course of the week, all that had happened was that the scar became fainter and fainter until one morning it wasn't there. But apparently Leah and her family didn't think that was all, seeing as they were still acting weird around me. Cautious almost. Like they were scared of me.

"Morning, Seth." I murmured, pouring myself a second bowl of cereal. I had the munchies lately; it seemed like I was always munching on something.

"So, did you hear?" He asked me, placing his bowl in the sink. He shook his brown hair out of his dark eyes as he tied his shoes.

"What?" I asked after a handful of large spoonfuls of cereal. Man, it felt like I hadn't eaten in ages, even though I had a midnight snack last night as well.

He grinned up at me. "The new kids are finally attending school."

"Huh." I grunted, lifting my bowl to my lips while I contemplated having thirds. That was probably pushing it; I didn't want to put on any extra weight.

Leah huffed. "It's about damn time. They've been here for what, a week, and it took them this long to 'settle in' or whatever?"

Leah wasn't the biggest fan of school, mostly because she was new with Seth for a while. She figured if she had to go, so did everyone else.

I eye'd the box of cereal as I gathered up my books and put them in my bag. Sue, who was brushing her long black hair while she waited for her coffee, looked at me with her kind, dark eyes. "Are you still hungry, Bella?" She asked.

I could see Seth and Leah's head whip up to me for my answer. I shrugged my shoulders. "Nope. I'm good." Which was a lie. I was still starving, but I wasn't in the mood to eat _now_. I turned to the other to while pulling on my coat. "You guys ready?"

Leah's cold gaze stayed trained on my face for a few more seconds before she nodded. "Yeah." She muttered, nudging Seth to the door who was looking at me with open curiosity.

Seth and Leah had a bet going about when my truck would finally give out and die. Seth was currently sitting in the back box of the truck while Leah sat in the front with me as we drove to school. He opened the window in the back and poked his head through, looking at me with curiosity again. "So Bella, how are you feeling lately?"

I snorted and looked over at Seth. "Devastatingly heartbroken. You?" It was no secret to them…or anyone really, what the Cullen's leaving did to me.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I meant besides that. Physically."

I sighed and furrowed my brows. "Fine, I guess."

"You guess?" He asked.

I huffed and parked the truck. "Yeah. I guess. Why, should I feel sick? Is there a bug going around?"

Seth went to answer, but Leah shoved his head back through the window. "Get going to class, Seth." She growled.

Leah offered me one last glare before she stomped off to her class as well.

Whatever.

**XxXxXx**

My stomach rumbled at me as I sat at our usual lunch table. I was being polite and waiting for Angela and Ben before going up to get something, so I was waiting here at our table with Jessica and Lauren and Mike, my foot tapping impatiently. I sighed, rubbing my stomach. I was _starving_.

Jessica glanced down at my stomach. "If you're that hungry, go eat." She laughed.

I shook my head. I could wait. I had _two_ bowls of cereal this morning, I couldn't actually be hungry right now. At least, not this hungry. Maybe I was sick. Maybe there _was_ a bug going around and Seth thought I had it.

Tyler slid into the chair beside Lauren's, slapping Mike's back, who winced. "Guys. Have you seen the new kids?"

I shook my head, along with Lauren and Mike, but Jessica's eyes widened as she opened her mouth. Here we go… "Yes! It's so _weird!_ They're all so tall!" She gushed.

Tyler nodded. "And crazy in gym!"

Jessica turned to me. "Have you seen them yet?"

I shook my head. "Not yet-"

"There!" She nearly screeched.

I winced and looked to the cafeteria doors, my jaw dropping.

Big. The first guy was very, very big. Not like Emmett whose arms were like tree trunks because they were so thick with muscle. No, this guy was big as in he would have towered over Emmett's six-six. This guy…I would not be surprised if he was seven feet. Actually, I really think he _was_ seven feet. He had chestnut brown hair that was a tad on the shaggy side, but not overly long. His eyes were an interesting grey with yellow rings around each pupil. How odd. From his side burns to his chin was thick, dark stubble that made him look older than he was but the smile on his face reminded you he really belonged in High School. Like I said before, he wasn't as thick as Emmett with muscle; but it was clear he was pretty close. I could only see his forearms, everything else was covered in clothing, but even they looked strong and tanned.

The next one I saw was a girl. Her long dark hair reached her waist. Her eyes, that were currently in a glare and scanning the cafeteria, were a unique green; very dark. They too had a yellow ring around each pupil. Her skin was pale, and could give me a run for my money. Again, she wasn't _muscular_…just very toned, like an athlete. She too was shockingly tall, six-eight/six-nine. The grace she had, and glare she was throwing at everyone who looked towards their table, reminded me of Rosalie, and like Emmett, I was suddenly missing the terrifying blonde Cullen.

I had to blink a few times with the next one until I realized she was twins with the first girl. Her long black hair, waist length. Those uniquely dark green eyes with the yellow rings around the pupils. The tall, six-eight/six-nine height, and pale skin. They were identical down to the most miniscule detail, but you could see the difference that let you tell them apart. The first had hard eyes in a constant glare, and a frown on her face. The second's eyes sparkled with mirth and happiness, a big smile on her face. She was probably the twin everyone got along with.

The next male…scared me a little bit. He was very tall, not quite as tall as the first guy, but he looked around six-ten or six-eleven, with the same 'strong' build. I decided it was because they all had longer muscles rather than bulkier ones. He had blonde hair thought his was shaved off in a buzz cut, and a five o'clock shadow. He had clear blue eyes, with those yellow rings again and a big scar on his neck. Three long lines running from under his ear to the front of his neck and chest. I absently touched the one on my face. He wasn't tan like the first guy, but he also wasn't pale like the twins.

Another blonde, though his hair wasn't all cut off. It was long enough to hang in his eyes and had to be shaken out of them regularly, though it didn't look 'emo' on him. Said eyes were also a clear blue with the yellow rings around each pupil. He was a tad shorter than the other blonde, but he was a little thicker than him too. He was also darker than pale but lighter than tan, and seemed to carry that grin the other two had; like they was some inside joke they were in on.

The last two were also girls, though they were so completely different my brain almost couldn't comprehend it. The first was very tall, nearly as tall as the first male at seven feet, maybe half an inch shorter than him. Her eyes were so dark they looked black from here, which really made the yellow rings stand out. Her hair was also black like the twins', reaching her waist with many curls in it, looking like silk it was so shiny and smooth. Her skin, like her eyes and hair, was dark , and her pearly whites were gleaming against it in a giant feral grin. Actually, everything about the girl was feral, her movements, her smile, the gleam in her eye.

The last girl was her polar opposite. They were so different that I really couldn't even fathom there being those same rings around her pupils, but alas, there was. The rest of her irises were a very light grey that was almost blue. Her skin was by far the palest, and the only reason you wouldn't actually confuse it with chalk white was because that was the colour of her hair; lighter and whiter. Even her lips were the faintest of pinks. She appeared to be the shortest of the group, around six-six, but she was still quite toned like the rest of them. She had a small polite smile when she caught my eye, reminding me of Angela.

Though as a group they were all so obviously unrelated; they all looked alike (sound familiar?). Their height and build, the feral/free/wild air they all had about them, and those rings around the pupils. They didn't look like contacts; it looked natural; the yellow meshing and blending into the rest of their eye colour. It was odd. Really, what are the chances of adopting (I assumed that's what they were) seven kids all with the same funky eyes and extraordinary height? Not to mention they all appeared to have the same _tattoos_; ink black vines with leaves and flowers within them branching from their right temples reaching out to the corner of their eyes and cheek bones, twisting and intertwining all down the side of their necks, disappearing in the collar of their shirts. That along with a black outline of a crescent moon just below their palms on their right wrists, and more vines with flowers and leaves within them wrapping around their left wrists.

And because I wasn't dense (no offence to the rest of Forks High, but I mean, _come on_) I could put two and two together and realize that all of these were too many coincidences, just like the Cullens, and realized these people were different. I just didn't know _how_ different yet, but I would. I would figure them out faster than I did with the Cullens, and I wouldn't rest until I did, because at least then, I would be too… _distracted_ to think of Edward and Alice and all the others.

So I started with the first of what was to become many, many questions, turning to Jessica. "Who are _they_?"

**XxXxXx**

**Another first chapter.**

**And because you guys all said that you'd prefer if I kept all my stories up and post more news ones still; y'all can't complain about me not finishing others before starting new ones.**

**This first chapter here was a doozy to try and get out of my head; all rushed and set up poorly, but I just couldn't fix it. Don't worry though, the rest of the chapters should be fine and dandy like usual.**

**I'd appreciate reviews on this, telling me what you think and such.**

**And just so you're warned; I've got an A/B one shot coming out soon, plus at least one more fist chapter of a new full length story as well, possibly two. And then who knows, maybe even another one shot that's I've had sitting in my computer's documents, waiting for an ending that I just might finish up and publish.**

**-Paige Turner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B 'I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling.'**

**A/N: There will be some significant changes in here that you will notice.**

**BELLA**

Jessica grinned, scooting her chair closer to my own like she was about to reveal some huge secret or something. Honestly. I just asked their names. "Alright, you see the really, really tall one? The one with the beard almost? He's Scott Smith. The twins, I'm not sure which one is which, but they're Robyn and Raven. The scarred blonde is Ivan and he's related to the other blonde, Thane. You'll never guess the last two's names." She giggled. "They're _actually_ named Ebony and Ivory. Can you believe that? It's all backwards though, like the one with white hair is Ebony."

That was actually...really cool. I wish my name were something like that. It's unusual and unique, like a nick name for a real name. "And they're all one family?"

Jessica nodded, clearly not as suspicious as I was. "Mrs. Smith just married Mr. Smith like four years ago or something, and her kids are from her first marriage; Ivan, Thane, and Ebony. Mr. Smith's kids are the twins and Scott. Ivory was Mrs. Smith's best friend's kid, but she was killed in some accident, so Mrs. Smith adopted her because she was already practically family." She frowned. "It's actually really sad, because Mr. Smith died something like a year ago, and now she's left with all the kids."

Ha. Right. Like I was going to believe that.

Of course, if it was true, I'd feel like a real jackass now.

"And what's with the tattoos?" I asked, wanting this questioning to be over with so I could go eat.

Lauren scoffed as she sat down at the table. "They're all freaks, _that's_ what's with the tattoos."

I couldn't help the snort. "Who turned you down so soon?"

Jessica's mouth fell open as Lauren looked at me with wide eyes. Tyler started cracking up and that's when Lauren was kicked from her shock. She narrowed her eyes at me, sneering. "Why don't you do me a favour and go chase off _this_ group of freaks as well with your clinginess and bad relationship personality."

Jessica seemed to be in shock overload and was utterly quiet and frozen in her seat. Angela and Ben had come along as Lauren said this, both of them glaring at her. "Shut up, Lauren." Ben spat, sitting down next to Angela who grabbed my arm.

I barely noticed her hand on my arm though, trying to suppress the blind rage that filled me. If I wasn't so surprised by it, I probably would have snapped. As it was, I just sat there, clenching my fists as I breathed deeply, trying to bottle it back up and not freak out. "Are you alright, Bella?" Angela whispered, noticing my stiff form and shaking fists.

Nodding jerkily, I took a deep breath and faced her. "Fine." I replied, shoving my chair back. "I'll be back, I gotta grab my lunch."

With that, I stalked off and waited in line. It was moving all too slowly for my liking, and it was starting to give me a headache. Huffing to myself, I rubbed my forehead and took a step forward as the line moved. Seriously, there's like five hundred kids that go to the stupid high school to begin with and I already sat through the first fifteen minutes of lunch before getting up to eat. This line should be moving faster. Hell, there shouldn't even _be_ a line. Some of us were hungry and hadn't eaten since breakfast here! "Come on!" I whined, tapping my foot impatiently as I rubbed my forehead fiercely.

The kid in front of me turned around and I recognized them from my math class. "You alright there, Bella? You look a little ill." He asked, looking genuinely worried.

"I'm fine." I snapped at him. He flinched and I grimaced. "Sorry. I'm just really hungry."

He laughed nervously. "Yeah, I hear that. I get grumpy too when I haven't eaten all day."

When I didn't reply, he cleared his throat and turned back, edging away from me. I shoved my hands into my pockets, glaring down at the floor by my feet while I waited for the line to move. Yeesh. I was seriously grouchy today. I don't think I could remember a time where I had ever been this snappish, and at so little too. A line that was moving slowly? That's nothing to freak out over. I mean yeah, it was moving agonizingly slow while I was basically _starving_ here, but that wasn't anyone's fault. It was just a slow line that no one could help.

After what felt like ages, I finally grabbed a tray and started loading it up. Two apples, two bottles of water, a jello, a salad, a piece of pizza, and two sandwiches. Ignoring the odd looks everyone else was giving me, I contemplated the bowl of chilly as well. I usually hated chilly, just the thought of eating it made me queazy, but today it looked mouthwatering.

"I wouldn't take that."

The voice was soft and feminine, but it had an underlying gravelly tone that sounded...dangerous? Edgy? I turned anyways, not recognizing it from anyone I knew, and came face to face with one of the twins. This one was the friendly one, she had a huge smile revealing pearly whites, though her canines looked rather elongated. "Excuse me?" I asked.

She nodded in the direction of the chilly. "I wouldn't take any of that, something's definitely past the due date." She replied, tapping the side of her noes.

And how would _she_ know _that_? But just in case, I decided to pass on the chilly. Besides, I didn't need even more looks for adding a bowl of chilly to this. "Erm, thanks."

She nodded and then jumped. "Oh! Right! My name is Raven." She said, sticking out her hand.

Hot. Her hand was damn hot when I grabbed it, like she was suffering a severe fever. "Bella. Nice to meet you."

Raven grinned. "You as well, Bella. Whelp," She said, popping the 'P'. "I best get back to my siblings before Robyn glares a hole through the back of my head." I glanced behind her and sure enough, her twin was glaring. "Perhaps we'll have a class this afternoon together." She said before turning on her heel and skipping off, towering over the people she passed.

With a shrug, I hauled my tray back to the table, where more than a couple of eyebrows were raised, and dug in.

**XXxXXxXXxXX**

"You feeling alright, Bells?" Charlie asked. When I had gotten home after the afternoon classes, I had started on supper straight off the hop. I had been hungry again. Something was wrong. Seriously. I had to be sick or something. Sue had said I was looking a little feverish and took over half way through, sending me to lay on the couch. I had slept until Charlie got home and supper was ready.

After four and a half helpings, all before Charlie was done his second,I had my face in my arms on the table as I breathed deeply through my nose. I felt like crap. Utter crap. My muscles were aching like growing pains, only worse, my stomach finally felt full, but uncomfortably so, my head was throbbing, and I was on fire. Leah and Seth were down on the opposite side of the table, Seth and Sue looking worried while Leah looked cautious and angry at the same time.

Lifting my head, I wiped the sweat from my forehead and nodded. "Better than ever, dad."

Charlie shifted and grunted. "No need for the attitude, I was just worried."

I frowned and rubbed my watery eyes. "Sorry. I _am_ feeling a little under the weather. I'll make an appointment to see...the doctor tomorrow." I mumbled, trying not to think of Carlisle and start missing him or any of the others.

"Why don't you go lay down for a while, Bella?" Sue asked, smiling kindly at me. "Leah will get the dishes tonight and I'll be up to check on you in a little bit."

"Thank you." I mumbled to her and Leah who looked away. When I got to my feet, I stumbled forward into the table. Both Charlie and Seth shot to their feet, grabbing me. "Whoa. Head rush."

"How about I give you a hand up the stairs?" Seth said, wrapping his arm around me and mine over his shoulders. I tried to tell him that I was fine and just stood up too fast, but he wouldn't hear it, and pulled me along with him up the stairs. Once I was settled in bed, he left to go grab me a glass of water because apparently I was really burning up.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up with my face in the pillow.

The fever was at an all time high at that point. Groaning, I rolled over onto my back and looked out the window. The sky was black along with my room, the only thing illuminating it was the moonlight. The house was silent, so I figured that everyone else was asleep; that along with the fact that the moon was out led me to believe it was late. Quite late if even Leah was asleep - the girl was nocturnal it seemed, staying up all hours of the night.

My chest felt tight, and the blankets that were tucked around me were suffocating and cooking me alive. I kicked them off and wiped the sweat from the back of my neck, turning on my side. This had to be the worst flu of the history of the world. It made me feel itchy in my own skin, made me feel like my bones were pulsing and my muscles were frozen. I could barely think straight and I was burning up from the inside out. I had honestly never in my life had this bad of a flu.

Where the hell did I catch it from, anyway? I hadn't heard of anyone at school having this.

But of course, life didn't suck enough for Bella Swan. No, let's throw her a freakish illness too. It's much too fun to pass on watching her squirm. Heck, why not add a couple of strangers who hate her for no apparent reason into the mix and make them live with her. That sounds like fun.

Glaring at nothing, I stomped over to my window, throwing it open for a cool breeze. I stood there for a few minutes, cooling off both physically and emotionally. This rash and sudden flare of rage was getting old real fast. Absently scratching my shoulder, I lent my forehead against the cold window and closed my eyes.

My mind flashed to another time. A much less stressful and complicated time.

_Like any other day in Forks, it was cloudy. The slight, yet common difference was that these clouds were a very darker grey than usual and pouring rain. A lot of rain, and that was coming from people who lived in the constant rainy climate. The roads of Forks were nearly rivers, and there didn't seem to be a yard around that wasn't covered in puddles. Windshield wipers were on the maximum speed, though little people were driving in this weather. Besides, it was the weekend. Everyone wanted to stay home, inside and out of the rain._

_Everyone but me though._

_The rain had grown on me...sort of. It was more along the lines of, I was at the Cullens and Edward and I had gotten into another fight. I didn't want to be inside with him in there right then, but I also didn't want to drive all the way home to an empty house. Just because I was fighting with Edward didn't mean I was fighting with all the Cullens._

_So, Esme had lent me her rain coat. Her yellow rain coat and hat, just like in all those children books you see. While Alice opted for a nice designer coat and an umbrella, and the two of us went for a walk._

_"I'll never understand your brother, Alice." I called over the volume of the rain. We were walking down the middle of the road leading to their house, a road that was practically deserted if they weren't driving on it._

_Alice raised an eyebrow at me. "What did he do now?" She asked in her tinkling voice that often reminded me of wind chimes. _

_"Like you didn't hear." I smirked. It was a house full of vampires, I already knew that they all could hear anything that happened in any of the rooms of the mansion._

_Alice shrugged her small shoulders. "I listened to my iPod when I heard his door slam. You learn little tricks over the years to give the other vampires of the house privacy."_

_Well at least some of them were familiar with the concept. Edward was always in my business about everything, listening to me while I was on the phone, checking up on me in class by snooping through everyone's minds. He doesn't even think to keep it to himself; he'll bring up a conversation I'll have had with Eric in class after school just to put in his two cents. _

_Licking my lips, I turned to her, ready to start my rant. "He's so possessive, it's not even funny, Alice." Alice nodded in understanding; everyone in the family knew that about him. "Today he was actually growling at Mike, __growling,__ and then the next thing I know, we're in his room and he starts his little speech about how he's no good for me and how I should be with a human and all this and that. I was so frustrated; he's been doing that so much lately, so -__sarcastically__- I asked 'Mike?' and he flips out. Anyone I mentioned he actually forbid. So apparently I shouldn't be with him, but I can't be with anyone else." I fumed._

_Alice was looking at me blankly for a few seconds until she burst out laughing. Not just the little giggles she always had, but full out laughing. Laughing so hard she had to stop walking so she wouldn't drop the umbrella. I just stood there, glaring at her while I waited for her to finish. "I'm sorry, Bella." She giggled a little more before she got control of herself. "Sorry."_

_"What the hell is so funny?" I asked, tucking my wet hair behind my ear._

_Alice shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She chimed._

_"Seriously, why'd you laugh?" I grumbled._

_"Because," She smiled, lacing our fingers as she started walking down the street again. "Sometimes you just have to laugh at Edward to fight off the urge of wanting to punch him."_

_Snorting, I looked down at the little pixie. "Really. You? __You__ want to punch Edward sometimes?"_

_"Yes, __me__. Is that so hard to believe?" She asked, slightly defensive._

_Nodding, I gestured to her. "Well yeah. You're all small and tiny and nice. I can't picture you hurting anyone. Especially not Edward, your brother. You'd have to be pretty angry."_

_Alice looked straight on ahead. "Oh I don't know about that, Bella. Edward and I are not so close anymore. We'd get in a serious fight sooner than anyone else in the family."_

_That was shocking. When I had met them, I was under the impression that the two were the closest siblings of the Cullens. I had thought Alice was Edward's favourite and vice versa. "What happened?"_

_Again, Alice shrugged her shoulders, offering a secret smile. "He started getting upset about the way my thoughts were traveling about a year ago."_

_She wouldn't delve any further into the topic, no matter how much I pushed and pried._

**XxXxXxXxX**

The next morning, I thought I was dead.

Or at least close to it. My body was sore. I could barely get out of bed and pull myself into the shower. Even that hardly helped at all, when I got out I still felt like someone had beaten me senseless the night before. Like I was ran over by a stampede of overweigh elephants. All in all; it really put a downer on my morning.

After running a brush through my hair, pulling on a pair of jeans and a black T shirt, and grabbing my text books, I headed downstairs. Again, it was like the previous morning. Charlie was at the table eating breakfast with Seth and Leah, Sue still at the stove making more food. She looked up at me and offered a smile. "Good morning, Bella. Are you feeling better?" She asked.

Shrugging, I sat down next to Charlie and poured myself a glass of juice. "A little." Which was a lie. If anything, I was feeling worse.

"That's good." She replied, setting down a massive plate of food in front of me. I smiled inwardly, my mouth watering at all the delicious smelling food. Suddenly, I was very glad that we had Sue here with us, who knew how to cook.

After a long breakfast that was more than a little awkward with Leah still glaring at me from the other end of the table the whole time, I drove them to school. Seth idly commented on how I wasn't wearing a jacket, but I told him it was because I was really cooking, what with the fever. He seemed skeptical, like it was something else, and I was getting to my wits end with all their secretive attitudes. This obviously wasn't just a regular cold or flu, and they seemed to have at least _some_ idea of what was going on. When I got back from school later, I'd _definitely_ be talking with Sue about it.

Classes passed by in an irritated blur. I was grumpy and snappy and grouchy, even worse than the previous day, and people were really starting to notice. They seemed to be going out of their way to _not_ speak to me, in fear of getting snapped at. Yeah, like _that_ was a mood lifter.

It didn't matter though, because the fact was that everyone was bothering me, so I really would rather be alone and away from them in a time like that. Unfortunately, that meant I had no partner for classwork, and had to sit alone at lunch. Lunch was a little odd though. While I was eating, the Smiths had walked passed my table, and Raven stopped to say hello. Ebony had also come with her and the two sat down opposite of me.

"Hello, Bella." Raven chimed, fiddling with her lunch bag that seemed full and bulging.

Shifting as I felt a bunch of eyes on us, I replied. "Hello, Raven. Ebony." I said, offering the two a grimace of a smile. All my muscles were still sore as hell, and I guess that could probably be blamed for my grouchiness as well when you think about it.

"How are you doing this fine day?" Raven asked cheerfully. I grunted in response. "Ah. I see. Well I suppose you don't want the two of us bothering you on your break then. I hope your afternoon turns out better than your morning." She said, quickly getting to her feet.

Ebony paused as she rose to her feet as well. Her light grey, nearly blue eyes ringed with the yellow looked especially guilty and full of sorrow as she tucked a lock of long white hair behind her ear. She bit her lip, speaking quietly in a soft voice. "I'm so very sorry, Bella." Her voice was so genuine, so full of grief that you'd think she committed some heinous crime against me.

Before I could question her, the two were heading off to their table on the other side of the room.

Like that wasn't weird.

By the time school was done, I was ready to collapse. I sat in my truck for a few minutes, long after both Leah and Seth ran inside out of the rain, trying to collect myself. I had a splitting headache, and my bones felt like jelly. The headache was worse though. It felt like someone was beating a war drum inside my skull.

But alas, the world did not stand still just because of little old me. So, I pulled myself from the truck and trudged up the steps to the house. Sue was inside, cleaning up while watching one of her soap operas on the television, Seth was up in his room blasting his music, and Leah was on her way back out the door, all dressed up for a night out. She paused in front of me, looking me over. "Stay away from the others tonight… Wouldn't want them catching anything." She said, a hidden meaning layering her voice with steel.

She left when I sneered at her, and I walked into the kitchen to start something for supper. There wasn't much, which mean that I'd have to be creative, and I really didn't feel like doing that. I could barely stand on my feet, let alone in front of a hot, steaming stove. I groaned and rubbed my face, laying my cheek on the loaf of bread in the fridge, the plastic crinkling under it disturbing my headache.

"Oh, Bella, no one expects you to cook tonight. Besides, there's nothing in there. Charlie phoned earlier and said he'd bring something back with him." Sue's voice said. She helped me to the living room, leaving quickly and returning with a glass of water and a bottle of advil. "Here, maybe this will help." But her voice didn't sound like it agreed.

I'm not sure how long I laid there. After three advils, the whole glass of water, and an episode of her soap opera, I was practically a vegetable. I had absolutely no energy, and I was just slumped there, trying to keep my eyes opened as I watched the commercial for the bullet juicer. The words grew fuzzy and I slowly blinked, but everything was growing fuzzy and the noises started meshing together. The last thing I remember was a sharp pain to my chest.

**XxXxXxX**

The pain was still there when I woke up next, only it was much worse. With every heartbeat, white hot pain shot through my chest to my heart. And let me tell you, that was a lot of heartbeats; it was pounding a mile a minute. I was drenched in sweat, my muscles all locked up and stiff again, with that killer war drum headache. I felt like I could puke at any second, and hadn't even moved yet the room was still spinning. My skin felt itchy again and stretched, like I was about to burst out of it. I really couldn't take much more of this.

The room was dark, and I realized with a confused start that it was still downstairs in the living room. Clearly though, more time than I thought had passed. There was not a single light in the house. The only thing keeping it from being pitch black was the little moonlight peeking through the cracks of the curtains. Everything was still and quiet.

My throat was exceptionally dry though, and I needed something to drink badly. So, biting my lip to keep from crying out, I pushed myself to my feet, swaying until I balanced myself. I blinked a few times and then began to drag my feet to the kitchen with my glass. A cool draft was coming from the front door though, and it felt soothing. It seemed to be putting out the burn and fever, so that's where I made my way instead. Twisting the door knob, I wrenched the door open and took a deep breath.

That felt _so_ much better.

Not wanting to wake the others, I stepped outside onto the porch and closed the door behind me. It was a clear, starlit night, and the grass looked particularly inviting and I had the sudden urge to feel it on the bottoms of my feet. I stumbled off the porch and made my way to the side of the house, walking through it's shadow and into the back yard. A flash in the trees behind the yard caught my eye and I froze. Nothing was there, but I was certain there was. Of course, I also could have been seeing things. Fever and all; makes you think you see and hear things. But I had to make sure.

I stepped into the tree line, looking around and idly scratching my arm. There was still nothing there. Trees, dirt, bushes, sticks, leaves, all the usual things you'd see in the woods. Still, I went farther, looking at the ground for foot prints. And boy did I find them. Enormous foot prints, probably close to the size of my head, and they were in the shape of a paw.

Scratching the back of my neck, I looked up and around, searching for any giant animals. If it was the wolf, I was in serious trouble, but close enough to the house that if I screamed, Charlie would hear. Then maybe they could catch it or something. And if it was the cat…I wasn't positive, but I think that I'd be safe. I scratched my shoulder and crouched down, feeling the print. It was warm. Nearly hot. So I _had_ seen something. Damn, that must be a fast animal then.

When I stood back up, I was backwards. Or forwards. Maybe facing the side. All I could see was trees, really, and that set in a panic. I nervously twisted around and around, trying to see the house as I scratched my side and squinted through the trees. Maybe that way. But if I went that way and it was the wrong way…well that wasn't good.

My heartbeat picked up pace even more and I was worried that it would beat out of my chest pretty soon. My breathing turned into short, sharp pants as I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm okay. This is fine. I'll be fine." I breathlessly muttered to myself, searching for my own foot prints that I could follow back to the yard. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and eyes, blinking rapidly as I searched the forest floor. Twigs, mud, leaves, dirty… "Come on!" I growled to myself, crawling on my hands and knees to find a print. My head was throbbing with each beat and my muscles were stiffening even more, making it hard to move.

After swiping at the forest floor, I fell on my butt and scratched my thigh, trying to clear my mind. All my thoughts were getting jumbled together though and I couldn't think straight. I could barely _see_ straight. Just as I was about to yell out for Charlie, my stomach flip flopped and I was heaving out my lunch into the bushes near by. Gasping for air, I gripped my forehead, tears running down my cheeks as I hysterically started laughing. This couldn't be happening. Life wasn't this cruel. This couldn't be happening.

"Char-!" I emptied my belly into the bushes again, tucking my hair behind my ears with trembling hands.

And when I thought there was no way, absolutely no way, that this could possibly get _any_ worse, I felt a crack. At first it was just a little crack, a click, the kind you get after sitting in your chair all class and you twist and turn after. Nice and almost refreshing. But then it didn't stop; I shot up straight like someone zapped me, my back perfectly straight. Then it was twisting and I grimaced, trying to stop the spasms. The muscles of my arms clenched and knotted, making me whimper, before they rippled and bulged, along with the ones in my back and thighs. I screamed as my legs shot straight out, my toes curling.

The wind whistling through the trees sounded like the shrieking of a high pitched tea kettle. The nature like scent of the woods turned suffocating as I convulsed on the ground; thick sent of earth, rain, moss, mold, bark, and tree sap. Everything was too much, it was all too much. The sound. The scent. The taste of blood from biting my lip; rusty and salty, almost a metallic tinge to it. Each individual leaf on a tree sticking out, each petal of a flower, or ant crawling in line under and over roots.

I was crying. I know I was crying. I was probably a quivering, convulsing, shaking, trembling, snotty, sobbing mess. Who may or may not have had vomit on her or around her. I could definitely smell it, and that was not pleasant. But it was at that moment, in my sobbing snotting mess, that there was a pause. All the pain and dizziness and fear and crying, it all froze, it all stilled. I was certain I was delirious, because as I looked up, I was met with a nearly transparent set of glowing yellow eyes. There was no face or body or anyone or thing in the clearing with me, but there was those eyes. I could see those eyes, and felt the hot huff of breath across my face, and hear the strong, steady heartbeat. It all got impossibly louder and closer…

And then I was hit with heat. Extreme heat and a new wave of pain. An agonizing scream tore through the forest, sending flocks of birds up into the sky and animals racing off, and if it weren't for the horrible pain, I would have been stunned out of my mind that it came from me. The convulsing got worse as the heat surrounded me, entering down through my throat and seeping into my skin, settling into my muscles and bones. Another presence, something else there beside me as the strong steady heartbeat meshed and fused with mine.

That's when it ended. It all abruptly stopped. There was no pain. There was no muddied thoughts and headaches. The war drum was now my heartbeat. The convulsing stopped, my only motion was my chest rising and falling with every calm breath I took. But it felt like I was looking at a whole new forest. Or perhaps a forest through new eyes, like I had heard in so many cheesy books over the years. Everything seemed…higher though. The trees not so tall, the bushes so much smaller. I liked my dry lips and sputtered with shock and surprise. That was…what _was_ that? What the hell was on my lip? It was like…

My eyes widened as I looked down at my hands and that steady heartbeat started racing frantically. There… There were no words. No words to describe any of this. Nothing I could say or yell or scream or cry out. There was no emotions for this either. I could barely register it.

My hands were not what I was looking down at.

Enormous, large black paws were.

**XxXxXxX**

**Well. I kind of feel bad for Bella. What do you do with that? Seriously, if this happened to you… what would you do? Would you scream? Cry? Get angry? Be too stunned to do anything? How would you register it? Would you think you lost your mind? Like, honestly went crazy? Would you think you were dreaming?**

**It's really peculiar. We read and write about this stuff all the time and we become use to it, and when a character reacts a certain way, sometimes we're like "Come on and man up." Or "How could you automatically be fine with it?" Anything like that. It makes you wonder, really wonder, what would happen in real life. How would that go down?**

**Anyways, review please. ^^**

**-Paige.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B 'I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling.'**

**A/N: There will be some significant changes in here that you will notice.**

**BELLA**

The sun was shining for once in this small, miserably grey town, and I basked in it's warm glow that was pouring in from my open window. There's nothing like waking up all warm and cozy, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated for the day. I'll tell you, it's a lot better than waking up to your screaming alarm clock, feeling like someone ran you over with a truck the previous night. I _so_ was not going to miss those days. This damn flu or whatever it was, was finally over and I'd take all the necessary precautions I needed to keep it away. I'd go out in a gas mask if I had to, because there was no way I was enduring that again.

Stretching and yawning, I looked to the clock beside my bed and frowned. That's funny. It was six minutes after seven. Six minutes later than I usually got up. Who turned off my alarm clock? Or did I sleep through it? Wait, did I even set it? Wasn't I sleeping on the couch last night? Well, I suppose no harm done. It's only six minutes.

With that in mind, I hauled myself off to the bathroom, rubbing sleep from my eyes and grabbing a towel on the way. There wasn't nearly enough hot water, so I had to settle for a luke warm one instead, but even that couldn't deter me from my good day, cause nothing beats the first day after your illness. You feel great. Besides, I had a sneaking suspicion of who it was, and I didn't want to start something with her this early in the morning. Cough – Leah – cough.

Quickly scrambling out of the shower and covering up with a towel, it wouldn't be the first time Seth _accidentally_ walked in on me, I started running a brush through my hair. It seemed thicker today. Thicker and longer and I curiously glance back in the shower to look at the shampoo. Just the same old strawberry stuff I always get. Huh. I shrugged, spitting mouthwash into the sink and rinsed it out before wiping the condensation from the mirror –

Screaming and jerking back, slipping on the puddle of water on the floor, and smacked my head against the bathroom wall. I could hear chairs screeching downstairs in the kitchen and both Sue and Charlie calling up to me. Seth was pounding on the door not a second later. "What happened? You alright?"

"F-Fine." I called back and he yelled down to the others.

Gathering my wits together, I stood back up on shaky legs and took a deep breath. I peeked through a crack of one eye lid before they both shot open, along with my mouth. What the _hell_? I was a freakin' giant! I was – that's when the previous night all came screaming back to me. I could literally feel the colour drain from my face as I wobbled and sat down on the toilet seat lid, staring at nothing. No…no way. That just…no. No, it doesn't happen. No. I can't…I just… I won't… no!. Seriously, no!

My knuckles were turning white from the pressure of my closed fist as I shook with anger. Deep breaths, Bella. This is fine. We're okay. Calm. Calm. Don't lose it now. Calm. I rolled my shoulders and sighed, running a hand through my hair. Really though, I mean, come _on_. I was… I was totally flabbergasted.

Pulling myself to my feet with a determined look, I faced the mirror once more, holding the counter to prevent myself from moving away. The shock was over, now we… we deal with it or something. I was – noticeably tall. That's all. Not freakishly so. Unless freakishly tall was nearly seven feet and in that case I _was_! "I'm the damn Iron Giant!" I whispered frantically to myself, pulling on my hair. I could feel my heart pounding away in my chest, could feel something stir, and that scared me enough to stop my panic attack.

Calm. Calm, Bella. Be cool. Everything is fine.

Sneaking a peek back at my reflection, I frowned once more, narrowing my eyes as I leaned in close to get a good look. Ha. Son of a… I _knew_ it. I knew it and I _was_ so dense for not piecing it together before. For all that damn denial. There was a stupid yellow ring around each pupil of my eyes.

"The Smiths." I growled, jumping out of my skin at both my voice, and the growl that accompanied it.

Sneaking a peek out through the crack when I opened the door, I listened to see if I could hear Seth upstairs still. Nope. He was downstairs, listening to Leah talk about some movie she wants to go to tonight. Sounds like he wants to join and they're both teaming up on Sue. Sucka, I've seen his puppy dog pout. Resistance was futile.

Tip toeing across the hardwood floor to my bedroom, I slammed the door shut behind me and flung open my drawers. Nothing. Absolutely nothing in there would fit me. They were all like nearly two feet short. Charlie wasn't a very tall man either, he was _maybe_ six feet. And that meant I had no clothes to wear. Awesome. Wait a minute… I grabbed a pair of pajama shorts, and then raced off to Charlie's room to grab one of his big sweaters he had hanging around everywhere. He used them in the winter when he went ice fishing with Billy and they sat on the water all day. He bundled his coat and a bunch of smaller sweaters underneath. Sure, this might have been incredibly baggy, but at least it was long enough.

Now to face the music.

Okay, this would be easy. Easy as pie. Although I didn't like pie. Okay, a piece of cake. But, really, I only liked cake on rare and special occasions; otherwise I got sick of it. So, this wasn't pie or cake, but it still should be easy. Just act like nothing is different. Nothing changed. If I don't bring attention to it, maybe they won't notice.

Charlie choked on his coffee, setting it down as he grabbed a napkin to cough into. Seth dropped his fork full of eggs and Leah's hand froze halfway to her mouth with a piece of watermelon in it, all of them staring wide eyed at me. I could feel a blush crawling up my neck to my cheeks as I shifted in the entrance to the kitchen, fiddling with the sleeve of the sweater. "S-smells good." I said, mumbling quietly halfway through.

Sue smiled at me like nothing was wrong, leading me over to the chair beside Charlie. I towered over her, even as I sat down. But she was always a small woman. "Good morning, Bella. Breakfast? I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up today or not."

"Um," I looked beside me to see Charlie still staring, along with Seth and Leah. "Sure. Thanks."

Awkward minutes passed as I stared down at the table in front of me, glancing up through my hair to see Seth still staring at me with wide eyes. My eyes shot back down to the table as I shifted in my seat. "So," Charlie said, clearing his throat. "Uh, grew a little bit last night, did ya?"

Clearing my throat as well, I put on a mildly surprised face as I looked down at myself. "Oh! Hardly noticed – I guess I did."

Again, there was an uncomfortable silence that settled upon us. I idly scratched my ear and looked down the table to Leah. Before, um, this happened, Leah used to be a little taller than myself, almost as tall as Charlie. Now, however, she seemed rather short. Yeah, there was so no hiding this.

"Well." Charlie sighed, sounding resigned. Then his face scrunched up and I heard his heartbeat pick up. "No, I'm sorry. I'm real sorry, but I can't just sit here and pretend everything is normal. What happened, Bells? You're huge!"

Nervously, I ran a hand through my hair. "It's winter; _everyone_ puts on a little weight!"

Seth snorted as Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Stop playing around, Bella. Look at you! You're different! How does someone change so drastically in just one night?" He shouted, not upset at me, but clearly upset and confused and overwhelmed. Welcome to my world, Charlie.

"Am I…" I cleared my throat. "Am I not just a little taller?"

"Little is the understatement of the year." Leah muttered.

Charlie ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "No, Bella, you're not. Your hair is…really long and darker. Your eyes, your eyes have _yellow_ in them. You look like you've started working out –" Charlie gasped. "Is this drugs? Have you taken some steroid like substance?" My mouth fell open as I looked at him like he was crazy. Seriously? Drugs? "Answer me, Isabella Marie Swan."

"No! I'm most certainly _not_ taking drugs! I'm insulted that you would think so, dad." I huffed, looking away from him. Honestly.

Charlie scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as it got quiet. "Sorry. I uh, just had to make sure. It's the only logical explanation."

Definitely the only one you'd believe. "Well I don't take drugs." I muttered.

Charlie cleared his plate, setting it in the sink. Clearly he had his fill of this; not knowing how to go about it and seeing that I wasn't about to start trying to explain any of it. That's what I liked about Charlie, he always asked and prodded until he knew you were okay, but then let you be even if it bothered him, not knowing. "Alright. Uh, I guess you need to go shopping or something when you get home for some new clothes?" I hesitated before nodding. He turned to Sue. "Maybe you guys could bring Bella into Port Angeles with you while you go to your movie?" Sue nodded as well. "Okay, for now you'll have to borrow some clothes, Bells. Sorry."

I got to my feet, walking over to Charlie and looked down. "You're a little too short, dad." I mumbled, ignoring Seth and Leah's snickers.

Charlie started walking towards the back door. "There's some stuff back in the shed that belonged to my dad. He was a fairly tall man; six foot eight." Charlie paused. "Maybe this is his genes kicking in?" He asked. I nodded feebly.

"You go to work, I'll find those clothes." I hurriedly said, racing past Charlie to the door. From the kitchen, I could see out the window, and there seemed to be some…disturbed trees out back. Charlie looked at me for a few second before nodding and left to the front of the house. I ran outside and to the trees, gripping my hair. "Crap." I couldn't really remember last night, it was a little hazy, but I did remember running through the forest. I had thought it was just a dream. But now looking at these trees… those were some big claws that cut it up. Like a cat dragged them along the tree to file them.

Shaking it off, I went to the shed and pushed open the door. The inside was fairly dusty, some shovels, a wheel barrel, tools scattered on the desk, old bicycles, boxes, and suitcases. I found grandpa Francis' suitcase and opened it up, coughing and wafting away the cloud of dust. Suits, suits, overalls, suits, plaid, plaid, suits, jeans … army uniform? Which war was he in?

"Hurry up, Bella!" I heard Seth call from the house.

"One minute!" I called back, grabbing a pair of jeans, the combat boots and army coat, with a red plaid shirt.

**XxXxXx**

"Who's your new friend?" I heard Mike's trying-to-be-suave voice say as he strolled up to the table. Angela smirked, looking to him as he sat down and gave me The Eyes. "What's your na – _Bella_?"

Glaring at him and huffing as Angela burst out laughing, I crossed my arms. "Yeah yeah, big shock – Bella grew. Laugh it up, Angela. _One_ of us should be enjoying this." I growled. Mike was still sputtering, pointing and looking from Angela to me and back again. "I come from a tall family apparently, Mike. This is grandpa Francis' gene kicking in."

Mike paused. "… Is it drugs?"

"No! Why does everyone think that? Do I give off a druggie vibe or something?" I yelled, looking to Angela.

She shook her head. "No, it's just…a little drastic."

Muttering to myself, I shifted in the chair, pulling on my pants to try and stretch them. They were flood pants. Seriously, flood pants. They came down to practically my shins, luckily the boots were high, if a little crowded. The shirt wasn't much better and barely reached my wrists, so I rolled the sleeves up, and the coat was good enough. Seriously though, this was the first time in my life that I was looking forward to going shopping.

Mike finally seemed to be over it. "Okay, sorry, that was just a bit of a shock. Yeesh, you're as tall as the Smiths." His eyes grew wide and my heartbeat picked up. As if Mike puts _this_ together, yet can't take a hint that I'm not interested when I blatantly ignore him. "You have to be on my team in gym! It'll totally even out the odds now!" He exclaimed.

Angela nodded, also seemingly oblivious to the screamingly obvious connection between me and the Smiths. The people of Forks were a little bit gullible. But I suppose a little more than two years ago, if someone had straight up told me all of this; I'd think they were crazy. I'd think _I_ was crazy if the thought entered my mind. Because to those guys who were unaware of the mythical world; all of this was impossible. It didn't compute. Didn't even cross their minds. There was just no way it could happen. "Sure." I muttered.

The door to the cafeteria opened bringing with it the scent of the forest and a tinge of wild. Again, I felt something stir, something prickle, and I looked over my shoulder to see the Smiths walking over to their usual table. My chair shot back as I abruptly stood, turning on my heel and started marching over to their table. I ignored Jessica and Erik's shocked looks as they caught their first glance at me, and ignored Ben's witty joke about my height. Instead, I stomped over to the Smith table, pulled out a chair and sat down. None of them even blinked an eye. "What did you do to me?"

Scott cocked his head to the side, looking me up and down curiously like one might a puzzle. He idly scratched at his beard, yes, the facial hair was now thick enough to be called a beard, yet I distinctly remember that yesterday afternoon in the parking lot he had shaved it all off. He looked over to the others at the table, and I saw both Ebony and Raven look down at the table. "Someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

Thane cleared his throat, speaking in a thick Russian accent. "I think this discussion would best be held at the mansion later this evening."

Scott looked to Ivan who nodded his head slightly, and then to me. "Sounds good to me. How about stopping by after school?"

Shaking me head, I looked over my shoulder to Leah's table and saw her watching me. She looked upset; not quite angry. "I can't. I'm going out tonight."

"Perhaps you should prioritize." Ivan spoke quietly, his voice too, holding a heavy Russian accent.

My glare had little effect on him, but I held it on him anyways. "Unless you want me showing up to your house naked, we'll have to reschedule." Ivory and Raven snickered and had to cough to cover up their laughter when Ivan growled at them. "Tomorrow."

Ebony piped up, not meeting my eyes though. "I really don't think that would be wise. You shouldn't be out by yourself tonight."

"I won't be by myself, I'll have people with me." I replied.

"That's not what I meant." She shot back, looking to Ivory who shrugged. "Supervision-"

"Let the girl decide what she wants to do. We can't force her to do anything she doesn't want to. If she wants to talk tomorrow, we'll be around to talk." Robyn said. Her voice held authority, like her word was always the final say. Would that make her the pack leader? What about their mom? Did she exist or was she made up? If she did exist, wouldn't _she_ be the pack leader?

So many questions.

"Tomorrow." I nodded to her.

When I got up, she looked at me curiously, just like Scott had, in that same way. "Word to the wise though, Bella. I'd watch that temper." My muscles tightened and burned slightly, but I shook it off, turning to head back to my own table.

**XxXxXx**

That took a rather insanely long time. Thank goodness the others went to have supper before their movie, otherwise they would have been waiting for me forever. It couldn't be helped though, when you grow nearly two feet in one night, well, excessive shopping is needed. It's not like I only needed _one_ pair of pants and a shirt or something. I needed new pairs of _everything_. And boy, was that a lot of clothing to buy. I had at _least_ five bags packed to the brim in each hand. Luckily it wasn't too heavy for me so I didn't have to make a billion trips to and from the store and my truck; though it _did_ raise a few eyebrows. Or maybe that was just my height. It was hard to tell at this point.

So, after putting everything in the back box of my truck, I set off to find the movie theatre. I texted Leah quickly while parking the truck in the parking lot, and she shot me one back saying that Seth had to run in and grab his coat he forgot. My stomach growling alerted me to the fact that I hadn't eaten since I stopped by Charlie's after school, so I pulled myself out of the truck, pulled up the hood of my sweater, shoved my hands into my pockets, and started for the movie theatre entrance. I doubt they'd mind if I grabbed a quick snack for the road.

My feet froze as I passed by an entrance to a long alley, a shiver running down my back. I looked over my shoulder curiously, but couldn't see anything down the alley before the sharp turn. However, I _did_ pick up that subtle scent of baking and tensed. Sue always smelled like cookies and bread and pastries and everything because she was always baking something in the house. Still, what would she be doing down an alley? They were probably waiting at the theatre that was still a couple of buildings down, there was nowhere to park in front of it, and here I was making them wait even _longer_ now.

"What are you doing walking our streets at night, Leah?" Someone's voice echoed through the alleyway, bouncing off the walls and to my ears. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, and since I knew that at least Leah was down there, I crept towards them.

"Since when are these _your_ streets, Sam?" Leah snapped.

There was a quiet scuffle and three heartbeats picked up. "Since those bloodsuckers left, _that's_ when. And even if they came back? Our numbers have grown, the pack is nearly twice in size now; they couldn't stop us if they tried."

"I knew it." Leah mumbled her voice seething. "What, did you run out of boys on the reservation? Had to start biting kids from Forks too?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam demanded.

Leah snorted and growls were heard throughout the alley. They were just around the corner from me. "How dumb do you have to be to bite the Chief of Police's daughter?" She laughed.

Sam growled, Leah cried out, and before I knew it, I was around the corner. Sue and Seth were huddled by a dumpster, Leah against the wall with a big hand around her throat. I assumed the owner of the hand, who was shaking with fury, was Sam. He had cropped black hair that looked like it had just been hacked off with a knife. There was some tribal tattoo on his shoulder and dark skin, that matched all the others'. Besides him, there were three others that looked nearly all the same. Unsurprisingly, because at this point there was nothing that could, they were all around my height, with dark eyes that were ringed yellow, and buff as hell. Not disturbingly so, but you'd definitely wouldn't want to get in a fight with them. Unless your name is Leah apparently.

The girl was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.

Sam stopped shaking as a grin took place on his face, his eyes locked on the scar running down my face that I assumed he left. Now that I thought back, I was fairly certain it _was_ him who did it to me. "Huh. I wondered what happened to you. Last I saw, you were being crushed under that cat. Get nipped did ya?" He laughed, the boys chuckling as well.

My fists clenched along with my jaw as I held back the urge to charge at him. Stay calm. Calm. Robyn said control my temper. Stay calm. I rolled my shoulders and blinked at Sam. "Just let us leave."

Sam smirked and I really wanted to wipe it off his face. "But the fun's just begun." He shifted, looking over his shoulder to the other three who nodded and grabbed both Sue and Seth. "How about this; I let Leah here go along with her family while you stay and show us your claws, _or_ I let you go, and the Clearwaters here will have a nice fun night with us. You decide." I growled at him, my fists shaking as I glared daggers. "Ah ah ah, you might want to calm down there. The moon's out and we wouldn't want you changing in the city where humans can see, do we?"

Sue spoke up before I could. "Run home and go get Charlie, Bella."

Sam's face lit up. "Charlie? Who's Charlie? He sounds like fun. Police chief, that means a gun. This should get interesting." He laughed and I tensed. "Poor, poor family. Lost in the woods and Charlie comes to find them, only to be mauled by some _animal_ like the rest." He grinned at me. "How tragic."

There was a satisfying crack as my knuckles connected with his nose. Leah slid down the wall now that his grip was lost on her throat. The other three tossed Sue and Seth to the side, running at me, and I barely had time to brace myself before Sam tackled me to the ground. He snarled, his fists raining down on me and I tried to block them the best I could.

Sue was screaming for help while Leah screamed at them, but I couldn't hear Seth. Between fists flying and my arms flailing about to block them, I could see him sitting huddled against the wall, staring on with wide eyes. A growl bubbled up from my chest at the terrified look on his face and my hands shot out, gripping Sam's neck. Feet joined in with the fists though, kicking and stomping, and I had to try and knock them away again.

The force of one of Sam's hits smacked the back of my head against the ground and I cried out, my vision blurring as I slumped for a second. Sam's face, or rather nose, was gushing blood as he sneered down at me and I yelled out once more as something was stuck into the top of my thigh. Sam was off of me, wiping his nose while the others kept on kicking.

Grabbing one of their feet as heat surged through me, I twisted and pushed, making him stumble back to the ground. I shot up into the open space and whirled around, wrapping my arms over one of Sam's shoulders and under his other arm, locking my wrists as he made towards Leah. He snarled, started twisting and turning trying to throw me off, but I only held on tighter. I couldn't let him touch the others. I wouldn't. The other three boys took advantage of my open back and sides and started slamming their fists everywhere against me, trying to get me off of Sam, but I still wouldn't budge as I grimaced and squeezed my eyes closed. Finally, Sam reached over his shoulder and gripped my hood and arm, pulling me over his shoulder and slammed me down against the dumpster in one swift move.

There was a dent in it, I was sure, and quite possibly in my back as well. I groaned, crying out again as he pulled me off, and dragged me to the other side of the alley, shoving me up against the wall like with Leah. My head was swimming and it was hard to concentrate on his face. He started to smirk again, the bastard, so I shot my knee up, smirking _myself_ as he made a strangled noise and fell to the ground. I slumped forward as well, hearing the other three scramble over. My arms were grabbed from whoever was left, so I started kicking out furiously, getting someone a couple of times. Soon there were arms wrapped around my legs as well, constricting me, and a blow to the gut had ceased my struggling as I gasped in air.

Rough fingers gripped my cheeks and chin, forcing me to face Sam who glared down at me. "That was really, _really_ stupid." He gripped whatever was in my thigh, through my swollen eye it was a blur, and the other one had blood in it, but I think I made out the handle of a small blade, and pulled it out. I whimpered, trying not to focus on it and looked back to Sam.

But he was frozen. Along with the three holding me. Actually, Sue and Leah had stopped screaming too, and Seth was looking up at someone. A weird tingling and slightly burning sensation covered me; my body not aching where they got me, so much anymore. "Put the girl down and beat it." A deep voice boomed. It's gravelly undertone sparked recognition in me, and I realized that Scott was in the alley with us.

Sam straightened his shoulders, looking to the other three. "We've got more, you know. The rest of the pack. So _you_ might want to leave things here alone."

"And I've got seven others just outside the alley with me. How long do you think it would take the rest of your pack to get here?" Scott snarled.

Sam glared at him for a long while until he finally nodded and the three dropped me. "This isn't over." Sam barked before he took off with the others.

Big warm hands picked me up into even bigger arms. "Can you hear me, Bella?" Scott asked, his voice much softer now. I grunted. "Just try and relax. This is probably the first time your body's had to heal itself; it'll take some time and getting used to."

That didn't make any sense, but okay. I grunted again and felt we were moving. "Where are you taking her?" Leah voice broke out harshly. She actually sounded concerned.

Scott paused, but it was another voice that answered. One I hadn't heard before, but held more authority than Robyn's. It must have been Mrs. Smith. "Back to our house. I can assure you she will be fine by the morning, but I'd like to keep an eye on her just in case. There are some things that need to be explained to her."

And then I was out like a light.

**XxXxXxxX**

**What's this? Another chapter? Well look at that! ^^**

**Just to clear things up, since I've gotten a review for it. ****No****, Leah is not a wolf; her and Seth and human. ****Yes****, the Cullens will be in this story soon, coughnextchaptercough. ****Yes****, Ebony and Ivory have odd names, but there's a reason behind that which you will soon find out. Againcoughnextchaptercough. **

**Sooo, review please? :)**

**-Paige.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B 'I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling.'**

**A/N: There will be some significant changes in here that you will notice.**

**BELLA**

Nobody likes waking up in someone else's bed.

Insert dirty joke here.

Seriously though; it's not fun. You get all thrown off and it wrecks your day. It wrecks it because you didn't just wake up on the wrong side of the bed, but you woke up on the _wrong bed._ So, I think I was justified in my temper the next morning when I awoke in a giant, fluffy bed that most certainly was not mine.

Raven was there, shaking my shoulder to wake me up, and I kind of reacted… poorly.

She glared down at me, rubbing her jaw and experimentally opened and closed it a few times. "What the bloody hell was that for? Socked me real good. Any higher and you would have given me a good shiner." She growled to herself, scowling.

Shooting up to my feet, I went to help her but she stepped back away. "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know who you were at first, and I didn't know where I was and I was angry about it and I just, I couldn't stop in time." And that's when the anger came into play. "What are you doing anyways? Who wakes someone up like that? Why am I here even? Did you kidnap me or something? Is that what this is? My dad is a cop, and I-"

"Shove a sock in it, motor-mouth." Robyn said, walking into the room with her arms crossed. She leaned against the door frame, looking at the two of us. "Nadia wants to speak with you." She said, jerking her head back out the door and down the hall.

"Who's Nadia?" I asked.

Raven gave me a little nudge towards the door. "Why don't you go see?"

Levelling a glare at her and then at Robyn for her 'better-than-thou' air, I stalked out the door and down the hall. Only to realize that I had no idea where I was going. "Um."

"This way." Scott said, walking out of a bedroom. He was in a pair of sweats and a T shirt, with his hair all ruffled and a thick, three month old looking beard(How fast did their hair grow?), so I assumed he just woke up. It had me wondering what time it was and if Charlie was worried about where I was.

Scott led me down a flight of stairs, down a few halls, and into an enormous living room. Ivan, Thane, and Ebony were all seated around the room, with a blonde woman sitting on front of a fire with her back to us. I looked over my shoulder to see the others sit down, Ivory with them.

When I turned back, the woman was facing me. She had to be related to Thane and Ivan, short blonde hair up in a tie, clear blue eyes with the yellow rings, not super pale like myself and Ebony, but not dark like Scott and Ivory. More of an olive skin tone. Her face had a smile on it, and while it didn't look out of place, it didn't look like it was there often. "Hello, Bella." Yup, definitely related to them; she had the heavy Russian accent as well.

"Er, hi." I replied, wiping my hands on my jeans.

"We'll make this as quick as possible; I'm sure you want to get out of those clothes and in the shower." She commented, gesturing for me to have a seat.

Sitting down in one of the chairs around the room, I looked down at my clothes. My hooded sweater was gone, so the T shirt underneath was clean except for a few splotches of red stain on the front probably from my nose. My jeans however, were torn and dirty, both blood and dirt staining them from the scuffle last night. She was right; I did want to get out of them. I couldn't even imagine how my face looked, though it didn't hurt, oddly enough.

"How am I not in a hospital right now?" I asked.

Nadia shifted in her seat, getting more comfortable. "Your body healed itself. I'm sure you're well aware that you're no longer human?"

"_Really?"_

Nadia frowned. "There's no need for the sarcasm."

"Sorry."

"From here on out, your body will instantaneously heal itself. The only permanent and lethal wounds would be decapitation, or any wound made by pure silver." Nadia explained.

"What am I, a werewolf?" I snorted.

"Cat." Ivory chirped. I raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned. "Were_cat_."

Oh. That's… uh… oh jeeze. This wasn't going to be a nice and easy conversation.

Nadia cleared her throat and I looked up at her. "From what I've gathered from those two," She looked to Raven and Ebony who looked away. "There was an accident. The gist of it was that you were bit in the cross fires. Firstly, I'd like to apologize for that. I'm truly sorry, Bella." And she actually seemed to be genuine. She really was sorry about what happened to me.

"I'm also sorry you had to go through the Change by yourself, without knowing what was happening. _That_ is inexcusable." This time she glared at all the kids who all looked down to avoid her look. "But you're here now, and I'm happy to answer _any_ questions you might have."

"Like how this happened?" I asked. "What, I just get bit and then _bam_, I'm a werecat?"

Nadia nodded. "That is basically it. The… virus, for lack of a better term, takes about a week to infect your entire system, and by the first full moon; you'll change."

"But I didn't Change last night." I pointed out.

"Not every time the moon is out. That's the only time you _can_ Change; in the moon light. But during a full moon, you'll have no option, no choice, and you _will_ Change." She replied.

"And now?" I asked. "I… Sometimes I… Well, I feel something. I don't know what it is. Like an awareness. Another presence.. Is that normal?" I asked, looking around the room. Everyone was nodding.

"It's your cat." Thane explained. "You've got an animal meshed in you. Infused with you. It does feel like another presence for the first couple of years, but after a while you'll get used to it, and it will be a part of you."

Nodding, I thought of all the questions I had come up with the previous day. "And the anger? The rage?"

"Again," Nadia started. "That's part of the cat. Animals are much more emotional than people. They tend to feel before they think. More passion than reasoning."

"Why are we so tall?" I asked.

Scott grinned and flexed his muscles. "Defence, baby. You expect to be scrawny and be able to fight off anything that attacks you?"

Nadia rolled her eyes. "Besides, can you really see a five foot three girl turning into an enormous cat that's the size of nearly two horses? Everything about you has changed to fit the cat after the first full moon, Bella."

Well. I bet you feel pretty special, don't you? Sighing, I figured there was no use in arguing and getting in a one sided fight with… well, myself. Or the cat. But the cat was me, so that _would_ be myself. Wouldn't it? This was all so confusing!

"It's not as bad as it sounds, Bella." Raven said, sounding concerned. I turned my face towards her and saw her staring at my hands that I realized were clenched yet again, with the knuckles going white from the pressure. Oh jeeze, I really need to get a handle on this rage thing.

"Sorry." I mumbled, wiping my hands on my thighs a few times. "This is all just…over whelming."

Nadia nodded, getting to her feet. "I would imagine so. Let's take a break for now, let you go have a shower and think on everything so far. Breakfast, or lunch, will be ready when you are finished."

Lunch? How long was I sleeping for? I glanced around the room looking for a clock, and Ebony took a hint. "It's eleven o'clock, Bella." Man that _was_ a long time.

Nadia left the room and the others stood up as well. Raven skipped over to me, offering a bright grin. "And if you have any questions for _us_, we'll be happy to answer them." She chimed

Ivory was there when I turned around. "We haven't properly met yet; I'm Ivory." She said, sticking out her hand. "You were…trashed, actually, when we found you last night, but I saw the other guys, and for someone who doesn't have a hot clue about what's happening; you can sure pack a punch. By the time we're done with you; you'll be able to take on anyone, even those punks from last night."

"By the time you're done with me?" I asked. What were they going to do?

Ivory nodded. "Yeah, you didn't think we'd just ditch ya. Did you? "She almost looked offended. I shrugged, scratching the back of my neck. "Well we're not. We'll teach ya the ropes, help you get a hold of this, even give you a place in the pack I bet." She glanced at Robyn who nodded once. "And just cause you're new and all; I'll give ya a warning; your first lesson is defence, so be on your toes."

What was _that_ supposed to mean?

With a laugh, Ivory sauntered back out of the room, picking up her magazine on the way. No going to lie; I was a little scared. Ebony was there next, looking up at me. "I'm Ebony." She said quietly.

"What's with the names?" I blurted out, turning red.

Ebony smiled slightly. "A coincidence, but probably not the one you're thinking. They're nick names Scott gave us when we joined the pack, and since then, we've kept them. Sometimes it's better to start over new and leave your past in the past. Names are unwanted reminders for some people." She cleared her throat, forcing a smile. "My real name _was_ Emily. And Ivory's was actually Aiveree."

Snorting, I looked over to Scott who was grinning from ear to ear. "Emily and Aiveree?" I asked.

He bellowed out a laugh that reminded me of Emmett. "How could I resist?"

Shaking my head, I then looked to the twins. "And what about you guys? Why'd he call you that?"

The two looked at each other, furrowing their brows at the same time before looking back to me. "What's that supposed to mean?" Raven asked.

"What are you insinuating?" Robyn huffed.

Oh. Whoops. "Nothing! Sorry! I-"

Raven crossed her arms along with Robyn. "For your information," Robyn began.

"_Taco Bell,_" Raven put in.

"We were born with these names." Robyn finished and they both harrumphed, before turning on their heels and stomping out of the living room.

Scott slapped my shoulder. "And you guys thought she wouldn't be any fun to have around." He grinned down at me. "Name's Scott. Pleasure to have you here, Cowbell."

My jaw fell open. "That one's mean!"

Scott waved it off. "You can't take offence to it when you look like that."

"Thane." Thane said, shaking my hand and bowing his head slightly. That was a little formal. This time I kept my mouth shut though, not wanting to accidentally put my foot in it once again.

"Ivan." Ivan murmured, waving slightly from the other side of the room that he soon exited. Thane gave a shrug and followed, leaving Scott and Ebony alone with me.

Scott cleared his throat. "Like Ivory warned you; we're going to make a werecat out of you. Defence _is_ the most important thing you need to learn so you don't end up looking like you did last night, and to do that, you need to always be on your feet and ready for a fight. I apologize ahead of time; this is really going to hurt for a while."

What are they talking about. "Why? What's going to-"

The air was knocked from my lungs as my back hit the floor. "Happen?" I croaked.

Scott was grinning and removed his palm from my shoulder that he had pushed down while sweeping his feet under mine. "Stuff like that." He boomed, chuckling as he left the room.

Ebony helped me to my feet, smiling apologetically. "They've got a warped way of doing things, but it seems to work, and I'm sure it will for you too. You've just got to hope you're a fast learner so it will be over quickly. Took me months. That wasn't fun." She shook her head. "Let me show you to the washroom across from the guest room you've been staying in." She said and started for the stairs again.

Apparently that was all she had to say to me, because after that she was quiet like a church mouse, looking at her feet all the time. She looked like she'd rather be anywhere but there with me, and it must have been the cat or whatever, but that was really bothering me. I hadn't done anything to her. "Do I offend you or something?" I snapped.

She froze in front of a door with her hand half way to the knob. "Pardon me?"

"Did I offend you? You can hardly look at me for more than a few seconds and you're tense around me all the time." I answered my voice still hard.

She cleared her throat, turning to look at me. "Sorry. I didn't know you could notice. You don't offend me."

"Then what is it?" I demanded.

Her eyes shot down to her feet. "I'm the one that bit you."

Cue in awkward pause.

"Oh." I replied my voice much softer and quieter now.

She nodded. "Raven and me were out for a run when we smelled wolf close to our house. We went to check it out and found you two staring each other down. The wolf made to leap at you and we had to help. I'm so small though, so I knew I couldn't protect you like Raven could, so I took on the wolf instead, trying to keep it busy while you got away. I didn't expect it to toss us _both_ into you. And then…" She took a deep breath. "Then I heard the snapping and crushing, and I knew it was my entire fault. I shouldn't have charged at him like that without thinking first. I didn't know what to do, so I bit you. It was either that or let you die and I couldn't bring myself to. I-I couldn't be the reason for someone's death." She finished her eyes red and puffy.

Awkwardly placing my hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, I tried to think of something to say. "Hey now. That's okay." I coughed awkwardly. "I uh probably would have done the same thing in your position. Besides, I'd rather be this than dead." Ebony was still looking at her feet. "Seriously. I forgive you. No grudges or anything, alright?"

Ebony nodded, sniffing. Right then she really reminded me of a little girl. "The shower is in here, the guest room is across the hall, and there's a bag of your clothes from your truck on the bed when you're finished. Follow the smell to the kitchen afterwards." She said quickly, racing off down the hall and stairs once more.

I decided that the girl was too hard on herself and that I'd definitely have to do something to make her see I wasn't mad at her and she shouldn't feel so badly about it. While in the shower, I also decided that I was freaking tall. I had never used so much soap, or shampoo for my hair for that matter, in my life. I was digging being this tall, but I wasn't looking forward to everyone being so short. I can only imagine how weird it'd be to try and have a conversation with Alice like this-

A growl bubbled up my throat, filling the room as my eyes narrowed.

Alice, who ditched me for a shoe sale. _All_ the Cullens ditching me. Using me. Playing me like a fool. Getting their kicks out of a gullible, stupid human girl. The growl turned into a snarl as my fist shot out, smashing the tiles of the wall inside the shower. It's a good thing they were gone, because I don't know if I'd be able to refrain from ripping them apart if they ever showed up now.

Like Ebony said, there was a bag of my clothes on the bed for when I had finished in the shower. A pair of white fluffy socks, black jeans, a white tank top, and a button up black and grey blouse that I left undone and rolled the sleeves up. I also quickly ran the brush that was on the bed through my hair, before finding the staircase and following my nose to the kitchen.

Good gravy, that was a lot of food!

Seriously, they had one of those long tables that could probably sit like twelve people, six on each side, and it was full of food. There were serving plates filled with bacon, others filled with eggs, all kinds of eggs, ham, pancakes, sausages, muffins, biscuits, fruits, veggies, cartons of milk, jugs of juice, plates of hash browns and toast. It looked like a feast. Raven grinned and winked as she skipped by with a plate full of crapes to set down on the table.

Swallowing the saliva that had pooled in my mouth, I looked to Nadia. "Really?"

She nodded with a slight smile. "I'm sure breakfast at your house for the past couple of days hasn't been fulfilling, has it?" I shook my head. "That's because you burn through your food by just standing around. You need much more calories and nutrients than the average human male. Nearly three times as much, actually."

Ivory patted the seat next to her as she stuffed a fork full of eggs into her mouth. I raced over to it, sitting back down… and falling to the floor as she pushed the chair back out from under me. I growled at her. "What the hell?"

"Reflexes, Taco Bell." She chirped.

Muttering dark words that she smirked at, I grabbed hold of the chair, glaring at her while I cautiously sat back. But soon the aroma of all this food had me forgetting my anger and remembering my hunger. It looked so delicious. Yum yum yum, I want you all in my belly.

One packed plate turned into four by the time I was filled up and done. I wiped the napkin across my mouth and sat back. Ebony and Thane were in a deep conversation, Thane gesturing wildly around with his hands and a big old grin on his face, while Ebony had one knee tucked up under her chin as she perched on her chair, nodding with wide captivated eyes. The twins appeared to be seeing who could make the funniest face with the food on their plates, and without the scowl/glare on her face, Robyn looked completely identical to Raven and you couldn't tell them apart. Raven didn't like to lose it seemed, seeing as she huffed and stabbed her fork into one of Robyn's fried egg eyes. Ivan and Nadia were speaking quietly, while both Ivory and Scott were up at the sink, loading dishes into the dish washer.

I hadn't seen a group of people this close since…

"Are we skipping out all day?" I asked.

Everyone's conversation slowly stopped as they turned to look at me like I was crazy. I shifted in my seat, tucking my hair behind my ear. They continued to stare. After making me feel my face to make sure there wasn't anything on it, Raven finally spoke up. "You want to go to school?"

"Well yeah, I've got classes still and I don't want to miss anything in my afternoon ones. I've got a test coming up." I replied.

Robyn cleared her throat. "Let me get this straight – you just found out that you're a super natural werecat. Your life has pretty much been turned inside out and backwards. Yet you still want to go to school?"

That was basically the gist of it, yeah. I nodded. "Maybe she's in shock?" Ivory asked from the sink.

Sighing, I carried my plate over to the two, handing it to Scott who for once didn't have that giant grin on his face. "Look, this isn't the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me… Actually it is, but not the weirdest thing to happen _around_ me." They all looked at me curiously. I snorted. "The first year I moved here, I was hunted all the way to Phoenix by a vampire." I held up my hand, pointing to the pale crescent scar and their eyes widened except for Nadia's who's narrowed slightly. "Then a couple of weeks ago was the _first_ time I ran into Sam," Here I pointed to the scar down my face. "And now I'm a werecat." Then I gestured to my whole body. "Trust me, I've subconsciously been expecting this. I can handle weird better than most."

It was quiet for a long while until Scott broke it. "How'd you manage to get a vampire on your trail? Hell, how'd you manage to _live_ through that?"

I shrugged. "Well I was dating one at the time."

"You dated a _vampire_ while you were _human_?" Ivory asked her eyes even wider. I hesitantly nodded. "Damn, I'm going to like having you around!" She cheered, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. I beamed. That was one person I had won over, two probably, judging by Scott's face. Raven didn't seem to _not_ like me, so maybe three.

"Is she joining us? She's joining us, right? Yeah?" Scott asked, looking to Nadia who pursed her lips. "Come onnn. How can you _not_ let her after all that? She _belongs_ here."

Nadia looked over to me like she was studying me before she nodded. "Alright. We owe her that much for forcing this on her." Ebony looked down at her plate, the smile on her face vanishing. "Did you want to join the pack, Bella?"

Did I want to join? Have people to lean back on no matter what? Who know all my secrets so that I don't have to have any? To guarantee that I'll have _someone_ who will _never_ leave me? Hell yeah, I want to join!

Nodding my head, I smiled at everyone. "Yes, I would. Very much so."

That seemed to kick start everyone in motion. Nadia got up, leaving the kitchen with a nod to Ivan who went to the sink to start furiously wash his hands. Robyn and Raven walked over to me, though with Raven there is never any walking and only skipping (the girl was way too upbeat for her own good; always skipping around and dancing like she had an internal iPod) and led me to more stairs.

There was a light on, way down the twisting stair case, in the basement. It was just like any other regular old basement, but Raven and Robyn led me through it, to another hall that led to a door at the very end. Inside was a room with a sink, a chair, and a stand with wheels on it, that was all. Nadia was already in there, holding something in a cloth that she was cleaning. Scott and Ivory went and stood on either side of the door once we were inside, Robyn and Raven leaning against the very back wall, and Thane against the one opposite of Nadia. Ebony gestured to the chair and for me to sit, which I did so hesitantly.

She placed a bag on the stand with wheels and started unloading it. The first thing she pulled out was a very thin marker, then a vial with black liquid in it, and finally what looked like a gun with a long wire coming from it. Or maybe a tube. It was hard to concentrate now that I noticed what Nadia was cleaning. A big knife.

What the hell did I agree to?

Scott noticed the look on my face and chuckled. "Really? You just told us you've been hunted by a vampire before and you're scared of _this_? Don't be such a baby, you're getting the pack tattoos."

Oh. That calmed my racing heart some. "What's the knife for?" I asked.

"The Blood Bond." Nadia replied without looking up.

I would have gulped, but the door opened once more and Ivan walked in with another wheeled chair that he set up right beside my chair. "Try to relax while I set up. There is nothing to fear." He spoke quietly in a deep voice that sounded even deeper with his accent.

Something touched my face and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Relax, Bella!" Ebony said, pushing me back into the chair and tilting my face up. She wiggled the marker around in her fingers. "I'm making the outline for him to follow. That's all. Okay?"

When I nodded, she continued. She must have been an artist or something; there were no jagged stops or sharp turns, no pausing and redoing. It was all flowing and smooth. The only time she had to stop was for me to lift my hair from my neck and take off my top shirt so she could continue. Even on my wrists, where it would wrap around, there was no hesitation. Only when she had to add the leaves and flowers and everything within the vines, did she have to concentrate. I tried to be as still as I could manage.

Once again, I jumped when she lifted the bottom of my shirt to my belly button. "What are you doing?" I asked, jerking away from her hands.

She huffed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Stop moving; I've got to do around your waist and up your spine."

I was even more hesitant than before to comply, but did so anyways. The guys all had to look away while I pulled off my tank top and covered my front with my other shirt. Ivan could only see my back anyways.

"There." She said when she finished, standing back to look at her work. "Let me and Ivan know if you ever want anything added to the base." I raised an eyebrow. "Like, if you want colour or something like that. Or if you'd like something else tattooed to your forearm or something, your ankles or anything. Or even your belly button." She said, looking to Raven.

Raven winked, lifting up her shirt to show me that she had a star tattooed around her belly button. Somehow that didn't surprise me. "I'm good with this for now. It's the first tattoos I've ever gotten."

"Then we begin now." Ivan grumbled. "Think of distraction. Makes it less bothersome." How much English did he know?

It turned out to be a lot less painful than I thought it would be. Since we healed up instantaneously, the skin around my tattoos weren't sore as hell and all red after a few minutes. Though the ones on the face and neck _did_ hurt a hell of a lot more than the ones on my back. I couldn't stop staring at the contrast of ink black against my pale skin. Charlie was going to have a cow when he saw this.

Charlie! I had completely forgotten about them. Oh, what Leah, Sue, and Seth must think? They're probably worried out of their wits by now.

"I need to call home after this, just to let the others know I'm okay." I said hastily, looking to Nadia who nodded. "Okay, so what do I do?" I asked, pulling on my top shirt again, standing in front of Nadia. The others circled me and I fidgeted.

"Give me your palm." I did so, gulping as she raised the knife and her own palm. "This is going to hurt a little bit." With that, she slashed her hand down in one smooth swoop. My eyes widened as I choked on the air, looking at the blood drip from my palm. Ouch. She quickly did the same to her own hand, pressing ours together. Gross. Then I was going around the circle, everyone slashing their palms and pressing them to mine that was still bleeding. Soon I was facing Nadia again. "From here until the end you will be bound to each of us by Blood. Do you accept?"

There was a warning rumble in my chest, for what, I wasn't sure, but the others didn't seemed surprised which meant they expected it. I suppose when you thought about it, it was the, er, cat not wanting to submit. Well you can't always get what you want, better to learn that now, kitty. "I accept." I replied.

Hissing, I grabbed my forehead. Felt like someone jabbed an icicle through there. But as sudden as it came, it was gone, and there was an… odd feeling. "What is that?" I asked, looking around with wonder.

"Sort of like a tracking device." Raven said, wiping her bloody hand on the towel and passing it to Robyn. "Now you'll always be aware of us. You'll always just know where we are, or in what direction if there's a great distance between us. It's similar to the Imprint tracking, just not as strong or accurate."

"Imprinting?" I asked, taking the towel from Thane and wiping my hand on it.

"That's for another day." Nadia said, nodding to the stand. Ivan and Ebony started to clean up. "There are some things you don't need to worry about just yet, that can wait. For now, I think you should head home, spend some time with your family, get used to things, and we'll have you over after school tomorrow. I don't recommend going back today, you're going to be quite irritable for the next few hours."

I nodded. Charlie was probably about to send out a search party for me, Sue must be worrying sick, and the others will want to know where I went to. "Alright. See you guys at school tomorrow, I guess." I said, walking with them back up the stairs and to the front door. Raven handed me my keys, the bag of new clothes, and my phone.

"Just try to remember to stay calm." Robyn said, patting my shoulder. I nodded at her, opening the front door.

"Kidney shot!" Ivory rumbled out.

"Gah!" Pain exploded in my kidney and I stumbled to a knee, grabbing my back. Stupid on-your-toes-training. "I _will_ get you back." I growled, storming outside and into the driveway to my truck.

Ivory chuckled, winking at me. "I'd like to see you try, Taco Bell."

**XxXxXx**

…**heheheh. This is for **_**you**_** Boo. Some stories need build up and explanations; you can't just jump into Bella/Alice action. So here is another 'boring and dull' chapter for you. ^^**

**Review please. **

**But I also got a question. Is everyone hating on the height thing? Would Bella being like two feet taller than Alice really bother you all a lot, because it does for some, and if everyone feels that way, I **_**do**_** have a way to change it. Let me know. ;D**

**-Paige.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B 'I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling.'**

**A/N: There will be some significant changes in here that you will notice.**

**BELLA**

Sue huffed, stepping back from the counter as she glared up at the bowls on the top shelf of the cupboard. I already knew what was to come, even before I saw her eyebrows shoot up. She turned to me with a sweet smile. "Bella?"

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered, pushing up from the table and strode over to the counter. Sue had been on the very tip of her toes, pushing herself even higher with one palm on the counter, and could barely brush the top shelf. I raised my hand and grabbed a bowl, handing it to her without even having to stretch my arm. "I'm a freaking' giant."

Sue beamed at me, patting my arm. "You're very handy to have around the house now though."

"Yeah, who needs a latter or stepping stool when you've got a Bella?" Seth snorted. My glare had no effect on him, only causing him to laugh harder and even Leah snickered. "Frankly, I'm jealous. I wish I were that tall." He looked from Leah to Sue and frowned, looking back down to his bowl. "Of course, not at the same price as you. Sorry." He murmured.

Turned out that the three _did_ know what had happened to me. Apparently everyone on the reservation new about the wolves, but kept quiet about it out of fear and an agreement with the boys. As long as they didn't tell anyone, the boys would leave them alone. That's why Harry wanted his family to move in with us after he passed away; Sam apparently had his eye on Seth to join the pack for a while. Jacob too, but Billy has been able to protect him so far. That was actually the reason Leah seemed to have it out for me for a while there too; they thought that your body didn't just change, but you did too, and you became animals in personality like the boys on the reservation. They had been waiting for me to snap and start acting like the wolves. Saving them from Sam proved to them otherwise though.

It was cool though, because all of them, especially Sue, was helping Charlie cope. Yeah, telling him was the most awkward thing I've ever done in my life.

_Everyone was home and inside. I could hear them all talking or watching TV, I could smell Sue cooking supper. I had taken a little detour on my way home after leaving the Smith's place, trying to think of how to explain the tattoos to Charlie. He was already suspicious about the height, and there was no way I could hide this. I'd have to wear a mask. So by the time I finally pulled up in front of the house, it was dark out. I still didn't know what to say, but I knew I couldn't put it off any longer; I could hear Charlie mutter about my whereabouts every now and then, and I had like a billion missed calls from him. Sue was the only thing keeping him from hopping in his cruiser and searching the whole town for me._

_Taking a deep breath and shaking myself once, I opened the door and strolled in. "I'm home." I called, kicking off my shoes and walking to the living room to sit down on the couch. _

_"Finally. Where've you been, Bells?" Charlie asked, muting the television to look over to me. His eyes widened and he did a double take, sputtering. Clearing his throat, he took a gulp from his can of beer. "Not again…" He muttered._

_"Hey dad." I replied, looking to the end of the couch, avoiding his eyes._

_He pushed himself from his chair, brought his beer with him, and sat down on the couch beside me. My heart jumped up into my throat and I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. But he just sat there. He didn't speak, he didn't stare at me; he just took deep breaths, looking across the room and out the window with a calm face. I started fiddling with my shirt, looking down into my lap. The silence was starting to get to me. He needed to do something. To say something. Anything. _

_Charlie cleared his throat again and shifted on the couch to look at me. I hesitantly met his eyes. "Bells, we need to talk." I nodded and he fiddled with his mustache. "I was a teenager once, I've seen the movies, so I try to be a hip dad." I grimaced at the word hip but didn't say anything. "You're a responsible and smart kid; you stay out of trouble, you get good grades, you're not out all hours of the night. You were born an adult and needed very little parenting from anyone. You've made my job very easy; I've just had to sit back and watch you grow up."_

_Clouds outside shifted and moonlight spilled into the room, bathing both Charlie and me in it's glow. I twitched, feeling my muscles burn, and idly scratched my shoulder._

_"But I can't just sit back and watch anymore, Bella. You… I just… I need to know what's going on. I need to know you're safe. You've shot up, you've got muscle on your bones, and now you've got tattoos. You're changing so much so soon and I just don't understand any of it. It's-it's not _real_, it just can't be." Charlie took a deep breath to calm himself and ran his hands through his hair. I scratched my neck._

_Charlie looked at me with stern, yet slightly desperate, chocolate eyes. "Bella, you need to tell me what's happening here."_

_"I'm a werecat."_

_It just slipped out. I couldn't stop it, mostly because I hadn't even realized I was going to say it. But it was so easy to say, much easier than I thought it would be. I didn't want to lie to Charlie. To make excuses and drive a wedge between us. Lose his trust. _

_"Excuse me?" Charlie asked, blinking his wide eyes._

_"I'm a werecat." I repeated. "I'm not human. I was bit and I've changed and I can't hide it, there's no way I can hide it, but I won't lie to you either, dad."_

_Charlie got to his feet, walking to the window and looked out it for a long while. When he looked back at me, he almost seemed angry. "A… werecat?" He asked. I nodded. "Like the fairy tale stuff. The things you see in the movies."_

_"Kind of. They didn't exactly get it all right." I muttered._

_A slightly hysterical laugh bubbled out of Charlie, but he covered his mouth, taking another deep breath. He once again, ran his hands through his hair. "Werecat." He stated. "Not human. You were bit and now you're not human, simple as that."_

_And that was about when I started to fear that he was losing it. He needed something solid to hold on to. Not just words. He needed something to focus on. I jumped to my feet and turned around to face the couch. "Pick this up, dad." I said, pointing to the couch._

_"Bella-" He began with a tired voice._

_"Please." I whispered._

_He looked at me for a few second before walking over to the couch. It took him a minute or so to get a good and balanced grip on it, and with a grunt, he hoisted it up, sliding it up the wall and held it on his knees. His face was red, and his cheeks were a little purple. I had to give him credit though; it was a big old couch, more wood than cushion. He let it fall back to the floor with a bang and wiped his face. "What's that prove, Bella?" He asked._

_"Sit." I told him. He hesitated again, but sat down on the couch. He moved his legs to the side while I reached under the couch, balancing it on my palms, and lifted it. Where Charlie had to bend his knees and rest it on them; I was standing perfectly straight with the couch still in my arms. Charlie's face had been red and purple, while my muscles were flexed only slightly. "It's what _this_ proves, dad." I replied._

_All the colour was drained from Charlie's face. He looked down to the ground and then back to me, squeezing his eyes shut. "Put me down."_

_I did so, immediately, and stepped back away from him, giving him room._

_Charlie got to his feet, shakily, and chugged the rest of his beer. He grimaced and cracked his neck, something he only ever did when he was frustrated. It always grossed me out, watching him turn his head until there was a crack. Made _me_ grimace. "I gotta go for a drive down to the pub." He mumbled, grabbing his keys from the stand beside his chair._

_"Dad…" I started towards him._

_He looked back at me. "No, Bella, I _need_ to. I need to think and gather my wits about." He strode over to me as I flopped back down to the couch. He put his hand on my shoulder. "I believe you, Bella. How could anyone _not_ after that." He said, looking to the couch. I frowned. "I just need some time to think about everything. To come to terms with it. Look at me," He said, waiting until I did. "This is big, really big, and different. It'll take some getting used to, but it doesn't change anything. You're still my daughter and I love you." He coughed awkwardly. "Nothing will change that. _Nothing._ Just like nothing will change the fact that I'll always be here for you. I'm your dad, kiddo, and uh, werecat or not, you're still my baby girl." Then he grinned, actually grinned. "Only difference now is I'll take you hunting with me and Billy; maybe we'll find something for once."_

_Laughing a watery laugh, I jumped to my feet and hugged Charlie tight. It was a lame joke, but at least he was trying._

He did take it pretty well. The only difference so far was that he'd ask how I was feeling every two seconds pretty much, and I found some old books laying around the place. Old _horror_ books about werewolves and things like that. Old mythology and fantasy books. I actually would have preferred him asking _me_ the questions, because I knew how off everything else could be, but he wasn't quite ready for that yet. Actually, the only one who was, was Seth, who also wanted to see me Change. Sue didn't agree with that though, much to his disappointment.

So instead, he asked me all kinds of questions, like what I look like as a cat. Now, I couldn't really remember what I had looked like, only my paws because I was in the woods and there was no reflective surfaces to look into. However, I _did_ remember what the others looked like, at least, Ebony and Raven. And they looked exactly alike, on different sizes, since Ebony was the shortest Smith. So, picturing them in the woods, I described to him what I was fairly certain I looked like.

Then he went on to ask just _how_ tall we could get. I told him Scott, who was the tallest, was seven feet tall. Then he wanted to measure how tall I was, so we went to the doorframe of my room; there was a bunch of measurements from over the years when I was little, and I stood there while he pulled a chair up and measured. Six feet ten inches. I wasn't sure if I liked knowing exactly how tall I was; now I felt like even more of a giant.

Sue asked me how much I needed to eat because she gathered that it was more than the average human, and I told her. I also told her that I'd look for another job, because going through that much food was going to cost us. Leah volunteered to get a job too, surprisingly, but I think it was her way of thanking me for the other night outside the movie theatre.

Currently, I was on my fifth bowl of cereal, grinning at Seth who was wide eyed, trying to race me to see who could eat the fastest. He was on his third, with stomach aches now. "I'm done." He gasped, clutching his stomach and pushed the bowl away from him. "No more." I nodded at him, winking before lifting the bowl to my lips and chugging the milk. I grabbed my bowl and his, taking them to the sink to rinse mine out while I finished his too and then rinsed it. "You're a machine, Bella." He laughed, groaning and looked to his stomach. He undid his belt buckle and sighed, smirking at Leah who made a face.

Charlie took a sip from his coffee mug and set down the paper. "So, Bells."

"Yes, dad?" I asked, packing my books and things into my bag.

He shifted in his seat, scratching the back of his neck like he was uncomfortable. "Now, I know you'd never _intentionally_ hurt anybody, but you're new to all of this. I just, it's my job to be concerned and worried for the people, and since I know they can't hurt you, I've got to be a little more concerned about them." I nodded. "You said you were bit, which means that there's someone else around here like you. I was just thinking that maybe they could hang around with you for a while until you get a hold of things, just to be on the safe side." He paused, furrowing his brows. "Although, they did bite _you_. Hold on, who did this? Who bit you? What else did they do to you? Are you a victim?" He asked, getting to his feet and touching the gun on his hip.

Furiously shaking my head, I quickly explained. "No! No, dad, no. Well, yeah-" He tensed, looking to the door. "But not like that. Um, okay, this is going to be a lot to swallow all at once, but you need to know. There are werewolves…around," I glanced at Sue and the others, knowing I couldn't tell anyone who or where or the people on the reservation would be in trouble. "And _they're_ not very nice. And I was in the process of almost being attacked by one, but the Smiths showed up-"

"The Smiths!" Charlie said, marching towards the front door.

"Wait!" I skidded in front of him, holding my arms up in front of the door. "And _saved_ me. There was an accident in the scuffle and I got caught up."

"They could have taken you to the hospital, they didn't need to _bite_ you." Charlie fumed. It was shocking to see protective papa bear; I hadn't seen him since I was six and one of the boys in town pushed me down the slide at the park.

"I was dying, dad." I said quietly. Everyone froze, their faces whipping up to look at me.

"What?" Charlie mouthed, though no sound came out.

I nodded. "Can't exactly walk away from being tackled by two giant animals that probably each weigh more than the truck out there." I knew I didn't have to go into any details about how _exactly_ I was dying. He didn't need to know that, nor did the others.

Everyone was still quiet and Charlie seemed to be in shock. I knew I should have waited for tonight to tell him everything. That way he'd have hours to stoop on it. Telling him right before he heads off to work was dumb. Stupid, Bella, stupid. "D-dying." Charlie repeated.

I forced a scoff, patting Charlie's shoulder. "_Was_, dad. Past tense. It'll take a hell of a lot more now."

"But you still can?" He asked, looking shaken up.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. "Well, I _could_, yeah. But come on; I'm a supernatural werecat. Part of a _pack_ of them actually. That's _nine_ of us altogether. The chances are real slim, dad."

Charlie nodded, sighing shakily and patted my arm. "Okay. You be careful, Bells. Stick around your, uh, pack, especially with that other werewolf around." He stopped in front of the door as I moved out of the way, shaking his head. "Never thought I'd have to say _that_ sentence." Again, he paused. "The Cullens," I bit back a growl, not wanting to scare Charlie. "There was always something different about them. Are they werewolves or cats?"

Snorting, I watched Charlie's face relax as he took in the reaction to his question. "Nope, they're completely different."

Seth made a noise in the back of his throat as he grabbed his books at the landing of the staircase, giving Charlie a wave. "Not _completely_ different. Those bloodsuckers were always kind of cat like."

Charlie's eyes bulged. "_Bloodsuckers?"_

"No! - Seth!-" I began, reaching for him and waving frantically at the door, like it would somehow create a sound proof wall there so Charlie wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, vampires." Seth said with a shrug.

I wrapped him up in my arms, covering his mouth with a hand and turned to Charlie.

_"Vampires?"_

Looking down at Seth in my arms with a glare, he looked up at me sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders again. He looked down, his body stiffening. "Whoa, you're strong!" He gasped out, wiggling his feet that were dangling above the ground.

"Bells." Charlie said, reaching out to the wall to steady himself. "Vampires? Werewolves? Am I the only person in the world who didn't know?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, no one knows. Except us, and apparently these guys. It's a secret, you can't tell anyone." I replied hastily, setting Seth down on his feet.

Charlie groaned, holding his face in his hands. "You dated a vampire, Bella?"

I nervously played with my shirt. "It's not nearly as bad as it sounds. Once you've had time to cope with it, it's not that big of a deal. Really."

Charlie nodded, looking spent. "Okay. I'm going to work. Just… just do me a favour and stay away from the Cullen boy for now. Werecats and everything I've had time to deal with. Vampires are a different subject. Okay?"

"Dad, the…" I cleared my throat, clenching my fists. "Cullens moved away. Remember?"

"Actually," Seth spoke in a low and hesitant voice, looking up at me.

My heart stuttered. I looked at the boy curiously and then up to Leah who looked away. "What?" I growled, ignoring all of them flinching at the feral sound. "Tell me." I demanded. Seth scrambled over to Leah at the fury in my voice. She shot me a glare. I looked down at my hands, taking a deep breath through my nose and rolled my shoulders. "Sorry."

"The Cullens were back at school yesterday." Leah said. I froze, swallowing the snarl working it's way up my throat, and shoved my hands into my pockets. "Word around school is that the hospital requested the Doctor's skills. Which is true, the other doctors around here are quacks."

I shuddered, my muscles burning, feeling something stir and shake in me. "Cool." I breathed, trying to shake off the rage. Jerkily walking back to the kitchen, I swung my backpack on and pulled up the hood of my black sweater over my head.

"Um, Bella?" Charlie asked hesitantly, walking back into the front hall. "I forgot to tell you that one of them called last night. The littlest one. Alice."

Snarling, my fist shot out, smashing the phone on the wall. Everyone jumped and backed up against whatever was closest; a wall, counter, or stove. I grimaced, looking at their frightened faces, but unable to stop the trembling of my body.

How… how _dare_ she. Just calls me. Out of the blue. Just up and _calls_ me. Like, like, like nothing happened. What, did she run out of _stores to shop in_ over there in Alaska? Grew tired and came to play with the Cullen toy.

"Bella…" Seth said softly, hesitantly.

My lip curled back over my canines and his heart skipped a beat, picking up pace in a terrified frenzy. I had to calm down. I'd give them a heart attack if I didn't control this. They're _terrified_ of me. I looked up to Charlie who flinched and then down to the pieces of the phone on the kitchen floor. Alright, bottle all this up, save it for later when they're not around. Taking one last deep breath, I finally stopped trembling. "Sorry." I whispered again.

"Maybe you should stay home today-" Charlie began.

"No! I've got tests coming up. I need to be at school. My life does not get put on hold for _them._" I ground out, stomping over to the front door. Charlie's heart too picked up pace, but he stood his ground and held back his second flinch. I shoved a foot into each shoe, tying up the laces, and shoved my phone into my jeans pocket. "Let's go; we'll be late if we don't leave soon."

Leah and Seth glanced at Sue. She looked to me, worry in her eyes and that snapped me out of my mood. She was frightened I might hurt them, intentionally or not. My heart clenched. I wouldn't _never_. Not even accidentally. Not ever. And she must have seen that in my eyes, because she smiled warmly at me and nodded to the other two. They hesitantly walked past me and to the truck.

Following them and getting into the truck, I internally sighed as they smushed against the passenger door, trying to put as much distance between us as they could.

The second the truck stopped in the parking lot, the two bolted from it, waving or mumbling their goodbyes to me. I did sigh that time and climbed out of the truck, swinging my backpack on again. I was thankful for the hood being big enough to nearly hide my face, I didn't want people asking me what was wrong, or really even noticing the tattoos. I didn't feel like talking to anyone right then.

"That's no fair. You can't be all sad and gloomy; then I'd feel bad about tackling you." Scott's voice boomed. "And you _need_ your training, trust me. I don't think you even heard me approaching." I shrugged my shoulders, not looking up even when he fell into step with me. "What's wrong, Cowbell."

Ugh. Nicknames. "I scared my family this morning."

Scott snorted. "No duh, you're a freaking, er, you know." He lowered his voice. "It's kind of hard to _not_ scare people. Don't worry though, I'm sure they'll get used to it."

"I don't want them to have to get used to it. I should be able to keep my emotions in check, Scott." I complained. "I'm not some…"

"Animal?" I could hear the grin in his voice. "I hate to break it to you; but you are." He stopped, grabbing my arm and I finally looked up at him. He had shaved once again, his face smooth, and his hair had been cut recently. Last night or early this morning. "They _will_ get used to it. They'll understand. Trust me."

"How do you know?" I asked.

He grinned again. "Well I was the one hanging on to your phone while you were sleepin' the other night. A dad who calls every twelve minutes when you don't show up home all night, isn't going to just up and outcast you. Sure he'll be a little shaken at first, but things'll work themselves out."

A small, hesitant smile pulled at my lips. "Thanks, Scott."

He nodded. "Any time. However, now I _won't_ feel bad now that you're in a better mood, so watch your back." He replied, walking off to his first class. I smiled and shook my head, pausing to actually look over my shoulder for any of the others, and went inside.

**XxXxX**

"Aren't you going to go up and get some food?" Raven asked.

"No." I growled.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, scooting her chair closer.

I sighed, lifting my head from my arms and propped my elbow on the table, angling to I wouldn't have to face the rest of the cafeteria. "The Cullens are back." I spat, tugging on my hood with my free hand. Though it was big, it wasn't big enough to swallow me up whole like I wanted at the moment.

Robyn sat down beside Raven. "Who?" They asked in unison. Creepy.

"The Cullens. My ex and his family." I looked to the hand with the scar on it, watching their eyes widen.

"I knew it!" Robyn said, frowning.

"We smelled vampire earlier." Raven explained.

"What?" Thane asked as he and Ivan sat down across the table. I leaned back in my chair, settling for the cover of my hood, since that position wasn't very comfy.

"Vampires. Here, at the school. It's Bella's ex and his family." Robyn said to everyone as they sat down.

Ivory looked over to me. "Damn, no wonder you're in a bad mood."

"I know." Scott snorted. "They invited us all and Nadia over this evening to come up with a 'treaty' of some sort." He made air quotations on the word treaty. "I said I'd pass on the invitation to Nadia, and they didn't seem too pleased with me."

"Nope, they've got some grudge against us or something. I guess because of the wolves." Thane said. He looked over to me. "You really should go eat. Wouldn't want you starving would we?" He winked.

Sighing, I pushed myself to my feet, looking to Raven who got up. She smiled and nodded towards the lunch line as Robyn, too, got to her feet, and the two headed over there with me. I kept my eyes on my feet the entire time while a twin was on either side of me, and waited in line. I could feel eyes on me, but it had been like that all day, since I had the tattoos now as well. Still, no one seemed to put it together with the height. They all thought that the Smiths were in some gang that they recruited me to. Ridiculous, really, but it was either that or the truth.

"Uh, Bella? She's up there in line with the twins." I heard Angela's voice cut through the crowd and sea of noise. I tensed, wondering who she was saying that to, though I knew who already. There was only one group of people who wouldn't be able to spot or recognize me like this now.

Both Raven and Robyn tensed as well, and I picked up feather light footsteps, nearly silent, coming up behind us. Their scent was wafted to me as they raised their hand, about to place it on my shoulder. "Don't," I spat and their hand froze, hovering just over said shoulder. "Touch me, Edward."

"It _is_ you." His voice sounded confused and a little upset, but charming all the same.

I glanced up under my hood to Raven and Robyn who were turned to face Edward, both with identical glares. Turning to face him myself, I prepared for the heartache. Instead I was only filled with rage.

He looked just the same as he did back when he left me. Unruly bronze hair defying gravity upon his head. Chiseled and sharp features. Honey gold eyes that were wide with shock and disbelief. "B-Bella." He shook his head.

Both Robyn and Raven each grabbed a wrist as my hands jerked upwards. I hadn't even realized I moved until they had. I hadn't even realized that I was trembling and shaking with fury. That I had a glare of my own, that a low rumbling was coming from my chest. "I think perhaps it would be best if you left, Cullen." Raven said in a sharp voice.

Edward's wide golden eyes darkened to narrowed slits as he looked at her. "I don't take orders from _you_, mongrel." He sneered.

Raven let go of my wrist to straighten up and puff up her chest as she made to retort. My fist shot up towards Edward's face, but Ebony was there a second too soon and grabbed it, twisting so it was behind my back and pulled up until I yelped at the sudden pain and stopped my struggle. It wasn't enough to hurt me bad, just a little pinch like pain to bring me to my senses.

"I think _we_ should leave." She whispered to Raven and Robyn. The twins nodded and looked over to our table. The others were already up and walking to the door of the cafeteria though. "I'm going to let go now, Bella." She said, her hand slipping from mine.

Rolling my shoulders, I took another deep breath. It seemed I was doing that a lot lately. Without looking at Edward or anyone else, keeping my eyes on the cafeteria doors to try and keep cool, I marched outside. It was raining cats and dogs and I was thankful for this; it let me growl louder, vent, without humans hearing it.

"It feels like I'm on fire." I mumbled, pulling off my hooded sweater to stand there in jeans and a black T shirt. The cold rain was refreshing though.

Ivory nodded. "You ever watch cartoons where the characters start steaming from their ears when they get mad?" I nodded." That's because people actually get warmer when they get angry. I'm not sure why. And since we don't just get angry, but livid and full of rage, we get real hot." She shrugged her shoulders, holding up her arms while she twirled in the rain. "You should ask Nadia; I always forget my questions before I see her again."

I would then. I'd keep it in the back of my head until I saw her. For now though, I walked to one of the picnic tables, balled up my sweater as a pillow, and laid across the top, letting my legs dangle down over the edge. Raven took the other end of the table, mirroring me and swung her legs back and forth while Ivory and Ivan sat on one bench, and Thane and Ebony the other. Scott and Robyn just stood there, staring at us, until he flopped back in the grass. She sighed, sitting down beside him, and rested her head back on his belly as a pillow. There we lounged, waiting for class to start as we got soaked to the bone.

"I see a bunny!" Scott bellowed, pointing up at the giant grey cloud that covered the entire sky. I chuckled along with the others, smiling freely. I missed having friends. Angela and the others were still my friends, but since the Cullens left, I hadn't really hung out or had been a very good friend, and I became distant from them. I was glad that I had these guys now.

"I've got a riddle." Raven started and the others groaned. She sat up, throwing a glare to all of them. "You don't have to play, but maybe Bella _does_, so shut it." She snapped and laid back again. "You can see me, you can feel me, but if you touch me; you'll die. What am I?"

See, feel, but don't touch.

If this was what the girl did in her spare time… yeesh. "I don't know, um, the sun?"

"As if." Ivory muttered. "How the heck did _you_ know that? You probably have never seen the sun in your life, living here in a place like forks.

Grinning to myself, I turned my head to look down at Ivory. "I just moved here two years ago from Phoenix. Besides," I mused, looking back up at the sky, "It's fairly easy when you think about it. You can see the sun, and feel it's warmth on your skin, but you'd melt or burn up before you ever got to touch it."

"Exactly." Raven agreed.

We spent the next ten minutes or so just laying there in the rain. Robyn and Raven were the first to call it quits and said they'd be waiting in the car for the others. There was no point in going to class; the teacher would probably kick us out because of how wet we were. Ivory was next, along with Ebony. Then Ivan was gone, muttering something to himself in Russian and Thane snickered at. Scott sat up, looking at me. "So, you coming with us to make a treaty or whatever, tonight?"

"I've got a choice?" I asked curiously.

Scott chuckled. "No; you're in a pack now. Thought I'd just be polite and ask anyways."

Scowling, I gave a curt nod and got up with the two of them, heading to my own truck. "Fine. But I won't be happy about it. In fact, I'll probably bitch and whine the entire time."

Laughing, Scott nodded. "Deal. We'll pick you up at six. Later, Cowbell." He said, sticking his foot out.

"Maha!" I cackled, hopping it. He seemed impressed until I slipped in a puddle and fell on my own. "Shut up!" I hissed, scrambling to my feet at both his and Thane's laughter as the two walked off.

Stupid boys. Stupid clumsiness. You'd think being a cat would give me grace.

**XXxXXxXXxXX**

"You sure you can handle this, Taco Bell?" Ivory asked, giving me a sideways look as we walked up to the front porch of the Cullens house.

I nodded, shoving my hands into my pockets as I tried to ignore all the memories flooding my mind.

_"Bella!" Alice chimed, twirling on the porch and beaming at me. "Aren't you excited for the sleepover? I am, I can't wait for it to begin. Neither can Esme; she made all kinds of snacks and things. Rose picked out a couple of movies too! It's going to be such a fun girls night."_

_Grinning, I put my hands on her shoulders, trying to still her bouncing. "You're lucky you don't have to breathe." I laughed. She scowled, but grabbed my hand, pulling me into the house with her._

"I'm fine." I muttered, and started fiddling with the string to my hood.

Nadia knocked on the door, and not a second later it swung open, revealing a smiling Esme. It felt like someone kicked me in the gut and I grimaced, crossing my arms over my chest and scowled down at my feet. "Come in." Esme chirped, ushering us in.

She looked the same as she did before they left. Long caramel hair. Warm golden eyes. Pale as every other vampire. Motherly air surrounding her.

The only difference was now I knew it was an act and nothing more.

We all stood in the doorway of the Cullen mansion, all of them looking around while I stared at the stairs.

_"Bella." Rosalie greeted curtly as she descended the grand staircase. At least we were passed the glaring and the scowls stage. Now she was at least being civil to me._

_Edward growled lowly in his chest, his hand around mine tightening almost to the point of pain as he pulled me off towards the kitchen. He'd been acting weird lately._

"Please, come in, have a seat, get comfortable." Esme said, gesturing to the living room.

"Thank you." Nadia said, leading us to the living room. The others were looking around everywhere, nudging each other, exchanging looks like they were a group of kids in a museum or something.

Once we were all seated in the living room, I heard the light, lightning quick footsteps of the rest of the Cullens entering the living room.

_"That's a home run, right?" I asked, looking up to Esme as the baseball soared through the sky and into the trees._

_"Perhaps not, honey; Edward is fast." She replied, nodding her head in her son's direction who blurred off._

"Well, I thank you for coming here to-" Carlisle started.

"_Bella?_" A high soprano voice gasped.

Alice.

My lip curled back over my teeth in a snarl as I glared up at her.

Only to falter as the air rushed back out of my lungs and my eyes widened.

**XxXxXx**

**So. It's been a little while for this story, I apologize, I've been busy with Magick and a new story. I know, **_**another**_** one. Oh well. I can't control myself. ^^**

**Review please.**

**-Paige.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B 'I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling.'**

**A/N: There will be some significant changes in here that you will notice.**

**BELLA**

I knew what I was wearing.

I knew what I was wearing, down to the detail, and that was it. Nothing more. Not for sure.

Black combat boots 'cause I figured regular runners just wouldn't do now that I wasn't just a regular kid. I'd need shoes that were sturdy, reliable, but wouldn't hold me back if I needed to run, like normal boots would. Something light and durable. Next were the jeans, dark wash, with little doodles on my left thigh from my pen and sitting around in class all day without my binder. Next was a belt; black leather with a gold shinning buckle that made me feel fancy but not like I was on display. A My Chemical Romance T shirt after that, clean and brand spanking new from my little shopping trip a couple days ago. Over that was a red hooded sweater that had a white zipper left unzipped and the hood handing of over the back of my black coat that was worn over the sweater, also left open. Black fingerless gloves because it was November and getting colder, even if the cold didn't effect me. Still had to keep up appearances and all.

That was it.

That was all I knew for certain.

Why?

Well I'll tell you why. I was so angry. So angry and so hurt and so livid. I actually loathed the Cullens, _loathed_ them, the moment I stepped onto that porch. I had never loathed anyone in my life. Never felt so much anger and hatred towards someone as I did all of them. I knew it was just the cat - _beast_ really. Something that could feel all those emotions, picture all those scenarios... You couldn't call it anything but a beast. A monster. So I desperately tried to reign it in. Bottle it all up and save it for later. Trembling and taut like a bow, I followed my pack into the living room of the very people I was trying so hard to not rip apart as we walked down the hall. The moon was also out, moonlight pouring in all the windows of the white mansion, and I knew that was another reason why I was having a hard time keeping it together.

So there I was, sitting there, stewing in all my hatred and anger, seething. I knew Jasper could feel it, was absorbing it and trying not to let it effect him. I could hear his growling from across the room, quite and deep in his chest, mimicking my own. If I didn't hate the boy at the time, I would have felt sorry for him having to endure that. So I sat, breathing heavily through my nose, listening to the rest of the Cullens gathering into the living room. Trying to fight off memories. Trying to block out that tiny little voice in the back of my head begging me to race over and hug my family. Cry. It wanted me to cry. Well I wouldn't. I wouldn't cry, I tell you. Not me and certainly not the beast. We would scream and growl and snarl and hiss before we cried.

Carlisle had started speaking. I couldn't concentrate on his words, not at all. I was concentrating on the burn of my muscles. The twitching. The beast aching to get out. The cat aching to get it's claws in something. I could feel it growling and pacing the length of my body, back and forth, back and forth, it's tail swishing around, flicking side to side as it's glowing yellow eyes narrowed into angry slits. If I closed my own eyes, I could almost see it.

But then a voice cut through. One I hadn't heard in a life time it felt like. One that made the cat pause, made my heart skip, all until I remembered who it belonged to.

Alice.

A hiss escaped through my clenched teeth as my lip curled up over my elongated canines in a snarl. My eyes snapped up, connecting with a pair of wide golden ones. Golden eyes with specs of lighter, honey colour. Thick black lashes surrounded them, batting against pale porcelain looking skin with ever blink. Ink black bangs fell in them, obstructing my view of them somewhat. The rest of the silky hair was up and spiked in all different directions. A small button nose, blood red lips, small features giving them a pixie like look.

Alice.

And let me tell you; I was about ready to jump up. To jump up and attack. There was no holding anything back anymore; the beast would have it's way and I'd just deal with the consequences and guilt after. For now there would be blood. Blood or whatever I could get from these vampires. My heart hammered in my chest; a war drum beating hard and fast. My muscles tensing, ready for a fight.

That's when it happened. All the fight left me in one smooth swoop. The air rushed out of my lungs, strangling my growl, my heart skidded to a stop, my narrowed eyes widened as my muscles loosened and relaxed. I was briefly aware of Robyn and Raven both grabbing hold of each arm of my arms again, but I didn't look down. I couldn't. I was staring at Alice who had flinched back. Alice, who was not sparkling, but glowing.

My heart jump started back into gear, pounding fast as the blood rushed to my cheeks. My knees buckled and I fell back down on the couch, a twin on either side as everyone settled back down again.

Nadia looked over to me with a frown, raising an eyebrow. Asking me if I was fine. I gave a slight nod and looked down at my lap, studying my clothes as I tried to clear my head. Tried to figure out what just happened. Hadn't I been pissed at her just two seconds ago? Hadn't I wanted to hurt her? Harm her? Cause her as much pain as she caused me?

Now what? Now every time I even _thought_ about laying a hand on her in that context… my chest tightened to the point of not being able to breath. I didn't know what was going on. What was happening? Why the sudden change? _What the hell happened?_ I just didn't know.

I knew what I was wearing though.

"Everyone just take a deep breath and calm down." Carlisle's voice was stern and I realized that some of the Cullens were growling.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I sneered down at my feet. Oh my, I must have offended the Cullens with my little outburst. Now they're growling at me - how _dare_ they growl at me.

Were the growling at me?

Maybe I should have looked up.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Well, this seems to be a little more… complex than I originally thought. It appears that one of your pack members, Bella, -"

"Don't." I spat.

There was a pause. "Don't what, Bel-"

"Don't call me that!" I snarled, looking up at him with a glare on my face.

He looked the very same, unchanged, just like all the others. Blonde hair slicked back. Golden eyes. Pale skin. Even that damn doctor's coat. He must have just gotten off of work.

"_Family_ and _friends_ call me that. You don't get to call me that!" I shouted, a growl bubbling back up my throat as I leaned forward on the couch.

Raven's arm shot our across my chest, pushing me back into the couch as she turned her narrowed eyes on me. "Take it easy or go for a walk, Bella. We don't need a fight here."

I sat there, fuming, and glaring at Raven. She couldn't possibly be serious, could she? Did she not understand? Did she not know what they _did_ to me? How they crushed me? Still, I didn't want to have to leave; this was my pack and we were in a meeting discussing a treaty. I was familiar with the Cullens' treaty makings, so my pack needed me here. "I'm fine." I growled through clenched teeth.

She looked at me for a few more seconds before looking to Robyn who gave a slight nod. Raven lowered her arm again and sat back. I smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in my pants, counting to one hundred in my head.

Nadia cleared her throat. "Forgive Bella, she's still very new to all this. It's difficult to control emotions for the first few months, never mind days."

Carlisle nodded. "We're aware of how it works. It's just a little surprising to see that B… she isn't human anymore."

"Explains why Alice couldn't see her future anymore." Emmett boomed. He was also just the same; black hair slicked back with a few rebellious curls in it. Arms like tree trunks. Pale skin. Golden eyes.

"That's why we came back." Carlisle stated. "To make sure she was-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." I almost begged. "If you do, I _will_ snap. Let's just make this treaty so we can leave." My voice turned to ice.

Carlisle faltered. He seemed confused and a little hurt. In fact, they all did.

What the hell did _they_ have to be hurt over?

I bit back a growl, huffing to myself.

"As you wish." Carlisle murmured quietly. "All we ask is that you leave the residents here in Forks alone."

Another pause. "That's it?" Nadia asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Usually we would establish a boarder line between land, but since you live _in_ Forks, and part of your pack lives here permanently, we can't. So, all we ask is that you leave the other residents alone." Nadia agreed, not like this was putting us out or anything. "Also, if it wouldn't trouble you, could you let your wolf friends know that we are back and the old treaty is now reenforced? It would save us the trouble of going down to the reservation-"

"And enduring the stink." Rosalie muttered, tucking her long flowing blonde hair behind her ear.

"And bothering them." Carlisle finished, like Rosalie hadn't said anything at all.

The rest of the pack growled lowly in their chests and I reached a hand up to the scar down my face. Sam and the others. I forgot, what with all this new drama and everything.

"Do it yourself." Nadia said, a grumble in her voice. "We want nothing to do with those dogs. Not unless we have to."

"If we never see Sam or his excuse of a pack ever again, it'd be too soon." Ivory hissed under her breath, barring her teeth.

"And _he'll_ be the one to walk away with scars this time," Robyn said.

"_Just_ scars if he's lucky." Raven finished, grabbing onto my arm.

"Did they hurt you?" Alice asked, blurring over to in front of me. Something burned in those golden eyes and she trembled with… anger?

No, focus Bella. Mind games. That's what they liked to play.

Robyn and Raven tensed, a warning growl erupting from them both. Alice didn't appear to have heard it, or just chose not to heed it.

It didn't matter though, because I stood up, forcing her to step back, and looked down at her. The top of her head reached my chest, er, upper chest, and I didn't want to think about it because it was doing weird things to me. I was so much taller now. The last time I saw her she was just a little shorter than me, back when I was five foot four and she was around five foot two. I shook off the memories and sneered down at her, ignoring my chest clenching in protest. "Give up the act." I growled, walking to the entrance of the living room where Nadia and Scott were. The others got up as well, following us.

"What?" Alice asked, looking thoroughly confused. "You're leaving? But… wait. This… hold on. Bella-"

_"Don't!"_

"You can't leave!" Edward bellowed, jumping up from the piano bench. He ran a hand through his hair. "We're… we're back. Have you nothing to say? You're just going to walk out of here? After everything? We find our you're in a…pack," He said with word with a disgruntled face. "And you offer no explanation? And you don't even care that we came back? I know you'd be a little upset, but I thought-"

Scott wrapped his arms around me, holding me still as I threw myself at Edward with a snarl. "Whoa, Bella! Calm down! Stop - calm - ow!" He cried as I started thrashing in his arms.

_"I'm going to kill him! I'll rip him apart! Nothing but pieces! Little snivelling pieces of a stupid-"_ I hissed and ground through my teeth. My body started trembling again as pain exploded in different places. I cried out, shaking in Scott's arms.

"Oh man!" He gasped, running to the back french doors of the living room and into the Cullen's back yard. He literally tossed me into the air, falling back on his butt.

And mid air the pain reached it's maximum before it was gone in a flash.

Then I was on my feet in the yard. The grass was cool against the pads of my paws. The night breeze ran through my fur and I shook myself quickly, trying to cool off more. Even Scott, sitting on the ground looking up at me with an amused face, looked small. And I felt big. Real big, and powerful. I dug my claws into the ground, feeling the earth between my toes, and stretched my head up to the shinning moon in the star lit sky; letting out a feral roar that shook the woods and made my lungs burn, but felt exhilarating all the same. Birds flew off into the sky and away from the yard and Scott plugged his ears. If I wasn't so _damn pissed off_, then I could have laughed at the euphoric feeling that was trying to break through the rage.

"Take it easy, Cowbell." He muttered. "I need my ear drums to hear, man."

Huffing and flicking my tail about, I glared down at the Cullens who were all in the yard with the rest of the pack, their mouthes hanging open with wide eyes. Edward ran his hands through his hair. "You're not a dog… I don't understand."

"Dense-"

"-Leech."

Both Robyn and Raven commented simultaneously.

He glared at them with black eyes, a growl bubbling up in his throat.

Only to be drowned out in my own.

"Well." Ivory said, scratching her cheek as she looked up at me. "That was a pretty quick and painless Change." She murmured, seemingly impressed.

Edward huffed to himself, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought hard on something. "What _are_ you?" He asked, that same disgruntled face.

Thane puffed up his chest, glaring down at Edward who stood just a few inches shorter than him. "Werecat." He growled, smacking his fist against his chest. Ivan and Scott followed the lead, pounding their chests once with a fist too, growling lowly.

I rolled my eyes. Boys.

Edward growled at them too, pacing back and forth in front of his family. "Okay. That's okay. We can work around this, Bella. It's not that big of a deal." He said, more to himself than me. "I mean, you only _have_ to Change a few times a year; every full moon."

Almost everyone in the yard gaped at him, Rosalie just scoffed and shook her head like she couldn't believe he was stupid enough to say that.

"What?" He asked, looking around at everyone's faces. His own face whipped around to Emmett's. "Can you blame me for feeling that way? Look at what's happened! And yet I still stand here, willing to look past it all, shove it aside, and still love her. So don't go trying to make me out as the bad guy here. If anyone is, it's whoever bit my Bella." He said, turning accusing eyes on the Smiths.

Though no one meant to, we all glanced at Ebony. It was just a reaction, like if someone said 'don't look now' you'd look without having time to stop yourself. We weren't blaming her, and didn't even mean to give it away, it just happened.

But Edward still saw, and it made me wonder if he could read their minds or not, and growled loudly in his chest. "How _dare_ you even touch her!" He hissed, stomping over to her.

Edward faltered, scrambling backwards as I raced in front of the two, snarling at him. He didn't get to go near her, or any of the others for that matter. Not with how he was acting, and not after what he had done. And I'm sure my glare said that, because he looked to his feet for a few seconds before pushing his bronze hair out of his face.

"This meeting is over. We have treaty, we go now." Ivan said, looking to Nadia.

Nadia nodded back to him and looked to Carlisle. "Thank you for your time and understanding."

"Ah, you as well." He said with a friendly smile. His golden eyes turned on me and I looked away into the trees, flicking my tail. "And I hope once everyone has had time to calm down and absorb everything that's happened, you will stop by, if only to explain what's happened. On _both_ sides; just so everyone is in the know, not for _any_ other reason." He said, tossing Edward a look.

Edward frowned, looking frustrated. "You too, Carlisle?" He huffed, glaring at all the Cullens and the Smiths before blurring off back into the house.

"Pouter." Scott and Emmett mumbled at the same time. Emmett offered Scott a big goofy grin and Scott looked like he didn't know what to do, looking to Robyn.

_'You calm now?'_

I jumped at the voice that filled my head, looking around the yard with wide eyes.

_'Calm down, Taco Bell.'_

Ivory stepped out of the tree line, a little taller than me and also more muscle, though she too had the silky black fur, the two long teeth sticking out of her lips, and the glowing yellow eyes. We looked like replicas, just different sizes, and except for the scar on my face. And then everything clicked; it was _her_ voice in my head. Wait! We could communicate through a mind link thing like this?

_'You betcha', how else would we?'_ She said…thought…sent. Her tail flicked around playfully. _'Wanna race?'_ She asked, crouching low to the ground.

"Ivory… cut it out. You can't wrestle here." Raven said, looking to Nadia. "We're still in their yard."

_'To where?'_ I asked hesitantly, stretching. I felt like the cat we used to have in Phoenix, Louie. He was constantly napping, so he was also constantly stretching and it always looked like one of those really good stretches.

_'Anywhere!'_

With that, she bolted off into the woods, quicker than I would have thought. Just before following her, my eyes, unwillingly, glanced back at Alice who was frowning and looking confused beyond belief. Her golden eyes met mine and it looked like she was trying to say something with them, but I looked away. Stupid weird feelings… need to get rid of them…

_'Slow poke!'_

My feet propelled me across the yard and into the trees after Ivory. And boy did I move like the wind. When you've got four legs, falling isn't really an issue, and again; four legs meant faster speed. We were going even faster than Edward could run! It felt like I was flying as I tore through the woods, following Ivory's scent. I ripped through branches and roots that would normally tangle in my hair or I'd get caught on, leapt over boulders I used to walk around. It was incredible. I felt free.

_'Well well well, looks like we've got another speed freak in the pack.'_ Ivory laughed as I passed her. She sped up, but it was clear that I was still faster than her.

This was going to be a long, fun night.

**XXxXXxXX**

"Get in the shower, giant. And don't use up all the hot water!"

My arm was shaken around like whoever was pulling on it was trying to rip it off. I groaned some nonsensical words at them, but really just into my pillow, and flopped over onto my other side.

"Seriously, get up. Charlie sent me up here like ten minutes ago and I already said you were up." Leah grumbled, kicking the mattress.

Hah. Like that would get me up. Oooh. You kicked my bed. Big deal.

"Seth!" Leah called, a grin in her voice.

Seth bounding down the hall towards my room could be heard as I prickled, cracking one eye open to glare at my door and try to stop the boy. Leah would whine and complain until I woke up, even kick my bed or shake my shoulder… But Seth wasn't opposed to dumping a pale of water on me… it's how he woke me up the fourth day after they arrived. Little bugger was cheeky like that.

Seth nearly pranced into the room and I could tell he already had his plan to wake me up and was just waiting for Leah to give the word. He shook his hair out of his eyes, winking at me with that cheesy grin of his that kind of reminded me of Scott. "Yes, sister dearest?" He asked.

Leah shot him a glare for the lame answer, but still smiled. "I could use a little help getting Bella here up." She stated

Seth grinned even wider. "Don't you do it," I warned, my voice gruff with sleep. "Or I'll hang you by your underwear on the school's flagpole."

Leah scoffed. "Get some originality, Bella."

"Looks pretty effective to me." I murmured into my pillow as I settled back down on my bed. Leah huffed when she noticed Seth was no longer in my door way. A smirk pulled at my lips.

"Mmmmom." Leah whined this time. "Bella won't get uuuuuuuuppp." And once again, I could hear the victory in her voice.

Scowling into my mattress, I forced myself to stay put, trying to show Leah I wasn't afraid. "That doesn't work either." I growled at her.

"Oh? You should be sure to let my mom know that then, 'cause she's on her way up the stars." Leah said, a laugh barely hidden.

The top step of the stairs creaked and I was up and down the hall with my towel before Leah even realized it. "I _am_ up." I called. "Leah's makin' storieeeees." I mocked. Giggling as I heard Leah mutter dark words under her breath, I hopped into the shower.

By the time I got out, the hot water _was_ used up, but I didn't feel bad. Well, as long as Sue didn't need to shower right away, I didn't feel bad. Leah always left me with cold water, so this was just a little payback. There was a stack of clothes, fresh from the dryer, sitting on the counter by the sink. I smiled and mentally thanked Sue, drying my hair and quickly got dressed. A pair of jeans, a white shirt, and a black T shirt to go over top with white words on it; _I Am Evolution._ Seth thought it was hilarious and bought it for me as a joke, but since I hadn't done any laundry, this was all I had. I was glad Sue washed some of my clothes for me even if I told her that I'd do my own( no one likes other people doing their laundry when they don't know them well enough.).

Scrunching the white sleeves up to my elbows, I took the stairs two at a time and was in the kitchen right away where I could smell breakfast cooking. Seth almost started choking on his bacon when he saw I was wearing the shirt, but I could see the happiness in his eyes along with the relief. He must have been worried I was offended, or maybe this was an actual gift and not just a joke. Either way, I was glad that I was wearing it.

"Morning, Bells." Charlie said, sipping his coffee as he read the newspaper.

"Morning, dad." I replied, sitting down beside Seth at the table and started loading my plate up. "What are you reading?" I asked, noticing the frown on his face.

He shrugged, looking over the paper and set it down. "You remember those weird deaths about a year ago next week?" He asked.

A year ago next week…? Uh… oh! James and his coven had been travelling around here. It was them, of course Charlie didn't know that. "Yes." I said meekly.

"Well it's happening again." Charlie sighed and shook his head. "They think Seattle's got a serial killer in the makings."

Should I tell him? Would he freak out? Should I just let him believe what all the others believe?

When I looked to Leah and Sue, those two didn't appear to have any clue of what was really happening. Of course the wouldn't though. They only knew about the wolves on the reservation, and only knew _of_ vampires.

"Uh, dad?" I said. I couldn't let him think it was just a human killing people. If he went to go help like he tried to do last year, he could get seriously hurt. I mean, yeah a human could hurt him too but there was a chance that they couldn't 'cause he was a police officer. Vampires didn't care, and weapons or not, it was just so easy for them. "You're not going to be helping in the investigation, are you?" I asked.

Charlie nodded. "Looks that way. They wouldn't let us last year because they didn't want to make a big deal of it, but now that we've got a serial killer; they'll need all the help they can get."

"It's not a serial killer." I said quietly.

"Huh?" Charlie asked, looking at me curiously

"Uh." I scratched the back of my neck. "You can't go help because it's not a serial killer."

Charlie shifted in his seat. "Bells, I gotta go. They'll need me. Now, do you think this is gang related or something? Have you head things around school?"

I shook my head. "No, I just… I don't want you to get hurt or killed." I said, trying to just make him let it go and stay here.

Charlie offered a reassuring smile. "Listen, kiddo. I've got a gun, and believe it or not, your old man isn't too shabby in his aiming. I won't get hurt. Besides, I'll have a bunch of the boys with me."

"Numbers don't matter to vampires." I told him and he froze.

"Excuse me?" He said, reeling. "How… how do you know it's… uh, those?"

"Last year, it was James and his coven.." I replied, chewing my lip.

Charlie nodded, taking a deep breath. "Alright." He cleared his throat. "And do you think it's this James and his coven again? Are they friends of the Cullens?" He asked.

Oh right. I never explained that the Cullens don't hunt people.

Jeeze, the worry Charlie must have been going through thinking I dated one who hunted humans.

My bad.

"Uh, no they aren't friends with them. The Cullens hunt animals, not humans. And no, it's not him and his coven, because Edward killed James last year in Phoenix." I said, ticking things off on my fingers.

Charlie furrowed his brows. "I thought you said James came through Seattle, where the disappearances are?"

I nodded. "He did, but then he tracked me down to Phoenix." I said, slapping a hand to my mouth as Charlie's eyes bulged. "I – I – It wasn't that bad; I'm still here, aren't I?"

"_That_ was why you left like that? I thought I had done something! And then… the hospital… you didn't fall out a window, did you? _He_ did that?" Charlie got to his feet, grabbing his gun. "The man's lucky he's dead. I swear…" He started pacing, muttering things under his breath.

My forehead lightly smacked down onto the kitchen table. I was seriously the worst person in the world at letting people into the loop. I freaking sucked at it.

"Well, we've got to get going or we'll be late." Leah said, coming to my rescue. She got up, gathering her stuff along with Seth, and they both hugged their mom before heading to the door.

"Dad, I didn't mean to worry or scare you. I just wanted to tell you so you'd know. So you'd stay home and stay safe." I said, slipping on my shoes. I straightened up and pulled on a coat, looking at Charlie seriously. "It doesn't matter how strong you are, how fast you are, or anything. They're all _stronger_ and _faster_ and _better_. They're the ultimate predator."

"And what about you?" He asked, gesturing to me.

"Well that's easy; I'm the ultimate klutz." I grinned, lightening the mood up.

Charlie shook his head with a smile. "I'll try to put it off as long as I can, and if I _do_ have to go; I'll be sure to tell you and we'll think of something." He said, patting my shoulder as we walked out the door. "For now, stress less about your pop here, and more about your grades like a normal teenager."

"Normal's a pipe dream, dad." I joked, hopping into the truck.

Charlie shrugged. "Unlikely stuff always seems to happen to you, so you might get lucky, kiddo. You never know."

"Bye dad." I smiled, pulling out of the driveway.

The rain had stopped by the time we got to the school and parked. Both Leah and Seth broke off to go find their own groups as I gathered my stuff up and got out of the truck. After a quick scan of the parking lot, I deduced that the Smiths were not there yet, and made my way over to Angela and the others all hanging out by Tyler's van.

_My gaze was ripped away from Edward as people began to scream and tires screeched across the parking lot. My heart jumped up into my throat as I then locked eyes with Tyler, while he furiously turned the wheel and started shouting._

My footsteps faltered and I growled quietly, shaking the memory out of my head. They had been non-stop ever since last night, and pretty soon I was going to snap. They were all about the damn Cullens, and nothing else. Not of Phoenix, or even back when I used to come down here to see Charlie during the summers. Just the Cullens.

Angela smiled once I approached the group and I offered one back. "Hey, Bella."

"Morning, Angela." I replied, nodding at all the others. "What's up guys?"

Jessica laughed, a gleam in her eye. "You tell us. What's with the 'ink'?" She asked and the others snickered at her lame term. She glared at them. "Isn't that what they call it in gangs?"

"What?" I laughed, really not following at all. What was she going on about now?

Jessica huffed, putting her hand on her hip as she gestured to me. "Your tattoos. That's why you've got them, right? The Smiths recruited you into some kind of gang now?"

Only Jessica would come to that conclusion.

Seriously.

"No, they didn't recruit me to some gang, nor are they in one themselves." I replied, rolling my eyes with Angela.

"Cult?" Jessica asked.

I scoffed. "No."

She huffed again, getting frustrated. "Well then why did you get tattoos like them?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I looked around the group. "I thought they were pretty cool and they hooked me up with the guy that did it for them." I didn't mention that Ivan was that guy, but it still wasn't a lie.

"Why are you all buddy-buddy with them, then?" Lauren asked, sneering at me.

"Why not?" I shot back.

"Because it's _you_!" She snapped. "Why are _you_ the only one anyone ever notices around here?"

My eyes widened as I looked around the group, the others didn't seem surprised that she said this, just surprised she told me. "Uh, you'd have to ask them that because I really don't know." I mumbled, looking down to my feet.

"Back off, Lauren." Angela said, grabbing my arm. "Maybe it's because she's the only one _not_ screaming for attention, you ever think of that?"

Then why not you? I thought to myself, starting to actually wonder why _me_ of all people.

"Hello-"

"-All."

The twins said, appearing on either side of me. They were seriously starting to freak me out with that. "Hey." I replied and the others mumbled their replies.

"We thought we'd come and tell you that you're being hunted." Raven smirked, lowering her voice so the others wouldn't hear.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Robyn nodded behind me to Ivory and Scott who were talking amongst themselves behind the Smith's van. It was like Tyler's, just a little beefier. The paint was slick and shiny black, the windows tinted to the extremes, the wheels definitely could handle pavement or none, and there were big lights on the top that were off, mostly you'd see on hunting trucks. I doubted that was the case for those guys though, since they weren't the hunting type.

"So be on your toes." Raven said, waving to the others as she followed Robyn into the school.

Ivory caught me looking at them and waved me over with a grin. Curious as to what they were still doing by the van, I approached them, mumbling something to the others as I left. A slight honk, the kind you'd give to get your friend's attention in traffic, had me pausing and looking beside me. I clenched my jaw as my eyes narrowed at Edward who had a crooked smile and gave me a wave from the driver's seat of the Volvo. Seriously, he had to be the only vampire in existence with permanent brain damage. I was going to freaking trash this stupid shiny vol-

I hissed as the skin on my palms was scraped as I caught myself on the pavement. My cheeks burned from the klutzy performance I just gave and the fact that I could hear snickering by the van and in the stupid car there as well. Ebony offered her hand and I gratefully took it as she pulled me to my feet. Edward's door was open and he was half out, along with Alice on the other side, both of them looking concerned. "Got it." Ebony muttered to them, smiling up at me.

Flashing a smile back at her, I glared at the Cullens before following her over to the van and the others who were still chuckling. "Shut it." I snapped, shoving my now healed hands into my pockets.

Thane patted my shoulder. "That was pretty funny."

Scott ignored my growling and cleared his throat. "Anyways, we've all changed our schedule so that you will have at least one of us in all your classes."

"Why?" I asked.

"In case you've got a bloodsucker with you in one and you freak out. Someone's going to have to be there to keep you calm." Ivory replied, sliding the van door closed after hopping out. "You've got me first, then Ivan, the twins, Scott and Thane, and then Ebony."

"Great." I muttered, following Ivory towards our first class, staring at the random lock of black hair she had braided.

Now I needed to be babysat as well.

This couldn't get any worse.

**XXxXXxXX**

**This is a Christmas present from me to all you lovely little…er, lovelies.**

**And, of course, in a review; tell me what you think about what's happening. What you think is **_**going**_** to happen. What you **_**want**_** to happen. Cold shoulder to the Cullens? Confrontations? More midnight prowling as a giant kitty?**

**Review!**

**-Paige.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B. 'I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling; two very powerful, and so very different emotions battling to win inside me.' R&R!**

**BELLA**

You ever have those great ideas that no one seems to appreciate?

The ones where they look at you like you're crazy, or maybe even like you're high?

Yeah; that was totally the look I was giving Seth. I was in the library for my History class, at one of the computers with a Word document up and completely blank, and Seth had just appeared from nowhere it seemed, logging onto the computer to start playing games during his spare.

Currently, he had a scarlet tint to his cheeks as he fumbled around with his pencil. "I'm just saying is all, Bella. Don't you think it would be cool if they had a Future class?" He asked.

How does one even respond to that? "Uh, let me just make sure I get this…" I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, turning to face him fully. "A future class where instead of studying the past… you study the future?"

Seth nodded frantically. "Yeah!"

"But you can't study the future, Seth… it hasn't happened yet." I stated, seriously worrying about this kid.

He just rolled his dark eyes. "Well duh. You study what you think the future would be like based on the present."

Furrowing my brows, I tried to make sense of what he was saying. "You mean like a Philosophy class?"

Seth frowned, nodding slowly. "I suppose."

"You hurt my head, you know that?" I asked rhetorically, turning back to my computer.

"He even hurts _my_ head." Ivory mumbled, running her hands through her own hair with a sigh.

Seth just grinned and got back to his game while simultaneously popping his ear bud from his iPod back into his ear. Sighing to myself once more, I started getting to work. I didn't fail to notice how Ivory would glance over to my screen every few minutes and then suddenly have an idea to write down, but I didn't comment on it; mostly because I was really good in History so the teacher would be more likely to believe this was my work and not hers, but also because I knew she didn't care enough about school to put in an actual effort. Apparently this had been her third time going through the eleventh grade.

And no, that shockingly didn't make her a better student or more knowledgeable about all the subjects. If anything, it made her worse. Backwards, I know.

"Bella." Ivory whispered halfway through the class. I ignored her, trying to finish my paragraph before I lost my train of thought. "Bella – Hey, Bella!" Sitting up straighter, I starting hitting the keys slightly harder so she would get the point. Which she didn't. "Bella!"

"What?" I growled, my thoughts on the subject completely gone now.

"Why is Canadian money different colours?" She asked.

Seriously? Clenching my teeth, I swallowed down the growl in my throat, breathing deeply. "Why do you need to know?"

Ivory shrugged. "Just curious."

My fists clenched as well as I glared back at my screen and the last half a sentence that I had no possibly chance of remembering how to finish now. "Who cares, Ivory? This is America." She frowned and I cleared my throat. "I don't know; to make it more difficult to make fake money? Easier to pay quickly so they can just search for the colour they need instead of looking for the specific number? They're big fans of Monopoly?"

Ivory nodded seriously and then turned to her computer; her fingers flying across the keyboard.

Huffing to myself, I got back to my work. It didn't help that I had to delete the paragraph just to find a new way to write my main point down, but whatever. You've got to do what you've got to do. At some point during the class though, I felt my chest constrict again for a moment before my heart started beating like a drum against my rib cage. I glanced up and around, looking to Ivory to see if something was up with her too, but she was finally concentrating on her own work. Curious, I scanned the library for anything out of the ordinary; my breath leaving me all at once.

Alice twirled into the room, her hair spiked up all in different directions like any other day, her bright golden eyes taking in every detail of the room as she swooped over to a table and sat down next to Angela. She bit her lip before whispering something to the blushing girl, idly tapping her small pale fingers on the table in front of the two. Angela replied and Alice's eyes lit up, raising up over to mine as Angela pointed.

Blushing fiercely at being caught staring, I ducked my face down, bending over in my chair to pretend to tie my shoe lace. I gave it a few more seconds before glancing up from there to see if they were still looking. Angela was back to reading her book again, but Alice was nowhere to be seen.

Glancing around the rest of the room, I searched for the pixie. I spotted her in line with a book in her hands to check out. She waved at me once I met her eyes, flashing me a smile and again I could feel my blush, but my eyes were locked on hers this time. She didn't look away either though, just kept on smiling while she rocked back and forth on her feet as she waited. My foot jerked forward, but I grabbed the back of my chair, fighting the urge to get up and go over to her.

Warm hands shoved my shoulders, sending me off the other side of the chair, banging my head against Seth's thigh who jumped as well. Scowling, I glared over my legs that were still up on the chair, and tried kicking my foot out to reach Ivory. "What was that for?" I growled.

But Ivory had a serious look in her eyes as she bit her lip. "I was calling you for the past five minutes, Bella." She shifted in her chair, glancing at Alice and then back to me. "I think we've got a problem."

"And what's that?" I snapped, getting up and sitting back down in my chair.

Ivory shook her head. "Can't say here. I'll tell you with the others after school."

"Why?" I asked, now intrigued and less angry at her serious looking face. It was odd to see on her; and I can't say I cared for it. I preferred the carefree, rambunctious Ivory. The one flashing cocky grins at people instead of nervously biting her lip.

The answer I received in return was just her shaking her head, and then silence for the rest of class. I didn't bother looking back up at Alice again, mostly spending my time glancing at Ivory in hopes that she would change her mind and tell me what was up.

**XXxXXxXX**

"No good." Ivan replied, his thick Russian accent echoing in my ears.

We were in the very back of the math classroom, whispering to one another as the others worked together on their assignments; chatting and whatnot all the while. The teacher was pretty slack; sticking to checking his emails on the computer at the front of the classroom; completely unaware of the ruckus going on right behind his back. I think he might have even had his own iPod in, too.

At the beginning of class, Ivan kept to himself, all quiet and angry face like always. He worked away on the paper in front of him, finishing quickly, and then just sat there with his arms crossed over his chest for twenty minutes. I couldn't understand what his problem with me was; I hadn't done anything to him, yet the only thing he ever did around me was just stare at the wall breathing in and out. In and out. It was aggravating, and slightly like a lullaby; nearly putting me to sleep.

So, putting on the best glare I had; I went to confront him. I had put up with it with Rosalie, but I wasn't the same girl. I wasn't the old Bella. New Bella, and the cat, would not stand for senseless rudeness. It was just plain old mean.

Only, before I could actually open my mouth to say anything; he had piped up without even looking at me. "That's not scary."

My reply had been...well, lame. "Huh?"

Ivan had turned to look at me, gesturing. "Your face; it isn't...how do you say it -Запугивающий- uh, intimidating..?"

And ever since then, we had been spending the rest of the class going over how to make an intimidating glare.

Which was a lot harder than it sounded. I was getting to my wit's end, that seemed to be happening a lot lately, and ran a frustrated hand through my hair. "What? What am I doing wrong now?" I growled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're glaring." He replied and at my annoyed look, he elaborated. "You are just not a very scary person, Bella. I am sorry."

"Then _why_ are you making me do this?" I huffed, stretching my back before slumping in my seat once again. I was seriously contemplating just punching him soon. _That_ could be intimidating. Of course, he doesn't seem like the type to just sit back and let you punch him. I'd probably walk away worse than him.

The paper Ivan was working on slid across my table and my eyes followed it closely, my hand automatically shooting out to catch it as it slid off the edge. Again, his pencil shot off towards the top of my desk and my other hand zipped out to grab it. When I had to slam my elbow down on top of his pencil sharpener, I whirled on him with a raised eyebrow. He was scrutinizing me with his yellow ringed eyes, searching mine as he flicked his pen back and forth rapidly in front of my face. Again, my eyes locked onto it, following the motion. "There it is..." He murmured. "You smother and ignore the animal all the time, unable to stop it from clawing its way out when you're angry. If you'd just familiarize and mesh yourself with it more; you'd be better off."

"How?" I murmured, reaching up and stopping the flicking of the pen in his hand and looked at him.

Pulling the pen from my grip, Ivan began flicking it again. "You'll learn better control, and be able to get mad without Changing. It could be dangerous if you're around humans otherwise." I reached out, stopping the pen again with a pointed look. Ivan smirked, flicking it around again with a taunting look in his eye. My own narrowed as I clenched my fists, feeling the heat sizzle through my veins. "It won't feel like you've got a foreign being inside you." My lip curled up back over my elongated canines as I growled lowly in my chest, gripping the pen and ripped it from his hand. "And the animal is always more intimidating than the person." He finished with a smile.

My eyebrows shot up as I looked at him with wide eyes. What a sneaky little bugger. I suppose that got the job done though. "Really? Was I scary there?"

Ivan chuckled. "You would have been had I not known you."

"Well, well, well, Mr. Stoic actually has a sense of humor." I replied sarcastically.

**XXxXXxXX**

"Yeah, because _that_ doesn't look like trouble from a mile away." I muttered, taking in the identical mischievous grins on the twins' faces.

Raven skipped up to me, hooking her arm through mine and started dragging me over to the tree Robyn was sitting in. "Don't be so…"

"Dramatic." Robyn supplied.

Raven nodded. "Yes, dramatic and negative."

"Learn to trust people a little."

"Or at the very least, us."

"Yes, us and Nadia."

"Ivan if you have to."

My eyes shot back and forth between the two as they continued on. When my brain could take no more, I held up my hands and huffed at them. "So are you seriously here to spend my spare with me? I need a baby sitter during my spare?" This was a little ridiculous. If I had a spare, I wouldn't have to be stuck with any of the Cullens in a small room. I could take off if they started pissing me off.

Both the twins nodded, Robyn hopping down from her branch to land in front of me. "We figured we would help you out."

"How?" I asked hesitantly.

"This-"

"-and that."

They chimed, smiling at me innocently.

After a short pause as I scrutinized the two, I nodded. "Yeah, alright. Couldn't hurt, right?"

Raven looked away with a shrug. "Well, not for long at least."

"That's not helping me trust you two more." I pointed at her with a frown. They rolled their eyes at me like I was acting like a child and I sighed, running a hand through my hair before sticking my hands into the pockets of my coat. "Help me with what, exactly?"

Raven and Robyn exchanged looks, seemingly thinking along the same lines. It was freaky, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they _always_ had some mind communicating link thing even while they were human. I had never met twins before, or at least; identical twins like this, so I wasn't sure if it was a twin thing or if it was a weird thing of their own. "Just some basic things." Robyn replied.

Raven shrugged her shoulders again. "Scott and Ivory are teaching you reflexes and fighting, we heard Ivan indirectly take on the task of teaching you control, and Nadia asked Ebony to take you under her wing while you're... Changed." She whispered at the end, looking to make sure no one was around. "Because she's the only one fast enough to keep up with you if something happens."

"Again, _exactly_ what are you going to help me with?" I asked. They sure did know how to beat around the bush.

"Little things in each of those areas." Robyn said, looking to Raven who gave her a nod.

"What first?" I asked.

"Strength." They chimed in unison.

"Strength?" I repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Raven's hands raised up in front of us as she stepped forward. "We'll start with playing Uncle." She said with a wolfish grin. Hesitantly, I raised my own hands up, interlocking our fingers. "Ready?" She asked and I tensed, feeling the little pressure she put on our hands. "Remember; you're trying to squeeze my hands and bend them back until I give and say 'Uncle'. That's what you say if it starts to hurt too much and you give as well."

Robyn clapped her hands together, standing on both of our sides with a grin. "Ready. Set. Go!"

"Gah!" Screaming, I collapsed to my knees trying desperately to pull my hands from Raven's. "UNCLE! UNCLE!"

Laughing with her sister, Raven let go of my poor, poor hands, putting hers on her hips as she smirked down at me. "Well, we certainly have some work to do."

A tingling sensation, that almost felt like a burn actually, started pulsing through my red hands as I looked down at them. "What is that feeling?" I asked, somewhat worried and somewhat awed. It was a sensation I had never experienced; I wasn't sure if I really liked it or if I really hated it. It was hard to tell if it was a pleasant feeling or a painful one.

"Your hands are healing themselves." Raven answered with a sheepish grin. "I _might_ have gone a little rougher than I meant to."

When the feeling stopped, I flexed my fingers, shaking my hands about. "Huh." I muttered, getting to my feet. "I'm not too sure if I like that or not."

"Thane is still on the fence about it as well." Robyn commented.

Raven, slinging her arm over my shoulders and Robyn's too, hummed to herself. "So, what are we going to do to work on your strength there, Taco Bells?"

"She could work out." Robyn mused, smiling when I gave her a look. "What? You _are_ a little... soft." She said, glancing me up and down.

"Just as fit as you two, it looks like." I replied with a huff. I was not _soft_.

Raven snorted. "We may not be all bulky and gross like a man, but we're a _lot_ more toned than you. Feel that and then your own." She laughed, flexing her arm. Rolling my eyes, I squeezed her arm, my eyebrows shooting up. I _was_ squishy compared to them. Their muscles were longer rather than thicker; like a taut bow when strained like this.

"Well this is just sad." I pouted, flexing my own.

Raven giggled. "You're like a soft teddy bear."

"Ah, shut up." I grumbled. "So what, push ups and all that stuff we do in gym? Weights?"

Once more, Robyn and Raven exchanged looks. "Uh, more like lifting the front end of your truck."

"But for now, you can start by climbing a tree." Raven said, jerking her thumb in the direction of the woods. Craning my head back, I looked way up to the very top in disbelief.

"Awesome."

**XXxXXxXX**

"What on earth happened to you?" Ebony asked, bouncing over to me and pulled a twig from my hair. She looked over my disheveled form; the wrinkled clothes with dirt and leaves everywhere, my messed up hair that she was still pulling things from, and the blood caked on of my eyebrows. "Seriously, it looks like you wrestled with a bear in the forest there." She said, leading me passed all the tables who were staring at us, and to ours in the back corner.

Shaking my head, I emptied the dirt from my shoes, pausing to lean on a table. "More like a tree."

Ebony raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Raven and Robyn were snickering as we sat down and most of the eyes I could feel on me left. "Bella fell out of a tree." Raven said, trying to quell her laughter.

Tuning out the rest of their laughter, I stood from the table, glaring at them before marching off to the closest bathroom. "Har har, so funny." I growled, leaning on the sink in front of the mirror to glare at my reflection. With a defeated sigh, I ran the cold water over my hands, splashing some onto my face to wash away the dirt and blood. When I looked back up into the mirror, I jumped as my eyes locked with a pair of golden ones. "What are you doing in here?" I asked.

Ignoring my lack of pleasantries, Rosalie strolled over to the sink beside mine, looking into it. Without looking away, she reached into her purse and handed me a purple brush. My brows furrowed in confusion and Rosalie sighed. "I'm certain even _you_ don't want to walk around all day looking like a bum with a bird's nest in her hair." She replied.

"Thanks..." I said, still confused as to why she would help me, and if she was trying to be nice. The burn in that last sentence was throwing me off.

Rosalie just pursed her lips in response, looking back to the mirror as she played with her own flowing blonde hair. "What were you doing in a tree anyways?"

Running the brush through my hair, I too, looked back to the mirror. "I'm soft."

I felt Rosalie's eyes on me again. "Pardon me?"

With another huff, I set the brush down as I felt my blush. "I'm... soft. Weak. It was to help build muscle."

"... So you climbed a tree?" She asked, like I was slow. Hell, I probably was; listening to those two.

Smiling sheepishly, I continued to pull the brush through my hair. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Right." She said, staring at me for a moment before smoothing out her shirt that had non-existant wrinkles.

"I..." She offered a small grimace/smile as I handed her brush back to put in her purse again. "I'm sorry, but _why_ are you being nice to me now?" She started creating an innocent mask but I waved it off, narrowing my eyes. "Don't even try denying it. No offense, but everyone knows you were a bitch to me. I don't care about that anymore, I don't even want an explanation for it; I just want to know why not now. It's not because of Edward... is it?" I asked.

Rosalie was silent for a few moments as I brushed off the dirt on my clothes, finishing straightening up. I was just about to walk away to go have my lunch because it appeared that she wasn't planning on answering me, when she spoke up. "Wait... Bella."

I twitched hearing the name. She had only said it a handful of times in the past, but she still said it, and now it was brining back memories that I was desperately trying to shove aside.

"It isn't because of Edward." She sighed.

"Then why?" I asked.

She shifted, making a face as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You... and everyone _knew_... but we couldn't really _say_ it..." She sighed, shaking her head with a frown. "I can't say."

My eyebrow rose. "You can't say?"

She shook her head. "No. Not yet."

"Seriously? You're going to pull that?" I growled, clenching my fists. "You know; you were the only one I wasn't mad at?" Rosalie seemed taken aback and slightly confused. "You were honest with me right from the beginning. You hated me and let me know right off the bat. No pretense. No lies or acting. And as sad as it sounds; I always took comfort in that. That at least _one_ of you weren't playing me for a fool. So please," I sighed, walking to the door and opening it. "Ignore me, insult me, go back to glaring at me, just... _don't_ _lie to me_."

The bathroom door slammed shut as I shuffled down the hallway.

**xxXxxXxx**

"No... No; I can't." I murmured, shaking my head back and forth as I backed away from the Biology room.

How - _how_ does this happen? Two years in a row? How could we both be in Biology right after lunch _again_?

A large warm hand slapped my shoulder as Scott put his arm around me. "Not to worry, Cowbell. You've got me and Thane to help ya through it." Scott said, grinning ear to ear as we sat down in the back; him on one side with Thane on the other.

Edward turned around in his chair, pushing his bronze hair out of his golden eyes as he offered a crooked smile. One I used to swoon at.

Gag.

"De ja vous, hey Bella?" Edward laughed in his velvety voice.

Man was he turning on the charm today or what. Pushing a little more into his voice, into that smile. I could almost _feel_ the desperation underneath his surface. It made me smirk. But also wonder...

Like why the hell he decided to care about me _now_? I mean... he left. He was gone. Vanished. Out of my life for a year. What happened to him 'losing interest'? Now that I didn't want him, I was suddenly interesting again?

What was that old saying? People only want what they can't have? Was he that shallow?

"Bella?" Edward asked, waving his hand in front of my face with a frown.

"Turn around and stop talking to me." I growled lowly, looking away from his pale face.

His smile slowly started to fall as his eyes dimmed. "Bel-"

"Stop." I interrupted.

He furrowed his brows. "But-"

"No." Scott boomed with an amused grin.

Edward's eyes grew shades darker as he turned his head to glare at Scott. "I wasn't talking to-"

"Shush." Thane shot off with a devious smile.

Taking a deep breath, Edward ignored them and turned back to me. "Bella, I think we should talk after sc-"

"Shhh!" Both Scott and Thane shushed him again and I flinched back.

"Ew!" I cried, trying not to laugh as the two wiped all the saliva they sprayed over their desks, off with their sleeves. Edward seemed disgruntled, but the teacher started the lecture before he could say anything else. I shot a thankful look to the other guys and they just winked back at me.

Once the teacher was done talking, I plugged my ear buds into my ears so that if Edward decided to try and speak to me again, I could ignore him. Scott and Thane didn't seem to mind as they got to work as well on the homework we were assigned. My mood was becoming more and more sour with each passing minute though, as memories started to swamp my mind. I tried to ignore them the best I could, but it was like I was drowning in them. I couldn't escape them, and they were worse than Edward just being here.

They were a reminder. Of how they played me. How much of a fool I was for believing them. How they proved just how heartless vampires could be.

_"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen; I'm sorry about last week. I... wasn't feeling very well." Edward said, flashing me a crooked smile._

_My heart hammered in my chest as I nodded fiercely. "Yeah, I get kind of all blah when I'm sick too." I laughed feebly. I mentally slapped myself. 'Felling kind of blah'? Really Bella? He probably thinks you're dense now._

How dense I actually _was_ to believe in that charade all that time.

My narrowed eyes shot up to the back of Edward's neck as my fists clenched and unclenched. A low rumble left my throat, building deep within my chest, as I growled. Thane side-glanced at me.

The bell ringing saved Edward's life, though I guess those two really wouldn't have _let_ me kill him. But I was damn close.

Shooting up out of my chair as I grabbed my bag, I ignored Edward's attempt to talk to me and raced out of the room. Not giving anyone a chance to even fit a word in, I headed for the gym. I had just entered the gym room doors when I realized that I hadn't brought any new gym clothes since my first Change, and only had my old ones which would be very...er, revealing now. Very short, and very revealing indeed.

Ebony appeared at my side, seemingly from nowhere, with an extra gym bag with her. "I didn't remember seeing you with a new gym bag, or even your old one, when you got out of your truck this morning. So, I took the liberty of quickly stopping by your house on my spare, and grabbed some shorts and a tank top. I hope you don't mind." She said sheepishly.

Taking the bag from her hands, I smiled gratefully. "No; you just saved me from probably being kicked out of this class for skipping so much. Thank you." I replied, following her into the change rooms.

"How is your first day with..." Ebony trailed off once we entered the room and a pair of golden eyes looked up at us. My heart thudded to a stop before picking up again, twice as fast. "Right... Ivory texted me earlier." Ebony muttered, grabbing my elbow and pulled me off farther into the change room as my eyes stayed glued to Alice. It seemed as though no matter how hard I tried to look away, her gaze kept me locked in place.

At least until we turned around a corner to another set of lockers and she was no longer in sight. I sighed, sitting down on the bench in front of the line of lockers. "What _is_ that?" I asked, more to myself than anyone. Why did that keep happening? How was she doing that to me?

"So, your day?" Ebony asked as she started changing, trying to switch the subject. Obviously she was worried I was going to get upset or something.

"Um. Well, bearable so far?" I said, though it came out as more of a question. "I don't know; I haven't ran off or attacked anyone, so that seems like a success in my books." I replied, throwing my jeans into my locker and slid on my black basketball shorts. They were long and baggy, which was good because I hated it when I ran and tighter shorts would ride up all the time.

"And lunch? You disappeared for a while there." She asked, lacing up her shoes.

Pulling off the _I Am Evolution_ T shirt and the long sleeved white one underneath, I shrugged and tossed them into the locker as well. "Just went to get cleaned up in the washroom." I replied, slipping on a white tank top.

"Okay." Ebony said as we left the change rooms together. "You know that if you ever need someone to talk to; you can come to me. I mean, it's the least I could do after putting you through all of this." She murmured, looking down at her feet.

I tugged on her shoulder, making her turn and face me. "This isn't your fault, Ebony. You have to let it go; it was an accident. If it weren't for you; I'd be dead, so stop beating yourself up over it. Honestly; _no one_ blames you for anything, not even me."

"Yeah, but you've already got so much stress to deal with and now-" She tried but I interrupted.

"Seriously, enough Ebony." I laughed and shook my head. "I might just have to beat the guilt out of you."

Sighing once more before shaking her shoulders and grinning at me, Ebony retorted. "Yeah? Last I heard; you couldn't even take on a tree."

"FOURMINUTERUNWARMUP!" The coach yelled before an ear piecing whistle tore through the gym.

Ebony was looking at him like he was crazy as we started jogging around the room with everyone else. "All his sentences are said like one giant word." I huffed, smirking. "Sometimes it's hard to understand him."

"I would imagine so." She giggled.

Music started blaring through the speakers in the room as we ran around and around and around. I had usually been walking the side lines while holding a bruised elbow, or even limping by now. However, Ebony and I were still running at a steady pace like we just started as the kids around us were all red in the face and sweating, panting, gasping for air. Well, everyone but the jocks, but no one likes the jocks anyways.

And except for Alice.

Who couldn't run out of breath or get tired.

Because she was a vampire.

A vampire running, never out of breath.

Just running.

In front of me.

Just out of reach.

Running.

Alice.

Vampire.

Alice.

"Bella!" Ebony called, slapping my hands down.

"Wha-" True to my name, I tripped over nothing, rolling twice before laying sprawled out on the gym floor as the other kids raced by. Ebony was laughing like mad as she stood beside me, grabbing her stomach. Alice had also stopped.

She was standing beside Ebony, looking between us with concern and confusion at Ebony's reaction. "Are you okay, Bella? What happened?" She asked, kneeling down beside me.

My eyes glanced up at Ebony who was red in the face as well, though hers was from laughing and mine was because of the sheer embarrassment I was going through. Had I really been... were my hands about... oh my good gravy... "Nothing!" I replied quickly, scrambling back away from her. "I - I - no - I didn't do anything!" I stammered, getting to my feet quickly as I stepped back away from her.

"FREEGYM!"

Trying to calm down and catch her breath, Ebony pulled me along with her to grab a basket ball from the equipment room. "I can't believe you were about to do what I think you were." She gasped quietly, chuckling under her breath as she grabbed a basket ball.

"I didn't mean to!" I hissed quietly, rolling the ball around in my hands. "I don't know why I did that."

"You _really_ have to talk to Nadia after school." Ebony said, becoming more serious.

"Can't you just tell me right now?"

"No."

"Why not?" I asked, huffing to myself. Why could no one tell me anything right when I wanted them to?

Ebony shot the ball and it swished through the basket. "You said you didn't want to skip, and if I told you right now - there's no way you'd be able to stay through class. Not without seriously freaking out first."

Frowning, I dribbled the ball a few times before tossing it to her. "Are you sure I should know ever than? There's been a lot of freaking out lately... maybe I should take a break before absorbing more? You know, have a little down time?"

"If that's what you want, Bella." Ebony said, holding the ball on her hip while her other hand patted my shoulder. "We're here to help you. If you want to slow things down and just take a few days to stand back away from all this werecat drama; we can give you some space."

"You're making it sound like some sort of relationship." I snorted, grabbing the ball and shooting it. I wasn't surprised when it bounced off the rim and sailed back at us.

Ebony and I ducked in time and it sailed over our heads. When I turned to go chase after it, I froze.

"Room for one more?" Alice asked, eyeing the basket ball in her hands.

"Sure." Ebony nodded, holding her hands up for the ball.

Her eyebrows shot up as the force of the ball sent her taking a step back as she caught it in her arms. Alice's smile never faltered, though seemed a tad _too_ sweet. "I hope you're prepared for some competition."

Alice's words had an odd seriousness to them and I wondered if I had heard her right. I was starting to get a little confused again.

"I don't plan on losing this time." She said before shaking off the heavy weight of the atmosphere and skipped over. "So, what are we playing?"

Ebony, biting her lip as she looked at Alice and then myself, cleared her throat. "Right, how about a little game of wereball?"

"Wereball?" I asked skeptically.

Grinning, Ebony nodded. "Yeah. It works for any ball you've got, and we happen to have a basket ball here."

"How do you play?" Alice asked, seemingly intrigued.

Ebony rolled the ball in her hands. "Well there are no rules; anything goes, and your only objective is to score the point."

"So traveling and pushing or tripping... all of that is allowed?" I asked.

"Yup. All you have to do is get this ball into that basket there. The first one to twenty five wins." Ebony replied.

"Sounds dangerous." Alice murmured, glancing at me with a frown.

"You should see us play wereball with a football. _That's_ dangerous." She laughed.

"Okay, threetwoonego!" I yelled, ripping the ball from Ebony's hands and slammed it into the basket. Ha! Being tall had it's advantages!

Forty five minutes later, I was out of breath. The gym had been split into two so that everyone on the other side could play floor hockey seeing as no one wanted to play basket ball with the giants who hardly had to jump in order to slam dunk the ball, and the pixie who was faster and more agile; making it impossible to steal that ball or keep it from her. The teacher was also more concerned with watching the floor hockey game as fights between the hockey team members broke out often. Boys. Honestly, you put them in a sports team and they turn into some testosterone, chest pounding, cavemen.

Though I suppose Ebony and myself weren't much better. Fortunately, we had the excuse of blaming it on the inner animal because by nature, animals were very competitive. So with every score of someone else; I couldn't help the snarl that left my lips. Alice seemed to understand though, seeing as her eyes would flash black every time Ebony scored.

A growl ripped from my throat as Ebony shoulder checked me into the wall as she dribbled the ball by with a giggle. "Ha!" I shouted as Alice zipped by, smacking the ball from her hands and took off with it. I raced after the two, just in time to grab the ball as Alice raised it up to shoot.

"Bella!" She whined/laughed as she spun around and reached up for it. "Not fair, you big tree!"

"And that's not _nice_!" I laughed back, holding the ball up with one hand while I poked her nose with the other. "But you don't hear me complaining."

Huffing, Alice did something unexpected, hopping up and wrapped her legs around my waist to reach up and grab the ball from my hand. My hands automatically gripped her hips as my heart hammered in my chest. "Ha _ha_!" She cheered, looking down into my face. "Whose not complaining _now_?"

Gulping, I looked away as heat surged through me. "Uhhh..." I cleared my throat, trying to make sense of what my body was doing. Her scent filling the air all around us, unescapable, was not helping me think in the slightest. "Uh, I... and..." I cleared my throat again. "So... yeah..."

Ebony jumped up, whacking the ball from Alice's hands with a cackle. "Get your head in the game, you two!" She hollered and ran off.

Alice glanced down at me one more time before unwrapping her legs and chased after Ebony.

So this was a...er, development.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Man, writing this chapter was like pulling teeth. Or whatever that saying is. Honestly, you've no idea how hard it was to get this out. Seriously.**

**Not my best work.**

**Anyways, review please. I know you guys said more kitty prowling time, but that will have to be saved for next chapters. This was long enough without it and I'm seriously exhausted.**

**-Paige.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B. 'I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling; two very powerful, and so very different emotions battling to win inside me.' R&R!**

**BELLA**

The brown of the irises looked nearly black with the absence of light, the yellow rings around the pupils glowing brightly. They seemed to light up the even paler scar running down through the arched eyebrow and cheek to the top of a frowning lip. Pale skin that had the black ink standing out in stark contrast; ink black vines with leaves and flowers within them branching out from the right temple and reaching out to the corner of the brown, yellow ringed eye and cheek bone, twisting and intertwining all down the side of a smooth pale neck, disappearing in the collar of a black T shirt. The black outline of a crescent moon below the palm of the right hand, and more vines and flowers with leaves within them wrapping around the left wrist.

Sighing at my reflection in the window of the Smith's kitchen, I pushed around the food on my plate with a fork. I had called Charlie after school, asking if I could spend the night at the Smith's because Nadia wanted me to get the hang of being a giant cat. After hearing him sputter on the other end of the phone, cursing as Seth laughed in the background at the clatter, he agreed. So I gave Leah my keys and rode with the Smith's back to their place, quickly doing my homework.

Nadia wanted to speak to me after I was done. She had seemed hesitant and worried, pacing a lot before she finally worked up the courage to tell me. The conversation was… well, it wasn't pleasant. At first I didn't really comprehend what she was saying, and she had to repeat herself a few times, though deep down I knew she knew I understood just what she was saying.

And then I kind of reacted poorly.

_Nadia ducked, the chair exploding against the wall behind her as the lamp flew off to the side and shattered. "Scott!" She called, holding her hands up in front of her in the universal surrender motion as she tried to calm me down. "Scott, Ivan; get in here!"_

Things were smashed and Thane's nose was broken though it healed up nice. I felt terrible though, absolutely terrible, and snapped out of it after that. I hadn't meant to hurt him, or even react the way I did. I just couldn't control it though; that blinding rage had charged through my system like a freight train, making my blood tingle.

Ever since then, I had been in the kitchen, staring out the window at the sky. I watched it get darker and darker until the moon was out. The others had come and gone, eating supper, too. Raven attempted getting me to speak with them, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. There was too much on my mind.

Imprint.

I had imprinted on Alice.

I had imprinted on Alice Cullen.

Edward's sister.

Edward's, my _ex_, sister.

Another Cullen.

_Imprinted._

I still couldn't get over that. I was furious, I was so beyond furious that I could hardly move. I wanted to scream and yell, to march right down to those Cullens and scream and yell at them. Heck, I wouldn't mind tearing apart a room in _their_ house.

But there was one problem with that. Every time I thought of it, I'd picture Alice and all that pent up rage and anger would shuffle to the outskirts of my mind, sizzling away there. And of course, since I couldn't ever be sublet about _anything_, even this; my damn chest would start rumbling with a purr. A freaking purr, for crying out loud. Like I was some kind of giant house cat.

"Whose purring?" Ivory's voice rang throughout the mansion from her room.

Growling, cutting off the purring coming from deep in my chest, I grabbed my dishes and tossed them in the sink. "Stupid imprint, stupid heart, stupid vampires…stupid self…" I growled under my breath, rubbing my temples. Could my life never be simple? Was I destined to be a drama magnet? Honestly, who the _hell_ did I piss off in a past life? 'Cause as far as I could tell; I hadn't done _anything_ to deserve this.

All I wanted was the Cullens out of my life, I just wanted them gone, away from me.

_What about Alice?_

"Who cares." I scowled, crossing my arms over my chest as I glared at the wall.

Yeah, to top everything off, I had taken up talking to myself. The…stupid cat in me, was like a _completely_ different person. She wanted all this different crap, and had all these different emotions from me. So no, it didn't exactly have to talk to me for me to know just what it meant. It was like a silent voice in my head, like …like, it was putting thoughts into my head.

Was this what the others meant when they said that in the beginning it would feel like a separate person in me? 'Cause it sure felt like someone just plain old shoved a person into me, and now we had to share the body. And let me tell you something; it was starting to get a little crowded.

My chest tightened with longing, so intense I couldn't breathe for a second. Agony gripped at my heart for half a second before I shook it all off, snarling at nothing. "You can't _have_ her. _I_ can't have her."

The marble countertop cracked as my fists slammed down on it. I breathed deeply through my nose, shoving the cat off into the background, trying to ignore it.

Another heartbeat at the entrance of the kitchen alerted me to the fact that I was no longer alone. Swallowing the rest of my rage, I took a shuddering breath and turned to face whoever it was that came to check on me. Ebony was standing there, hands in her pockets, light blue/grey eyes regarding me curiously with her white hair up in a bun. I wasn't sure if it was just me or what, but the yellow rings around her pupils seemed thicker, taking up more space, and they seemed to be…glowing, slightly.

She pursed her pale lips, an eyebrow arching. "What's up?"

My shoulders rose and fell effortlessly. "Nothin'."

Ebony nodded casually. "Talking to yourself again." She commented, obviously trying to get me to say something about what was going on with me. It was her way of prying without actually prying. Innocently diabolical.

"Yep."

"…Bella, do you want to talk-"

"No." I said firmly, shaking my head as I breezed passed her and headed to the living room. "Not now, not ever."

"In a box, with a fox?" Ivory asked, sliding down the railing of the stairs. I gave her a look to which she responded with a toothy grin. Ivory draped her arm over my shoulders, her grin never faltering. "So, you ready for your training?" She asked.

Glancing wearily down at my hands, I heard a scoff and looked up to see Raven rolling her eyes. My brows furrowed as I took in the scene. Somehow, Raven didn't really strike me as the type to read, but there she sat, on the couch, with a book in her hands. Granted, it was a very small and thin book, but a book nonetheless. Robyn was perched on the back of the couch, her legs on either side of Raven as she braided her sister's long black hair. She nudged Raven who looked up at me, lifting a brow as she raised up her book for me to read the title. "Piercings?" I asked, quickly scanning the two again. There were no piercings… at least, none that I could see, but I didn't want to think of where any _might_ be.

Raven sighed longingly, looking down at the book, and nodded. "Yes."

…

"Care to explain?" I asked when she didn't continue. Ivory snorted, plopping down on one of the lazy boys.

Raven, prying her eyes back up from the book, gave a shrug. "I just want one, is all. I can't though, none of us can, and it makes me sad."

"Boo hoo, for you." Robyn smirked, grinning as Raven looked up to glare at her.

"Why can't we get any?" I asked. We had tattoos, didn't we? What was so different from a piercing?

Scott landed at the bottom of the stair case with a loud thud that shook the house, having decided to just jump the stairs, rather than take them. He gave me a nod and smile as he entered the room. "You're impressed; don't hide it." This time it was me who rolled their eyes. "Well, other than the fact that the hole that was pierced through our skin would heal up in seconds and would freak out the…piercing dude?" He glanced at Raven who stuffed her face in her palm. "Every time we Changed, it would mess it up."

"How so?" I asked.

"Imagine it," Ebony said, still lurking around the entrance of the room, though no longer the kitchen. What a lurker. I smirked at my thoughts. "Say you got your ear pierced,"

"Yeah, _that's_ what Raven wants to pierce." Ivory snickered under her breath. Raven smirked, sending me a wink when I looked over and I felt my blush as I quickly looked away. Scott full out laughed at that.

"Then when you Change, while your body is shifting, the ring through your skin wouldn't. You'd be ripping open your ear and would have to wait until you shifted back to your human form for it to heal."

Huh. I sat on the arm of Ivory's chair, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. "Why not while you're a cat?"

"While you're a cat or human, your body will heal any wound and restore itself back to how it was before that injury. That's why you healed all your wounds from that night in the alley, but you didn't heal that scar on your face or hand. This is exactly how your body was when you were bit, and from now on, whenever you're hurt as a human, your body will restore itself back to this." Ebony replied.

A question came to mind. "What about the tattoos? I didn't have them when I was bit and now they're a permanent feature, even after I changed last time."

"Tattoos are ink in your skin, not an open wound." Raven replied.

"What about poison then? Technically, if someone injected it into me, then wouldn't just the puncture hole heal up, but the poison remain then, like the ink of the tattoo?" I asked. I wasn't sure why I was trying to find a loop hole. Perhaps because this was all too… perfect? I mean, it wasn't perfect. Sure, you were basically immortal, but still. You had to deal with the fact that you could seriously hurt someone if you lost control. There were some draw backs, a lot more that had been floating around in my head for a couple days, but I had been pushing those to the side, not wanting to think about them, what with all this stress and drama already.

Ebony smirked, seemingly figuring out that I was trying to find a loop hole. "Yes, and whatever the poison effected in your system, would heal itself up like any wound. The only way to stop the poison though, would be to drain it from your system. So while you wouldn't die, and it would heal; it'd still hurt."

"What about-"

"We're getting a little off topic here." Robyn said, cutting in. "Not that I wasn't enjoying this little learning lesson or anything." She said sarcastically.

Ebony huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Anyways, to conclude this and answer your first question," She shot a glare at Robyn. "The actual ring would be in the way of healing while you're a cat because it was pierced to your human ear, measured out all accurately and in accordance to that human ear. I suppose your body could try to heal itself as a cat like that, but you'd end up having a big mess of things."

"How so?"

Ebony furrowed her brows, biting her lip as she thought. "I don't really know. I'm assuming that you'd have to, er, grow more skin to patch that now newly ripped hole. And then once you changed back to human, you'd still have it…"

What a disturbing thought.

"I think." She said, the face she was making was mirroring everyone's in the room as they pictured it.

It was quiet in the room as everyone stared off into space with that face. "It doesn't sound pleasant." I murmured, breaking the silence.

"Which is why we haven't tried it." Robyn replied.

Raven sighed again, flipping through the book. "Doesn't stop me from wishing."

It was about then that Nadia, Ivan, and Thane entered the mansion again. They had gone out to pick up some supplies to restore the room I had kind of trashed. Nadia didn't like going out during the day while everyone was off at school, because the wolf pack, or even strays could be traveling through the area and catch her scent, starting a fight. That was also why _no one_ ever went out anywhere alone.

Nadia looked at us all lounging in the living room with narrowed eyes. "What are you still doing in here? The moon has been out for a good two hours! She needs time to get used to things, and you're not leaving her with much." She snapped. Her Russian accent was especially thick when she was angry, I had noticed.

A groan emerged from my lips before I could cover it up and Nadia turned her angry eyes on me. I shrank away, even the inner werecat submitting. Freaking pack leader alpha crap… Nadia's chest rumbled with a growl and I shrank back even further. Something else I had come to learn was that not only while we were werecats do we share thoughts through a link, but while we're human, we can feel each other's emotions. Sort of. You can kind of just sense them; it's how you know if one of your pack members is ever in danger. It was still difficult for me to do, seeing as I was still really new and everything. But apparently everyone's emotions got stronger the longer you were a part of the pack and the more often you Change and..cement, for lack of a better term, that link between you and the others in the pack.

"Well? Get going." Nadia said, nodding to the front door.

Ebony quickly scrambled to her feet, growling at the chuckling Scott as she whizzed by. She grabbed my hand, dragging me out to the yard by the trees.

There was a momentary relief when we got out into the night, my chest felt light for a second and a half. Then it got worse. My skin felt itchy, my muscles sore, and my bones aching slightly. When I looked down at my hands, I was surprised they were trembling. I was even more surprised as I saw even Ebony had to shake hers a couple times before they stopped. What was that?

She must have seen the question mark on my face, for she explained. "It's the moon light. The moon light and the cat."

"Huh?"

Ebony shrugged her shoulders, looking up at the moon. My jaw dropped as the yellow rings around her pupils shone brightly before flashing and taking up all her irises. She looked back down at me, flashing a feral smile. "The cat knows that this is the time it can get out. That _it's_ supposed to be here right now, and not you."

"I thought I _am_ the cat." I said, pursing my lips.

Ebony nodded. "You are. It gets different as time goes on, but this is how _you're_ feeling, so I thought I'd explain how it will be for you right now."

"Oh. Okay." I replied.

"Anyways, this all bring us to the next…lesson." She said with a smirk, sitting down on the ground with her legs tucked under her. I copied her movements, but ended up just sitting indian style. "There are two ways to Change."

"Getting angry." I relied, thinking back to the other night at the Cullens.

Ebony's smirk was gone and replaced with a serious face as she nodded again. "Yes. Anger and rage. Emotions like that, or if you're feeling very vulnerable. Subconsciously you feel like you _need_ the cat or _need_ to be the cat to either… do damage, or to be stronger, etc. But since you're not _trying_ to Change, it's exceptionally hard to stop. You have to try and calm down and reign in your control again, but it's difficult while you're fighting the Change _and_ the emotions. But you_ can_ stop it, no matter how you're Changing, to stop you just have to find and hold onto your…humanity."

"Sounds simple enough." I murmured. I had always been level headed; never having problems with my emotions. I could handle being calm.

Shining yellow eyes regarded me skeptically. "Have you forgotten the other night so soon? It doesn't matter, the second way to Change is a little more difficult. You've got to tap into your inner animal."

I snorted.

"It's hard because you've spent all day trying to keep that animal at bay; you've locked it up in a cage, and it's very difficult to keep taking it out and putting it back in. And once you've managed to take it out-"

"You can't put it back, blah, blah, blah. Don't start Changing unless you really want to." I replied, cutting her off as I scratched at my side. "Let's just _do_ this - I'm going crazy here!"

Ebony watched me clench my fists and take a deep breath as my back ached before she nodded. "Okay. But remember; there's no stopping it once it's started. Not when you're already calm and consciously trying to Change."

I nodded, my eyes fluttering shut as I took another breath. Okay, show time.

Inner animal.

…Inner animal.

"Am I supposed to picture the cat or something?" I asked, not opening my eyes.

Ebony paused for a second before answering me. "Just focus. That other being you feel in you? That foreign one? Concentrate on it, bring it forward."

Something shifted in me, deep within me, but I lost it again before anything could happen. I searched for it again, reached, but it seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper, getting farther and farther away from me. I frowned, desperately reaching for it, but it was gone.

"I can't." I huffed, my chest vibrating with a growl again.

There!

A flicker!

With a snarl, I gripped it, focused on it, concentrated.

My breath caught in my throat as my eyes flew open, knowing they matched Ebony's. The trembling in my body intensified as did the ache, and my eyes slowly met Ebony's. Pressure on my chest, so much pressure it felt like someone was stacking bricks on it, and my breath started coming out in short, choking spasms. "No!" I croaked, shaking my head.

I didn't want this anymore. I'd rather take the itching.

A strangled cry left my lips as I squeezed my eyes shut, wrapping my arms around myself as I attempted to hold myself together. It felt like I was going to explode!

"Make it stop!" I ground out through clenched teeth.

"I can't Bella, just let it go!" Ebony said, her voice slightly panicked.

Agony ripped through me, tears streaming down my cheeks as I shook. It felt like someone was trying to jam a screw driver through my forehead and kick the crap out of me at the same time. Scrambling to my feet, I swayed, reaching out for the nearest tree at the edge of their year to steady myself, but ended up doubling over in pain and screaming my lungs out as my body was lit aflame from the inside. Heat surged through me and another snarl escaped my lips as I quaked, slamming my fist against the tree trunk. I ignored the crack, not knowing whether it was my hand or the tree, and stomped off.

It was that night, out in the woods, all over again. Only this time there was less confusion, and not _quite_ as much pain. But still a butt load of pain. And there was nothing anyone could do about it this time. They couldn't have last time either, but maybe _I_ could have. If I had stayed inside and out of the moon light, then maybe I wouldn't have Changed, and now wouldn't be so… inclined to. My body wouldn't know it's not supposed to be like this right now.

And just like that night, the pain intensified. The peak, if you will. I fell to my knees, choking out a ragged breath as I clawed at my chest. I'm not sure what was worse; the pain or the noise. Actually _hearing_ your ribs cracking, your bones locking and shifting. If I focused on the raging heartbeat, I could drown out all the rest though. But no volume of heartbeats could drown out the pain, that was excruciating.

_This_ was one of those downsides I had been talking about earlier. Having to go through this whenever the moon was out, unable to control it like the others could. Feeling like an invisible force was ripping you open to turn you inside out.

"Nadia!" Ebony was screaming and a new wave of panic washed through me as I heard the shock in her voice. "S-something's wrong!"

The taste of dirt entered my mouth. I must have been on the ground again, but how'd I end up there? Crying out, my hand shot out, clawing at the earth as the other clutched my chest, over my heart. Wrong. Something was wrong. Even Ebony said it.

Warm hands, though they almost felt cool against my skin now, were trying to hold me still. I could smell Scott's unique scent that was a mix of mint and bon fire smoke. An odd combination, but was surprisingly nice. "It's alright, calm down." Nadia's voice said somewhere above me, the calm in her voice giving me something to hold onto. "These things happen."

A snarl echoed throughout the yard as I snapped my jaws at the hands holding me. Controlling this was no longer an option, no longer possible. "The Change is just more difficult for some people. I was afraid she would be one of them…"

"What do you mean?" Ivory asked, grunting as a flailing hand of mine got her in the side. It was immediately pinned to the grass.

Hands were brushing my hair out of my face, not that it mattered because I couldn't open my eyes if I tried. "Bella, it's going to be okay. Just try to relax."

Ha! Right. Relax. Good one.

"She has a beast." Ivan asked, though it didn't come out like a question. His voice sounded grim.

And something in me, the cat, purred with delight.

A… a beast… I knew it. I _knew_ something was wrong. Something wasn't right. They said to expect rage but… but back at the Cullen mansion, that wasn't rage. I was… I was ready to _kill_ someone. Not just hurt them, but kill them. End them. Destroy them.

"What is that? What's a beast?" Robyn asked, her voice laced with worry.

My body stilled, settling back against the cool grass as I breathed deeply. My chest was heaving with every breath, and my body felt like it was still on fire, but at least… at least it was over.

Right?

"You're about to see. Scott, Ebony – quickly Change. The rest of you get ready. She's not going to be very happy…" Nadia said as they all backed up.

A pressure began building deep in my chest again but this time I knew what it was. _Who_ it was. The Beast.

Ebony's words came flooding back in my mind and I quickly reached for the beast again. If this was still the cat, which it was, then beast or no beast, _I_ was in control, and it was going back in that damn cage. Do you hear me? Back in the cage!

Defiance surged through me, though I knew it was the…beast.

My vision started going black as I furiously blinked, trying to keep my gaze on the stars in the sky above me. Things were getting fuzzy and I felt drowsy. Drowsy and weak, sluggish, though I knew I wasn't _actually_ sluggish. Not in the slightest; my body was convulsing and jerking around.

"No!" I screamed, gripping the beast as it rushed forward and my back arched off the ground as white hot heat surged through me once again.

Silence filled the yard, not a single sound or movement. I could see the Smiths; Nadia, Robyn, Raven, Ivan, and Thane all standing around me, crouched low to the ground like they were ready to pounce.

A deep chuckle filled my mind. _Like they could stop us._

I shook the thought from my head, seriously wanting the cat to just leave my thoughts alone.

Their eyes were like Ebony's, the glowing yellow rings taking up all their irises while they focused on me. I could see their muscles straining, and knew that if I made even the slightest movement at this point; they'd jump me.

But again, there was that internal scoff as my eyes flickered over to the trees, escape routes forming in my head already.

Scott, Ivory, and Ebony were there though. Scott was the biggest, his massive form towering over the other two, thick _and_ tall. Ivory was beside him, an exact replica, though she was slightly smaller, smoother, with more curves, and the two large teeth handing out under her lips looked sharper. Ebony was beside her, slimmer and even just standing there, looked fast. _She_ was the one to worry about. The only one who could keep up, apparently.

No! I didn't want to escape. I wasn't going to run from them!

With a huff, I slowly pushed myself up onto my feet, staring down at the large black paws. I don't think I'd ever get used to seeing them instead of my hands.

**Bella?**

Ivory's hesitant voice floated into my head and I looked over at the three again. They were crouched down as well, all set to pounce for anything as well.

**What's a beast?** I asked. Knowledge was power, as they say, and I needed to know what the hell was happening to me.

**An animal that won't merge with your humanity. It will stay separate from you, or just be very difficult to try and merge with.** Scott replied, and for once his voice didn't have the under tones of amusement. His big yellow eyes held no mirth, no twinkle. They were serious, and seriously off putting.

What he said caught up with me though. Separate. Forever another being in me. An animal in me. Not just any animal either, a freaking werecat. A beast with no humanity in it at all.

Another snarl, this one more feral and much, much louder, filled the yard and everyone tensed.

**Bella, calm down. It's okay,** Ebony's voice filled my head, full of sympathy. **There's nothing to worry about… you're just going to have a harder time dealing with the animal instinct.**

Sighing deeply, I closed my eyes, frowning at the fact that I couldn't run my hand through my hair like I wanted to, or rub my temples. Agitation soon turned to anger, burning deeply. Why? _Why_ me?

**Let's go for a run, Taco Bell. It's a good way to work off steam.**__Ivory said, nodding in the direction of the trees.

My claws dug into the ground and I found a little relief in the cool soil between my toes. Focusing on that almost playful sensation that ran through me at the thought of running, I nodded to the others. A run didn't seem like a bad idea right then. Ebony's tail flicked about right before she tore off through the trees and my gaze zeroed in on her, before I gave chase.

Ivory was right. Running through the forest like this really did blow off steam. All those issues, all that anger and rage, all that everything was left behind in the yard there.

Internally grinning, I sped up, coming up alongside Ebony who offered a lopsided grin. Pushing myself even faster, I was surprised as Ebony was still able to keep up. Ivory hadn't lasted this long with me before, at this speed, I had raced way passed her.

Without warning, Ebony's shoulder slammed into mine and I did a clumsy summersault roll like thing, right into a tree.

Stunned, I rolled over to my feet, getting up to look at Ebony who was standing there still with a wolfish grin. **What the hell?**

**You never wrestled before?** She laughed, charging at me again.

Narrowing my eyes, my tail flicked and I met her head on, a loud crash echoing through the woods.

**XXxxXXxx**

**So It's been a long while. Longer than I thought, and when I had it pointed out to me just how long it had been, I figured I should give you something. This was all I got. I'm not too pleased with it, but at least it's something, right?**

**Review? Lend me some inspiration? Offer plot tips or something? ^^**

**-Paige.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B. 'I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling; two very powerful, and so very different emotions battling to win inside me.' R&R!**

**BELLA**

Kids hurriedly rushed from their cars to the buildings holding their classes. It seemed that no one felt like getting caught in the rain this morning, not that you could blame them; no one likes sitting in a desk, _soggy_, for eight hours. So, even if it meant getting to class early, they rushed off to keep dry. There were a few who'd rather wait in their cars, chatting with their friends still, which included us.

Thane and Ivan stood beside the van, leaning on someone else's car as they stood under their umbrellas. Standing side by side like that, you could really see the similarities between them, could definitely tell they were brothers. They both had the same shade of light blonde hair, though it was harder to tell with Ivan since he always shaved his off in the morning. Thane hadn't trimmed his this morning though, and it hung low in his eyes even more today than most days. He also hadn't shaved this morning, and had a five o'clock shadow, making him look more mature. Surprisingly, underneath the hair and facial hair, he had a baby face unlike Ivan who had the face of a man.

Ivory and Scott were in the front seats, Ivory's hair all in a long braid today, wrapped once around her neck and hanging down the front of her left shoulder. She too, hadn't cut it recently, and loose, it was just below her waist. That was something I could go without; how fast your hair grew. I could cut off my bangs completely and forty eight hours later they'd be back, long, and grown out down to my chin. Anyway, Scott also hadn't shaved this morning and had a goatee that he kept playing with.

The twins were in the very back, matching completely today. They both wore black jeans, long green tank tops, and black hooded sweaters over top with the hoods up. Completely identical. If I didn't see who sat where before we left, I wouldn't have been able to name them. Even the tattoos on their faces were the same. Ebony was seriously good, being able to trace exact replicas like that. As if they knew what I was thinking, Robyn and Raven flashed me a smile at the same time.

Ebony sat beside me in the middle of the van. Her long white hair was up in some sort of funky bun at the back of her head, with shiny black, long sticks sticking out of it. The blue blouse she was wearing was silk with symbols and designs in black along the collar, cuffs, and the hem line all around the bottom. She was also wearing pin striped dress pants, giving her a fancy look today, with heels that made her as tall as the twins.

I, myself, wasn't nearly as well dressed. I just rolled out of bed this morning, tossed on a pair of jeans, a black T shirt, and grabbed a coat before heading out the door. Though the coat was black and leather, the coat I usually wore when riding my dirty bike with Jake, so maybe that got me points somewhere.

Thane and Ivan stiffened, simultaneously looking off to the side. Their eyes narrowed as a low rumbling growl filled the air, heard even over the rain as they turned and stood side by side, blocking the little space you'd walk down to get into the van. "What do you want?" Thane spat, clenching his fists until the knuckles went white.

"None of your business." Came the hissed reply.

Hissed or not though, I still recognized it. Unfortunately, I'd never forget that voice. I had, _stupidly_, once been in love with the owner. So, with great reluctance, I pulled myself out of the van and stepped into the rain behind Thane and Ivan who stepped backwards so I could stand under their umbrella as well. "Whatever you want to say to me, you can say to my pack." I growled.

Edward stood at the tail of the van, under his large umbrella. His bronze hair stood atop his head, defying gravity as usual. His clothes were pristine, not a wrinkle in sight, as was common with any Cullen; black slacks, a blue long sleeved shirt, and a black wool coat over top. His sharp, chiselled features that were in an angry expression as he glared at Ivan and Thane, slowly softened as his golden eyes met mine.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you?" He asked, his voice also softening, taking on that velvety quality it had.

His crooked grin seemed to get a tad bit brighter as he broadened it, his eyes boring into mine. An odd sensation happened then, it felt as if something in them was trying to pull me in. Like I was getting trapped in his eyes, caged in as everything around us sort of blurred. It was like when he used to dazzle me, where he was all I could see, all I could hear and feel, how time seemed to whiz by as I'd stare into his endless eyes while he spoke his charming words in that voice he used whenever we were alone, or wanted to get us alone.

...

"Pissed, and you?"

Only this time there was no dazzle. Everything he was trying to throw at me just seemed to bounce off now unlike then.

Edward's eyes widened a fraction for half a second before he school his features. His smile seemed slightly strained as he replied. "I could be better. But that doesn't matter, I was just wondering if perhaps I could accompany you on the walk to your first class?" He asked.

"No."

Part of me felt bad for being so rude, but all I had to do was remember that day he took me out to the woods, and that guilt was replaced by anger.

Edward's smile dimmed even more as his eyes started growing hard. "Bella, we need to talk. I've given you plenty of time to cool off, but there are things we need to discuss. In private." He said, eyeing the other two with distaste.

Images of Edward flying into his silver volvo, spider web cracks spreading along the side of his face, with me there not a second later, my fists beating down on him over and over again as a snarl ripped from my throat, tearing off his passenger door to beat him with it, all flashed before my eyes a split second before I lurched forward, my hands up and reaching for him.

A warm hand slipped into one of mine though, pulling me off to the front of the van under a new umbrella. I looked down slightly, into the concerned eyes of Ebony as she led me around the van and towards my class. "I suggest you don't speak with Edward alone any time soon. It most likely won't end well for him, and though you may hate him now, the guilt will eat at you later."

"I wouldn't be so sure." I growled, glaring over my shoulder at Edward as he walked back over to his family waiting at his car.

Ebony tugged on my hand again. "I know you, Bella. Once the rage wore off, you'd feel terrible. You're a kind, forgiving, caring person. This is just the beast, and you need to try and fight it." Ebony stopped at one of the sidewalk branches, offering a supportive smile. "But for now, just try not to punch anyone." She laughed, zipping off down the sidewalk to her class.

With her umbrella.

Leaving me in the rain.

"Fanciful little dirt ball." I muttered under my breath, turning to the direction my class was in.

"You can say that again." Ivory laughed, walking up beside me with her hood up over her head. "One minute she's enlightening you with words of wisdom, the next she's left you sopping in the rain."

My brows furrowed. "Yeah, I got that." I deadpanned, putting a little hustle into my step to get out of the rain.

"No, I mean, she does that kind of thing all the time. Distracting you with her smarts so she can mess with you." She said, looking back over her shoulder in the direction Ebony headed. Her eyes warmed up immensely, her amused grin turning into a sweet smile. I gasped as a burst of warmth exploded in my chest, another wave of intense longing filling me, though I knew this wasn't my own this time. Ivory's head whipped around to me as her eyes widened and she sputtered. "Uh, but um…so, Edward's trying to talk to you. Have any idea of what about?" She managed to choke out.

I took a few seconds to pick up my jaw from the ground as we stepped inside the building to our class room, grabbing Ivory's hand and dragging her off to the nearest janitor's closet. I shoved her inside, stepping in and closing the door behind me. It was completely dark, but that didn't effect our sight. "Ivory, are you… is Ebony your imprint?" I asked.

Ivory hysterically laughed as she looked everywhere but my eyes. "I… is she…what are you talking about? You… you're crazy, Bella. Took one too many knocks to the noggin."

"You're imprinted on Ebony!"

"Shut up!" She hissed, her hands covering my mouth as she got me in a headlock. We both froze, waiting for someone to whip open the door, or even knock on it. When no one did, she half whispered, half growled her reply. "You can't tell _anyone_, Bella."

"Sgnrph ourgh ngarrr!"

Ivory looked down at me curiously. "What?"

Prying her hands from my face, I stood up straight. "I said, so you are! But, wait, she's also a werecat. Shouldn't she have imprinted on you too? And how does no one else know? If I felt it, how has none of the others over the years?"

Ivory's face fell, and it was the first time I had ever seen it without a grin or smirk or smile. It struck something deep within me and my hand reached out, patting her shoulder. "Over the years I've perfected hiding my feelings from everyone else."

"And how has she not imprinted with you?" I asked.

Ivory looked down at her feet. "According to logic and werecat, well, biology, she _should be_ imprinted on me as well. It's just that; I can't tell, because over the years _she's_ perfected hiding _from_ her feelings."

"What?"

"Well, even if she _is_ imprinted on me, she probably doesn't know." Ivory replied.

The late bell rang and Ivory made to leave, but I gripped her shoulder, holding her still. "What do you mean? Why couldn't she? Why'd she learn how to hide from her feelings?"

"She couldn't stand them, couldn't live with them. Hell, when she joined the pack, _we_ couldn't even bare them. So she learnt how to… I don't know, numb them. Hide from them." Ivory said, her hands balled up in her pockets.

"Why would she do that?" I wondered, but realized I said it out loud.

Ivory shifted, looking back up at me. "Her past… it's not pleasant. And before you ask; no, I won't tell you. It's her story to tell, not mine." She sighed. "Now can we _please_ just go to class and not tell anyone about this?"

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled, my thoughts now worried on what could have happened to Ebony. My chest rumbled with a protective growl that brought a small smile to Ivory's face. "Come on, we're late no-wha!"

Someone's timing was exceptionally bad as they now decided to open the closet door, and me being me, lost my balance since I was leaning on it, and started falling backwards. And also, me being me, my flailing arms reached out to hold onto Ivory in hopes that she'd keep me upright. Which was a bad idea, seeing as we both went tumbling out of the closet, sprawled out on the hallway floor.

Ivory lifted her head from the crook of my neck, looking at me with narrowed, though amused, eyes. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime." I murmured, shoving her off so I could scramble to my feet and flash the janitor a sheepish smile.

**XXxxXXxxXXxx**

Raven's eyes scrutinized the spoonful of stew she was holding above my bowl as she leaned in close to get a good look. She bit her lip, glancing up at me before looking back down to the spoon, humming to herself every now and then as we waited for the others. "Hmm, yes, I'm sure of it now, Bella." She plunked the spoon back into the bowl, leaning back in her seat. "The lunch lady is _definitely_ trying to kill the student body."

"I knew it." I murmured quietly, sharing a smirk with her.

Raven suddenly disappeared as Scott yanked her chair out underneath her, sending her on her ass on the floor as she growled at him. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to whisper at the table?" He laughed, sitting down in her chair on the other side of me. "Hey, Cowbell."

"You brat." Raven huffed, sitting down in a new chair again as she glared at him. "You really have to quit doing that."

"I won't change who I am to suit you, Raven!" He mock cried, dramatically putting his hand over his heart. "I'm unique and beautiful and if you don't like me the way I am, then you're not worth it."

"You're _such_ a brat." I laughed, shaking my head at the two. He just grinned more, winking at me while he unpacked his lunch.

The others soon joined us, and by the time everyone unpacked their lunches, the table was full of food. Seriously, _really_ full, since we all had to eat nearly four times as much as the average human to keep up our energy and nutrient supply, because we burned through all those calories just by standing around. That was cool with me though, since I had absolutely no problem with stuffing my face in public. I like food, _a lot_, and everyone can feel free to judge me because I don't give a damn. Food is tasty and delicious.

"Marry it if you're enjoying it that much." Robyn said, eyeing me with a weird expression. My eyes looked around the table, noticing that they were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked, setting down my sandwich next to the bowl of stew.

Thane looked at Scott before looking to me. "You make faces and sounds when you eat."

My eyes widened as I blushed, ducking my head. "I… it's just good!"

"Clearly," Raven laughed.

Scowling, I took care to try and eat like a normal person for the rest of lunch. The others talked and laughed and ate. They'd joke around and just do regular things, unlike the Cullens. I could remember how they always sat at their table in the back with their food sitting in front of them, staring off in different directions, like they were probably doing right now. It really made them stand out, just… sitting there all lunch, doing nothing. Maybe if they just relaxed, they wouldn't come off as so different and could actually blend in like they tried to do, because it worked for the Smiths.

Pale skin is a lot easier to hide and blend with than a giant's height.

Yet here we were, just another rowdy group of kids in the cafeteria, laughing and eating together.

My brows furrowed as a weird noise filled my ears and I looked around the table. "Oh," I muttered, reaching into my coat pocket and pulled out my phone. I usually feel the vibrations, not hear them. "Hello?" I asked, turning away from the table as the others glanced and me and lowered their voices.

_"Bella,"_

Instantly I perked up, straightening in my seat. Charlie _never_ called me Bella unless it was something serious; he always called me Bells. Also, the fact that his voice shook and someone screamed in the background, had me on guard, hoping that maybe he was just watching a scary movie or something.

But life was never that easy.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked, looking to the others who dropped what they were talking about to listen.

_"Bella, my partner… he's… I think he's dead. We were called in to Seattle-"_

My free hand clenched into a fist. "I told you not to! Not until we talked and worked something out!"

_"Not on the case; they needed extra hands for regular work while their men were busy with that case. John and I, we went to go check out a robbery that was called in. John heard someone in the alley and we gave chase.. I-I saw red eyes and remembered your descriptions of… you know." _People's voices sounded in the background now as I sat frozen in my seat. _"He grabbed John, I shot off my whole round but it didn't do anything. He still… he killed John, Bella."_

"Dad, where _are_ you? Where is he? What's going on?" I asked, getting to my feet and rushing out to the parking lot.

Charlie hesitated, his voice filled with guilt. _"I ran… I was so scared, I ran. He's following me though and I don't know what to do. I found the first crowd I could, but I don't know what to do, Bella."_

"Stay in the crowd, I'm on my way." I said, hanging up and stuffing my phone back into my pocket. The others were watching me expectantly. "Come on! Let's go!" I yelled and they jumped into action, heading for the van.

"Bella," Edward stepped into my way, making me run into him. He gripped my elbows, steadying me as he looked into my eyes again. "It's too dangerous, Bella. You can't go, you'll be hurt."

"Get out of my way, Edward!" I snarled, shoving him off to the side.

He was in front of me a second later again. "Bella, stay here. I'll go find Charlie and bring him back safe. This vampire won't hurt him, I promise." He said, looking over his shoulder at my pack. "You, stay here and protect Bella, I don't think it's a coincidence that this vampire is after her father." He looked back at me, gently squeezing my shoulders. "I'll save him, love."

And then he was gone, running off through the trees.

My eye locked on Ebony's. "Remind me to get pissed about him later." I quickly glanced at my shoulders. "And burn this."

"Bella!"

A growl fell from my lips as I turned around again. "What _now_?"

I faltered though as Alice rushed up to me, stopping a foot away. Her amber eyes were full of worry and unshed tears as they looked up at me. "Bella, I think Charlie is in trouble!"

"I know." I said, my brows furrowing.

She looked confused. "How- never mind; we have to go help him." She said, grabbing my hand and started pulling me with her. "I'm sorry, but that van isn't fast enough."

She stopped and raced around to the driver's side of a canary yellow, 911 turbo porsche. It was slick and shiny and had I been in another situation, I probably would have stopped longer to admire it because damn, that was a nice car. And that's coming from someone who is seriously no good with cars. "Hurry as much as you can!" I called to the others who nodded and piled into the van while I slipped into the car. As much as I hated this idea, being alone with her in this car for as long as it took to race to Seattle, she was right. Nothing else was fast enough.

Alice's car peeled out of the parking lot and down the road to the highway that would lead to Seattle.

It was silent in the car as we raced down the highway. Alice whizzed passed other cars, zipping in-between them with ease. I sat in the passenger's seat, staring out the window while I chewed on my thumb. It was a, well, extreme-nervous habit. Something I only ever did when trying not to freak out. The rain was helping some as well, every time we passed a car through a puddle, it would splash us and cover the window in water for a few seconds. Or even just listening to it pelt the roof of the car was calming.

"He'll be okay, Bella. He's in a crowd; he's safe for now." Alice's high, wind chime voice filled the car.

Closing my eyes, I let her voice fill me, soothing away some of the worry. My heart started to tingle and warm-

No! Stupid imprint!

Focus Bella, remember who this is. A Cullen. It doesn't matter that you're imprinted on her, it doesn't matter that she's helping you. She still left.

"This doesn't change anything, Alice." I growled, shoving all the imprint feelings off to the far reaches of my mind as I focused on just trying to save Charlie. "I know you and Edward are trying to win back my trust, and make me let you in again by saving Charlie, but it won't work. Just because you're helping me doesn't change how I feel."

Alice looked over at me, though I knew she didn't even have to _glance_ at the road, what with her gift. Her amber eyes, still full of worry, now also had hurt in them. There were dark purple circles under her eyes and I realized it had been a while since she hunted, momentarily wondering if she'd be okay in the city with all those people. Her ink black hair was spiked, though not completely because we _were_ out in the rain just before the car, and some of her spikes were hanging down in her face, water dripping from them onto her pale cheeks, down to her lips and chin. Her small hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that her pale knuckles were strained and the steering wheel itself was starting to give under the pressure slightly.

I forced my eyes back to her face, to _her_ eyes as she opened her mouth to speak. "I had hoped, even after all that's happened, that you wouldn't think so little of me, Bella. I've always let you decide how you felt about me, and accepted it, without influencing you like that, and I wouldn't start now just because I've messed up." Something flashed through her eyes as she looked away again. "I'm not doing this for me, and, no offence, not for you either, Bella. I'm doing this for Charlie because he's in danger and needs our help. He means a lot to me as well." She said.

My mind filled with images of before they left, how much Charlie and Alice had bonded and gotten along.

_Charlie grunted, looking over at me from his chair as I paused the movie. "What're you doing?"_

_"I have to go to the washroom." I mumbled, setting down my glass and getting up. "Don't worry, Bruce Willis can continue to Die Hard when I get back." I laughed._

_Charlie and I looked to the front door as the doorbell rang, looking back to one another. Edward was gone hunting for the weekend with the boys while the girls were out for a shopping trip. Charlie frowned, taking a swig of his beer as his eyes narrowed. "I thought you said Edward was on a hiking trip with his brothers and Carlisle." He huffed. Charlie wasn't exactly… keen for Edward._

_"He is." I murmured, going to open the front door._

_Alice twirled in, wrapping me in her arms. "Hello, Bella!" She sang, pulling away a few seconds later to dance into the living room. She set her bag on the couch, beaming at Charlie. "Hello, Charlie! How're you?"_

_Charlie glanced at the bag on the couch. "Uh, good. You girls having a sleepover I forgot about?" He asked._

_Alice looked over her shoulder at me with a smile. "If Bella wants to. I had a feeling she'd say yes though, and packed my bag. It's been too long since our last." She chimed._

_I just laughed again, nodding and headed to the bathroom. Alice had actually spent the night last night, since Edward left yesterday afternoon, but Charlie didn't know that. _

_When I entered the living room again, I paused in the entrance, smiling at the scene. Both Charlie and Alice were laughing about some story she was telling him. It was good to see him laugh again; he'd been down recently, ever since his friend Harry had the heart attack. His eyes were watering as his face turned red, his grin taking up his whole face._

_Alice turned her head to look at me, her smile brightening even more._

I had forgotten how much they had gotten along. How much even Charlie missed Alice when they left. She was an angel in his eyes ever since she officially took over the whole 'taking care of Bella' with my broken leg, which included getting dressed and showered. He had seriously been fretting doing that, awkwardly trying to form a plan with me while I tried not to die of embarrassment. Alice had swooped in and saved both of our days.

Ever since then, Alice was practically his second daughter. Sometimes she'd even call just to talk to him.

Sighing, I leaned back in the chair, pressing the heels of my palms against my closed eyes. "I'm sorry." I said.

_"Alice is gone already."_ Edward's voice filled my head as another memory surfaced. _"Shouldn't she be here with you instead of…um, in Alaska already for a _shoe_ sale? Wouldn't you be more important than a discount?"_

"Actually, I'm not sorry, Alice." I growled, glaring out the front windshield. "I'm angry and hurt and pissed and confused. That's what I am."

Alice nodded, glancing down into her lap as her eyes grew shades darker. "Understandably so. I don't expect you to feel anything but hate towards us, towards me, after what we did."

My chest tightened. "I don't hate you, Alice." She glanced over at me with guilt masking her face, guilt and sadness, and I wanted to fix it, to take it all away. But I couldn't. I still didn't forgive her. I was still hurt and mad at her, at them. The imprint didn't change that either. It didn't take away what they did. What she did. "I'm mad at you. Furious, even. But… hurt as well. You all hurt me."

"And you don't forgive us." She said.

"I don't, no."

Alice smiled glumly, nodding her head. "I understand." She closed her eyes as a look of pain filled her features before she turned away again, one of her arms wrapping around herself. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, Bella."

My heart clenched. "Alice-"

She held up her hand, exhaling slowly before looking back to the road with a neutral face. "Don't, Bella. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty, but you do, and I don't want you to say something you don't mean. Don't act on your guilt; don't try to make me feel better. I deserve this." She said, shaking her head.

"But-"

The car screeched to a stop on the side of the road, and I jumped when I realized we were in Seattle already. Damn, this was a fast car. "Charlie's getting separated from the group." She said, her eyes losing focus for a second before she jumped out of the car and into the rain.

"Where?" I asked, running over to her side of the car. Her eyes lost focus again, flickering side to side as she scanned the future for my dad. Her hand shot up and out, pointing down the sidewalk before we both took off, trying to keep at a human pace. She turned suddenly, down a narrow space between buildings with me on her heels, racing across the road to another sidewalk. We ran down the sidewalk for a good while, getting completely soaked to the bone.

Finally she stopped abruptly, looking to the side down the long alley. "There." She said.

But I already heard the heartbeat as well and started running down there with her hot on my heels. Charlie was there at the end of the alley, up against the wall of the building making this alley a dead end, his gun raised up and pointed to the pale man standing in front of him. Charlie's hair was plastered to his head, rain water running down his face and dripping from his hands held up and clasped around the gun, his brown eyes looking so scared, more scared than I had ever seen them.

Luckily the vampire didn't know we were there with him. The rain watered down our scent, making it hard to pick up unless we were really close, and the rain was masking my heartbeat, pelting the ground and dumpsters in the alley with us.

So the vampire had absolutely no idea I was coming as I rammed into his back, running us both into the wall beside Charlie. The vampire yelped, hissing as he pushed off the wall, but I shoved him back into it, gripping the back of his head to smash his face into it as well. He growled, his elbow getting me in the side with a crack.

"Bella!" Alice rushed forward but had to jump back as I swung the vampire around in a circle and back into the wall again. The wall wasn't going to last much longer like this. With that in mind, I kicked the back of his knee, and slammed him on his stomach on the ground and kneeled on his back.

_His head…_

Gripping the under side of his chin, I started pulling upwards as hard as I could, ignoring as he screamed, feeling his neck strain.

"Bella, stop!" Alice said, standing by Charlie as she tried to calm him down.

_Finish him._

My lip curled back over my teeth in a snarl as I pulled harder. The vampire whimpered, begging me to stop. My body stilled, hesitating as he dry sobbed, my snarl slowly falling from my face.

Charlie finally put his gun down, sliding down the wall to sit and release a breath of relief.

Rage burned through me. How _dare_ he try to kill my dad. I could have lost Charlie, he could have died. Why should I have mercy on this _thing_ that wouldn't have even blinked at killing my dad.

"Bella, please, we need answers from him." Alice said, crouching down beside us, her hands resting on mine. My head slowly turned, my gaze shifting from the back of his head to Alice's face. Her brows furrowed. "Bella, your eyes… they're yellow." She said. She shook her head, looking down to my hands as she gently pulled them from the vampire. "Go make sure your dad is alright." She said.

"Charlie." I murmured, finally my thoughts cleared from… whatever that was. I raced over to him, ducking to look into his face. "Dad, talk to me. Are you okay?"

His eyes found mine, frantic, but not scared anymore. "I-" He cleared his throat. "…Yeah, I think so. I just… I…"

Nodding, I patted his knee. "The first time you take on a vampire is always a little…" I gestured. "It takes time to process, but you're okay now, dad." I said, sitting back against the wall next to him.

My eyes travelled back to Alice, seeing her black ones narrowed at the vampire below her. He was glaring right back up at her, now on his back so they could speak, though it didn't look like he was giving her what she wanted. She glanced up at me, lowering her voice so Charlie wouldn't hear. "Distract him for a second, I don't want him to see me do this." She said, a hint of regret and sorrow in her voice.

My brows furrowed, but I nodded anyways, turning to Charlie. "Dad," I said, gaining his attention and making him look towards me, the back of his head to Alice and the other vampire. Alice twisted the vampire's head with a crack and his body went limp. "Uh, I just wanted to say…" She twisted harder, pulling up, her muscles straining. "Uhh…" My eyes took in Alice again, her sopping went clothes clinging to her like a second skin. She was wearing just a red T shirt with a short black vest, and her dark wash skinny jeans and black high heels. "Er…" Her red shirt was riding up her back, leaving a good two inches exposed. "I uh, just wanted…to...say…" My brain short circuited.

"Bells, are you purring?" Charlie's voice said, somewhere down a long tunnel, far, far away from me.

My mouth watered as I dragged my eyes up to the rain drop that was running down her neck to the V neck of her shirt. Biting my lip, I-

"Stop it!" I hissed, turning away to look at the other wall. Stupid beast… stupid rain making her wet…making her w- "Stop!"

"Bells?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I whipped my head back around to him, hoping he wouldn't catch on. "What's up?"

"Are _you_ okay?" He asked, looking confused.

Nodding furiously, I clenched and unclenched my fists, trying desperately to not look over at Alice who was had just detached the vampire's head. _"I'm fine."_ I squeaked as she ran her hands through her hair, bringing it back out of her face.

"Bella!" Edward blurred down the alley way, drenched to the bone as well, looking angry and confused. "What… I said to stay!" He bellowed. "You could have been hurt!"

The Cullen's silver volvo pulled up at the entrance of the alley along with the van, everyone hopping out and running down here. Ebony took everything in, looking alarmed. "Is everyone okay?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to do anything but that. Alice stood up to her feet, placing her hands on Emmett and Jasper's shoulders. "He's not talking, maybe you two and Edward could go try somewhere with less human ears?" She asked.

They nodded, Emmett swinging the body over his shoulder as Jasper grabbed the head. "Come on, Edward." He said, looking over at us.

Edward was frowning at me, offering his hand. "I'm going to stay here with Bella, make sure she's okay. You go on."

"Hell no." I growled, shoving his hand to the side and got up with Charlie.

"Besides," Emmett said. "You're the only mind reader. Now let's go, we can all get caught up later. You mind coming over again?" He asked hesitantly, looking at me with hope in his eyes.

Ebony nodded when I looked over. "Have to, if we want to find out what he was doing and why." I said, not taking my eyes from hers. I wasn't happy about having to go over there again, but I _did_ want to know why Charlie was put through this.

"Alright, well, let's get out of here then. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention." Rosalie said, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

Ivory cleared her throat. "We don't have room for Charlie in the van. We've barely got room for Bella."

Rosalie stepped forward. "Those three will be running back, he can ride with me. So can you, Bella." She said, glancing at Charlie and then me.

"Thanks." I murmured, exchanging a look with Charlie before following her to the car.

I glanced back at Alice one last time, catching her eye. She smiled a sad smile, waving slightly before looking to the others still in the alley.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Well this was certainly quicker than the last update. :D**

**And thank you, THANK YOU, for all your ideas. They're actually really helpful and I'll be using some of them, like Jay's idea of the beast lusting over Alice.**

**Speaking of which, Jay, fanfiction won't show your email address like that. You've got to put brackets or something in it like this "example(_)52()hotmail(.)com" or something like that. It's fanfiction's protection thing I think. ^^**

**Anyway, REVIEW please! ^^**

**-Paige.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B. 'I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling; two very powerful, and so very different emotions battling to win inside me.' R&R!**

**BELLA**

"Calm him down."

Prying my eyes from the trees whipping by at the side of the road, I lifted my gaze to Rosalie's. She was sitting in the driver's seat, no different from any other Cullen in the way that they're just _incapable_ of keeping their eyes on the road, looking back at me through the rear view mirror. Again, it was weird to not see those honey gold eyes narrowed at me in a glare. Not that they were warm, exactly. Kind of just neutral, slightly bored even.

"Huh?"

Ah, a sense of familiarity – Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Your dad. Calm him down, his heart rate is too high and I don't want to have to make a pit stop at the hospital on the way back to your house." She said, her eyes glancing away to my dad.

I hadn't even realized that he was still all worked up. I was mostly just consumed in my thoughts and stared out the window on the ride back, that was taking much less time because Charlie was in the car and Rosalie couldn't exactly speed. Vampire or not, Charlie was still a cop and had to do _his_ job.

But she was right. His chocolate brown eyes were wide as he stared, unseeing, out his own window beside me. His foot was taping like crazy while he fiddled with the seam of his uniform pants, the other hand lightly pulling on his moustache with his elbow propped up on the window. His was breathing erratically as well, nearly hyperventilating, his cheeks flushed.

"Dad." I patted his shoulder; his eyes focusing on mine, calming slightly. "What's wrong?"

Charlie took a deep breath, blinking rapidly, and I realized, with a start, that he was in tears. He furiously wiped at them, clearing his throat as he looked off to the corner of the floor. "I… worked with John for twenty some odd years. He w-was my friend, Bells." He choked out, holding his forehead in his hand.

Oh…

Awkwardly, I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, giving him a light squeeze. "I'm sorry, dad." My own throat got clogged with a lump as I swallowed hard, feeling the sting of tears. "I'm sorry I brought this on you."

Charlie straightened out. "Bella, this isn't your fault. I didn't call until af-"

"No," I cut him off, my mind running a mile a minute as everything pieced together. "This _is_ my fault. All those disappearances… no nomad would stay in one place for so long and bring that much attention to themselves. It's got to be Victoria. She's here."

"That's too many people to go missing for just one vampire." Rosalie said, raising her voice. I was glad she was including Charlie in the conversation. Even if he was just a human, I still wanted him in the loop. Knowledge is power, and I always hated it, being lost because Edward thought it was best.

"Maybe she's got some friends." I replied. "She'd have to be stupid to try and take on my pack by herself."

Rosalie nodded, frowning. "But we don't usually have any…friends. Not anyone outside your coven. We're the exceptions with the Denalis, but other than that, I haven't heard of it." She said. "Unless.." Her eyes met Charlie's again. "Have any of the bodies been recovered?" She asked. "Most likely burned or mauled by an animal with abnormal blood loss?"

Charlie furrowed his brows, shaking his head. "No, just a bunch of missing people."

Gasping, I sat up straighter. "Wait, you think she's _making_ more?" I exclaimed. Rosalie nodded gravely again. "That many newborns…"

Charlie looked lost. "What's a newborn?"

Dejectedly nodding my head in Rosalie's direction, I slumped down in my seat. "One of them, only twice as strong, twice as fast, just twice as good in general." I mumbled.

This was… hopeless. An _army_ of newborns at her disposal. How could anyone take that? No one _could_. Not without losing people, and I wasn't prepared to lose any pack members.

Rosalie cleared her throat, pulling up in front of the house. "Don't worry yet, Bella. I have a hard time believing that the Volturi are just going to stand by and let Victoria make an army. And even if by some chance they do; you and your pack have us. Don't forget that."

My lip curled back in a snarl. "The last time I trusted any of you; you all up and left me alone with Victoria around the corner. Add an army to that, and I really don't see any of you sticking around again."

Her eyes flashed with hurt before they narrowed. "You don't have all the facts, Bella. You don't know-"

"I know you left and that's enough for me." I spat back.

Rosalie turned in her seat to look at me with dark eyes, her lips in a hard line. "Since when did you get so bitchy?" She growled.

"I guess you rubbed off on me." I smirked, getting under her skin.

Her hand clenched into a fist as she took a deep breath, before unclenching it and running it through her golden blonde hair. "The fact that you're a werecat and I know you can take it, is making it harder to resist punching you." She hissed.

"I dare you to." Came my reply, my own hands clenching into fists incase she did try.

Rosalie furrowed her brows, shaking her head slightly. "What happened to you, Bella."

Somehow that had the effect of an insult on me, I'm not sure why, but it pissed me off even more and hurt slightly. My mental defences and walls flew up as I leaned back. "None of your damn business." I snarled, giving her a dirty look before I could stop myself.

A growl filled the car, and not my own. "You're making it exceptionally hard to be kind to you."

"Then go back to effortlessly hating me." Charlie was looking between the two of us as my own growl filled the car as well.

Rosalie's grip on the passenger head rest tightened, her nails stabbing through. "I never hated you-"

"Could have fooled me."

"Girls…" Charlie murmured.

"I was just mad at you!"

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"But you were hurting _her_, so forgive me for not being buddy-buddy with you."

"Hurt who? What are you talking about?"

Rosalie faltered, her grip loosening as she slouched back. She opened and closed her mouth several times before putting on a stone mask of nothing. "Be sure to stop by with your pack later so we can discuss everything with the rest of them."

"Whatever." I muttered, getting out of the car with Charlie. Rosalie sped off down the road the minute our doors closed, leaving behind a trail of dust from the driveway. "I am so sick of almost answers."

Charlie cleared his throat, nodding a couple of times, his face pale. I quirked my eyebrow as we made our way inside. "Just remind me never to piss off you or the Cullens."

"Sorry." I apologized, trying to imagine what that must have looked like for him. Not pleasant. "I just… They're all so infuriating."

"Why?" He asked.

Sighing, I fell back onto the couch, holding my face in my hands for a few seconds to try and cool off. "They left. They abandoned me."

"Ever think they had a reason for leaving?" Leah asked, looking up from her school work on the coffee table to me. Charlie shrugged as I looked back at him, leaving to go find a beer in the kitchen most likely. I could hear Seth and Sue upstairs, Seth getting scolded for leaving food in his room again.

My eyes found Leah's dark ones again as I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest while I glared down at my feet. "I know the reason. Edward got bored, he got sick of me, and they left. The only reason they ever put up with me was for him. I meant nothing to them."

Frowning, Leah pushed her work back and leaned back from the table, looking at me curiously. "If you meant nothing to them, then why'd they come back?"

"Because…uh, because…" My brows furrowed. "Er, because they…go pack." I growled, looking away from her smirk.

"What, you're kicking me out for being smarter than you and thinking of things you didn't?" She asked, getting to her feet with a victorious smile.

I cleared my throat, getting to my feet as well and put on a serious face. "No, I'm being serious. I'm taking you guys over to the Smiths' place to stay for the next little while." At her question mark of a face, I just motioned for her to follow me up the stairs where Charlie was watching Sue and Seth try to clean out the stain in his floor where he spilled pop. "Guys," I knocked on the door.

"Hey, Bella. Charlie was just telling us what happened. Kicked some vamp ass, did you?" Seth grinned.

My own smile was feeble at best. "Yeah, about that. I, uh, I'm taking you to the Smiths'." Charlie's brows furrowed. "No one thinks it's a coincidence that Charlie was, um, targeted. So, until we know it's absolutely safe, I want you all to stay there with me and the pack."

All four of them were silent for a good thirty seconds before Seth shrugged, getting to his feet to go grab his bags from the closet. "A pack of supernatural were-animals beats any security system or guard dog any day."

The other three continued to stare at me, worry in their eyes. "I'm sorry." I murmured, lowering my gaze to the floor again.

"It's not your fault, no matter what you think." Sue said as she passed me on her way to her room, patting my arm. "Whoever is doing this wasn't _forced_ to choose to do so by you."

"But I caused-"

"It was still their choice, Bella." She said, walking down the hall to her room.

A numb sort of feeling settled on me as I trudged to my room and started packing.

Victoria. I had come to forget her over the last couple of months. Actually, I hadn't given her _any_ thought since that night in the baseball field. I guess i just assumed that the whole vampire threat was over once James was killed. I never thought she'd…avenge him. It makes sense though. He _was_ her mate. Of course she'd be pissed off. Pissed off but heart broken. Strange, even when I now know she's quite possibly plotting to kill me, I can still feel sympathy for her, and even more guilt over what I caused. In all fairness though, James was a pretty messed up dude. He should have just quit when he saw all the Cullens were there to protect me.

Now my new pack had to deal with all this drama. More of my baggage.

Could you be kicked out of a pack? Voted off, like the Island?

I certainly wouldn't blame them. Right from the get-go, I've been nothing but trouble for them. Having to walk through the forest that day, having to be such a spaz and not run when I had the chance, getting in the way and getting bitten. Turning into a werecat and imposing on them. Then the Cullens came back and they've got to handle all these… extreme emotions on top of trying to train me. And now, after all that, I've got to bring these guys over there, cram them into the mansion as well (though the place was huge and we wouldn't be crammed at all really, but you get what I mean) and tell them that an army of newborn vampires was being created to kill me and I needed their help.

Talk about the Omega of all baggage.

My nostrils flared as an intense wave of stinging…incredibly sweet…perfume? What _was_ that? Yuk! It was like someone stuffed sour cotton candy up my nose. My eyes zeroed in on the source of the stench, glaring at my shoulder.

"Right…" I growled under my breath, ripping the coat off and threw it to the corner of the room.

Unsatisfied, I pulled off the T shirt, tossing it over my shoulder and grabbed a tank top, slipping it on instead. I sighed, swinging one of the bags over my shoulder, not knowing just _how_ much to pack. How long would we have to stay there?

Alice would know, we'd have to wait to find out until after this little…meeting, of sorts.

"Stop it." I murmured, slapping my hand over my heart that clenched at Alice's name.

The others were ready to go by the time I left my room and made my way down the stairs. I quickly pulled on my black wool coat, doing up all the buttons, and then grabbed the straps of all their bags, lifting with ease. Seth's eyebrows rose and I smirked slightly, following him to the trunk of Charlie's cruiser to stuff them in. We piled in, having to take his cruiser so that he wouldn't need a ride here in the morning to pick it up for work. That was one of the things we talked about on the drive to the Smiths' mansion. Charlie wasn't to leave Forks again until all this was over, nor was anyone in the family allowed to let their cell phones die. And Sue had to start using a cell phone.

Seriously, she didn't have one when I told them this.

Mind blown. I wasn't aware anyone _didn't_ have the little contraptions anymore.

Then, grudgingly, I went on to tell them the whole story. And I do mean the _whole_ story; it was a long drive what with Charlie driving. He never once _reached_ the speed limit, though I think it was because he _wanted_ to hear the whole story. So I told them how I put together what the Cullens were, the whole James incident in Phoenix, Edward leaving me, the fight in the forest and being bitten, confronting the Smiths, the fight with Sam, joining the pack, the Cullens coming back, Charlie's…vampire stalker situation, and my thoughts on what was really going on.

It was really quiet by the time I was done and we were pulling up to the driveway. Seth was the first person to break the silence. "Bite us." He said.

My head whipped around. "Er, what?" I asked, shaking my head to try and clear it.

He shook his hair out of his face, sitting up straighter as he looked around the cruiser. "Yeah! Bite us! Make us like you; you need help. You're going to be facing an _army_; boosting your numbers wouldn't hurt. We could help."

"Are you crazy?" I growled, glaring at him. "Do you have any idea what agony you've got to go through. How _terrible_ I felt for that week. Don't even get me started on your first don't know what you're saying, Seth, it's just…" The rest of my little rant died on my tongue as a sense of familiarity washed over me.

_"Please, Edward. It would make things so much easier." I said, exasperated._

_Edward shook his head, running his pale hand through his bronze hair. He began pacing back and forth while I ate my breakfast, watching him with a frown. Honestly, I didn't see a downside to this. If he'd just change me, we'd have no more problems. "No, Bella."_

_Groaning, I tossed my bowl into the sink, grabbing my backpack and headed for the front door. "Why does everything have to be so complicated with you? This makes sense! It's the reasonable thing to do."_

_Edward opened and closed the door, waiting patiently for me to lock the door. "The reasonable, the _right_, thing to do would be to let you live. Let you live your normal, human life. We shouldn't even be a part of it, but… I'm too weak to leave you, Bella." He said, his eyes taking on that certain quality they had whenever talking about how much he loved me or needed me. _

_"You'll have to leave me someday." I said, getting into the car. "Well, I guess it really will be me leaving you, since I'll be the one dying of old age." I said as he sped off down the road towards the school. "Heck, I might go early even. Fall and break my neck. Get hit by a car. Sickness. Humans are so fragile, do you really want to risk losing me so soon?" I asked._

_He remained quiet for a good while after that, his face taking on an intense look. I started regretting the last part, mentally chastising myself for upsetting him like that. I just didn't understand how he couldn't agree with me. It _was_ the only thing that made sense, to do._

_Finally, as we pulled into the student parking lot, he looked over at me. The look on his face, in his eyes, it made my heart skip a beat, though oddly enough not from swooning or love, but fear. Something… wasn't right about that look. "I'll never lose you, Bella. Even death can't keep us apart for long. You're mine; forever."_

_Pressure built in my chest as I discretely pushed myself as far back away from him as possible, right up against the door. His eyes continued to bore into my own, making me swallow loudly. "I…Edward…"_

_Shrieking, I fell back into another pair of marble hard, but somehow still slightly soft, arms. Opening my eyes, I looked into the bright golden ones of Alice and her impish smile as she grinned down at me, her ink black hair falling around her face, the ends tickling my cheeks. "Hello, Bella." She sang in her musical voice._

_The cold fear in me was replaced by a warmth that brought a smile to my face. "Good morning, Alice." I said, sitting up to get out of the car, only to be pulled into a tight hug by the little pixie._

_Edward cleared his throat after a couple of seconds, grabbing my hand in his right while his left arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. When I looked up, he was staring at Alice with that crooked grin of his. "I haven't heard that song in years." He said, obviously hearing her thoughts._

_Alice's smile and eyes lost a little of their light as she nodded. "Hmm, indeed. I was going through my collection this morning before school and came across it. Haven't been able to get it out of my head since." She said, her eyes traveling back to me."I'll see you third period, Bella. Be careful in History; avoid Steven's desk and his backpack by his feet." She said, skipping off to the others who were heading to class._

Seth was frowning, looking down at his lap like he was getting a lecture. I suppose he kind of was; I was laying it on a little thick. His feelings looked a little hurt as well and I sighed, patting his knee. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just a little stressed." He nodded, still not looking up. "And if…" Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair. "Talk to Sue and then _really_ think about it, before asking me again."

Seth's head whipped up with Leah's, both looking at me with wide eyes.

"Seriously think about it. Ask the others in the pack, everything they went through. All they've got to deal with. Make sure you really know what you're asking." I said, sitting back to look out the window. I wouldn't dictate his life like Edward tried to dictate mine. It was his life, his choice, and I wouldn't take it away from him.

But that's not to say I wouldn't _look out_ for him.

"For now, let's just go get you settled in so I can figure out what's going on around here." I said, opening the door and getting out. Seth's eyes were absolutely _shining_ when he got out after me, and even Leah seemed to be deep in thought about something.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"You okay?" Thane asked, looking over at me again. He still hadn't cut his hair yet, even if it had only been a couple hours, and decided to hide it in a hood, though his bangs were still obscuring the view of his eyes, the yellow pupils glowing in the dark of the night.

Unclenching and shaking my hands, I shrugged. "You'd think it'd get easier over time, after doing it a few times."

"Has it?" He asked.

"Well, I guess. I don't exactly feel like killing them anymore." I mumbled, sharing a smirk with him as I shoved my hands into the wool coat pockets. "But I definitely don't recommend any of them getting too close."

"You know they can hear you, right?" Raven asked, stepping up to the front door and looking back at us before knocking.

I shrugged again. "Saves me from having to warn them now."

The door opened then and Esme took a second too long to cover up the hurt look on her face, before she forced a smile. "Hello again." She said softly, tucking a lock of her carmel hair behind her ear. She gestured for us to come inside, stepping back to give us, or I guess me, room.

A pang of regret stabbed through my chest as my eyes locked onto her golden ones and I nearly took it back.

Nearly.

Instead, after flashing a grimace/smile, I followed the twins to the couch in the living room again, sitting between them once more. Trying to shake off the guilt, I stared at my feet while everyone got settled into the room, getting comfy.

"Good evening, Bella." Edward's voice cut through the silence.

Aaaaand just like that the guilt was replaced with a burning anger as my eyes narrowed. Scowling, I angled my face away from him, ignoring the huff of annoyance. Good. He can be annoyed all he wants.

"So," Nadia cleared her throat. "Bella filled us in on what happened back at the mansion. What else did you get from the vampire?"

Edward stood up, walking to the centre of the room while Raven and Robyn snickered quietly. What a drama queen. "He was reluctant to say much, but I did pick out a few things from his mind." As he spoke, his eyes never left mine. I could even feel them on me when I looked away.

It was disturbing.

"He was created by another vampire," Duh. "Though not Victoria like Rosalie suggested. This vampire was another male, one I've never seen before. One who is changing many people though." He said, finishing with a proud smile in my direction. "I also even caught the name of his creator. Riley."

That couldn't be everything. Surely he wouldn't seem so proud of _that_. Rosalie and I gathered that on the car ride home, though we figured it was Victoria. He had to read his mind to come to the same conclusions?

Jasper cleared his throat, glancing at Edward before looking to us all. "We sent him on his way," My eyebrow rose in disbelief before he smiled reassuringly. "_With_ Alice tracking him through her visions. We'll really be able to figure out what's going on in Seattle now."

Leaning back into the couch, I glanced down the couch at my pack, meeting Nadia's eye. "I still think Victoria is in this somehow. There's no way she _can't_ be."

"We figured that as well." Carlisle agreed, running his hands through his blonde hair. "Which is why we think it is best if we stay in close contact for the next little while. In case something comes from this. In case this army _is_ meant for you. We want to help."

My chest rumbled-

Before Raven elbowed me, cutting my growl off. "If it's a war; we'll need the help. Deal with it." She said, being blunt as usual.

But she was right.

Carlisle glanced between us, smiling hesitantly. "Also, do any of you have experience with fighting newborns?" Carlisle seemed surprised for a second and my brows furrowed, following his line of sight to look at Ebony. My eyes widened as I took in her staring intently at the floor, her face eerily neutral, clear of all emotion, her hand up in the air. She lowered it slowly, to fiddle with her frost white hair, twirling it around her fingers. "Well, everyone but Jasper here is also unexperienced, so he was going to teach us. You're welcome to join in on the training if you'd like, or if Ebony prefers to te-"

"No." She said quickly, her startled eyes meeting his briefly before looking to Nadia's, desperation in them. "No, please."

Nadia shared a silent moment with her before nodding, turning to Carlisle. "We would appreciate sitting in on your training sessions, thank you."

Carlisle nodded. "Great." Glancing around the room, his eyes landed on Jasper who gave a nod. "We'd prefer to do it at night when the people of Forks are sleeping, and preferably up north a little farther, in our baseball field. You'll have to follow us the first time; it's a little difficult to find."

Grunting, I shifted in my seat. "I still remember the way."

Emmett frowned, his eyes screaming apologies that cut through my hard exterior, though I wouldn't let it show. "Bella-"

Holding up my hand, I cut him off. "I'm tired; let's not start that."

And that was when my belly decided to get mad about not being fed all day. Another silence fell over the room as I grabbed my stomach, feeling a blush creep up my neck to my cheeks. Scott cleared his throat to cover up a chuckle, grinning widely as I glared over at him. Esme also smothered a smile, though her eyes were amused. "Are you hungry, Bella?"

"No."

Thane and Ivory cracked a smile now too. "I wouldn't mind making something for you quickly." She continued.

"I'm fine." I said, growling after my stomach did so again.

Esme got to her feet. "Really, it would give me an excuse to cook again. I've missed it." She said.

Ducking my head sheepishly, I nodded. "Okay." I murmured. "Thanks." I added as she left the room, my face heating up again.

It got quiet again as we all sat there, listening to Esme in the kitchen, whipping something up. Feeling not only my own awkwardness, but my pack's as well, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, my eyes traveling to the piano in the corner of the room. Images of Edward sitting at it, tapping away at the keys fluidly while I lay on the couch listening to him, passed through my mind. It was different now though. I mean, I could still appreciate his talent because he could play the hell out of the piano, but there was no… I don't know, no awe anymore.

Emmett's X Box caught my eye next. I could see him, sitting there on the couch, a big mountain of a man, one of the most intimidating men I knew, bouncing there with a big, dimpled grin as his player ran around killing everything in sight, including _all_ the other online players.

Rosalie sitting on the couch curled up beside him as she fiddled with some sort of thingamajig that came from one of the cars; cleaning it or tinkering with it in her lap.

Jasper in the cushioned, high back chair under the lamp reading one of his Civil War books or working on an extreme crossword puzzle.

Esme bringing me a sandwich that she made, waiting for me to take the first bite and report back to her before going off to make something new. It was a wonder how I didn't gain so much weight while they were here.

Carlisle walking into the room to greet his family after a long day at work, still wearing his white doctor coat and carrying patient files. The guy worked like mad.

Then Alice dancing down the stairs and into the room, plopping down on the couch next to me with a beaming smile. Sneaking up behind the couch I'd be sitting on, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her cheek against mine as she'd take a picture before I'd have time to either duck out of the way or attempt at smiling. Swooping out the front door as I entered it with Edward, grabbing my hand and carting me off to her car for a day of shopping.

The sting of tears entered my eyes as I blinked rapidly, clenching my jaw. I… I missed them. _So_ much. So much it hurt, so much that I couldn't breathe.

Raven and Robyn both grabbed my hands, squeezing them affectionately. My brows furrowed as I looked down at our hands, staring at them as they didn't let go. After fifteen seconds, I frowned. "This is weird."

"Little bit." Robyn agreed, letting go of my hand.

I turned my head and looked at Raven with a raised eyebrow as her hand stayed in mine. She shrugged her shoulders, flashing me a smile. "I like holding hands."

"It's weird though. It… doesn't feel right." I murmured, staring down at our hands, trying to evaluate the feeling running through me. Just, I don't know, a sense of wrong.

Raven's eyes lit up with a knowing nod. "Ah, yeah that's because of the im-gmph!" Robyn launched across my lap, wrapping her arms around her sister, her hand over Raven's mouth while she was sprawled out on the two of us. Everyone froze as I tried to refrain from burying my face into my palm or reaching out and strangling Raven.

She was such an airhead sometimes.

"Uhh. So…yeah…" Robyn nervously cleared her throat.

Fight or Flight instinct kicked in and my body jumped to my feet before the thought was finished running through my head. "So, time to go, eh? We'll see you tomorrow, after dark? Let's go." I fired off, most of the words running together.

The others slowly got to their feet, mumbling their agreement. "Thank you for having us once again." Nadia said, smiling kindly at Carlisle who returned it.

Edward blurred to the entrance of the living room with a frown. "You can't leave yet, Bella." Groaning, I shuffled back beside Scott and Ebony. "Esme just finished your snack."

"I'll take it to go then." I replied, trying to stay civil.

But, as always, it was impossible to stay civil whenever Edward spoke. "Okay, well maybe I could give you a ride back to your house." He said, his amber eyes looking hopeful.

"I'm staying with the Smiths, so they're my ride."

He ran his hands through his hair, nodding. "Right. How about lunch tomorrow?"

My fists clenched. "Can't."

His brows furrowed. "Dinner then?"

"Pass."

"I could pick you up before our training session." He offered.

"No." I shook my head. "I need to show these guys the way, remember?"

"Bella…" He sighed. Would he never quit? Honestly, could he not take a hint?

"Let's go." I said, nodding to the front door.

We started leaving once more, moving around Edward to pass. He wasn't thinking or maybe just _trying_ to piss me off, because he stepped around Ebony to stand in front of me. "Bella, please." I went to step around him but he stepped in front of me again. "Bella, love, please give me another chance."

He reached for me as I stepped around. The Beast roared its head, its tail flicking side to side while a growl started building deep in my chest. "Don't touch me."

"Let me back into your life." He pleaded, his fingers brushing against my arm as he stepped closer.

I tensed, trying to rain the beast in but she just wouldn't get back in the cage. "Seriously, don't touch me. I can't stop her." I breathed, my eyes widening as my blood started to boil.

Ebony glanced at me, her eyes taking in the frantic state I was in. She stepped halfway between me and Edward, levelling a serious look at him. "Back away, Edward."

His eyes narrowed and snapped to her, his chin raising up. "_You_ back off, Bella is mate-"

"She's not your anything. You seriously need to get a clue." Scott growled, turning to try and help the situation.

My stomach lurched at what Edward said. The thought of being his…

Pressure started building in my chest making it hard to breath.

"And you need to leave this house before I not so kindly show you to the door, animal." Edward hissed, his eyes darkening.

The room began to spin as I gulped in air, the beast stirring at Edward's tone and words. She certainly wasn't going let him treat our pack like that. "No…" I whispered, the rage settling over me like a hot, suffocating cloud.

Edward's hand closed around my wrist, pulling me towards him with a loving smile. "Let me prove-"

Everything blacked out for a second as my mind whirled. Something cool and hard connected with the palm of my hand Edward wasn't holding and soon his grip slipped from my other, a snarl shaking the house. Pressure on my knee next.

When everything settled and cleared and I had control over my body once more, I opened my eyes, gasping at what I saw. Edward was down on the floor on his back, looking up at me with wide eyes. One of my hands was wrapped around his neck, thin little spider web cracks spreading out from under my fingers. The other hand had both of his in a vice grip pulled up and away from me while my knee was on his chest, pinning him down.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I whispered, looking into his stunned face. "I told you… I can't stop her."

With that, I was up and off of him, marching out the door to the van.

I can't believe I just…_assaulted_ Edward like that.

My mind was consumed by thoughts of that the whole ride back to the mansion. How could I do that? Even if I was mad, I never really thought I could go _through_ with attacking one of them like that. Especially not Edward. I used to love him!

But the beast had no hesitation. No guilt over what she made me do. She didn't care, as far as she was concerned; he got what he deserved. Even if he only touched me.

A shudder ran through me as my lip curled back over my teeth.

By the time we got back to the mansion, I was at my wit's end. I just wanted to go grab a big plate of food, soak in a bubble bath and relax, before snuggling down into a big fluffy bed for a good night's sleep.

But by now we all know Bella Swan's life is never that simple. There's no down time.

Because as we pulled up to the house, a weird smell, not bad but…foreign, filled my nose. I hesitantly followed the others into the mansion, all of us on guard as we entered. Leah came around the corner, biting her lip. "Uh, Bella? We've got a bit of a… situation, here." She said.

Confusion covered my face until Jacob rounded the corner and it was replaced with joy. I hadn't seen Jacob in forever and was starting to miss him. "Jacob!" I exclaimed, taking a step forward but quickly faltering. Jacob… Jacob was ripped! Muscle central, even more than Thane. Thick and long under his dark skin, unable to be hidden beneath his T shirt, his hair cropped short like he hacked it off himself, his dark eyes frantic but calming when they met mine.

"Jacob, what happened? Did you hit the steroids?" I asked. "You're a tank! You… oh _hell_ no!" I roared, just noticing the glowing yellow rings around his eyes and the fact that he was now taller than me.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Unfortunately for Edward, that won't be the last time he gets ruffed up. Fortunate for us though. :D**

**I don't like this chapter as much as I liked the last one. But at least you get something, right? And now I can try to do better on the next one, though I think I will. Well, I'll have fun writing it, at least.**

**ALICE WRESTLES WITH THE KITTY!**

**And a thanks to Amanda-Inez for the whole Seth and Leah Changing possibility. I'm not sure if it's going to be a for sure thing though. I don't want the pack too big, but I'll think about it more. And another thanks to buffscoobs for helping me figure out how to post this because Fanfiction is being…difficult.**

**So, review please?**

**-Paige.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B. 'I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling; two very powerful, and so very different emotions battling to win inside me.' R&R!**

**BELLA**

Jake's dark, tanned hands ran through his black hair. Seeing it so short was…weird almost. For as long as I had known him, he had _never_ had short hair. It was always as long, if not longer, than my own. I used to tease him about it but he was pretty damn proud of it. A lot of the guys he hung out with had long hair, including his own father, but Jacob always had the nicest hair. And now it was all short and just…there. You couldn't braid it, you couldn't even mess it up. Well, not _really_. Then there was his height. My short little Jake. My, lame but true, brother from another mother. Jacob was my little brother, my little Jakey. Now he was a friggin mountain as well, taller than me. And thick as Scott! He looked like a lean, sturdy…_wall._ Solid.

This was not little Jakey anymore.

Someone stole my little Jakey. This was Jacob. Jacob the man. Jacob the werewolf.

_"I'll kill them."_ I snarled, turning on my heels and bolting for the trees. How dare those mangy _mutts_ take my Jake away.

A warm hand closed around my wrist and I turned, about to rip the appendage off. No one was going to stop me; I was out for blood and would not be deterred. But it was Jacob who was stopping me, and not even the beast would hurt Jake. She seemed to understand how important he was to me. "Bella, please don't go. They're dangerous." He begged, his voice gravelly and rough like the other males in the pack. I guess it really was a were-animal thing. Did that mean mine was husky and slightly scratchy like the girls'?

"_I'm_ dangerous." I growled, trying to pry my hand from his, half-heartedly. Part of me didn't want to leave Jake. I knew how different and scary this could be, and I certainly didn't want him to go through it alone. Not the first night, though who knows how long he's been like this. Oh god… was he in their pack? Was he one of them? My eyes scanned his arms, neck, and face for any ink, looking for the pack tattoo because I _know_ I've seen them on those wolves before. "You're not with them…are you?" I asked hesitantly.

Jake's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?" He asked, his hand dropping as his brows furrowed over his dark eyes. "Of course not! I… Bella, I'm still _me_. How could you even ask if I'd…be with them, be _one of them_. They're monsters! Nasty, evil, dirty bastar-"

"Okay, I get it." I said, cutting him off. Jake could rant. A lot. "I'm sorry. I just didn't…expect this, I never thought…"

Jacob nodded, looking around the yard at the others. I gave them a look, one that Ebony got as she tugged on the twins and started back to the mansion with the others. Sighing, I flopped back in the grass, looking up at the stars…well, where the stars will be. So really, I was staring at just a big blank black sky. Jacob landed beside me, letting out his own sigh.

After a moment of silence, the grass rustled as Jake turned his head to look at me. "You have no idea how many dogs tried to sniff my butt on my way over here."

I couldn't help but snort and Jacob chuckled.

Animals generally _were_ attracted to us. They were curious, I guess because they could sense the inner animal. Drawn in by it, wanting to play, wanting to just chill with us, or on rare occasions to protect us from other dogs or people.

Or so I was told. It happened for the others, they said, and that's why they usually had strays living with them, but hadn't come across any in Forks. That certainly explained the bags of dog and cat food in the hallway closet, because I was really starting to wonder.

But anyways, there had been no animals curious or _anything_ like that to me. They either coward and avoided me, or growled and tried to attack. Ivan figured it was the beast, and that most house pets who weren't used to wild animals, would be like that. Other ones out in the woods, might be different. My beast would be the Alpha to anyone who wasn't in the pack, so the animals there would either avoid me or submit to me.

According to theory.

We haven't tested it yet.

"Man do I feel sorry for them." I smirked.

Jake's smile ruined his glare. "I smell perfectly nice, thank you very much."

"I'll take you word." I giggled, looking back up at the sky. The atmosphere grew serious again as I fidgeted with my fingers on my belly. "How?"

He sighed again, running his hands down his face; something he always did when stressed or upset. "Sam's been building his pack up for a couple of months now. He's power hungry, as you could probably tell the first time you met him. He really like's telling people what to do and do what he wants. He wanted that to remain the same if the vampires ever came back, so he could change the treaty and bend it to his terms."

"I can't stand that guy." I huffed. I had never liked Sam. He was aggravating and thought he was such a big deal and just…a bastard, really.

"So he'd gather up a few guys and start hanging around First Beach and the high school. Some people saw how much power they had over the res and wanted that themselves; something I'll never understand. Who'd go through this for power? Who'd think it's worth it?" He swallowed his growl and shook his head. "I guess the people who were just like Sam. Anyways, a bunch of guys were practically signing up to join his pack. Most of us didn't though, either because of our parents or because we didn't want to be like Sam and the others.

"That list grew shorter and shorter each day though. They went from changing four people the first month, to three the next, then one, and for the last couple of months, it's been a struggle to just get that one. Everyone is hesitant to join. Seeing all the boys going through the change, practically leaving their families. They started seeing that this wasn't just a power trip. All the sacrifices and pain. Maybe it wasn't worth it to them anymore. They were being kicked out of school and fired from jobs or not hired because, well, who wants a werewolf working for them.

"Sam got pissed. You'd think having sixteen boys would be enough, but apparently not. So he's started…forcibly Changing people."

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, sitting up straight and looking at him with wide eyes.

Jacob sat up as well, patting my knee with a grim look. "If it's any consolation, I think I was one of the last. He can't get away with forcing _too_ many people."

My outrage was stirring up the beast who started whispering in my ear. Cunning plans on getting to Sam to _forcibly_ make him stop. I shook them from my head, focusing on Jacob again. "How'd he get you?" I whispered.

Jake laughed humourlessly, shaking his head as he stared at his lap. "Waited for my dad to go on his annual hunting trip up in Canada. He does it every year with a couple of the guys, leaving me home for the week. Now I had to call him and tell him to stay up there until I can figure things out. Wasn't easy either; he kept trying to get on the next flight back to Seattle, but finally agreed. Anyhow, Sam and his new second in command, Paul, showed up one evening in my living room while I was watching my show."

Jacob grimaced and I clenched my fists, engraving the names Paul and Sam into my brain. They would pay. Maybe not tonight or tomorrow, but they would _definitely _pay for whatever they did to Jake.

"Paul…is big." He said. "He's bigger than me even now. He'd give that big vampire a run for his money muscle wise. He…persuaded me to see the benefits that Sam was offering. I knew that the only way I would get get through the night with no broken bones would be to agree. I…gave in. I chickened out and gave in, Bella. I didn't even try to run, I just… Paul's so big." His voice was flat and defeated when he continued and I grabbed his hand. "Sam bit me. The next two weeks were terrible and I felt like crap, my friends ditched me because of it, and the res all turned their backs on me like the others."

Finally he shook off the mood, clearing his throat as he looked at me seriously. "Sam was waiting for my first Change. Finally it came and they approached me the next day. He was saying all these…crazy things. Telling me about the joining of his Pack and all these different things. About an upcoming war and an army we'd be working with. The guy is seriously crazy, Bella. He was just going on and on and I thought for sure you'd lose your mind when becoming a werewolf, just looking at him like that. So I did what I thought was a good idea at the time - I grabbed Paul and shoved as hard as I could, knocking him into Sam and a few of the others before taking off.

"I didn't know what to do or where to go so I ran off to Forks here. None of the humans here know about us, so I knew Sam wouldn't risk it. Then I went to find you at school, but your friends said you took off with Alice Cullen, but I could already smell you at the school." My face scrunched up. Jacob never did know how to…censor himself. "Not like that, you dork. I could smell the werewolf in you, though it was kind of different. So I followed it back here."

"Werecat, actually." I murmured.

He donned a thoughtful look. "Huh. I guess that explains the distinct feline part of the scent."

My mind went over all the information he'd just given me, sorting through it all. Sam and Paul would definitely need to pay for what they did, _my_ pack would need to know how big _their_ pack was getting, and…hold on. "A war?" I asked and Jacob nodded. Gasping, I jumped to my feet, grabbing Jake's hand and dragged him inside after me. Nadia was there in the living room, looking up at our noisy entrance. "The pack is working with vampires. More specifically, the vampires being created in Seattle. It _is_ an army being created."

Nadia stared at me, tightening the bun her hair was in as she considered this. "You're certain about this, Bella?" She asked.

I nodded. "Jake wouldn't lie to me and I wouldn't lie to you."

She nodded. "Very well. I'll call Carlisle and update him," She put down her book, picking up the white phone with the gold trimming from it's receiver on the table beside the couch, dialling a number. It was one of the older looking ones you'd see in like, I don't know, the Queen's house. Actually, this whole mansion had that look. Royal…and it matched Nadia. Was she royal, or, had she been way back in the day? I knew she was damn old, older than Carlisle, but other than that; I didn't know much about her. "And I'm assuming you want your friend to join the pack?" She asked, holding the phone to her ear as she idly fiddled with the cord.

"Uh…" I looked over to Jake who nodded furiously, his dark eyes retaining some of the frantic worry as he stepped closer to me. "Yes. He's practically my brother and-"

"Very well, gather the others in the basement. You remember the room?" She asked quickly. I nodded, closing my mouth. Was she always to ready to just accept people into her pack. And just anyone? The phone on the other line started ringing and she began to speak to us quickly again. I'll be honest…"

"Jacob."

"Right, Jacob. At this point, because we need a lot of help, including yours, is the main reason you're joining. I'm sorry that I'm using you like that, but it's true. However, I do trust Bella and her judgment, so I'm sure you'll prove your worth over time and I'll change my own personal reasons for keeping you around. I hope you don't take offence to it and that you understand." Then she turned her head from us as someone picked up. "Hello, Carlisle? Yes, we've got some news."

Jake followed me through the mansion, looking at the paintings lining the walls, the polished hardwood floors, the vases and doors, and finishing on the walls. All very fancy. When we were on the stairs, he started speaking. "Is she always so…"

A smile pulled at my lips. "She's just a straight shooter. No beating around the bush or anything like that with her. That may have seemed harsh, but it wasn't meant to be like that."

"How can you tell?" He asked curiously.

Right. He didn't know about the feelings thing. "Er, I can sort of…sense and sometimes feel the rest of the pack's emotions." He glanced at me with wide eyes and I grinned at his look, some stress being lifted from me. I was so thankful Jake was here. I could talk with him and he could be my stress reliever again. "You'll see. But she really does mean well."

He nodded. "Yeah, I get it. You wouldn't normally let just anyone into your pack. Your family. They either mean something to you or…"

"Or you accidentally bit them." I joked.

We remained mostly silent until we reached the room. It was just the same as it was when I had joined. Empty with just the chair, the sink, and the stand with the wheels. It didn't seem so scary this time though, but as I glanced at Jake, I realized it really still must be. He was eyeing the room wearily, stepping closer to me again as he nervously fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "So, this won't…hurt, will it?"

I shook my head. "No, don't worry. Just a couple tattoos and…um, a cut."

He frowned. "A cut? You're going to cut me?"

"Not really." I said evasively, stepping around the chair as the others started trickling into the room. "Just for the Blood Bond. Don't worry so much."

Scott boomed a chuckle. "You're doing fine, kid. Better than Bella here; she was about ready to tear out of the room and never look back." He laughed, winking at me and slapping my shoulder.

"Har har." I playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Introductions are in order, I guess. This is Scott, then the twins there are Raven and Robyn, Ivan who will be doing your tattoo, his brother Thane, Ivory, and Ebony. Guys, this is Jacob Black…my brother, really." I grinned, knocking my shoulder against his. More of the stress was relieved when it sunk in that Jacob really was here, and to stay.

He had always been my Sun on a cloudy, rainy day. He'd pick me up when I was down, and be there when no one else was. Like I said, he was my brother.

"Right, well, nice to meet you." Ebony said, smiling a friendly smile as she stepped up to the chair. "If you'll please remove your shirt and have a seat, we can get started." She said.

Jake whipped his head around to me. "For the tattoo." I said, gesturing to my waist as I lifted up my shirt to my belly button. "See?"

"Oh. Okay." He said, hesitating a second before he took off his shirt. Both Robyn and Raven whistled and cat-called, making me stuff my face into the palm of my hand as Jake blushed and sat down. They both winked at me with I threw them a look.

Ebony took the cap off the marker and began making the outline for the tattoo. I don't think I'd ever be able to do that. Ever. I bet she could do it without looking even, seeing as she glanced lazily at her work as she went, only furrowing her brows at his wrists and when doing detail, like the leaves and flowers on and within the vines. She pulled back when she was done, looking over everything, including up his spine, and then nodded to herself.

"This might be uncomfortable." Ivan said, wheeling his chair close as he turned on the tattoo gun thing. "But not for long."

Jacob pursed his lips as he tried to relax, waiting for it to start. I'll give him credit though, not once did he even wince, unlike me. While he sat there, obviously trying to keep his mind off of it by thinking of something as he stared at the wall, I huddled over to Nadia and the others. "What did Carlisle say?"

Nadia frowned, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Alice can't see us."

"Er, what?" Raven asked, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"She can't see our future at all. They're not sure why, though if I had to guess I would say it is some kind of defence. Edward and Jasper can't use their gifts on us either." She said. "However, she can't see her family's future either because of us, nor this army of vampires because the wolves are working with them."

I shook my head, clenching my fists. "It _has_ to be Victoria. Who else would know about Alice's visions?"

Ebony nodded. "This Riley fellow must be doing her dirty work for her then. She probably recruited him and planned this all out before Alice started searching, before they came back."

Why? _Why_ did my life have to be so complicated? Could I not go _one_ day without someone plotting to kill me?

"The Volturi wouldn't allow an army to be built. We can ask the Cullens to go to them, and then we won't even have to fight." I said.

Thane and Ivan whipped their heads up to look at me in shock while Nadia furiously shook her head. "No! They can't know, Bella." Thane said, gripping my shoulder. "They can't know we still exist."

"What?"

"They think we're extinct." He said. "That they wiped us out centuries ago. If they found out about us, or even the wolves…the hunt would start again. There just isn't enough of us in the world to survive another hunt. Our kind barely did the first time."

Jacob looked up at us. "The Volturi? Sounds familiar…where have I heard that name before?" He murmured to himself, his brows furrowing. "I _know_ I've heard it…"

"Don't strain yourself." I smiled and he stuck his tongue out at me, turning back to let Ivan continue. Turning back to the others, I shoved my hands into my pockets. "Jake said they've got at least sixteen in their pack."

Nadia nodded again, sighing. "Yes, we heard." Of course they did. Were-hearing. "I wish we knew how many vampires they had as well."

Scott clasped his hands together, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Uh, you know…" He said, trying to sound nonchalant as he avoided eye contact. "Seth and Leah-"

"I told him to think about it!" I growled.

Nadia pinched the bridge of her nose, turning away from us. Scott shrugged his big shoulders as I glared at him. "I was just going to say that they've been asking questions about, you know, us."

"Finished." Ivan said, getting to his feet to stretch.

Jacob stood up, rubbing his face and then his wrists. "That tingled for a second." He grinned."Well?"

Humming, I circled the chair, taking in the ink black tattoos against his dark skin. And, unsurprisingly, they looked better on him than on me. I don't know if it was the scar that wrecked it for me, or if it was just my self consciousness speaking up. "I _guess_ it looks _okay_." I smirked, bracing for the punch he gave me on the shoulder. "No, looks good, Jake."

"Circle up." Nadia said, unfolding the towel and pulling out the big knife. Jake stepped back, but I gripped his wrist. "You will heal, Jacob." She said, her face softening some. He nodded, hesitating a second before stepped up to her, looking back at me and my encouraging nod, before looking back to her. She lifted her hand, slashing the knife down her palm, before taking his and slashing him. Scott took the knife next, waiting until the other two pressed their palms together before slashing his and handing it to Robyn, who also waited for Scott and Jacob to press palms. It continued on like this until it got to me and I bit my lip, dragging the knife down my palm and watched the crimson liquid seep from it. It…didn't hurt as much as before, but it definitely wasn't comfortable.

Jake looked at me, the last one, and took a deep breath. "All this blood is making me a little woozy." He murmured so quietly that I'm sure even Nadia couldn't hear. I nodded, half my mouth curving up and he grinned, pressing his palm against mine.

"Jacob," Nadia said when he turned back to her. "From here until the end you will be bound to each of us by Blood. Do you accept?" She asked.

Jake nodded, his face serious again. "I accept." He said. A second later he grunted, his non-bloody hand reaching up to his forehead. "Ow." I growled. "What the hell was that?"

"A tracking device, kind of." I said, grinning at Raven as she tossed me the towel to wipe my hand off with. I gave it to Jake, patting his shoulder. "Now you'll always know how to find us."

Jake nodded. "Right."

"It's a lot to take in, huh?" I said, walking with him back up the stairs.

"No kidding." He agreed. his brows furrowed again before he looked over at me. "Bella, what's wrong?" He asked. I looked away, shrugging. "Don't do that. Come on, I can feel it now, Bella. Why are you so miserable?" He asked. "Wait, hold on…longing? Are…damn, Bells, you're in love?" He gasped.

Groaning, I turned and headed for the kitchen. "Come on, we need snacks. This is a long story." I grumbled.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

"Are you done yet?"

"No."

…

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No, Jake, I'm not."

…

"Are you done now?"

"Jake, are you _looking_ to be thrown through a window?" I snarled, looking over my shoulder at the large mountain of annoying who was lounging on my bed. "I missed _half_ the day yesterday. I've got to catch up."

Jake huffed, rolling off my bed to the floor. "I'm so _bored_ though." He complained. "You were at school all day today, and now you've been doing homework since you got back. I've been cooped up, doing nothing, waiting for you to get back. I want to go outside! I want to kick a ball around or _something_."

Rolling my eyes, I turned back to my work. "That's your inner dog talking, Jake. Go ask someone else to play fetch with you." I said, trying to hide my smirk. "Hey!" I screeched, glaring at the floor as he slumped my over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He chuckled, carrying me out of the room and into the hall.

Huffing, I propped my elbow up on his back, holding my chin in my palm as he carried me downstairs. We passed Ivory on our way and she took the opportunity to wrap a pair of grey sweat pants and a navy blue T shirt around my head before carrying on a knocking at Ivan's door. She had been doing laundry since we got home and had just finished our "training gear" or so she called it. Honestly, it was just some clothes we wouldn't mind getting ripped or stained or whatever. But, whatever made her chores more exciting, I was fine with going along with it.

"Are you not changing, Jake?" I asked, looking down at his denim shorts brushing just below his knees and the sweater he wore.

He glanced down idly. "No, this is fine."

"Right, we I do, so if it pleases you; could you let me down?" I growled. He grunted, dropping me to the floor before making his way off to the living room where the other boys were blasting the TV and their show. "Thanks." I mumbled, stepping into the washroom to change quickly. Midway pulling on the navy blue shirt, I paused, looking in the mirror. I _had_ been training still with the others every night and any free time during the days. I had mastered climbing the trees and had moved on to more challenging tasks. It was starting to show; small contours of starting-to-show abs. My arms and legs too; the long tough muscles, rather than bulky like Scott and Ivan and Jake.

So much change and so quickly…sometimes it made my head spin.

But I was still able to take comfort in the fact that my inability to gain a tan hadn't changed as well. I was still pale as a ghost, my skin a stark contrast to the ink black tattoos around my waist, my wrists, face, etc.

But the rest…so different. My hair thicker, longer, the different shades of brown and red, so much more vibrant than my plain old mahogany. My height, I was a friggin' giant compared to what I was. The even more pale scar running down through my eyebrow to my top lip. Even my teeth; the canine's had elongated and sharped like that of a regular wild cat. Cool, but painful when eating. There were still times when I'd bite my tongue or cheek and it was not pleasant.

"Did you fall in, Bella?" Raven yelled from the other side of the door, banging on it.

Stifling a scream, I yanked down my shirt and whipped the door open, glaring at the twin. "No, but thank you for the concern." I snarled, walking past her and into the living room to slump back into the couch. "When are we supposed to leave?"

"Midnight, I believe." Ebony chimed from the large windowsill on the other side of the room she was perched on. Her white eyebrows were raised in intrigue as her pale eyes skimmed through the book she was reading, not looking up when answering. Her hair was tied up, she was wearing her own sweat pants and a zip up sweater.

I hummed in response. "How very Cinderella-ish."

"Indeed." She murmured her agreement, still captivated by her book.

"So we're going soon then?" Jake asked, looking up from the TV. "It's eleven fifty seven."

Nadia swept into the room, adorning an outfit much like Ebony's, her face slightly worried. "Yes, we'll leave now."

"Something wrong?" Scott asked, looking up as well.

Nadia shook her head as we made our way to the door, grabbing shoes. "Nothing really. I'm simply worried about the moon and…someone loosing control around the vampires." She said.

Jake snorted. "No need for secrecy or anything like that. I know I'm the noob with the least amount of training and control and whatnot. I'll be fine, I think though."

Robyn stretched on the front patio that was covered in moonlight, the rings around her pupils growing to fill up the irises like everyone else's. "She's talking about Bella, pup."

She had insisted on calling him pup ever since the whole seriousness of last night's evens had left, since technically he was because he was bitten by a wolf.

Hesitating slightly before stepping into the moonlight, I took a deep breath as a shiver rolled down my spine slowly, feeling the beast stir. "I've got a bad kitty in me." I grinned wolfishly at him. Jake's eyebrows rose in disbelief and I scowled, clenching my fists. "Don't start." I spat, mostly to myself.

I…basically had her under control. The beast, I mean.

And by that, I mean I was just kind of figuring her out. She couldn't make me do things like a puppet. That was my worst fear and I had been so relieved when I figured that out. Nor could she whisper in my ear all day long, driving me insane or talk me into doing things. She _could_, however, um…well…I don't know, her feelings effected mine…or I felt hers. Something like that. All I know is that my mind and thoughts would get clouded by emotions and it was always her doing.

All I really knew was that she had _some_ influence on me, and if I didn't pay attention, she'd have more. That's when I'd say or do things. So she wouldn't be making me, but I'd be doing it when originally I wouldn't be.

If that makes sense.

This whole beast thing was a complex process.

"Sorry." I muttered. "That's…uh, that's kind of her."

He looked at me for a few moments as we jogged through the woods, ducking under low branches with the others following a few paces behind us. "So I take it she's not the friendliest." He commented.

I shook my head. "No, not really. The only one she wouldn't rip into, if she had the choice that is, would be Alice."

Jake looked contemplative. "What about you?"

Snorting, I shook my head furiously. "Are you kidding? I'm the first person she would. She absolutely hates me and I can't say the feeling isn't mutual." Life wasn't that easy; a friendly beast who loved me just wasn't fair, apparently.

"Your life sounds like it sucks. No offence, Bells." Jacob chuckled.

Smirking, I took a sharp turn to the left coming to a cliff side. Down below it was a straight, five minute run to the path that would lead up the next cliff to the baseball field. "It certainly isn't any walk in the park." I agreed, launching off the side of the cliff and reaching out for one of the many tree branches on my way down.

The rest of the way to the baseball field was more or less silent. A few words exchanged between everyone, but mostly everyone was just studying the woods on our way. It was always good to know your way around the forest. Less chance of getting lost.

The Cullens were already there by the time we had gotten to the clearing. Understandably so, seeing as it was sunny all day and they had nothing to do but wait around for the sun to go down. Plus, not having to take time to have meals would certainly add free time to your day.

Carlisle was speaking with Jasper, the two blondes farthest away and standing under the long reach of the trees' branches. It was the first time I had seen Carlisle without a doctor's coat, have I ever mentioned how much the guy worked? He was wearing an old pair of jeans, torn in the knees and splattered with paint, and a matching long sleeved shirt, splattered in paint again. Jasper was wearing much the same, faded old jeans and a red muscle shirt, showing off all his scars.

Edward and Emmett were closer to us, circling each other like they were about to attack. Emmett in a pair of long, baggy shorts and a hooded sweater with the sleeves bunched up to his elbows, his bulky muscles not even able to be hidden underneath the thick fabric. His eyes were bright golden, sparkling with amusement as he grinned at Edward, taunting him. Edward was smiling his own smile, crouched low to the ground. His hair was wet and hanging in his amber eyes, his shoulders clad in a grey T shirt, damp and clinging to him, his own track pants dripping with water. I was puzzled until the sound of a babbling brook filled my ears, a mile or two a little more North.

All the girls were huddled at the corner of the field by the cluster of large, but rather smooth looking, boulders. Rosalie sat atop one, her legs crossed, her elbow resting on her knee with her chin in her palm and a bored expression on her face. Her eyes were an exceptionally bright gold as well, so I figured her and Emmett must have gone hunting sometime during the day. She wore a pair of black yoga pants, along with a yellow tank top, and a light sweater over top, her long blonde locks up in a tie. Esme's hair was up as well, she was in a pair of sweat pants, and a T shirt as well, talking with Alice while leaning on the boulders. Alice nodded fiercely with a huge smile taking up her face. Her black hair was spike out in every direction as usual, her eyes darker than everyone's though, so dark they looked brown almost. The bags under her eyes were quite dark as well, with a purplish hue. She wore a hooded zip up sweater, the sleeves bunched up as well, and the shortest denim shorts I had ever seen.

"Think fast, Bells!" A booming voice, not unlike Scott's, shouted. I looked up just in time to see a spinning football sailing through the air, little more than a blur, right at me. However, Raven had been throwing things at me all week, so it was little challenge to just pluck the ball out of the air when it got close enough. Emmett's eyebrows rose as he jogged over at a human pace, grinning his dimpled grin. "Morning." He greeted.

"You too." I said back, spinning the ball in my hands. "Get bored while waiting for us?" I asked.

Emmett smiled wider. "You took long enough. I was about to bet you wouldn't show." He chuckled. "So I brought the football just in case."

"Perhaps a little game of were-ball later would interest your over-active friend." Robyn said, looking to Raven who nodded. Those guys enjoyed were-ball immensely.

Emmett looked intrigued as well. "What? Were-ball? What's that? Can we play?" He asked, starting to bounce a little.

"Doesn't matter to me." I shrugged, tossing him his ball again.

The others trickled over to the pitcher's mound, as I realized that's where we were standing.

_Alice froze, her eyes clouding over and flickering back and forth as she was sucked into a vision. The baseball fell from her hands as her brows pulled together and not a second later, she was beside me, looking up to Edward. "They heard us." She said, grabbing my hand._

_Edward snarled quietly, stepping in front of me and Alice as he stared at the trees. The other Cullens situated themselves around us, Alice pulling me closer to her side as her lips moved quickly, talking at speeds too quick and too quiet for me to hear. Her golden eyes found mine once more as she pulled me back away from them slightly, gently pulling my hair from the tie. "Esme and I are going to try and get you out of here without too much suspicion while Edward and the others distract the nomads."_

_My eyes found Edward's again as I stopped moving with Alice for a second, hesitating. "Are you going to be okay?"_

_Alice's hand slowly fell from mine as she turned away with a frown. Edward smiled lovingly at me, nodding his head. "Yes, I will be fine. I just need to make sure they don't catch your scent. Go with Esme now, Bella, before they get here."_

_Rosalie looked from Alice to me, her eyes narrowing into an ice glare. "It won't make a difference; I could smell her all across the field."_

_Edward glared back at his sister, before freezing, and looking over his shoulder as three figures emerged from the trees._

"Good morning." Carlisle greeted with a kind smile.

"Hello, Bell-"

Edward cut Alice off, shouldering his way in front of her nonchalantly. "Good morning, Bella. How are you today?" He asked, his smile loving and kind as well.

"A bit of a grouch," Jake grinned, knocking his shoulder on mine with a grin. "And boring."

"I was working!" I huffed, scowling at him. "I'm not boring."

"Well, not _really_ boring." Ivory mumbled, grinning as I glared over my shoulder at her.

When I looked back, I caught Edward glaring at Jacob and his shoulder that was still brushing against mine. My chest rumbled as his eyes raised to mine, softening as he smiled that crooked grin at me. "I don't find you boring in the slightest, Bella."

"Good for you." I replied, looking away to Carlisle. "So, what, are we just watching you guys or…?"

Scott coughed, covering up his laugh as Emmett and Ivory snickered.

Jasper cleared his throat, looking away from Emmett with an amused smile. "I was thinking I'd show you all what to expect when fighting a newborn, give you some tips and pointers, show you some manoeuvres," He held up his hand, silencing Emmett who opened his mouth with some sort of witty remark. "And then after we're practice with one another."

I slapped a hand over my mouth, stifling my uncontrollable giggles. My eyes started watering as everyone looked at me, Jake starting to shake with his own chuckle.

Great. So apparently the beast was immature as well.

A raging, grumpy, bitchy, immature personality. That was something everyone wanted inside them.

Taking a deep breath, I shook my head. "Sorry." I murmured, clearing my throat. "I…sorry, go on." My lips twitched.

"That was about it." Jasper said, his own lips threatening to pull into a smile of his own.

"Right." I nodded, feeling a blush creep up my neck as now it was quiet and almost awkward.

And so watch we did. Everyone kind of sat or stood at the sidelines as Jasper went over everything he knew. He'd demonstrate on Emmett or Edward, both very worthy opponents. Emmett because of his size and strength, and Edward because of his mind reading abilities. Nevertheless, Jasper proved to be the better fighter of the two, defeating both of them in under a few minutes. Though Emmett claimed that five minutes was like a half hour, no resting, fight.

Ivory was the first of us to jump up and challenge Jasper, figuring she would be able to trump him. Clearly she had been holding back with me, because damn, I wouldn't have lasted a second with her if she hadn't. Alas, Ivory lasted fifteen seconds less than Emmett. Scott went next, seemingly impressing Emmett whose time he beat because he went after Jasper, rather than waiting for Jasper to attack. And that's what most everyone else did as well, when they figured out that the best approach was to not give the newborns, or Jasper for that matter, the chance to attack and that they'd be okay.

Because the moment Jasper got one hit in, you were done for.

Well, until it was Ebony's turn.

She gracefully got to her feet, unzipping her sweater and dropping it where she had been sitting, approaching Jasper in her T shirt. She reached up, tightening her hair tie, and crouched down low, closing her eyes. Ivory was right. As I sat there and focused, trying to feel for Ebony, I found the distinct _lack_ of emotion.

I was so distracted with trying to push through the cloud of numb, that I jumped when Jasper lunged. Ebony's glowing yellow yes snapped open as she spun away from his hands, slapping them off to the side, and in the same graceful swoop, the back of her own hand swung around and connected with his side. It was a controlled blow, however, and only knocked Jasper off his balance. He re-steadied himself, blurring off to the side and jabbed at her, which she jumped back out of, returning with her own jab he dodged.

This continued on for nearly ten minutes, all of us watching both of them, how they stroked out, how they dodged, their timing in everything they did.

At one point, Carlisle approached Nadia, who I was sitting beside as everyone continued watching the other two. "I was wondering if perhaps we could also train in how to fight you." He said, when Nadia questioned what he wanted.

"What?" I asked. Why would they want to know how to fight us? In case the need ever rose between the two of our groups? Did they think we'd attack them one day, or were they planning on attacking us?

Carlisle's eyes widened as he seemingly saw what we were thinking. "No! No, not like that. I'm sorry, I should have been more clear. According to the information Jacob has supplied you, it sounds like we will be fighting the wolves as well, and you are the most similar species to them. I'd like my family to have an idea of what to expect." He said.

Nadia nodded with an understanding look. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Best to be prepared." She turned to me. "Take Jacob, Scott, and the twins with you to help with the Change. I'll go with the others when you return. I don't want anyone missing any of this." She said, gesturing to Ebony and Jasper.

Made sense. Even if we missed a part, we could still mentally communicate during the fight and know what to do.

Surprisingly, Jacob took the longest to Change. Mine was long, as per usual, since it was a struggle to pull the cat up and Change, or shift really, into her body. Plus, the time it took to calm down and regain most of my control over her, since I was more sensitive to her while in this form. But anyways, it was Jacob who struggled more in trying to Change. The process longer and more painful than it normally would be because he had only ever Changed once before.

He didn't look the same as the other wolves. I wondered if it was because he was just different, or if they looked the way they did for a certain reason. Like their twisted, dark, monstrous forms reflected their true personalities.

But he _was_ different. Sure, he was still big, nearly twice the size of a horse. His fur wasn't matted though, it was silky, like ours, longer though, and a russet brown colour. His eyes shone bright yellow like us as well, his teeth razor sharp and white in his large jaws, though not crooked and dripping with foam like the other wolves'. His hears stood up on his head, pointing up to the sky, like an alert dog, his tail wagging like mad as his nose twitched, sniffing the air.

After a moment of us all staring at him, her jaw opened, a long pink tongue lolling out at the side as he gave us a lopsided grin. _'This is so different from last time.'_ He said.

_'I should say so. Last time you weren't in a pack.'_ Scott said, his massive form still a little bigger and thicker than Jacob's.

The twins and I followed those two out of the tree line and back into the baseball field, stopping short. My eyes widened as I took in Ebony straddling Jasper with a snarl on her face, her hands on either side of his head and ready to pull.

_'She beat him!'_ I internally gasped. I seriously didn't think any of us would have been able to beat him.

Her snarl slowly faded back into a polite smile as she got up off him and went to stand next to Nadia again. "You will be an excellent ally in the fight." She said.

"You as well." He said, his eyebrows raised as he watched her. My eyes flickered over to Ivory who fists clenched, but face remained neutral as she looked away.

Jacob barked, crouching low to the ground as he wagged his tail. _'Come on! I want to do something! I want to run or-'_

The wind was knocked out of Jacob as I collided with him, tackling him to the ground. He looked up at me and I curled my lips back over my teeth, trying my best to grin. _'Or be tackled by a girl?'_

And thus started the not so raining, more over wrestling match. The twins both went after Scott while Ivory and Thane ran off to Change, bursting back out later to charge at Jake and I.

Nadia soon convinced us to include the Cullens who were watching with intrigue and interest. Again, it was Scott and Ivory who went at them first, Scott figuring he could take Jasper now that he was an animal. Ivory thought as much and ran at Emmett who boomed out a laugh and crouched down, ready for her. Ivan was the only one Nadia trusted to fight Edward without going too far and "accidentally" hurting him.

I was so caught up in it even, ducking under Robyn as she flew over my to lunge at Emmett, ramming into Scott's side to knock him into Rosalie and running off before the repercussions, that I couldn't stop myself before tackling a little pixie.

Alice looked up at me with wide eyes. Up close you could really see just how purple those bags were and how dark her eyes were getting. It had to be a week and a half, at least, since she went hunting last. Her dark hair was so silky like, it caught the moonlight at certain angles. Her eyes widened as I buried my nose into her neck, unable to stop at this point, taking deep breathes and breathing in her intoxicating scent until it filled my lungs. "Bella?" Her wind chime voice asked as her delicate hands ran through the fur on my neck. My chest vibrated with a purr as I pulled back to look down into her face. "I thought you were mad at me." She said hesitantly.

The beast in me trembled, furiously trying to shake away the anger that started to simmer at her mentioning of it. And I was, for the first time, agreeing with it. It was too hard, too painful to hold onto all that anger with her. Too much work, because I knew no matter what, I would always forgive her. And I _had_ forgiven her. Subconsciously, when I first saw her again and imprinted with her, I had forgiven her. But the pain was still too fresh back then, to try and see past it.

And I didn't want to be mad at her anymore. I didn't want to be mad at any of them because I missed them so much, and having them so close, but keep them so far, it was…not worth it. Perhaps they would leave me again, and yes, perhaps I wouldn't be able to survive that again. It broke me the first time, and I was sure it would destroy me if it happened again. But if it _was_ going to happen, then it would hurt just as much if I had kept them at distance this whole time. Why not enjoy them while I still had them.

You know what they say; enjoy what you've got until it's gone.

So I would because I missed them so, so much. And I wanted as much of her as I could get, even if it was just our friendship again.

Shaking my large head, I purred louder, trying to convey my thoughts. Her eyes, though nearly black, shone with hope. "You forgive me?" I nodded my head this time, nudging my nose against her cheek. "But I didn't do anything to deserve your forgiveness."

She was wrong there.

Alice had given me space when I needed it. She had given me time and compassion and understanding. She hadn't tried to win me back through gilt or debt by making a show of saving Charlie like Edward had. She hadn't just tried to pick up where we left off right off the bat, like nothing happened. She gave and did what _I_ needed, not what she wanted, again, like Edward had.

I nudged her cheek again, purring lowly in my chest. Slowly, a radiant smile started pulling at her lips until she was beaming up at me with pearly white, leaving me breathless. Her voice trembled with emotion when she spoke again, her hands running through the fur on my neck as she pulled herself into me. "Thank you." She said into my fur.

When she pulled back, she had a look in her eye, a certain curve to her smile, but before I could dwell on it, she was gone. I looked up and around, spotting her at the tree line a couple yards away. "Let's see just how fast you really are." She said, winking before twirling into the forest.

A playful growl rumbled through my chest as I shot off after her, whizzing through the trees. Her tinkling laughter sounded farther up ahead and I poured on the speed, shooting off after her. Right as I was about to tackle her once more, teaching her a lesson about running off on me like that, when she stopped short, ducking down to the ground. I skidded to a stop, sliding over her as she leapt to her feet again and started running in a new direction.

More of her giggles echoed through the trees as I turned around and raced off after her again.

I slowed down, moving stealthily in through the trees and bushes, careful not to step on twigs and snap them, or brush against bushes and disturb them. Following her scent, with my ears twitching and taking in every sound of the forest, I started stalking my prey, keeping low to the ground. Perhaps I couldn't catch her with my speed, but maybe I could with surprise.

Fifteen minutes later, I froze, crouching farther to the ground as I took a deep breath. I could still smell Alice, though now her scent was mixed with deer and a metallic…rusty smell.

…Blood.

And though I knew that she was no doubt hunting, since her appearance from earlier, the smell of blood, and the smell of deer, I continued on after her. I was just…always compelled to follow her, the need to be near her overwhelming.

Alice was crouched in the middle of a small clearing, over a limp, lifeless body. Her face was buried in the deer's neck, a shudder running through her. Her eyes shot open, meeting mine as the grass crunched under my paw the wrong way. I was transfixed as I watched liquid gold start to pool and grow in her irises, the purple bags under said eyes fading until it was smooth, pale skin once more. She sat back on her heels, swiping her thumb across her lower lip, catching the crimson liquid, and sucked her thumb into her mouth. Heat shot through me as she closed her eyes, a small moan emanating from her.

I was frozen to the spot, unable to look away as she blinked, looking into my eyes once more.

The moment broke though, as an owl hooted near by, flying through the clearing and off into the trees once more. Alice blinked once more, a smile pulling at her lips. "Come on, I want to show you something." She said, getting up and skipping off through the trees past me. I followed her, this time at a more leisurely pace, watching her dance through the forest. "You know, I was going to show you…" She hesitated, looking sideways at me for a second. "Later on in the evening, on your birthday." She finished, sighing. She shook her head, smiling again. "Better late than never, right?"

She slowed down to a walk as we came to a cliff side, her hand raising up to play in the fur on the side of my lower shoulder as we walked to the edge of the cliff. My jaw fell open at the site as my eyes took everything in. Down below at the bottom of the cliff was the water, looking black in the night, but calm with the silhouette of jagged rocks peaking out of it near the wall of the cliff. Farther out, the water was like a mirror, showing the reflection of the large, bright moon and the stars in the sky, rippling slightly with the wind.

"I know it isn't the meadow or anything like that." Alice murmured, her fingers gently tugging at my fur as she ran her hand through it. "And you should _really_ see it when the sun is rising, but… I still wanted to show you it. To share it with you."

Alice looked hesitant and nervous as she looked up at me. I touched my nose to her cheek again, purring. She giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm glad you like it."

Alice and I spent the rest of the night, or rather the wee early hours of the morning, on the cliffside. Alice was sitting, leaning back against my side, nuzzled deep into my fur as I curled around her, my head laying on my front paws. My eyes were closed, resting as I listened to her hum songs as she played in my fur, or told me of the many places around the world that were like this that she had found or come across during her vampiric life. Her favourite was just outside a small little town in Russia, a place she told me she'd take me one day so I could be "amazed by its beauty".

Sitting there, listening to her voice as she stroked my fur, I could forget abut everything. Forget about Edward, forget about them leaving, forget about becoming a werecat, forget about the drama of them coming back, and everything else.

A warmth covered me, forcing a smile and purr out of me as I opened my eyes, blinking against the light. I internally gasped.

The sky was a pink and purple hue, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon and water, bathing the cliffside and forest in light. I looked over to Alice, watching her sparkle like her skin was embedded with a thousand diamonds. Her eyes slowly met mine as she smiled softly at me. "Your eyes," She whispered softly. "They're turning brown again."

…

Which means I was starting to Change back.

So I was about to be naked.

Very, _very_ naked.

In front of Alice.

Standing up abruptly, I looked back to the trees. She hid behind her pale hand as she giggled, nodding. "Alright. See you later?"

I nodded, hesitating before taking off back towards the Smiths' mansion.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**UPDATE! ^^**

**Review and tell me what you think of it and forgive me for any mistakes but I'm friggin tired and I just want to get the chapter up. :l**

**-Paige.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B. 'I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling; two very powerful, and so very different emotions battling to win inside me.' R&R!**

**BELLA**

You know, it is a unique experience, to be woken up by the feeling of eyes staring intensely at you. It's much more different than someone yelling at you to get up, shaking you, or even just waking up on your own. You almost feel…violated. There's one word to sum it up.

Creepy.

So, knowing that there was only a handful of people in the house who fit under that category, I already knew who was staring at me before I cracked open my eyes. Scott, Raven, Jake, and Ivory were all sitting on the floor at the other side of the room, sitting back against the wall as their eyes stayed glued on me. I was tempted to just ignore them and go back to sleep and I would have, had I not know the…interesting ways Raven liked to wake up the household.

Instead, I stretched, releasing a big yawn that turned into a purr and settled back into the bed, curling up with a smile. I loved this bed, dearly. It was huge, with a big comfy duvet, and a dozen fluffy pillows. Every morning I woke up to everything all disarranged, my head buried under pillows, sheets tangled around me, and my body all splayed out. I liked to blame it on the extremely comfy bed itself, but Robyn told me that it was an animal thing. We were _such_ heavy sleepers, but constantly twitching and moving in our sleep.

Scott cleared his throat and I opened my eyes again, my smile falling slightly. It was finally the weekend and I planned on sleeping in. But apparently Scott would have none of that, seeing as he grinned and opened his mouth to say something. "So… you were home pretty late last night. Or rather, morning. Not until the sun came up, actually." He said, his voice playful as he scratched his chin. He hadn't shaved since yesterday morning, so his chin, and most of his lower face, was buried in scruff. A thick, but still relatively short, beard; from his sideburns, covering his jaw, chin, lips, and some of his cheeks. He looked like he had just got back from a mountain climbing expedition.

Actually, he kind of looked like a lumberjack.

Huh.

"Your point?" I asked, my voice even more gruff and scratchy than usual, from just waking up.

Raven's lips twitched. "Well, Ebony said she saw you take off after Alice into the woods, and no one saw you since."

"Once again; your point?" I growled.

Huffing, Jake got to his feet. "We want to know what happened!" He said, walking over to the bed to rip the blankets away from me. "So start talking or you don't get these back."

My lips pursed as I thought it over. I _could_ forcefully take them from him, and win. But the others might step in until they got what they wanted, and I wouldn't beat _all_ of them… What to do…what to do… Sighing, I sat up in the bed and ran a hand through my hair. "Fine, I'll tell you." They all grinned, Jake sitting on the edge of the bed. "We…" They leaned forward. "Took off into the woods so we could…" Ivory looked like she was about to explode, barely containing herself as she nodded furiously. "Chill and watch the sun rise." I finished, getting up and grabbed my towel.

Raven deflated first, furrowing her brows. "What? What the crap is that? Nothing happened? No juicy details to discover, no scandalous affair to be heard of?" I shrugged my shoulders, heading off to the bathroom, snickering as I heard her grumble. "We sat here waiting two hours for _that_?"

While letting the others fight and grouch over their wasted time, I turned on the shower till it was steaming hot, hopping in and letting the water work out all my kinks. One thing I don't think I'd ever like about the whole werecat thing, is all the shaving that had to be done. In fact, I'm sure I had mentioned it a couple times to the others and they gave humourless snorts of agreement. Honestly, it turned the whole fifteen minute shower into half an hour every time. Having to shave _everywhere_ and thoroughly, otherwise you'd end up looking like a fuzzy cave-person. Attractive.

And since it was the weekend, I didn't bother blowdrying my hair or making a conscious effort of keeping it straight like usual. My hair wasn't _curly_ per say, but if I didn't brush it while it was wet or blow dry it, then it _would_ get very wavy. So today I just ran a towel through it, grabbed a pair of faded hipster jeans and a white tank top before heading down to the kitchen. Seth snorted at me as I walked funky into the kitchen, my feet still desensitizing to the cool temperature of the floor. It had been a while since I had gone without socks, I forgot how sensitive my feet were.

"Morning sleepy head." Seth grinned around a mouthful of breakfast, exchanging a look with Leah who had a smile. "So we heard that you, uh, watched the sun rise with Alice." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Scott was officially rubbing off on the boy _way_ too much.

"In a very literal sense, yes." I replied.

He, too, deflated and sunk back in his seat. His dark eyes narrowed, huffing to himself. "I agreed to do Raven's chores for _that_?" He pouted.

Her ears must have been burning because both Robyn and Raven skipped into the room not a second later and sat at the long table. Raven looked over at Seth who glared and her smile grew. Shaking my head with my own smile, I sat down next to Leah where there was still an empty plate, and began dishing up some food.

Everyone else slowly trickled into the kitchen, taking a place at the exceptionally long table full of breakfast food and started their morning chatter and what not. I felt like I should be at some fancy castle like building in fancy clothes eating fancy food with so much people at one table. There were _fourteen_ of us there after all; Nadia, Scott, Ivan, Thane, the twins, Ebony, Ivory, me, Jake, Seth, Sue, Leah, and Charlie. A heck of a lot of people and even more food, since the majority of us needed nearly four times as much as the average person.

My phone vibrated in my pocket while I was listening to some tall tale Robyn was telling about the time they stayed in England, and I frowned while grabbing it, wondering who was texting me. A smile pulled at my lips though, when I saw Alice's name flashing on the screen and I pulled a foot up onto the chair with me to hide the smile behind my knee.

**Call: Alice.**

**Good morning, Bella! I wasn't sure when you get up now, but it's almost eleven so I figured this would be a good time. But then I wasn't sure if you'd want me to text you. I know you said you forgive me, but I didn't know to what extent.**

Rolling my eyes, I quickly typed my reply telling her that there were no rules or anything like that. That she was forgiven and we were on good, friend terms again and she shouldn't be scared to text or call me.

Not ten seconds later did my phone vibrate again.

**Call: Alice.**

**So I still won't be going too far if I were to invite you and the others over for a bonfire tonight?**

I quickly told her no and that I'd pass the message along to everyone else to see if they wanted to go. Alice was ecstatic when I told her we were all in, and soon I was getting texts from another number who I soon found out was Esme. She asked me if we all wanted to come over earlier for a barbecue and what all we wanted; hotdogs, smokeys, burgers, etc. Soon it was a big fiasco, a whole outdoors little party thing.

And I know I said there were no rules and no lines that would be crossed, but that didn't mean this didn't…effect me. It was…odd. So much right away like this, but looking out at the rest of my pack and family, all of them talking about the little party and what music or snacks they should bring, I figured something out. Something I should have realized back before the Cullens even left, actually.

It had to get pretty boring, living for such a long time, doing the same thing over and over again. School and then home, school and then home, school and then home. Or work. And then even if they _did_ go out, they, or rather _we_, still had to pretend to be human.

Having a little party thing with other different people you don't know like the back of your hand or are always around, it must be refreshing.

After breakfast, Jake and Scott spoke for a second before they both sauntered over to m, each slapping one of my shoulders. "So, we're off to go get some wood for the bonfire tonight, figured it'd do you some good if you joined us." Scott said, squeezing my bicep with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? I've been working out for the passed week, check out these guns." I huffed, flexing.

Jake laughed, shaking his head. "Those a puny pistols compared to these babies." He continued to flex as well, and being a guy, his were naturally bigger. With a pout, I reached out and pinched on. "Ow!"

"Alright, sissies, let' go!" Scott said as I grinned at Jake. He grabbed a beige cowboy hat, putting it on as he idly scratched his beard again, waiting for us. "We'll go deep in, bringing the truck and load up the back full. He swiped a pair of keys from the hook on the wall by the door, putting them in his cargo shorts and slid on his shoes. The ensemble went well, and again, he reminded me of a lumberjack with the plaid button up T shirt.

Jake quickly pulled off his shirt and tossed it off into the living room, grabbing his cap to put on backwards, and a belt to hold up his loose jeans. "Alright, don't get your panties in a knot."

Scott just snorted while I followed the two outside, preferring to go barefoot so I could feel the grass on my feet. Their truck was in the garage and I found it hard to believe it had actually fit, when Scott drove it out of there and into the driveway. He laughed at the shocked faces of Jacob and I, and beckoned us in. We exchanged looked before hopping into the bed of the truck.

We drove for a while, following a narrow path far into the woods. Jake and I made small talk while Scott blared music, the animals nearby running off at the sound. The sun was breaking through the clouds in some places, bathing us in warmth as we drove through the pockets of light. In the back with us was what we were going to be using, I assumed. One big ass electric saw, and two even bigger axes. The things were damn heavy looking and I was sure no regular human would have been able to wield them. And then there were the goggles because even though we'd heal whatever wound we'd get in the eye, it'd still be gross and painful.

Fifteen minutes later, Scott pulled off to the side of the path, the music still going, and hopped out of the truck. "Alright, pass the saw and a pair of goggles."

Jake scoffed. "Uh, why do you get the saw?"

He just grinned. "'Cause, you two sissies need to build muscle."

Is he going to call us sissies all the time?

Grumbling to ourselves, Jake and I put on the goggles, grabbed the heavy axes, and climbed out the back of the truck. Scott told us to go for the smaller trees, and try to keep our distance from one another so no one was accidentally crushed by a tree.

But, Scott was right, by the time we'd finish we'd definitely have major muscle. My first swing was pathetic, but I soon got into the groove of it. I could feel my hands blister, but they didn't last long, healing themselves. I could't say the same for the burning muscles or the sweat that was practically dripping from me. I had to jog back to the truck at one point and find a hair tie in the glove box, putting up as much of my hair as I could, minus the bangs that were being stubborn, before heading back.

By my third tree, I was panting and leaning against it to catch my breath. My tank top was nearly drenched in sweat, along with my face and hands, my arms feeling slightly numb. With another deep breath, I finished chopping the tree down and started turning it into smaller pieces that would fit in the truck.

"Told you I smelled sweaty cat." A smooth, booming voice said a couple yards behind me.

A smile pulled at my lips as I turned around, swinging the axe up onto my shoulder while I wiped my forehead with my free hand. "Hey, what are you doing way out here?"

Emmett was grinning from the tree branch he was sitting on, swinging his feet back and forth. His eyes were a vibrant gold, her own muscle clad in a long sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts. Jasper, Carlisle, and Alice were with him, all of them smiling friendly at me. "Thought we'd work up our appetite before the barbecue." He snickered.

"And we, ourselves, were about to start collecting the firewood. I'm glad we didn't start yet, though." Carlisle said with a grateful tone.

Shrugging my shoulders, I looked down at the half cut up tree. "Well, you guys _are_ supplying all that food. The least we could do is bring the wood. Besides, apparently us sissies need to work on our guns." I huffed, waving off their curious looks.

"You can work out all you like, but you'll never beat these pipes." Emmett said, flexing his own arms. I could hear the fabric of his sleeves strain nearly tearing.

Rolling my eyes, I set the axe and goggles down, cracking my knuckles. "How very tragic, Em. Seriously. I'm crushed."

When they all remained quiet, I looked up curiously. Emmett was opening and closing his mouth. "I…you…called me Em."

My brows furrowed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend-"

"You didn't!" He said quickly. "I just though, you know, you were still mad at us."

"I already told Alice that I forgave you all." Well, most of you…

Emmett nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know. I just didn't expect you to be this…friendly, so soon."

Sighing, I put on the goggles again. "Well, I can go back to being a grouch, if you prefer." I muttered, scowling. You'd think they'd be happy that I was being friendly, but no. Apparently we don't just accept the positive, we've got to analyze and crush it. Got to cut it up into little pieces to understand it so by the time they're done, it's already gone and I'm pissed again. No one could be happy with what they've got...

A growl rumbled in my chest as I clenched my fists.

"We were just curious, Bella. We didn't mean to upset you." Jasper said in his slight southern drawl.

I faltered, realizing the truth to his words. Damn, I was bitchy. Sighing again, I nodded. "Sorry. Still getting used to the easily triggered emotions. They're hard to…control." I replied, taking a deep breath and rubbed my forehead until my emotions settled and I was calm again. "I really am sorry, I shouldn't have gotten upset."

"It's okay, Bella. We understand." Alice said in that high, soprano voice of hers. It sounded like wind chimes and helped sooth the anger even more; I could feel my body relax and become less rigid. She looked at the other two before looking back to me, her golden eyes sucking me in deeper and deeper. "So, did you need any help?"

Jasper cleared his throat when I didn't answer right away, just continued to stare at Alice. Blushing furiously, I looked away and cleared my throat. "No, uh, no I'm good. Er, thanks though." I replied quickly, grabbing the goggles and the axe. "I should probably get back to it though, otherwise we may be, um, later for the barbecue."

Carlisle nodded, smiling. "We shouldn't keep you then; it has been a while since Esme's cooked and hasn't yet barbecued; we don't want you late and throwing off her timing." He grinned.

I nodded with my own smile. "Esme's cooking was always fantastic; I doubt throwing off her timing would change that." I laughed and the others smiled. "Just as well, though. Ebony was going to take me and Scott out to buy something nice…well, nicer to wear tonight."

Alice frowned, her eyes dimming and I felt my heart clench. "Oh? You're… you're going shopping with her? Them, I mean." She said. I hesitated, nodding slowly. Her smile seemed strained and feeble, not reaching her eyes as she nodded herself. "Well I suppose I'll just have to take you shopping some time as well then, if you're not against it anymore."

A shudder ran through me. It wasn't that I wasn't against shopping anymore, I still hated it; it was just that I _did_ want to look semi-nice for Alice later. "I still hate it with a passion; just couldn't say no this one time." I replied.

Pursing his lips as he looked at Alice, Jasper stepped back over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We should let you get back to it then. See you at the barbecue, Bella."

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Are we allowed to have a snack before we leave? Would that be rude?" Raven asked, sitting at the kitchen island with me as she stared at the bowl of fruit in front of us.

We were the first ones ready to go and we were just waiting for everyone else. Our stomachs were rumbling because it _was_ getting late in the day, but we had been hesitant to nibble on anything because Nadia had given us the look when we first tried, before she left to go get ready. I pursed my lips, playing with a lock of my hair as I, too, stared at the bowl. "I don't see why we can't; it's not like we won't have room for supper." I replied.

She hummed in response, walking her two fingers over to the bowl, gently tugging it closer to us. "Well…"

"Step away from the bowl!" Seth hollered, jumping up from the other side of the island. Raven and I didn't even blink; I could see out the peripherals of my eyes that he was pouting. "Seriously? Not a little scream, a jump, no widening of the eyes even?" He whined.

"_Werecats_, man. You can't sneak up on us." I smirked. He grumbled under his breath as he sat down, talking about how 'with luck' he'd be one soon too. "So is that what you're really going in?" I asked, resting my elbow on the island top and my chin in my palm as I gazed off to the side at Raven.

She looked down at her attire, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. It's just… a lot of skin. That's all." I replied, grinning as she huffed and looked down at herself. She was wear a pair of low riding hipster jeans and a green tank top that stopped an inch above her belly button.

"You're one to talk, Miss Mile Long Legs. Besides, mine is practical." She growled, though there was still a playful twinkle in her eye.

So I _might_ have been showing more skin than usual… but it was hot today! Well…warm…ish. I wore a yellow button up shirt, clean and pressed, with the sleeves folded up to my elbows, a pair of aviators, and cut off jean shorts. That might have possibly been shorter than normal. Maybe. "How is that practical?" I snorted, shaking my head.

"So they don't mix Robyn and me up. I'm the one with the star around her belly button and Robyn isn't." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You couldn't just wear different colours? Not that I'm complaining…" Seth said, wiggling his eyebrows as he trailed off.

Raven cringed, looking at him like she had just eaten something sour or disgusting. "Settle down there, little boy." She scoffed, making Seth and I laugh. "I'm no cradle robber."

"What? I'm seventeen, man. I'm almost legal!" He protested.

Robyn, breezing into the room wearing the exact same thing as Raven, though she also wore a black leather wrist band, scoffed herself. "Still too young, I'm afraid." Raven smirked while Robyn agreed with a nod.

"Four hundred and twenty three years too young, to be exact. But hey, who's counting?" Robyn added.

Seth's and my eyes widened as our jaws dropped. "How old _are_ you?" I exclaimed.

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "Not that old. We're not ancient or anything like that."

Robyn nodded. "Just four hundred and forty one. But our birthday is coming up." She grinned. "I want a pony this year, by-the-by."

Yeah. Like I could afford to buy her a pony."That's still _really_ old. Carlisle is over three hundred years old and I thought _he_ was ancient." I mumbled, shaking my head in amazement.

"It's not the same." Robyn said as she hopped up to sit on the kitchen island. "Not anymore, at least. Any werewolf or werecat you'll ever meet is going to be extremely old. We're actually considered young."

"Why?" Seth asked my question.

Robyn shrugged, donning a thoughtful look. "I assume because we've been around for a lot longer than your vampires have. But way back in the day, the Volturi went on a hunting spree to annihilate our species. We're supposed to be extinct. So any were-animals would have had to be bitten and Changed before that, because no one would risk Changing people now. We're all too busy hiding."

"Except for Sam." I said and the other two nodded gravely.

Raven pursed her lips. "You could get away with Changing a couple people, two or three maybe and keep them in your pack, but I don't know how Sam is keeping all this on the down-low. A pack that large is unheard of. Hell, a pack as large as ours is as well."

"Why?" My brows furrowed. They seemed to have no problems and got along great.

Scott snorted as he entered the room. "Because we're wild beasts, Bells. Animals don't play house. How we do is…weird, really." He boomed. He wore a pair of cargo shorts and a black tank top, with his cowboy hat still. He didn't shave yet still, and had a thick scruffy beard and goatee going on. When he noticed me staring at it, he grinned and raised his arms up, flexing. "I look like Paul Bunyan, eh?" (1)

"Maybe if you toss in some plaid and a bull." I laughed, shaking my head. "How old are you?" I wondered allowed.

His brows furrowed as he frowned. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. You don't have to tell me." I said quickly, noticing his posture stiffen and some of that warm, little boy light he always had, leave his eyes. "Honestly, it doesn't matter."

"No." He shook his head. "It's no big deal." He grunted, scratching his beard as he hesitated. "I'll be… seven hundred and two in December."

Seth gasped, nearly knocked off his seat. "Wow! How do you even remember that far back?"

Scott shifted, shrugging his massive shoulders as he turned to leave. "It's hard not to." He muttered, too low for Seth to hear, but I just barely caught it. I suddenly wished I hadn't asked him.

Raven patted my shoulder as I looked over to her for help. "Don't worry about it, Bella. He's just a little sensitive about… stuff. Same with Ebony, as a heads-up, so I wouldn't go asking her either." Seth bit his lip, realizing that something was wrong, looking between the three of us. Raven shook off the atmosphere, smiling brightly. "If you think we're old, get a load of this. Nadia, Ivan, and Thane are going to be through the triple digits in a decade or so." She said.

"_Damn_, that's old." I breathed, my eyes widening again.

"Indeed." Ivory smirked, pulling my chair out from under me. I didn't fall flat on my ass, like before, and this time landed on my feet. I was getting much better at this thing. "I'm glad you came along, Tacobell. I used to be the baby around here; with my whopping two hundred years. Exactly."

"I thought everyone had to be Changed before the hunting spree though." I frowned.

Robyn shook her head. "No, most just were. Like we said, you can get away with Changing a couple people. We were Changed afterwards too, even." She said, wrapping her arm around her twin's shoulders.

"How long ago was the hunting spree?" Leah asked from the hall, walking into the bathroom to grab the hair brush.

Robyn and Raven looked at each other, trying to recall how many years ago. Raven bit her lip, her brows furrowing. "Five… maybe six hundred or so?"

"Sam was Changed afterwards too, then." Seth said and we all looked over, curiously. He smiled sheepishly. "Well, I think. Obviously he was bit, right? That's the only way; you don't inherit this or anything?" Ivory shook her head. "Well, yeah, then he was bit afterwards. We've got legends and stories about him that have been passed down over the years. He even adds detail to them sometimes, like he's proud. They're more like horror stories to us, though."

Leah nodded. "Yeah, one of the legends talks about when he first showed up. Almost a hundred years ago, he showed up on the res, walking out of the woods. The Chief back then tried to drive him off, sensing evil or something, but 'the boy', as they called him, exploded into a giant wolf and killed the Chief. The village basically became his playground, more than a home, and he ran things."

"And by ran, she means, he threatened people to get away with anything he wanted. Still does." Seth spat.

"Most lost hope and just gave in, accepting him and their miserable fate when they all realized he never grew older. He never changed."

Scott came back into the room with his own frown. "Just one wolf. Just him? No pack?" Leah and Seth shook their heads. "Why didn't you try silver then? I've seen some of the humans on the res, they're big boys. Good genes. They could have taken one wolf if they had silver."

Leah and Seth looked at one another. "No one thought to use silver. They didn't know what was myth and what was true."

"I'm friggin' hungry." Ivory said.

…

Everyone turned to look at her like she grew another head. Seriously? After hearing that, learning more about Sam - the psycho whose teamed up with another psycho to make an army to kill us - and she's _hungry._ Ivory ducked her head sheepishly. "Well I am." She muttered.

"Then let's go eat." Ebony chummed, skipping into the room with a grin. Perhaps it was because I knew she had Imprinted on Ebony, or perhaps because I was just still looking at her; I saw Ivory sit up a little straighter, her eyes shining brighter, her smile turning warmer as she looked at Ebony. "You guys ready?" She said, tightening the hair tie in her white hair and stood next Ivory's legs that were dangling off the kitchen island still. She offered the darker girl a friendly smile.

I suddenly felt so sorry for Ivory, my heart clenching as I watched her shoulders get rigid, like the little action Ebony did physically caused Ivory pain. I knew why; she was certain there was no way Ebony would ever give anything but that smile; never loving or intimate, just friendly. It wasn't nearly enough for Ivory, but there was nothing she could do or say to change it. The pain that must have caused her had to be horrible. To love someone so completely, so deeply, and know they'll never feel the same way about you.

What an…empty, agonizing feeling that had to be.

My thoughts shifted to Alice, memories of the time I had dated Edward, how many times she had called me her sister. Sister. Which meant she didn't even slightly feel any romantic feelings for me. At all.

Ivory and me were in the same boat…

My hand flew up to my chest a fraction of a second before everyone else's did, and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. "_God_," Robyn choked out, looking around the room frantically. "Whose is this?" She gasped.

Extreme emotions were different from others. Instead of sensing the emotions the other person or people felt, _you_ felt the emotions as well.

Quickly shaking all those thoughts from my head, I straightened back out and took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" Ebony asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I replied, walking over to put on my shoes. "Are we leaving?"

Jake came bounding down the stairs in a pair of new denim shorts, shirtless once again, and knocked me off to the side as he raced out the door. "Move it or lose it, Bells!" He called over his shoulder, sprinting off into the trees in the direction of the Cullens.

With a playful growl, I shot off after him, hearing the rest of them behind us. In seconds, I had caught up. "Eat my dust, sucka!" I cackled, speeding off, ducking under low branches. The forest whizzed by, a blur of green and brown and grey sky, or I suppose I was the blur really. The rest of that was standing still, if you wanted to get technical. But you get my point. I was friggin' fast.

Minutes later I broke free of the trees and skidded to a halt in the Cullens back yard where everyone was; lounging, talking, cooking, etc. "Haha! You all are slo-"

The rest of my taunt was broken off as Jacob collided with me, tackling me into the ground, both of us landing in a big heap. He started laughing hard.

My snarl had little effect on him as I shoved his over sized body off of me, glaring. "Jacob Black! You dirtball! This was a new shirt, you…you…"

"Never thought I'd see the day Bella got upset about clothes." A southern drawl commented off in the background.

That's when I realized we were still in their yard, in front of them, with the others slowly stepping out of the trees. Nadia was with Charlie and the others, who couldn't run at breakneck speeds like us. "Oh, well, I'm not. It's just new, you know? I'm more upset about the money wasted on it." I said with a nod.

Jasper smirked and held out his hand, helping me to my feet. He had a pair of shades up in his curly/wavy honey blonde hair, a plaid button up, and light jeans on, going barefoot. Suited him well, really. "Right. We totally believe you." He laughed, shaking his head. He pursed his lips, lifting an eyebrow. "It's odd. Not being able to sense your emotions, that is. But, if I had to guess, I'd say you're in a relatively good mood."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Running does that to me."

He cracked his own smile. "Hm, has that effect on all, I believe."

"Everyone but Nadia. She's a grump who still won't talk to me." Jake whined, getting to his feet. "Came in from a run this morning so I thought I'd say hi to her on her way to change, and she totally gave me the cold shoulder."

"I told you, you just have to give her some time." I replied.

Raven nodded, hooking her arm through mine with a smirk. "And next time, don't try to strike up a conversation when she's sweaty and trying to change. Maybe that will help. You never know." I laughed as she winked at Jake who realized his mistake and looked sheepish.

"Those are some mighty short shorts, Bells." Emmett boomed, turning from the barbecue to grin and wave. I rolled my eyes at his 'Kiss the Cook' apron and walked over to take a peek. "How's it look?" He asked, semi seriously nervous.

"Good, surprisingly." I replied, slightly shocked.

He boomed out a laugh, wrapping a large cool arm around my shoulders. "Ha, I'm a natural pro. One more thing to add to the ever growing list."

"Your modesty astounds me, Em." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"What can I say, I've got a humble heart." He grinned.

I jerked forward slightly with an "Oof!" as small, but strong, pale arms wrapped around my stomach, a petite body hugging me from behind. "Hello to you too, Alice." I smirked.

"Isn't it beautiful out!" She chimed, her voice muffled as she spoke into my back.

My lips pursed as I looked up at the cloudy sky, seeing bits and pieces of blue. The clouds had blown in half an hour or so ago, but before that it was nice and warm and sunny for once. "It _was_, yes." I agreed, turning to look at the pixie. My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

Alice was grinning up at me, flashing her one hundred watt smile, her fangs adding to the appeal. Her eyes, so deep and captivating, were hiding behind a large pair of sunglasses that took up a lot of her face, making me internally frown at her beauty being masked from the world like that. Her ink black hair was down, flowing out underneath the large white sun hat she wore. The only other things she wore were a tiny powder blue bikini, showing off all her pale, creamy skin that made my mouth water, and a white undone button up of Emmett's that she was practically swimming in. I was tempted to rip off Emmett's shirt on her and replace it with mine, but managed to refrain.

_"Staring."_ Robyn coughed into her hand as she walked passed and over to Ivory who was lounging on a lawn chair next to Esme.

Immediately, I closed my eyes and turned my head away, shaking my thoughts back into my head, seeing as they went flying out every time I looked at Alice. "Um, so, er… hi."

She giggled behind a pale hand. "Hello."

I started rocking back and forth on my feet, my hands shoved into my pockets. "How're you?"

"Pretty good, thank you." She smiled.

"Good. That's, uh, good."

Emmett scoffed. "You guys are both so lame."

"Shut up!" We both hissed, all three of us grinning at each other.

After another moment of silence when Emmett went off to sit with Rosalie and talk to Scott, I cleared my throat. "So, you went to the beach, I take it?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, I was there most of the afternoon with Jasper while we waited for you guys. I felt like swimming and he was the only one ready and not running around like a chicken with its head cut off for tonight. Well, other than Rosalie, but she didn't feel like swimming."

Jealously burned through me as I pictured both her and Jasper alone, swimming together. I fought to keep my smile in place and not trade it for a scowl and a glare to the blonde cowboy. "Cool." The word may or may not have come out as a growl and Alice raised an eyebrow. "Sounds…fun." I tried again, though it wasn't much better.

"You should come swimming with us sometime." Alice commented, grabbing my hand and started leading me over to the picnic table set up with salads and snacks and buns and drinks as my stomach growled.

"Tomorrow?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Alice stared up at me, a smile slowly growing on her face until she was beaming. "It's going to rain, but just a light shower. The sun will be out for most of the day again."

"Is that a yes?" I asked, trying to keep the hope from my voice.

She nodded, still with that beaming smile. "That's a definitely."

I could tell she wasn't looking at me anymore, but behind me, and her smile fell into a frown. Her hand tightened just barely as she took half a step closer to me.

A larger, colder hand clasped my shoulder, gently turning me around to face Edward and his frown. "Bella, we need to talk."

The beast that had been sleeping most of the day woke up, feeling Edward's incessant ways poke at her, and her lip curled back in a snarl.

Not good.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**I can't remember how long it has been since I updated. Hopefully not too long, but if so, I apologize.**

**Here is a chapter for you lovely readers to, hopefully, enjoy.**

**Review please! ^^**

**-Paige.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B 'I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling.'**

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**This is just a repost of chapter thirteen. There isn't anything new, noting I've changed or added to or anything like that. I did this chapter on Open Office on my mac this time, which I shouldn't have. It was messed up pretty bad when I saved and came back to it, but I thought I had fixed it up pretty good just before posting. Apparently not, because there was a hell of a lot of 'G' in places where there should have been quotation marks. I don't even know how that happens, honestly. Mind-boggling. Anyways, thank you **_**Jacqurin**_** for pointing this out to me.**

**BELLA**

"Then talk." I replied in a tight voice. This was their house and this was their barbecue and we were guests, so I managed to keep the glare and scowl from my face to look indifferent, though I was anything but. I felt Alice shift beside me, her hand in my twitching as she stared at Edward with a blank face.

He sighed, running his pale hands through his hair, bronze locks falling down into his burning amber eyes. Said eyes held frustration and annoyance, which spiked the same emotions in me, but down underneath all that, I could spot affection. "Alone, please." He requested, giving Alice a pointed look.

Cocking my head to the side, I sized him up. I was sick and tired of all of this; I was going to put an end to it by the end of the night, with or without physical force. He needed to understand that I didn't want him like that anymore, that I was pissed at him still, and the more he pushed, the more my dislike started to grow towards hate. And I didn't want to hate Edward; it was a lot of work to hate people. For me, at least. I wanted us to be friends, to be what we were before; just minus the romantic/boyfriend/girlfriend part of it. Because, in reality, Edward and I got along pretty well. We had a lot in common, could speak to one-another for hours, and just chill like good friends. It was only when he started acting like a boyfriend; possessive, jealous, controlling, etc, that I was annoyed with him. He was a good friend. But that was it. A friend. Nothing more.

"Fine." I replied, giving a nod.

Edward, and Alice for that matter, seemed shocked that I had agreed so easily. Alice was the first to recover, stepping even closer to me, pressed up against my side. Her eyes almost seemed panicked as she looked up at me from behind the sunglasses, her hold on my hand tightening just a small bit. "You don't have to, Bella."

Nodding, I gave her a lopsided grin to calm her down, for whatever had her all riled up in the first place. "I know. I think we need to talk to; straighten things out and get everything sorted. It's about time; I've been avoiding it for a while."

She opened her mouth but hesitated, pursing her lips as her eyes dropped to the floor. Her voice and face were both blank when she gave a slight nod. "Alright."

With that, I followed Edward over to the giant white and glass mansion I had grown to miss over the passed couple of years. I caught Ebony's look on my way by as she silently raised her eyebrow, asking if she should stay close incase I needed help. I shook my head slightly and she nodded, turning back to Ivory who was telling a story of some sort to Emmett and Carlisle.

My eyes slowly travelled to the entrance of the living room, my mind flashing to the other night when Edward had over stepped my boundaries. Would he do that again tonight? Would I react the same way? Would I lose control of the beast again?

No; I wouldn't lose control again. I wouldn't let her out of the cage like that; it was the first and only time. Sure, I couldn't stop her from having her influence over me, and that alone was dangerous, but I wouldn't let her out, let her have rein over my body.

Opening the door to his room, Edward stepped aside to let me in, following quietly and shutting the door. I could remember back before they left when he explained to me the soundproofing of the rooms. As vampires who could hear a pin drop across the house; privacy was a rare thing to have. Esme, however, took to soundproofing the rooms at the very least, which more or less worked. As long as you weren't blaring your music to the extremes; then you'd be fine.

Still without a bed, I sat down on the edge of the black leather couch, blocking out the memories that all rose to the surface of my mind. I didn't need to deal with those right now, not when I was trying to focus. Edward started pacing in front of the couch, clasping his pale hands behind his back.

After a few moments, he finally stopped, looking up at me with those amber eyes of his. It had been a while since he had last hunted, obviously. Him and Alice. I wondered why.

"You have forgiven my family, yes?" He asked.

I hesitated, glancing at him curiously before nodding slowly. "I have, yes."

"And have you forgiven me?" He asked. Again, I shook my head, watching his movements. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Why not? Why do you forgive all of them and not me? They left too! I didn't do anything they didn't!" He exclaimed; his voice raising.

A low growl rumbled in my chest as a warning which he heeded, stepping back and relaxing his stance. "It is different with them and you, Edward. It isn't the same."

"How?" He asked. "How is it different?"

"For one thing; I wasn't dating them, Edward." I shot back, annoyed. He was almost acting childish now. "I was dating you and you left."

He stepped forward again, his eyes desperate as he raised his hand up towards me. "Bella, I was trying to protect you. Please; I did it in the best interest of you. It killed me to leave, but after your birthday I saw just how easily one of us could snap; Jasper almost killed you right then and there. He was savage, we're all savage when it comes to our thirst. I knew I couldn't give anyone else the chance, couldn't risk one of them hurting you again."

A snarl left my throat as I jumped to my feet, shoving Edward back against the wall on the other side of the room. The wall full of Cds shook, his wall cracking slightly around his shoulders. "Don't you dare try to blame this on Jasper or anyone else. Jasper didn't even touch me that night, Edward. He growled and jerked, but he stopped himself; I was there and I saw. You over reacted and pushed me back away from him and into the glass."

I couldn't let him try to pin this on Jasper. Especially not Jasper. I wasn't on good terms with the cowboy down there, but that was my own fault. He didn't deserve it; it was just my jealousy. And I felt horrible for acting the way I had been towards him. He hadn't done anything.

"You don't have enough faith in him, Edward." I continued. "He's a lot stronger than you think. If I didn't feel safe, I wouldn't be around him, Edward. But I do, did, feel safe. Because I knew Jasper wouldn't ever hurt me; he would leave or hunt or something before he ever hurt me, and I can't believe you of all people don't know that. I do and I'm not the mind reader."

He stepped closer to me again, gently holding my hand in his. "Please, Bella. Please, I was doing it for you, because I love you. Can't you understand that?" He begged.

I pulled my hand from his, shaking my head again. "I can't understand that, Edward. I can't understand how you could do that; if you love someone then you don't leave them. You don't take away their happiness, their reason to live. You don't take away their choice, Edward! I can decide what is or is not good for me." I huffed, taking a breath to lower my voice again. "If you love them, then you stay with them and figure things out together. You could have stayed and protected me still; you didn't have to leave me in a forest alone and heartbroken."

His eyes filled with tears that would never fall. "Bella, please-"

"No," I shook my head. I had to do this now, quick and painless. Or, as painless as possible. "I do not love you like that anymore, Edward. I will never be in love with you again. I will never have deeper feelings for you other than friendly affection, or maybe someday friendly love. You and I? We can be friends or we can be acquaintances, nothing more. Do you understand that?"

Onyx pits looked back at me with such despair and pain, though the rest of his face was a stone mask void of emotion. "That's it?" He asked, now the one with the tight voice. "It's over? There's nothing I can do or say to make it up to you? To fix this?"

I shook my head. "It's been over for years, Edward. It was over before you even left, back when you started distancing yourself from me after the party."

He nodded slowly, hanging his head. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry. I never thought about all of this; how bad you would take it. I thought you would move on. I thought you would forget us and eventually make new friends, have a new family. I... shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake and I'm sorry. I-I deserve this and I... I accept it."

My anger that had been sizzling away since he put his hand on my shoulder back outside, slowly ebbed away until it was gone. It was easy to hate Boyfriend Edward, or even Ex-Boyfriend Edward. It wasn't so easy to hate Friend-Normal-Guy Edward. The one I met, the one I knew before we started dating who was just curious about me and I him. Before he became over protective and possessive.

Hesitating, I lightly patted his shoulder as he stared down at his feet in front of me. "I don't forgive you, Edward, not yet." He nodded, still looking at the ground. "But I think I can start trying to. At least now I want to. Your apology means a lot to me."

He nodded, waiting a moment before looking back up. His eyes were still black, his face etched in a deep frown as he walked over to his window, leaning on the wall next to it. "He was right, wasn't he?"

"Who?" I questioned, sitting back down on the leather couch.

Edward nodded out the window down below. "Jasper. He said... he's been saying for a couple years now, since we met you; that you and I are not mates. He was right, wasn't he?" Edward's voice was so quiet, so low and flat; defeated and resigned. Resolved and accepting, but still depressed. Broody.

"No," I agreed. "We aren't mates." My brows furrowed then though. "Wait; if he told you, if you knew; then why did you keep insisting that we were? Why did you continue to date me and proclaim your love for me?" I paused. "Because you don't, you know. You know you're not actually in love with me, like a mate, right?"

He nodded jerkily again. "Yes," He croaked. "I know."

I shook my head in confusion. "Then why?"

Edward's broad shoulders shook slightly before he took a deep breath and steadied them. "I...I don't want to be alone anymore. I've been alone for a little more than a decade now. Having to be around the others, watching them with their mates. Their happy faces, doing couple things. Having to hear those thoughts; how lucky they are to have their mate, how happy and in love they are, how completed they feel; forced to hear it every minute of every day. I want that. I want to feel complete, to feel loved in a way nothing else can substitute or compare to. I want to be whole and complete, to not be alone." He sighed, chuckling sadly. "I've been to Italy too many times to count throughout my life. But I always chicken out at the last minute; returning back here to my family, only to have the process start over again."

I was up on my feet, growling lowly in my chest and shoved him up against the wall again. He slowly raised his eyes to mine and my furious look; sorrow and agony filling them. I slapped him; not hard, but firmly. His face whipped up and around again, this time shocked. "Don't you ever," I poked his chest. "Do that again. If I ever hear about you running off to Italy again, I will beat the sparkles out of you, understood?" I snarled. "You're not allowed to kill yourself, dammit! Think about Esme! What would that do to her? Or the rest of them? Or me? I'm mad and pissed off and I almost hate you, but I don't want you actually dead. You're the biggest douche bag to walk the planet at times, but I also know you can be really sweet and a nice guy as well. You can't kill yourself; I won't let you."

He looked confused. "But... But I thought you said you aren't-"

"I'm _not_ in love with you. But I still like you, Edward, you're a nice guy underneath it all and I want to be friends again eventually." I huffed, stepping back again. "You are so dramatic, Edward. I swear, half the time I'm convinced you're a character right out of one of Shakespeare's plays; you're so damn tragic."

His lips twitched slightly in a reluctant smile. "I miss how you always made me laugh and smile."

Sighing, I flopped back down onto the leather couch. "You're so ridiculous sometimes, Edward."

He chuckled again and shook his head, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor and pull his knees up close to his chest. "Yes, insult the boy who just told you of his suicide attempts."

"Drama Queen." I muttered.

He cleared his throat, resting his chin on a knee. "A friend, eh?" He sighed, closing his amber eyes and we rested in silence for a few moments. "If that's all I can get, I'll take it."

"Good, you just made my life a lot easier." I commented, throwing my arm over my eyes. All this drama was very tiring.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I... I have been quite difficult lately, haven't I? I was just so fixed on trying to get you back... I'm sorry." He rested his forehead on his knee, sighing again. "How did this happen to me? How did I become such a... such a..."

"An ass?" I supplied.

His eyes narrowed as he looked up at me, though I could see a little mirth in them. "Yes, an ass." He chuckled.

I shrugged my shoulders, covering my eyes again. "Lonesome is a very powerful thing. You know that they say; anything is better than to be alone. People with do, literally, anything to not be alone. You can lose yourself in that if you're not careful. You can become blinded by it just as easily as you can become blinded by love."

It was quiet and I looked back at him, his brows furrowed as he looked at me. "Since when did you become an expert on this?" His eyes widened. "No... you Imprinted, didn't you?"

I hesitated, blushing and looking away.

"You did!" He gasped, his eyes darkening again as that sad cloud returned. "Well, good for you, Bella. I'm... happy for you." He bit his lip, a growl threatening to bubble out. "It was with that dog out there, wasn't it? Jacob? Or the big one; Scott?"

My lip curled back in a warning snarl and Edward backed off, lowering his gaze again. "No; it isn't." I snapped. "It's..." I sighed. "It's not important who it is."

Before anything more could be said, Edward cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes. They opened again, a brighter golden once more as he stood up. "Charlie and the others are here now. Shall we join them again?"

"Yes, I suppose so." I nodded, getting up and swiftly exiting his room. Coming to the stairs, I didn't slow down, and instead sped up with a smile as I thought of Scott and his usual descent down the staircase back home. With a wicked grin, I launched myself off the top of the stairs, landing down at the bottom of them in a crouch. I straightened back up and looked over my shoulder to a wide eyed Edward, grinning and speeding out to the back yard.

Everyone was all about doing their things; Emmett back cooking with Esme looking over his shoulder. Charlie and Carlisle were talking; Charlie asking about vampires and things more now that he was becoming more comfortable about the subject. He wanted to become familiar with it so he wouldn't be so lost; I think he was worried about the upcoming fight and wanted to be in the loop more. Jasper was looking between the twins, confusion written all over his face, while they spoke to him in that weird way of theirs; finishing sentences for each other or speaking in unison. Edward blurred over to a seat next to Rosalie who was glaring at Jacob for some reason - judging by the shit-eating grin on Jake's face; a very valid reason.

Ebony stood beside me, glancing around at the scene as well. "Sort everything out?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I think things will be going much more smoothly and easier from now on. Edward knows where we stand and I think finally accepts it."

"And you're fine with him now?"

Pursing my lips, I looked over at the bronze haired boy who was staring up at the sky with a thoughtful look. "In time... I think I will be, yes."

She nodded, wrapping her arm around my shoulders and gave me a friendly smile. "Good; hate isn't something you want to harbour in your heart." She said, a shadow passing through her eyes.

Ivory's words about Ebony came back to me and I frowned absently, wrapping my arms around the slightly shorter girl and pulled her into a hug. She laughed, looking confused, but hugged me back before leading me over to the snack table to grab something to eat.

**XxxxXXxxXX**

"Is this good? Is it okay?"

Robyn and Raven were both relaxing, sprawled out on my bed while I stood at the end of it. Raven was laying at the end as well, her head hanging off the foot of the bed, her feet in Robyn's lap. Robyn had all the pillows propped up behind her as she painted her twin's toe nails. Both looked up and nodded, smiling. "Fan-"

"-tastic."

They chimed.

Biting my lip, I looked back down to assess myself. A pair of deep blue swim shorts, long and down to my knees, with a bikini top; also a deep blue. My hair was up in a messy bun with sunglasses on top of my head, and a pair of flip flops on my feet. It felt like a lot of skin, but this was the beach. I still felt nervous though; all my tattoos were out and visible; usually they were mostly hidden.

A loud bang echoed throughout the room, followed by three others after it. Raven, Robyn, and me all whipped our heads around to look at the door. "Yes?" I called out, slightly annoyed. Seriously, could no one let me change in peace? It was bad enough that I had to endure the twins and actually ask their opinion but I didn't need everyone else banging on my door all the time.

A loud, booming voice sounded from the other side of the door. "You decent?" Scott asked.

Biting my lip, I looked back down at my attire and shrugged. "More or less."

He took that as his cue and the door swung open, revealing the giant standing behind it. My brows furrowed as I looked at him in confusion and he looked at me just the same. He wore a pair of black and white runners, dark wash jeans that were a tad on the loose and baggy side, a deep, dark Everest tree green button up underneath a black, wool pea coat he left unbuttoned. He cut his hair last night, so it was rather short today; not short like Ivan's but shorter than Thane's whose hung in his face. Anyways, Scott's was mostly hidden underneath the dark vintage newsboy cap and he still had that beard going on. Very short, but thick and darker than his hair, looking almost black running from his side burns and covering his jaw, chin, etc. The hat made it difficult to see his tattoos, especially if you were human and didn't have the eye sight like ours.

Finally his massive shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. "Alright, you can go in that if you want, but I think people will stare." He said.

Blushing and crossing my arms over my chest, I scowled at the twins who chuckled. "Who will stare? What are you talking about?"

Scott looked confused again. "You know how we agreed with the Cullens that we all should be patrolling Seattle?" I nodded. Carlisle brought up the amount of people being changed and bitten and thought we should do something. Thane suggested all of us taking patrols; a couple of us going through the city everyday to keep an eye out and hold off the vampires from changing anyone else. Jasper was certain that they wouldn't attack any of us in broad daylight during the day in front of all the humans. They had somehow been able to avoid the Volturi so far, but that would bring too much attention. "Well we got the first shift." He finished.

"What?" I huffed, no longer crossing my arms out of modesty but frustration and anger. "I can't; I've got plans."

He cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, and I'm sure all those innocent humans had plans the day they were forced to change into a werewolf or vampire, too, Bella." He said, his voice getting scratchier and almost like a growl.

We stared at each other for a few moments; my eyes locked onto his light grey ones with the glowing yellow rings around the pupils and his locked onto mine; chocolate brown with glowing yellow rings. He didn't even blink. My shoulder slumped as I sighed. "Fine." I grumbled, reaching for my phone.

Like a flip was switched, Scott grinned and nodded. "Alright, get dressed and I'll meet you down stairs." He called before bounding back down the hall.

Alice picked up halfway through the second ring. _"Hello, Bella. How are you today?"_ She chirped and I could hear the beaming smile in her voice.

Running a hand through my hair, I shooed the twins and flopped back onto my bed. "Not good, actually."

_"What's wrong?"_

"Er, I'm going to have to take a rain check on the beach today." I said quickly, squeezing my eyes shut. Fast and painless, like ripping off a band aid.

There was a pause before she answered. "_Oh, okay._"

My gut twisted at the slightly deflated and confused tone of her voice. "Apparently me and Scott have the very first patrol in Seattle." I explained.

_"Ohhh. Well that kind of bites, eh?"_ She said, sounding more like her normal self again.

_"You be careful though, Bella. We don't know for sure that Victoria and the others won't attack you. Don't go into any abandoned streets or corners or anything, alright? Maybe I should go with you, just in case. Three people doesn't seem like enough, now that I think about it. I could bring Jasper and Emmett too; they're pretty bored. Or, there's-"_

"Alice?" I cut in with an amused smirk. She paused, letting me speak. "Are you even breathing right now?" I was fairly certain I didn't hear any breath being taken between sentences. Though she was speaking so fast it was pretty much just one sentence altogether. She huffed on the other line and I laughed. "Don't worry so much about me and Scott, Alice. We'll be fine; he's a tank. Besides, I'm not human anymore, I can take care of myself. How hard could it be anyway; I faced James when I was human and came out alive – this should be even easier now that I'm on the same level as you guys."

_"Bella, it was __**not**__ easy. You ran off on me and almost got yourself killed. James __**bit**__ you, remember? You're lucky we got there when we did. You're even luckier that I stopped myself before draining you of the venom __**and**__ your blood. You dance along the line of life and death too much, Bella. You need to be more careful." Alice continued to rant, sounding frantic and worried and frustrated all at the same time._

But something stood out in all of that and I sat up, furrowing my brows. "Hold on… I thought Edward sucked the venom out from where James bit me."

Again, there was a pause and hesitation before she replied. _"He-he did."_

"But you just said you did."

_"No I didn't. I said Edward did. Edward almost couldn't stop."_ She quickly shot back.

A growl bubbled up my throat but I swallowed it back down. "Alice, I heard you." I said, trying to keep the anger from my voice. More secrets? I could hardly remember what happened at the studio; I mostly knew what I did from the Cullens filling me in. All I could remember was the phone call, running from Alice and Jasper, seeing James had tricked me, his video camera, and hitting the mirror after being flung around the room a couple times. The rest wasn't clear and just pieces. Carlisle kneeling over me and attending to some injuries. Emmett and Jasper ripping James apart by a fire… I think. Maybe Edward was over there with them too. But that isn't right; they said he showed up first, not with Emmett and Jasper and Carlisle.

I quickly went through everything again, looking for Alice this time. The ballet studio… the camera… the mirror…

Rubbing my forehead I dug deeper, knowing I was conscious for everything that happened. I just had to find the memories now.

The mirror… James laughing and crouching in front of me… my leg, he broke it… my hand… I could remember him lifting it to his mouth and the pain that exploded in it… then James was gone, tackled away from me… but that wasn't Edward on him, snarling… too small and petite… I gasped; Alice's eyes had never been so black before! Blazing with hate and anger as she snarled and tore at James.

Alice kneeling next to me and talking to Carlisle… taking off her belt to wrap around my thigh and stop the blood flow… Alice whispering apologies as she lifted my hand back up again, to her lips this time…it was so different from when James bit me…it didn't hurt at all… quite the opposite really… but everything was fading again as the venom was long gone and Alice was still sucking… Our eyes had met, hers a golden-red, mine cloudy with dizziness… she ripped her face away from my hand, holding her nose and mouth in her elbow as her eyes stayed locked with mine…

"Edward didn't save me, did he?" I murmured into the phone that had been silent for the passed few moments as I recalled everything.

Alice sighed on her line. _"Be careful in Seattle, Bella, please."_ And with that, she hung up.

The phone crunched in my hand as I clenched it into a fist. Why? Why was she lying to me? Why wouldn't she just tell me the truth? Was she still trying to get me and Edward back together, trying to keep him in the hero light he used to be in? Did she not know that we already sorted things out? That he knew, and I knew, we'd never get back together?

"Hurry up, Cowbell!" Scott bellowed from the kitchen. I sighed and got up from the bed, walking over to my closet.

**XxxxXXxxXX**

"You seem grouchy today." Scott commented as we walked down the sidewalk.

We had been here in Seattle, walking the streets for almost fifteen minutes in silence. I had been going over everything in my head again, while Scott just walked along beside me.

My shoulders rose and fell in a shrug as I stared at the toes of my black combat boots. I wasn't cold by any means, not even close, but we were out and about around humans and had to keep up appearances. So I wore a pair of jeans and a white hooded sweater with a closed, three quarter length wool pea coat over top, and fingerless black gloves.

But it wasn't like we were exactly blending with the humans either. It was kind of hard to blend when you were six foot ten and walking with a seven foot man who looked like he could snap you in two with a look. I can't imagine how much more staring we would have received had Emmett been with us as well. That would have been intimidating.

Scott adjusted his hat, bumping his shoulder with mine. "You want to talk about it?"

"No." I scowled. I most certainly did not want to talk about it.

He chuckled, bumping into me harder. "Come on, you'll feel better if you do."

"No." I huffed, bumping him back. Though my bump was anything but friendly.

"Please?" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "I'm bored out here; there's nothing to do."

"You want to talk? Let's talk about you then, huh?" I growled, hoping he would just drop it now. I was grouchy, and pestering me like that wasn't the way to put me in a good mood again.

Scott laughed and nodded. "Shoot; what do you want to know? How to get massive pipes like these? How I'm able to look good in just about anything? How-"

"Are all supernatural creatures this narcissistic?" I asked rhetorically, thinking of Emmett and Alice and the twins and Ivory. Jake was even picking it up.

Scott winked with a grin. "Yes, yes we are. Some of us are just more vocal about it than others."

"Were you like this when you were human?" I blurted out, unable to stop myself.

Scott's grin fell from his face like someone slapped him. His eyes lost their light again as he turned silent.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that! You don't have to answer – sorry."

We continued walking in silence as I mentally kicked my own ass for being so insensitive. Scott stared off ahead with a blank face for a few minutes. Finally he opened his mouth, though his voice was quiet and so sad. "Sometimes I was."

"You really don't have to tell me, Scott. I shouldn't have-"

He held up his hand. "No; you're entitled to know the people in your pack." He sighed lifting his hat to run his hand through his hair before pulling it back on. "I was homeless," He started, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Though it was more common back then and not such a big deal. It was never so bad though; I had been homeless all my life even while my parents were alive. They died in an accident when I was little though, so I was on my own for a good chunk of my life.

"So I traveled a lot. It was easier for me than a lot of people because I was a friendly, nice looking kid. I was charming and I made people laugh, which made them give me more than others. I could usually bum a ride off someone's wagon or the back of their horse, and I never had troubles finding somewhere to sleep at night; there was always a spare room, a couch, or even room in the barn. All I had to do was grin and say a compliment and someone was handing my coins or food."

Scott bit his lip, his eyes losing focus as he thought back to another time. "Then I turned twenty and started doing some actual work. I was a big guy even back when I was human, so I knew I'd have no trouble looking for work either. There was an old man walking through the market one day and approached me, asking if I was looking for some coin. I agreed and he said he'd give me a place to live for the next couple of years if I helped him work on his land; farming and fixing up stables, the barn, the house, stuff like that. It was heck of an offer, so I quickly agreed.

"I was only ever there for just the one year in the end. Not a long time to me now that I've lived so long, but back then it was plenty of time. Plenty of time to fall in love and find a family, which is what happened to me. The man had a niece living with them. Big family, they were. Couple of little rascals running around, his niece and her sisters around my age, him and his wife and his wife's brother. Anyways, I worked during the days and the little ones would watch me a lot of the time while everyone else went off to school. The man was too old and weak to work anymore, same with his his wife's brother, which is why he came looking for someone like me.

"Over the months, I saw more of his niece. She'd watch me during the weekends and whenever she wasn't in school. She sat by me at the dinner table, though she never worked up the courage to talk to more, nor did I to talk to her. Until Christmas, that is. She made me a coat, she did." He grinned, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I thanked her like mad and she laughed and laughed. After that we started talking a lot. She was good fun and great to have around while I worked. She'd stay off out of the way but tell me stories you wouldn't believe. And soon our new friendship turned into something more, and their family turned into my family.

"About a year went by and things seemed perfect. This surely had to be the way to live. I had family. Friends. Money. Land. It was good, things were great. I was going to propose. Until the pack came to town." His face turned grave and dark, his eyes unreadable. "They were a rowdy bunch of boys and girls, young too. Wreaking havoc in town, doing as they pleased. No one had the guts to stop them; we didn't know what they were but we knew not to mess with them.

"I was out in the fields one day, working with the bulls and plough. I had almost finished when I heard the screaming." My jaw fell open, already having an idea of where this was going. "Of course I started running, sprinting back to the house where all the screaming was coming from. The moon was out; it was one of those days of work that had turned into a night of work, and I could hardly see. I kept tripping and falling on my way to the yard, but eventually I made it.

"I wish I hadn't. Sometimes I wished that the field never ended, that I never reached the yard. There was so much blood... so much snarling and shooting and screaming and dying. Large beasts tore through my family, every last one of them. I grabbed what I could; shovels and pitch forks and the wood chopping axe, and went at the animals. Crazed; all I could see was the blood of my family on them.

"By the time the sun came up, it was those kids stumbling and running off. Cursing and swearing and threatening. Some of them were reluctant to leave, wanting to finish me off, but the others yanked them off and they left. They knew someone would be by here eventually.

"I was banged up pretty bad. I mean; it was a pack of them, small, but a pack nonetheless. I honestly have no idea how I made it through the night, because the second they were out of sight; I collapsed. Bones were broken, I knew that; too many for me to count, and I was covered in their blood and also my own. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even blink it hurt so bad.

"Eventually I did. I got up and... and I buried everyone. I gathered some things, a little money, and left. I couldn't stay, not after that, and there was the fact that I had been on the verge of death before I passed out and when I woke up I didn't have a single scratch.

"A week or so went by before I went through my first Change, and then after that I travelled for a long while until I came upon Nadia and the others." He finished.

A heavy silence fell over us as we crossed the street, heading farther into the city. I was speechless. What he had been through, gone through... I couldn't even imagine going through that. To have the strength to carry on after that... It was unbelievable.

I looked over and up at Scott, blinking back the sting of tears in my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Scott. I'm so sorry for that they did, for what you went through. I-I wish there was something I could do for you."

His massive shoulders shrugged again. "It was a long time ago; don't worry about it. I'm just glad you didn't have to go through it. Not everyone's story is nice, not even yours, but at least you've got your family still. That means a lot to me. If those wolves had gotten to any of the families here, yours especially, I don't think I could have lived with myself that time."

Feeling numb, I, too, shoved my hands into my pockets, looking back to my feet. "Hell yeah not everyone's story is nice. Mine seems like a Disney story compared to yours."

Scott grunted. "I wouldn't think so. You were human and got swept up into the supernatural world. You fell in love with a vampire who could have killed you at any second, then you were hunted by another, now you're the target of an army of them, and you took on werewolves while human still. Yours is definitely up there with mine, somewhere at least."

"Yours has to be the worst." I commented. I couldn't imagine anything worse than what happened to Scott, not anything. There was no way someone else's topped his.

Scott pursed his lips. "Then obviously you haven't heard Ebony's story." He murmured. I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Someone killed my family. Someone took them from me. Murdered them." He blinked a few times. "But that was someone else. They did that to me." Scott hesitated. "Ebony did that to herself. She killed her family."

A gasp fell from my lips as my eyes grew wide. "What!"

That... that just does not compute. How...? Little Ebony... how...

"It wasn't her fault." Scott quickly said. "She was bitten during a full moon; she didn't have that week before the Change. She Changed an hour or so afterwards, and happened to be in her room with her family downstairs. But that isn't my story to tell. I just thought I'd tell you a little so you don't go asking her like you did me. 'Cause I highly doubt she'll tell you, and if you bring it up even accidentally... well, I don't know how she'd react."

We finished our patrol later that evening. It was more or less quiet, and very tense. But by the end of the night, we were eating and joking and back to norma. It was different now, though. Now that I knew the real Scott. Knew his story. I understood him more, had more respect for him, and cared for him more. We were closer now.

That night didn't exactly go by smoothly though. I was up, tossing and turning, going over everything I'd heard that day from Alice saving me to Scott's story.

**XxxxXXxxXX**

**Well, this has been a long time coming. I'm not even sure I like this chapter, but what's done is done. It's something for you guys, right? And now we've finished, mostly, with the Edward drama.**

**And we're getting insight into the pack! Poor Scott. I felt so bad writing that. Poor guy.**

**Review please. Tell me what you think will happen, what you want to happen, etc, etc.**

**Sorry about any spelling or grammatical mistakes; in kind of a hurry today.**

**-Paige.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B 'I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling.'**

**BELLA**

"He's on the fire escape!" Esme called, pointing up to the side of the building that turned this alley into a dead end.

Just fifteen minutes ago I had been enjoying my day quite a bit, actually. It had been a week or so since we made up the schedules for patrolling Seattle, and _finally_ it was my weekend off. I had gone three days in a row before this because the Twins had plans, or one of the Cullen's had a test, or something of the sort.

So, being my day off, I figured I could drive Charlie to Seattle. The police here in Forks had been asked to be brought in to Seattle just as extra hands just in case because most of the Seattle police were busy with all the disappearances. The patrol schedules worked out nicely though, and made me feel better about Charlie going to Seattle, knowing that at least two of _us_ would be there with him.

Things had been busy and hectic lately. People training for the upcoming fight, the patrol schedules, and Seth and Leah having been bit a few days prior to this. Things were hectic and stressful. So I hadn't had much time to hang out with Charlie and whatnot. I figured driving him up there and hanging around until he was done his shift to drive him home would be a good way to solve that problem; we'd get to spend time on the drive to and from there, and I'd get to chill in Seattle finally instead of protecting it,.

Of course that was short lived though. I _had_ been enjoying lunch at this fancy little diner when my phone went off. Noticing it had been Carlisle, I picked it up, and now fifteen minutes later, I was here helping them chase down a vampire.

Him and Esme had been patrolling today when they came across a pair of red eyes and went to go check it out. The vampire had been ready to sink his teeth into another human, and thus began the chase. Carlisle knew I was in the city and asked if I could try to get around and cut the vampire off, which hadn't worked out so well because we all ended up chasing him into the alley.

And now here we were; watching the vampire blur up the side of the building on the fire escape. Esme immediately went for the locked door of the building he was on; deeming to follow him up to the roof using a less conspicuous way and took to the staircase inside.

Carlisle seemed to be reading my mind and cupped his hands in front of him, getting ready to give me a boost. Not that I really needed one; but it would make things go along much quicker instead of having to pull myself up there.

Grabbing the railing a level below the vampire, I brought my feet up to it and pushed up, grabbing the bottom of the next level he was on. I pulled myself up again, hoisting myself over onto the fire escape, narrowly missing the vampire who hissed at me. I chased him to the stairs, right on his tail as we both scrambled up them.

Finally my fingers brushed his jacket before grabbing a fist full of the material and yanking. But the vampire only twisted out of the thing and stumbled onto the roof of the building, running off again. I snarled, sprinting after him again, thankful that it was night and dark out; humans wouldn't be able to see us. Not very well at least, and if they did; they'd blame whatever they saw on their eyes playing tricks on them in the dark.

Carlisle and Esme came shooting out of the door leading to the staircase that led up here. The vampire jumped to the side, away from their hands, and leaped from the side of the roof, landing on the next building across the alley gap. Carlisle, Esme, and I all followed, leaping after him.

My muscles began to burn and twitch, though I knew it wasn't from all the running./ I was nowhere near tired or even exerted yet; but the moonlight finally broke free of the clouds and was bathing the roof tops in its glow, including me. I didn't need a mirror to know that the glowing yellow ring around my pupils were now taking up the entire iris of both eyes.

The fact that I was actually _chasing_ something as well, very intent on catching it, was not helping me try to keep the beast caged up inside. We both knew it was close to getting out. There were only two options I had right now if I were to keep utter control here and not let her have free reign like she did back at the Cullens' the other night when Edward had pissed us off. I could A) not Change and keep trying to rein her in, or B) I could Change and try to get absolute control in that split second where neither of us are in control.

However, the problem was this: If I stayed in my human form, there was a greater chance that she'd rip through her restraints and take control, which would be bad. But, if I were to Change and were unable to gain absolute control in that split second, then she would _definitely _be in control or have so much influence over me that she might as well be in control. Which was why I hardly ever Changed anymore. _Especially_ now that Alice was always around.

So you see my predicament; not Change and lose control, or Change and most likely _give_ her control.

What to do… what to do…

The other three vampires were seemingly oblivious to my internal battle; Carlisle and Esme looking concentrated as they thought of ways to try and corner or stop this newborn, and the newborn itself not thinking much of anything other than: _get away, get away, get away._ Apparently newborns weren't thinkers or rational or anything of the sort; they were basically lethal walking bags of instinct that you really had no hope in trying to reason with or talk to.

Or, were you the beast who was pacing circles around me, waiting to get out; then newborns were chew toys you got to chase and play with before mauling. Which worked quite well for _us_ and not them.

A gasp fell from my lips as the familiar painful tingle surged through my body and my heart leapt up into my throat, pounding faster and harder than before, sounding like a war drum in my head. The Change was coming on now; there was no trying to stop it this time without stopping the chase and I couldn't do that to Esme and Carlisle; this guy was fast.

So I made a B line for the edge of the building, much to the confusion of Carlisle and Esme. "Get it on the ground!" I shouted. "Any way you can; just get it on the ground."

You try being a two ton giant were-cat while racing across roof tops trying to be discrete. You can't hide something that big, man.

I landed down behind the building I had been on with a thud, rolling off to the side and into a dumpster, smacking my elbow. I hissed, grabbing and tried to pull myself to my feet.

Only to cry out as the muscles in my back knotted and twisted, getting ready to reform. Another reason why I never Changed; it was the most painful thing I could even imagine. I couldn't think of _anything_ more painful. Your body and bones literally breaking to shape and reform into something new.

My other cry of pain turned into a snarl as I fell back against the back of the building, sliding down to the pavement of the ground. There was a single light above an old, boarded up door, flickering about. Otherwise it was completely black and dark back here.

_Agh… come on, hurry up…gah!... they're getting farther away…_

I crumpled into the fetal position on the ground, tears running down my cheeks as I bit my lip to try and stay quiet. Unwillingly Changing is like someone forcibly turning you inside out; excruciating. Changing willingly is like…like trying to find that feeling of power and euphoria in a pit of burning pain.

My eyes shot open, staring unseeing as I found the euphoria and the power rush I knew would soon follow it, letting everything go for the Change.

A loud, echoing roar exploded from behind the building and my lips before I tore off down the back alley I was in, following the scent of Carlisle, Esme, and the newborn. My large black paws propelled me further and further, faster and faster, as I followed them down below, quickly catching up.

Movement caught my eye and I looked up, seeing the newborn on the building roof top beside me still being chased. Carlisle saw me and nodded, saying something to Esme. She swerved to the side, running in front of him and a few yards behind the newborn. I watched on with curious eyes as both sped up a tad more. Pushing their limits, and Carlisle's hands shoot out to push Esme.

My jaw fell open until I realized it was planned and then felt like laughing. How ridiculous, yet very effective. Carlisle pushing Esme like that gave her a speed boost it seemed, sending her that couple of yards ahead and into the newborn. She had just enough time to catch her footing and shove the newborn off the side of the building.

I skidded to a stop a few feet away from the newborn who hadn't been able to catch _his_ footing and had hit the ground pretty hard, in a crumpled ball. He hissed, slowly pulling himself to his feet to snarl up at Esme and Carlisle who were looking over the edge of the building at us.

The vampire seemed to catch on, freezing, and slowly his ruby red eyes lowered to meet my own gaze. I was crouched low to the ground, my tail flickering about behind me as I sized the vampire up, watching every bit of movement around him as I locked on; eve the miniscule rise and fall of his chest as he breathed unnecessarily. His eyes slowly lightened up as the anger ebbed away and started fading into apprehension.

My muscles tensed as his did, my lips pulling up into the closest thing to a grin I could do; revealing rather sharp fangs and teeth. I knew he was about to make a move, but I didn't know if that move was to run or to charge. Either one seemed to please the beast who was fine with watching, for now.

A part of me wondered if he _would_ use his brain and think for a change, at least in this moment where the right choice was essential to his life. Because the fact remained that he was a newborn, and perhaps if he tried to fight me one on one, then he could take me. I was new to this, I wasn't a fighter really, and he was mega strong too since he was a newborn. He could, quite possibly, win the fight and leave with his life. But if he were to run, then he would be forfeiting his life. It was common sense that you don't run from animals, especially predators. That gives them the control and automatically makes you the prey. Hunter _always_ beats prey.

I blinked and the vampire was gone, racing off down the back alley of the buildings away from me.

My tail flicked to the side once more before I shot off after the vampire.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Sunlight poured in from the open window, bathing my room in warmth. A smile pulled at my lips as I stretched, my feet stretching out from the covers and dangling off the end of the bed as my hands stretched to the head of the bed. My yawn turned into a pur of happiness and pleasure halfway through and I curled back up, rolling over onto my stomach to sleep again.

"You _are_ just a giant cat." Emmett's booming voice sounded from the corner of the room.

I jumped out of my skin, springing into a sitting position and looked at the mountain of a boy sitting on the floor in the corner of my room. A blush crept up my neck to my cheeks as I pulled my sheets up over myself. I was wearing clothes; a pair of grey, black, and white plaid pajama pants and a black tank top, but still. I felt exposed in the mornings when I first woke up.

Clearing my throat, I ran a hand through my hair and looked to the alarm clock on the table beside my bed. "Um, do you mind telling me what you're doing here, in my room, at eight in the morning?" I half asked, half demanded.

He shrugged his large shoulders, looking around the room. "Bored mostly, so I figured I'd come see if you're awake. Which you are."

"_No,"_ I scoffed. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again after this, and swung my legs off the side of the bed. "I meant what you're doing here at my house as well. I mean, the Smiths'."

"Oh," He grinned, getting to his feet. "Esme made breakfast so we could discuss what happened last night."

All my mind computed was breakfast, which meant food, and I was out of bed and down the stairs in seconds. Emmett guffawed as he followed me Scott came rushing out of his room, too, in a pair of shorts, heading for the kitchen as well. His beard was a little longer today, his hair a little shaggier. Not caveman like or anything, but not all cut and clean like usual. The vines twisting and turning, running up the length of his spine, almost looked like a tree because of how long his back was. I wondered if mine looked like that too.

"Morning, you two." Esme sang, cooking more food at the stove.

The entire pack was sitting around the long table again, though all the spare chairs were now filled with Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah, and the Cullens. We even ran out; Emmett, Edward, and Esme all having to stand. But Carlisle gave Esme his chair when she brought over the last platter of bacon to the table.

I grabbed a carton of juice from the fridge on my way to the end of the table between Thane and Ivan, sitting down and pouring myself a glass. "Juice me, Bella." Raven said from the other end of the table.

Ivory snorted from beside Ebony, smirking a little. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Bella juicing you, eh Raven?" She chuckled under her breath.

Rolling my eyes, I passed the carton to Ivan who passed it on as well while Raven wiggled her eyebrows at me with a laugh. Nadia sighed as Scott boomed out a laugh, no doubt thinking of his own little innuendo now. "I thought I said no sexual jokes at the table while we eat?" She muttered.

"Ivory started it." Raven complained, pointing an accusing finger. I reached across Thane to grab the platter of eggs, dishing some up while chewing on a piece of bacon.

Ivory gasped in a mocking manner. "Nu uh! Bella started it by getting the juice."

Nadia rubbed her forehead with a groan. "I've got a pack of children." She turned to Carlisle and Esme. "I'm sorry; they're… unfortunately, always like this in the morning."

Jake snorted from another end of the table.

"No need to apologize; it's fascinating to watch." Carlisle commented. At Nadia, and everyone else's for that matter, confused face, he elaborated. "To see a whole pack of werecats acting like this; goofing around like children in a family. Marvelous."

There was a quiet slap and we all looked over to Ebony who was staring down at the floor in front of her chair while she held the platter of ham slices in front of herself. She looked up bashfully, a pink tint to her cheeks. "Whoops." She murmured, staring down at the slice of ham that had slid off the platter and to the ground.

"Right…" Nadia mumbled, looking back to Carlisle. "So about last night."

"Yes," He said, clearing his throat. "While patrolling our shift, Esme and I came across a newborn about to feed."

"Oh yeah." I gasped,. The previous night coming rushing back to me.

Carlisle looked at me curiously. "'Oh yeah'? Had you forgotten?" He asked.

I blushed lightly. "Well, not exactly, no. I was just…distracted is all. I was hungry and could smell the food. And I just woke up."

"So you do remember what happened last night?"

Nodding, I pushed the eggs on my plate around a little bit. "Mostly, yeah. I remember chasing him, Changing, and chasing him again…and then we caught up… and then he's ripped apart and burning and I was naked." Scott and Raven both coughed to cover up their snickers. "Which means she killed him before you could question him, didn't she?" I sighed. "I'm sorry. I tried, I really tried to stay in control this time, I swear. But when I'm not around you guys," I looked around at the pack. "It's harder. It's like she's got more power over me. I'm sorry."

Esme smile sympathetically. "We understand, Bella. Being a newborn, of any species, is difficult. Control is a universal struggled for everyone."

Sighing, I nodded, staring down at my plate. Thane patted my shoulder, offering me the plate of pancakes with a raised eyebrow. The corner of my mouth slowly curved up in a smile and I stabbed my fork through one while he grinned. Nadia wiped her napkin across her mouth, setting it down to take a sip of her coffee. "I thought that maybe today I would switch patrols with Ebony and Ivan so I could go down to Seattle and look around for some real silver. It's highly doubtful that there will be any stores selling weapons made from it, but it's worth a shot."

Golden eyes turned thoughtful as Esme fiddled with a fork. "There's an antique store across the city that I go to every now and then, and I'm sure I've seen real silver blades there before. I don't know if they're still there, but I'd be happy to show you."

Nadia nodded with a smile, getting up to put her dishes in the sink. "Let me shower and change and then we can head out."

Getting to his feet, Carlisle smiled at everyone. "I should be heading off to work now, too. I'll see you all later, good day." Esme went with him to walk him to his car while everyone else continued to eat and talk to one another.

And though they couldn't eat, the Cullen kids seemed perfectly fine sitting there while we did. They didn't look bored in the slightest; mostly fascinated as they watched us eat. Even Rosalie seemed absorbed by it, watching Ebony pick at her food while she listened to Robyn tell a story. Jake grunted from across the table, both him and Scott glaring at one another; they hands clasped and elbows on the table as they arm wrestled. Scott had a smirk playing at his lips though while Jake seemed more frustrated; his brows furrowed. "Ha, give up little bow." Scott boomed. "You can't beat me; I'm a lean, mean, muscle machine. And you? Well, I'm sure even Bella could take you."

My head whipped up and around to look back at them, the beast narrowing her eyes at the insult. Scoffing, Jacob applied more pressure; his face turning slightly red. "No way, man. I could school Bella _and_ you any day of the week."

A low rumble filled the air as my lip curled back. "Watch yourself, pup."

Jake's eyes flickered over to me and then back to Scott. "Sorry, Bells. I didn't mean to upset you, but, you know."

"_No_, I don't know." I growled.

His dark eyes travelled over to me again. "I'm just saying that I could beat you; don't get offended; it's just a matter of fact."

"Oh, well in _that_ case; by all means." I snarled sarcastically. I pushed my chair back and stood in front of the other two in a matter of moments, slamming both Jake and Scott's hand to the table with a loud crack. "Why don't you give it a whirl."

Scott started grinning until Jake growled at him. "That doesn't count; she helped you."

Laughing, Scott shook his head at Jake and crossed his arms. "I win, little man."

"No! She cheated!" Jake yelled, a growl ripping from his throat again. "What the hell, Bells? I almost had him?" He growled up at me with a glare.

My chest puffed up as a snarl escaped my lips and Jake shot to his feet at the challenge. We stood there, face to face, snarling and growling at one another with glares on our faces. I watched carefully, waiting for any slight movement for when he'd make his move; ready for it.

Ivory stood up with a chuckle. "Alright, alright. Everyone just settle down; we've got guests. How about we settle this the old fashion way; a little wereball, eh?"

It was silent as we all looked at one another for half a second, and then the twin jumped up. "Bella's team!" They said in unison.

"Same!" Scott bellowed.

Jake huffed and looked to the Ivan, Thane, Ebony, and Ivory. "You guys with me then?"

They looked at one another and then my team, grinning, and Ivory nodded. "Hell yeah, you're going down, Cowbell."

"How about a little vamp action too, hm?" Raven said, glancing over to the Cullens who had been silent, watching the exchange with Seth and Leah.

Edward shifted in his chair. "We're not exactly sure how to play. We'll watch a few rounds first, how about that?"

"Alright, someone go grab the football."

My snarl faded as I slowly looked down at my sweats and tank top, knowing after this morning, I wouldn't ever be wearing them again. They'd be ripped for sure, and stained with grass, mud, and blood.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" I winced, down on the ground and staring at the twig sticking out of my thigh. Ivory sat up, rolled her shoulders, and pulled something out from one of them; possibly a twig, maybe something else. "Did you _have_ to tackle me into the trees?" I groaned, gingerly gripping the twig.

"It's _wereball_, Bella. What did you expect?" Ivory snorted, grabbing my hand and ripping the twig from my leg.

Swallowing my scream, I glared up at her. "I expected to not be tackled when I don't have the ball."

She looked at me for a moment before getting to her feet and helping me to mine. "Well, you learn something new everyday, don't you?"

Everyone was still out on the field when we walked out of the trees; the game going on like nothing had happened to us. Scott had the ball and was racing for the other side of the field to score, when one of the twins swooped down and grabbed his ankle, flipping him onto his back. I could feel the vibrations of his fall; his back slamming against the ground, all the way from where I was standing.

Wereball was a very violent game, I had come to realize.

No one didn't have blood _somewhere_ on them, save for the Cullens who didn't bleed. But their clothes were torn and stained, a few of them with spiderweb cracks still healing up.

Thane jogged passed up; blood still smeared on his chin and neck from his previously broken nose. Thank god we healed in minutes; 'cause that looked like it had been painful. Not that a twig in the thigh wasn't.

I had barely enough time to brace myself as I caught the bloody ball in my hands, and bolted away from Ivory and Thane, both of whom weren't on my team. Everyone had taken to passing to me quite a bit; not because I was good or anything, but because next to Ebony and Edward, I was the fastest.

_**Wham!**_

But then things like that happened; where I wasn't paying attention and people like Emmett decided to clothes line me. The ball was ripped from my hands as Emmett danced away, his giggling following him. Honestly, it was like playing with an over sized child.

A pale hand appeared over my and I took it, letting Alice haul me to my feet. I stumbled forward until she caught me again, and grinned as I felt more than one set of tingles spread throughout my chest; the first because cracked or broken ribs were healing, the second because I was close to Alice. "Thanks." I panted, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear.

Alice's voice sounded amused and concerned at the same time as she smiled at me, shaking her head. "Bella, I think you should call it quits; you can barely stand, and you're covered in sweat and blood."

"Hey - in my defence; most of this isn't my blood." I replied. She gave me a look and I nodded, slumping against her. She was the perfect size that she just fit into my side and I could rest my arm on her shoulder and lean. And knowing that she had her vampiric strength, I didn't feel bad about it, because I knew it wouldn't bother her. "But you're right; I'm done for the day."

"Come on; I think my house is closer than yours now." She said as we left the field. Which was probably true; we were fairly deep in the forest by the time we had found a field big enough and far enough away from other humans to hear. This part of the woods had the Cullens' scent all over it, and I gathered that they came through here a lot; whether while hunting or just chilling in the woods.

The large white and glass mansion came into view and soon we were climbing up the steps of the porch and entering it. I sighed in relief; the air conditioning made it colder in there than it did outside. But it also made me wonder; why did they need air conditioning? They were vampires. It wasn't like hot and cold weather affected them. I shrugged it off though; it was nice on my over heated skin.

Alice walked me over to the couch in the living room and I flopped back onto it, resting my head on the back; tempted to put my feet up on the coffee table, but knew Esme would kill me if I did. "I'll be right back with a glass of water; you look thirsty."

"Thanks." I murmured, watching her skip off in the direction of the kitchen. Grunting, I shifted and lifted my shirt up, looking at the massive bruise on my ribs, mostly in the shape of Emmett's arm. It was dark and purple, the skin around it red, but as the tingles continued to spread, I watched as it started to fade. The purple faded to a lighter blue, that faded to a greenish yellow, that faded to a light red, which then faded completely. Just the pale skin of my stomach, and the black vines of my tattoo. "Oh! Thanks." I murmured again, quickly pulling my shirt back down and took the glass of water from Alice's hands.

She nodded with a smile and sat down next to me. "That's amazing to watch; to see you heal so quickly." She commented.

"I guess so. Don't, um, don't you guys heal just as fast, if not faster?" I asked back, taking a big gulp from my glass.

Alice had a thoughtful look while she tucked on leg underneath her. "Yes, but it isn't the same. We heal cracks, which after the second time, gets dull. You all heal tissue, muscle, blood cells, bones, skin, etc. It's much more complex and fascinating to watch." Her eyes flickered up to mine and then traced the scar running down my face. Her hand came up as she leaned closer, her chilly fingers ghosting over it absently. "Everything except scars, it would seem."

I was frozen to the spot, barely breathing as my heart pounded in my chest, painfully loud. "Er…um, yeah." I muttered, wide eyed and watching her.

Her head tilted to the side, onyx locks falling into her golden eyes. "What is this from?"

"Sam." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Alice's gaze turned curious at first, like she wasn't quite sure what I said, before it slowly changed to realization. Her golden eyes started darkening, quickly, to a burning amber, and then to a pitch black, narrowing. _"What?"_ She hissed, flying off the couch to pace in front of it, little more than a blur. "That, that, that _mutt_ touched you? He _hurt_ you? My Bella? He hurt _my_ Bella? How dare he! I'll - I'll kill him!" She snarled. "He hurt you! I can't believe - I just - he's going to pray he never set _eyes_ on you!"

"Alice, hold on! Calm down; I'm okay now. See? It's okay, just calm down." I said, stepping in her way, forcing her to stop. She honestly looked like she was about to march down to the reservation and neuter Sam. I lightly gripped her shoulders, ducking my head to look her in the face. "Alice, really, I'm fine. You can kick his ass later; during the fight, but right now you need to calm down."

"But - but, he hurt you." She said, her face softening again, worry and concern filling her eyes as she looked at the scar again.

I nodded, jumping slightly when the phone started ringing. "Yes, and I got him back." I mean, I also got my ass handed to me in that alley, but I still feel like I got him back. "Now take a deep breath and go answer that phone."

She did what I said, taking a deep breath and when she opened her eyes again, they were golden once more. "Hello?" She said, picking up the phone that was on the table beside the couch. "Yes, one second, Charlie."

Curious, I took the phone. "Dad?"

_"Hey there, Bells. Listen, I just got a phone call from Mrs. Marsh who knows we're staying over at a friend's place for a little while. Told everyone who asked that we're having all the floors done. Anyways, she called me and told me that someone was in the house last night; but she didn't see the truck or my cruiser. Thought maybe you and Scott could go take a look; 'cause I wasn't expecting any guests."_

"Yeah, sure, dad." I replied, trying to think of anyone who'd go to our house.

Alice, having heard everything, blurred off up the stairs for a second and returned with one of Emmett's sweaters. I raised my eyebrow as she handed it to me and grabbed her keys. "If someone sees you walk up to the house like that; they'll call an ambulance."

"Right." I murmured, pulling it on and pulled the hood up.

Alice, like always, sped the entire way there and we arrived in no time at all. I stepped out of the car and was immediately on alert, my nostrils flaring. Vampire. And not any of the Cullens. A low rumble came from Alice's chest as her eyes darkened again and she sniffed the air, following me closely as I opened the front door. Both Alice and I gasped, freezing in the hallway.

What a mess.

In the living room; the couch was flipped and ripped into; cushion and stuffing all over the place, along with Charlie's chair. The coffee table and end tables had been flung around, papers scattered, the phone ripped from the wall. All the kitchen cupboards were open, dishes smashed, the tap in the sink ripped off and sticking out of the door of the microwave. The kitchen table was crushed, the pantry open, along with the fridge, and all the food tossed around; leaking or mushed. Every single room we came across was the same, and I was hesitant to enter my own room, my hand hovering over the door knob. Alice's cool hand on my back settled the nervousness in my stomach and I opened the door, my eyes widening as I fell to my knees.

Gone.

Everything was gone.

Everything except my bed, though the sheets had been ripped off of it, and my dressers, though the drawers were ripped out and thrown around, empty of my clothes.

There wasn't a single shirt, a shoe, a poster, necklace, ring. Not my computer, nor my school work, no backpack, no pencil. Nothing.

_Nothing._

My room was empty. Barren.

And I could physically feel it. My room was my most personal place, containing all my most personal possessions, and now they were all gone. Ripped away from me.

With the exception of a single piece of paper on the floor in the middle of the room.

I shuffled forward on my knees, picking it up and read it.

_I'll take everything that matters to you like you did to me. _

It was signed in blood, with a single V.

Victoria.

The paper crunched and crinkled as my fist clenched around it, my lip curling up over my teeth in a snarl. A roar exploded from me as I slammed my fists down on the ground, shaking the room.

Both me and the beast were very, _very_, pissed.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

**Bwaha! CHAPTER!**

**So, long time, no excuse, my apologies, and all that jazz. I've got an addiction to Buffy, Angel, and video games; sue me.**

**REVIEW though, pretty please? ^^ Makes my day, and creates guilt that makes me feel bad if I don't update for you guys. I mean, you're taking the time to review my stuff; I should take the time to write more for you.**

**And more apologies on spelling and grammar if there's mistakes; in a hurry to get this up while I can.**

**-Paige.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.

Rated: T.

Author: Paige Turner.

Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B 'I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling.'

BELLA

Jake sailed through the air, his back connecting with the cement wall of the basement. Dust and debris fell from the ceiling as the manor shook, filling the air around him. He grimaced, pushing up from the floor to stand and rub his shoulder as he smiled sheepishly at me. "Yeah, well, I think I'm just going to sit out this training session. Someone's still a little… grouchy." He muttered, grumbling under his breath as he walked over to one of the weight benches, sitting on the edge.

Sighing, I flopped to the ground and held my head in my hands. "I'm sorry, Jake." I apologized, squeezing my eyes shut as I took a deep breath, trying to get control once more. "It's-"

"The cat." He finished before I could, waving off my comment. "I know; she's still pissed as hell about your room and house. I get it, Bells, don't worry."

I groaned, running my hands through my hair as I glared at the floor. "But you shouldn't have to 'get it', I should be able to control this. It's not supposed to control me."

"And you will, I have faith. I've seen you lately, and when you're not all angry, you've got a handle on things. You're getting better at this." He replied, rolling his shoulders before he laid back along the bench and under the bar. "But this really got to you, under your skin and all. She broke into your house, your home, your territory and took your things. Possessions. Stuff that belongs to you. Stuff that are a part of you. It only makes sense that you'd react this way." He gripped the metal bar, the weights on each end adding up to around three hundred pounds. Jake really enjoyed bench pressing and was determined to beat Scott's score or whatever you wanted to call it. He still had to work up to the weight though.

My lip curled back in a silent snarl as my blood boiled, my skin itching. "If I could just get my hands on her…" I growled lowly.

"Yeah, yeah, you'd rip her apart. Heard that one already." Jake huffed, his voice slightly strained.

The boy certainly knew how to test my patience, something that bothered me yet I was also thankful for. He may have tested it, pushed me till it would wear thing, but he also expanded that patience. With another sigh, I got to my feet and absently dusted off my black sweats. "Ivan, come spar with me!" I hollered up towards the ceiling, knowing he'd hear no matter what floor he was on. I waited a few heartbeats before my brows furrowed, and I glanced at Jake who was too busy lifting weights to notice. "Ivan?" Again, there was no answer and I felt my gut churn. "Jake, was Ivan upstairs before you came down?"

"I don't know. No. Maybe." He grunted, pausing mid lift. "No heartbeats; no one else is in the house."

Rolling my eyes and letting the wolf get back to his weight lifting, I padded across the large basement and to the stairs, scrambling up them quickly. I pushed the door open at the top of the stairs, holding my breath, and listened for the others, but was met with only silence. They weren't around the house either. The hall was quiet and still, nothing out of place and broken to signify a struggle of any sort. My frown deepened while I rounded a corner, looking into the living room. Light reflected off of what looked like a sword on the coffee table, peaking my interest, and I crept closer until I was standing over it. It was sleek, shiny, the handle curved with designs engraved in it.

My fingers twitched and I crouched down, peering closer at it, my eyes taking in every detail. Obviously this was silver, one of the antique swords Esme said she could possibly get her hands on. Looked like she was successful after all, which didn't surprise me.

Cullens were notorious for being successful. I don't think there was anything they couldn't get if they wanted it. They were too dazzling. Charming. I remember how Edward used to do it whenever we went out in public, like the waitress from the restaurant on the night he told me about him.

"I wouldn't touch that, Bella." Carlisle's voice made me jump up and spin around. He chuckled at the look on my face and I felt my shoulders relax, an absent smile slipping onto my face. He ran a pale hand through his blonde hair, slicking back the few pieces that had fallen in his face. His golden eyes took in the sword and my proximity with curiosity as he entered the room, his free hand in his pocket. "It's silver."

"I know." I replied, glancing back down at the blade. "I can feel it." At his question-mark of a face, I elaborated. "It's… vibrating. Humming. Or maybe I am; but I can feel something. Something that says I shouldn't touch that."

He made a noise in the back of his throat, nodding. "And yet you look like you still want to touch it."

I smiled wider. "I do."

He shrugged his shoulders, looking back down at the sword again with a pensive look. "Do what you wish; I can't stop you. But I advise against it."

"Thank you." I mumbled, ignoring his confused look. That was something I always liked about Carlisle. He never actually ordered someone to do something. Never forbid. He told you what he thought but never forced you into anything, let you do what you wanted. Treated everyone as an equal. "Son of a bi-" I growled, jumping away from the coffee table while cradling my steaming hand to my chest. "Gah! Oh… it burns… ow… okay; curiosity sated." I huffed, glaring at the sword before glancing down at my hand, my eyes widening.

"Let me take a look." Carlisle said and was next to me in an instant. His cold hands held mine palm up while he gazed down at the wound, humming to himself. There was a burned imprint of the tip of handle of the blade in my palm, a silver rash-like reaction around the edges spreading to my fingers and wrist. "It's not bad; it will go away in a day or two."

"What?" I growled. "A day or two? Why? I heal faster than that!"

He chuckled again. "Not wounds made by silver. You're lucky it isn't worse; silver is deadly to your kind. If you ever got it into your blood stream, it would be a slow, painful death I'm afraid."

I looked back down at my palm, frowning while Carlisle led me to the bathroom to find a band-aid. "That hurt."

"I imagine so, Bella." He replied, amusement colouring his voice.

XXxXXxXXxXX

It was going to rain.

I was so going to rain. I could tell.

The clouds were dark, grey, angry, ready to dumped a butt-load of water on us. They were just waiting until we were up at the baseball field and had no hope of cover. Sneaky bastards.

"Bella, stop glaring at the clouds; they don't care if you like water or not." Scott boomed out a laugh, slapping my shoulder. I jerked forward with the action, turning my glare onto him. He grinned, turning his baseball cap backwards. He had shaved recently, earlier in the day and no longer had his mountain man beard, just a lot of stubble. His grey eyes sparkled with mirth, the yellow rings thicker as the sky got darker. His massive form stretched the material of his baseball jersey that was tucked into his jeans. I was surprised he was actually wearing it, since just about any clothing we wore whenever playing any sport, always got trashed one way or another. And he had been going on and on about how old the jersey was, something about being an original for some real team way back in the day. But he insisted that if we were going to play baseball with the Cullens, then he was going to look the part,

"I don't care what Alice said; it's going to rain! I can smell it." I grumbled, shoving my hands into my pockets. Besides, she couldn't see very well with all of us around.

"Yes, well, I'm leaning more to siding with the psychic on predicting the weather." Ebony said from the porch swing. We were the first ones ready, waiting for the others before we headed up to the field, just in case someone got lost. At least, that's what I was waiting for. The other two just kind of grouped around me instead of heading off as well. Perhaps it was a pack thing? The thought of traveling, out in the open, alone, where anything could jump you at any time, was unsettling though. Hmm. Pack thing.

Ivory walked out the front door, her hands up in her hair and tying it back. She huffed blowing her bangs off to the side and grinned at me before sitting down on the swing next to Ebony. "I think a little rain might give us the edge we need." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, sports with rules isn't really our thing. Baseball is even more not out thing. I think we're gonna lose."

"Ha! Never! The day I lose any game to someone outside the pack is the day I… the day I…" His brows furrowed as he thought of how to finish the sentence.

"Wear a dress?" Ivory suggested. "'Cause I'd like to see that, big guy."

Scott grinned, holding out his hand. "Alright; they win and I'll wear a dress. We win and you owe me."

"Owe you what?" Ivory asked, glancing at his hand as she raised her own.

"I get to pick the next move." He boomed.

She paused, glaring at him. "But you picked Forks! I haven't picked in four decades!" She growled to herself while Scott smirked and then grabbed his hand, shaking it roughly. "Fine, but I'm joining their team so it's even. There's no way I'm going to let you win."

"Bring it on!" Scott chortled, hopping the porch railing and danced out into the yard as Ivory snarled and jerked forward at him.

I watched the two with amusement, Scott's child-like grin one his face while he danced around in the yard, taunting. Ivory grumbled under her breath, clenching her fists as she glared daggers at the giant. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and gave up on Scott, turning her back to the railing to lean against it. "Immature child."

Both Ebony and I snorted at the same time, both averting our gazes and trying to look casual as Ivory turned her glare on us. The elfish werecat looked especially adorable that evening and I felt like cooing at her or ruffling her hair or something. Her snow white hair was tucked behind her ears and hanging down her back underneath her baseball cap, with a long sleeved white shirt and a larger black T shirt over top. There was a large number eight painted in yellow on the front and back, much like the yellow four on Ivory's shirt. Her jeans looked like they had seen better days, and I assumed they were a pair she usually wore while playing wereball. "Let's face it, Ivy," I could see Ivory's face soften at the nickname, and that adoration and light I was coming to know enter her eyes whenever she looked at Ebony. Said girl was oblivious to it, retying her shoe lace while she spoke. "When it comes to maturity, you're not exactly the poster child."

"Ha, you face it; that's what you love about me." Ivory shot back. My eyes dropped as pain filled hers, realizing what she had said.

Ebony got to her feet, smiling brightly as she skipped across the porch, pausing briefly to pat Ivory's shoulder, before chasing after Scott who boomed out a laugh and took off into the trees. "One of the many qualities I love about you."

Silence engulfed the two of us as we stood side to side, watching their silhouettes race around in the tree line. I sighed, grabbing the porch railing and leaned forward on my arms, letting my head hang down as I stared at my feet. My chest tightened to the point of pain, constricting, making it hard to breathe. I stared at the vibrant yellow of my number on my chest, a big nine. Ivory chuckled humourlessly, almost darkly. The sound was so sad and I felt my heart breaking even more. "It's boggling," She murmured, so quietly I almost couldn't hear her. "How one person can cause you so much joy and happiness, so much love." She choked out the last word. "And yet, at the same time, so much pain and agony."

"Baffling," I agreed.

She hummed, taking a slow, deep breath. "Bewildering,"

"Confounding,"

"Perplexing,"

I bit my lip, wracking my brain for more synonyms. "Dumfounding,"

Ivory giggled, and this time it was a real giggle while she nudged me with her hip. Her small smile decreased the hurtful pressure in my chest and I smiled back. "Thank you, Bella."

"What's dumfounding?" Jake asked as her barged out the door with the others, holding his shirt away from his chest to look at the large yellow number ten painted on it. Most everyone was wearing something similar, a black shirt of some sort, whether it was a tee shirt, long sleeved, sweater, etc. All with a giant yellow number on it, and I had a feeling the numbers were significant, seeing as Jake's was ten, mine was nine, and Nadia, Ivan, and Thane's were one, two, and three. I guessed it was the order that everyone joined the pack.

Ivory grinned at him, ruffling his hair before launching off the porch and into the yard with Thane and Nadia. "Your mom, pup!" She hollered back.

"Stop calling me pup!" He whined, chasing after her into the trees.

Ivan rolled his eyes before we raced after the others, running through the trees behind them.

Fifteen minutes later Jake was running out of the trees and into the baseball field with Ivory over his shoulder, both of them laughing and threatening each other. Scott was hot on their heels and raced passed the two, slapping Ivory's ass on his way with a chuckle. She growled playfully at him and squirmed in Jake's hold. The twins thought it'd be funny and copied his actions, both of them sporting mischievous smiles as they blew kisses at Ivory who finally managed to get free. She waved them off, hooking her arm over my shoulders and looked around the field at the Cullens who were crowded by the baseball diamond.

This was all eerily similar to the first night the Cullens invited us so Jasper could show us how to fight newborns. But there were a few differences this time;

I wasn't mad as piss at all the Cullens.

Edward wasn't trying to jump back into a relationship anymore.

And all the Cullens were wearing baseball uniforms.

I suddenly felt less lame for having the giant yellow number painted on my chest. Thane grabbed my hand, flipping it palm up and looking at the white bandage wrapped around it. "You sure you're going to be able to play well enough with that?" He asked, looking up at me. I smiled at the concern in his eyes and nodded. He smiled and jogged off to his brother while I continued to stare down at the white bandage.

"Alright, you losers are going down!" Ivory grinned, shoving my shoulder lightly before racing over to the Cullens. "Ivory Smith, reporting for duty." She saluted, still grinning.

Emmett laughed, saluting her right back. "Welcome aboard, Smith."

"They're both so lame." I buried my face in my palm, much like Jasper was doing.

"Ha," Ivory winked at me. "Lame like a fox."

"Alright, alright, don't you guys start." Nadia said, giving Ivory and me a look. I raised my hands up innocently, shrinking back away until Nadia turned her look onto Ivory. I stuck my tongue out at the dark girl, grinning as she huffed at me.

"Time for some…baseball." Scott said, deflating. "It's just not the same if you're not saying wereball." Raven nodded sympathetically, rubbing his shoulder.

"Whose batting first?" Edward asked, running a hand through his bronze locks. He smiled a small smile at me which I returned after hesitating a second. I was glad, glad an relieved really, that Edward was taking this so well. That he was being a gentleman about all of this and really trying to just be my friend. It warmed my heart.

"That would be us." Robyn chirped, taking the metal bat from his hands and skipping over to the home plate. She grinned at him, winking to let him know she was playing around, and did a few practice swings while everyone scattered around.

Scott and I sat down in the grass off to the side where the others were waiting to bat, watching the Cullens organize. Esme was the empire it seemed, crouching behind Robyn, while Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle blurred off far into the field. Rosalie, Jasper, and Ivory took all three bases, ready and waiting. My eyes flickered over to the pitcher's mound and I froze, taking in Alice's profile. Her dark hair that was normal styled in perfect chaos, was hidden under her baseball cap, throwing a shadow over her glowing, golden eyes. They were vibrant that night, and the purple circles that were commonly under all the Cullens' eyes, were nearly non-existent. Which meant she had gone hunting quite recently.

With a chuckle, Scott patted my shoulder. "You're purring, Cowbell."

"Hm-what?" I asked, shaking my head and focusing on the giant sitting next to me.

He grinned wider, shaking his head as well. "You were purring."

I scoffed, trying to fight off my blush. "I was not. I was… I was growling."

"Growling?" He lifted a skeptical eyebrow and I nodded furiously. "Growling at what?"

"At, um, at… the Cullens." I replied. "You know, competition and all that."

"Do you often drool when you growl?" He asked. I gasped, my hand shooting up to my mouth and I scowled at Scott as he choked on his laughter. I knew I wasn't drooling. We'll see whose laughing later…

"Give me your best, shortie!" Robyn crowed, winding back and getting ready. Alice huffed to herself, her brows furrowing as she wound back as well. The baseball shot out of her hand like a bullet out of a barrel, tearing through the air as little more than a blur. Robyn swung hard, the metal bat connecting with the ball just as a streak of lightning cut through the sky. She grinned and took off, speeding down to first base.

Edward and Carlisle blurred off after the ball while Raven, Ebony, and Thane screamed and cheered on Robyn. I felt a grin pull at my lips, my belly flip flopping with excitement.

Rain pelted against the ground like tiny little bombs of water, exploding and soaking the grass, trees, bushes, and people in the field. Ivan wiped the rain from his face, waving his hand around before grabbing the baseball. His black tee shirt was sopping wet, just like everyone else's clothing, the giant yellow number two dripping down his shirt in places. He stood atop the pitcher's mound, shifting from foot to foot, water oozing out of his shoes with the action. He glanced over his shoulder at me, standing over third base, crouched and ready for Alice who was on third and ready to jet by just as soon as Emmett his the ball.

I wiped the water from my face as well, having turned my own baseball cap backwards so I could see properly. This game had gone from friendly fun to a desperate fight for honour. The competition had become fierce over the last hour and, though amusing, was starting to get frightening. Both teams were neck and neck. This play would determine the winners. I just had to tag Alice with the ball and then Emmett, or Ivan had to strike Emmett out.

Nodding, I clapped my hands together, watching water fly from them. He gave a short nod and turned back to Emmett, squeezing the baseball and wound up.

My eyes travelled over to Alice who was crouched down, her hands on the ground in front of her, ready to launch herself forward. Her hat had been ditched a while ago, her last home run as matter of fact, and so her onyx locks were hanging down in her face, rain drops dripping from them. Her golden eyes sparkled and glowed, pulling me deeper and deeper in, making me lose my focus. The corner of her mouth curved up into a smirk, revealing her fangs on that side and I swallowed hard, looking away to clear my head. Perhaps having me on third base wasn't the wisest idea.

Ivan hurled the ball forward and Alice tensed, making me tense and crouch lower.

More lightning lit up the filed as a deafening crack rang out. Emmett jerked forward, blurring off to the first base while Ivan leaped for the ball, narrowly missing it and slid a few feet on the wet grass. Alice shot off from first base, zipping towards second while I furiously tried tracking down where the ball went. Raven scooped it up and shot it off in one swift, sling shot like movement. Nadia caught it and spun with the force, letting it shoot out of her hand as well and barrel towards me.

Speaking of which,

Alice grazed second base, her feet barely touching it long enough to even be considered a step, at the speed she was going. My muscles tensed and I lifted my hand, swiftly closing it around the baseball. I didn't have time to cry out and drop the ball to inspect and see if my hand was broken with how fast that thing was going. Alice was giggling and leaped forward, landing on her stomach and slid through the wet grass between my legs. She was up on her feet behind me before I could even turn around, running off for home plate. I chased after her, gaining quickly, and reached out with the ball. She was an inch, no, not even an inch in front of me. If I could have just pushed hard, just stretch that much farther, I would have touched her with it.

The ball grazed her baseball jersey, not quite touching her back just yet, but the beast in me was already celebrating. I was about to win. To have victory. She was in reach now. We would win.

And yet, I found myself pulling my arm back, leaving a good two inches between the ball and her back. Found myself slowing down my pace a tad, not enough to be noticed, but enough to give her space and time to skip over the home plate.

Because as much as I wanted to win; I wanted her to win more. I wanted to see the smile and hear the laugh that I knew would accompany her victory.

I slowed down to a walk, stopping beside a frozen Scott who was the empire. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide and unseeing as he stared at the home plate, just standing there, not computing it yet. I doubled over, trying to catch my breath and smiled, slapping his shoulder. He looked at me helplessly and then back to the plate. I heard Robyn and Raven curse in the outfield, while Thane whipped his glove down onto the ground. Ebony was smiling and shook hands with Edward; I figured she was the good sportsmanship type. Nadia and Ivan didn't look too happy about losing but weren't about to pout or make a scene. Jake was on his knees in the outfield, grumbling under his breath.

Emmett was dancing around with Ivory while they cheered and crowed, the rest of the Cullens all excited as well. I had the feeling this was the first time, maybe ever, that they had a game with people other than themselves. Which made it much more exciting and fun. Rosalie was even laughing. Laughing!

My lips twitched with a smile as I straightened back out, watching Alice dance over to me. She was absolutely beaming and my heart clenched, my own smile widening and getting brighter. "We won!" She exclaimed, almost in disbelief. She jumped up into my arms, a small bundle of over excited energy. She reminded me of a small child on a sugar high, like she was about to bounce off the walls. "I can't believe it! We won! 'tandwewon!"

I laughed, shaking my head at the word-sentence, trying to separate it and make sense of it. Alice laughed her wind chime laugh, pressing her lips to mine before jumping out of my arms and into Emmett's in her excited state. He spun her around, still laughing, while I staggered backwards.

My hand rose and my fingers ghosted over my lips, my own eyes now wide and unseeing like Scott's.

Alice just kissed me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's all I got for now.

Not a lot, I know. This is a short ass chapter, kind of like Magick, Apologies and suchness, but I've got writer's block. Sort of. I'm just feeling kind of lazy.

Sorry about the chapter tease last time, guys. I was having issues with chapters and wondered if it was fanfiction(.)net or if it was my writing program. I had to test it somehow.

Anyways, leave a review and stuff, guys.

-Paige. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B 'I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling.'**

**BELLA**

"You seem distracted today, Taco Bell." Ivory said, looking up from the History text book on her desk in front of her. I doubted very much that she was actually reading it and working on the assignment, and when I looked over I noticed a small little mirror sitting on the book. Just as I thought; playing with her hair instead of working. Why did she even show up, then? Not that I didn't understand where she was coming from; she had gone through high school various times now, and it was rather pointless for her to do so now. That would definitely put a damper on someone's attitude towards the whole thing. So it made me wonder why, if she hated it so much, did she still show up?

I was in control of my emotions, and no threat to the Cullens anymore. Well, not really.

So that meant I didn't need one of the Smiths with me at all times, and therefor didn't need her in this class with me.

Not that I didn't appreciate having her company. Let's face it; I'd rather have a friend in class with me, than none. Things could get a little on the boring side, even if I liked history.

With a grunt, I shrugged my shoulders, still doodling in my notebook. I didn't really feel up to reading from the text book either. "Hmm." I hummed in response.

"See? Like that; you sound a million miles away. You've been like this all morning." She said, glancing over at me.

More like, I had been like this since last night.

I hadn't been able to stop replaying what had happened when we lost the game. No one appeared to have noticed what happened, and if they did, they didn't comment on it. Which meant it wasn't monumental to them, like it was to me. It was driving me nuts though; Alice hadn't commented on it afterwards at all; she skipped off with the biggest grin ever when we parted ways to head home. This morning, I only got a quick glimpse of her before class, and nothing seemed any different then either. She smiled and waved, like every other day.

She probably already forgot about it.

God, what was worse? The thought that she was actually able to _forget_ about it, or that it just meant so little that she just let it go like that?

"You upset or something?" Ivory asked, poking my side to get my attention. My eyes narrowed and slowly raised to meet hers, a huff escaping my lips. She grinned widely. "Well, whatever's got your panties in a twist will be long forgotten by lunch, this I swear."

"Oh?" I asked, her mischievous smile peaking my interest.

She nodded, playing with her hair again and the braid she had started. "Mhmm; did you forget about the deal Scott and I made just before the game. And you guys _did_ lose."

A laugh could escape me before I had time to smother it, making everyone in the room turn around and look at us. The teacher glared but I just continued to laugh, shaking my head. "No way! He's actually wearing a dress to _school_?"

"Yup," She nodded, smirking.

The bell rang and I got to my feet, slowly collecting my books and shoving them into my backpack. I swung it over my shoulder and followed Ivory out of the classroom and into the sea of students in the hallway. It was times like this that I always felt awkward, seeing as just two months ago I was apart of this very sea, but now… now I felt like a lighthouse or something, towering over these kids. Ivory seemed used to it, though I guess after two hundred years, she would be, and people just kind of parted for her. The corner of her mouth quirked up even more, and I furrowed my brows, wondering why. I barely had time to register the fast padding of feet zipping down the hall behind us before-

"Oof!" I jerked forward and nearly knocked down a group of students, a pair of warm, strong arms wrapping around my neck and under my arm, toned legs around my waist. I quickly regained my footing, hands automatically holding onto the legs around me, and I growled at the culprit stealing a piggy back ride from me. "Raven," I snarled quietly.

The twin laughed, earning curious and amused looks from the kids around us. "You know, this would have been much more comfortable if you weren't wearing this backpack."

"Excuse me for not anticipating this _savage_ attack." I shot back with a glare, continuing down the hall to the cafeteria.

I still wanted to see the giant wearing a dress.

Raven squeezed me affectionately, her chin resting on my shoulder. "Well someone had to distract you from that kiss; you were starting to mope."

_"What?"_

Both Raven and I jumped at Ivory's explosion of a word, the girl whirling around to look at us with wide eyes. I felt Raven grin. "What, you didn't know? Didn't you see last night?"

"What? Kiss? She - you kissed someone? When? Where was I?" Ivory quickly rambled off.

I pushed open the cafeteria doors, rolling my eyes. "After the baseball game, last night." Raven answered.

"Well who did she kiss?" Ivory huffed.

My eyes widened at the pixie dancing up to us, tilting her head curiously. "Alice! Hey!" I gasped, jerking to a stop.

Did she hear?

She had to; she's a freaking vampire and we're only a few feet away.

Oh god, now she knows we were talking about it; that I think it's big enough to talk about. She'll get weirded out!

Raven and Ivory, and their damn loud mouths.

Raven slid off my back, her eyes widening at the sight of Alice. "Um, well, uh… Ebony!" My jaw dropped as Raven furiously tried to cover for me. Her heart was in the right place, but _come on_; know your audience. Ebony? She really just said that to _Ivory_? "Bella kissed Ebony." She repeated.

I slowly turned to look at Ivory who seemed to be frozen, her heartbroken eyes meeting mine. I could feel utter despair creeping in my heart. "I…no… I really… she…" Words failed me as I just stood there, shaking my head.

Raven coughed nervously, still staring at Alice, oblivious to the two of us. "Yeah, those smoochers were really, uh, smooching?" She scratched the back of her neck. "Well I have to go; I left… something…somewhere…"

She ran off before I could strangle her, leaving me in… a very bad situation, I'd say.

I chanced a look back up at Ivory who was giving me such a _sad_, and broken look. Like I had just run over millions of puppies, like I had…well, kissed the girl she loves. Making an incomprehensible noise in the back of my throat, I wiped my sweaty palms and turned to Alice.

Now, Alice actually _was_ frozen, and I briefly wondered if she was stuck in a vision. Her ink black hair was in its usual styled chaos, spiking out in every direction, her bangs brushing against her chin. Her eyes were a glowing golden, having hunted just recently, surrounded by thick black lashes that _weren't_ batting against porcelain skin because she hadn't blinked since Raven started blurting crap out. As a matter of fact, she was still staring, blankly, at the spot Raven had been standing in. Her mouth was still fixed in that friendly, curious smile, but it was different when there was nothing in her eyes.

Awkwardly clearing my throat, I waved my hand in front of her face.

Seriously, was she having a vision?

"Um…A-Alice?"

Her golden eyes shot up to mine and I jumped a nearly a foot in the air. Her smile tightened, all the happiness leaving her, her shoulders slumping slightly. What did she see? Was something going to happen? "That's great, Bella. I'm… happy for you; I've got to go speak with my family, though, I-"

"Saw something? That _was_ a vision? Is something going to happen?" I asked. Charlie was still on duty in Seattle; was another vampire chasing him? "Is Charlie okay?"

"What? No, he's fine. I saw… Esme leave the oven on after baking. She wanted to make you guys snacks for when you come over." She said, smiling briefly before ducking away and zipping over to her table.

Thank god; I don't think I could have handled it if Charlie was in danger _again_.

Werecats can have heart attacks, too, right?

Oh jeeze, why did my life have to be so damn complicated?

"You kissed her?"

Again, I jumped. There was no mocking laugh and smirking smile when I faced Ivory again, though. She still looked defeated, betrayed, in pain.

The Cullens could still hear us, though. Sure, they were on the other side of the cafeteria, but they could still hear us even over the roar of other kids eating lunch and talking to their friends. A perk of enhanced senses.

My eyes flickered over to our own table, where Raven was hunched close to Ebony, scribbling away in her notebook, the two passing notes. Was she telling her what she said?

Smart; I could do that with Ivory. I just had to get her to the table.

"Um, we should talk about this later." I inched towards our table, trying to tell her through my eyes. "Maybe while we work on our _paper_, or something." I mimed writing motions, lifting an eyebrow. "Away from prying eyes and ears. This school is full of gossipers like Lauren and Jessica." I fixed her with another look. "So come on, let's go eat."

She stared at me, her voice small. "You kissed her?"

…

She was kinda thick sometimes.

"Let's go talk about this outside." I huffed, grabbing her arm and dragging her behind me towards the doors again.

Good gravy; the drama that followed me.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Ivory crushed me into a hug, swaying us side to side out on the football field. A few of the jocks gave us curious, interested looks. There wasn't a lot of people out during lunch, as it had just rained, mostly just the jocks playing two-touch football, or practicing. A few couples were in the trees, making out like the world was ending, or others smoking. Ben and a few of his skater buddies were huddled around, laughing and smoking, though I doubted it was cigarettes.

"Thank you, Bella." Ivory breathed out a sigh of relief. "I was just… I don't know what I would have done if you actually…I mean, I've been feeling this way for _so _long, and then the thought of you just coming along and getting her to kiss you… I'm so glad Raven's just an air head."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Ivory, you know that." I waved it off. A scowl slowly formed on my face after that, however, and I roughly shoved my hands into my pockets. "What am I going to do now, though? Alice thinks I kissed Ebony." Which meant she'd probably gush about it to the rest of the Cullens, because she always did get excited about that kind of stuff.

A piece of advice? _Never_ watch romantic movies with the pixie; she'd coo your ear _right_ off. And then never stop talking about it.

Ivory hummed, nodding her head. "Well, if Ebony's in on it; you could try making Alice jealous."

"She has to like me like that to be able to get jealous." I deadpanned.

She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she thought. "Well, does she think it was just a kiss, or that you and Ebony are…together?"

"I don't know; is there such a thing as casual kissing?" I asked, looking up at her with furrowed brows. "Especially amongst a pack?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know; who would kiss just one time? I mean, if you did…_more_, then yeah, you could say it was a fling or something. Relieving stress. But just a kiss?"

"I'm going to kill Raven."

Who knew what she was telling Ebony and the others right now.

Sometimes, that girl… I could just…

Ivory's pocket jingled and we both looked down to it, staring at it curiously.

"Oh! My phone," She grinned sheepishly, pulling it out and checking it. She growled lowly. "It's from Raven; she convinced Ebony to go along with 'our plan'."

"What? What's our plan?" I asked, peeking over to look at the screen. _"We're dating?"_ I reeled back, falling on my butt in the wet grass.

She shoved her phone back into her pocket viciously, glaring at the cafeteria. "They were thinking along the same lines as us and are trying to make Alice jealous." She muttered darkly.

"But she doesn't _like_ me like that." I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

Just one day, _one_ day I'd like to go without feeling like crawling under a rock and hiding.

Was that so much to ask for?

Huffing, I ripped out a blade of grass, tearing it up. "Why would she go along with our plan, to begin with? Ebony doesn't seem like the type to be in relationships, even if they're fake."

Sighing deeply, Ivory flopped down next to me. She grabbed some grass as well, a small pout playing at her lips. "'Cause she's nice and a good friend, and if she thinks this will help you with Alice, she'll do it without hesitation."

"Great," I muttered. "How long are we going to have to pretend like this?"

"Long enough so it doesn't look fake? I don't know." She shrugged again.

Fantastic little helpers; that's what I've got.

My shoulders slumped. "We're going to have to fake breakup eventually too. _That'll_ be fun." I mumbled sarcastically.

There was a moment of quiet before Ivory started shaking a little. I looked over at her, curious, and saw a slow grin starting to stretch across her face. Soon she was full out laughing, falling back into the grass.

"What? What is it?"

She covered her eyes with one hand and pointed at me with the other. "She gets to slap you during the breakup."

My eyes widened and I absently reached up to my cheek. "What? Why?"

"Well, duh; you're the dude in this fake relationship. And the girl _always_ gets to slap the dude when they break up." She snorted.

"No! That's no fair - I'm the girl!" I whined

She grinned up at me. "You da slapped man, Belsie."

"No…" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest again.

"Not the man…"

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Staring intently down at my shoes, I slowly took my time in tying up the laces. The locker room was slowly starting to empty as the rest of the girls poured out into the gym, everyone hoping for Volleyball again today. Ebony was sitting on the bench next to me, also taking her time in tying up her shoe laces, both of us avoiding looking at Alice as she sighed quietly and left the change room. It had been… well, awkward seeing as this was the first time and class I had seen Ebony since lunch.

Chancing a look at my friend, I jumped slightly when I realized she was looking at me. We both smiled awkwardly and looked away.

"There's…" I cleared my throat. "There's no reason for us to feel weird, right? It's just pretend, because we both love that big mouthed, air head Raven."

Ebony snorted, nodding in agreement. "Right,"

"Cool," I mumbled. I stared back down at my black chucks. "Alright, so… we should get out there before…er, before people start thinking things." That sentence never felt so awkward in my life. I got up, brushing off my long, baggy black shorts, and pulled on the bottom of the white tank top I was wearing.

She nodded and stood up as well, only a little shorter than myself. Ebony wasn't one for wearing shorts or showing a lot of skin, and wore a pair of sweats and a T shirt, with her hair tied up into a messy bun. She smiled up at me, grabbing my hand and laced our fingers. "It's not weird; you've got an Imprint already."

Feeling some of the stress leave me, I smiled back and followed her out of the change room and into the big gym.

A few heads turned while others started whispering or pointing, Mike pouting off in the corner with Tyler and Ben. Angela smiled brightly at me and I waved at her, while Lauren and Jessica glared. Alice smiled as we walked over to her, her eyes darting to our joined hands before looking off out at the gym. "You guys are so - cute." She said quickly.

"Yeah," I nodded, scratching the back of my neck. "So are you-" Ebony's eyes widened and she elbowed me in the ribs. "-and Jasper." I hastily added. "You guys are…also cute. Together. With each other. Involved." I suppressed a growl, biting my lip.

Alice looked up at me curiously, like she was missing something. "What?"

"You and Jasper make a cute couple." Ebony clarified, coming to my rescue because if I had to say those words again I might have vomited. Not because it was gross, but because the thought of her with someone else made me feel ill.

She slowly shook her head, looking confused. "I…what?" She asked again. "Jasper and I are not dating. Why in the world would you think that; how long have you known us, Bella?" She laughed.

…

"What?" This time it was me who wasn't comprehending what was being said here.

Ebony put her hand on her hip, lifting a questioning eyebrow. "Wait, so you're not mates?"

"No, he's my brother." Alice said slowly, looking between us. "Why on earth did you think we were mates?

My pout returned again because I was utterly lost and confused. "But… but my first day; Jessica said that you and Jasper were dating, like Rosalie and Emmett. I thought you were mates. You're always holding hands and sitting with him and hanging out with him."

Alice giggled behind a pale hand, shaking her head at us. "I also hold hands, sit with, and hang out with Rosalie and Emmett, and you don't think _we're_ mates, do you? I'm affectionate, Bella, and I like to show people I care."

"But… but Jessica-"

"Likes to assume things, and if it keeps human girl's from throwing themselves at Jasper and testing his control, then I won't stop her from assuming." She replied in that tinkling laugh again. "You're silly."

"Yes…silly…" I nodded slowly, my brows furrowed.

Well that's…good?

"So, you guys want to play basketball again?" Alice asked, hooking her arm with mine and dragging me off to find a ball.

My hand slipped from Ebony's and I looked down at Alice who beamed up at me.

Definitely good.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

**I'm not totally sure why this chapter was difficult to get out before today. I literally just typed this bad boy up before posting it. Damn, that's about two hours of writing.**

**Review, though. Tell me what you like, what you don't like. Alice and Jasper AREN'T Mates? *GASP* Ebony and Bella are /dating/? *DOUBLEGASP* Raven is an endearing airhead? *…not so much of a gasp, actually* You didn't get to see/read Scott wearing a dress - mad, sad, couldn't care less?**

**-Paige**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B. 'I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling; two very powerful, and so very different emotions battling to win inside me.' R&R!**

**BELLA**

"The school day may be done but the day's not up," Ivory's voice chimed throughout the hallway, even full of chattering students. "The dress stays on!" she announced cheerily.

The giant growled quietly to himself as he pushed through the crowd of kids over to me and the doors leading to the parking lot. His glare intensified when he saw me bite my lip. He crossed his muscular arms over his chest, his lip curling back in a silent snarl. "Shut up!"

My hands rose up in surrender as I choked on a chuckle. "What? I didn't even say anything!"

He rolled his eyes, shoving one of the doors open so hard it swung around and slammed into the school wall. I skipped out behind him, grinning as he absently reached down to the hem of the sky blue dress around his thighs, pulling it down as it rode up with every step he descended.

"I don't know why you're so grouchy anyway; that dress is so slimming on you."

Scott's face was full of absolute contempt when he glared at me over his shoulder, his whole body twitching in anger as the spaghetti strap fell off the side. His massive fingers viscously gripped the tiny piece of material, and he wrenched his hand back, yanking it into place again. He stomped off across the parking lot to the van in silence.

The grin on my face slowly slid off as the twins jumped out of the van to laugh at the giant and let him get into the back, turning to greet me and Ivory who was quickly catching up. My fingers twitched before I clenched them into a fist, gliding over to the two. Raven smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up. "Hey, Bella! I've got so many ideas for this new pl—UGNFF!"

Raven reeled back into the side of the van while Robyn spluttered and half caught Raven in her arms. The injured twin's hands shot up to her nose, her face screwing up in pain. Robyn looked up at me in surprise, her eyes so wide I thought they'd fall right out. Scott and Thane poked their heads out around the open side door of the van to see what had happened, both of them cracking up. Ivory lazily draped her arm around my shoulders, tilting her head to the side as she examined the girls in front of us with a grin.

"Owwww…" Raven groaned. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…"

Robyn shook her head in disbelief. "What in the hell was that?"

"That was a solid shot, it was," Ivory nodded, pointing to Raven who blearily blinked her dizzy eyes.

"And for being a giant, flipping, douche bag," I added with a heated huff.

Both Robyn and Ivory started talking about something, provocation or something along those lines, while I continued to glare at the injured twin. She slowly pulled her hands away, sticking her chin and face out, crossing her eyes to try to look at her nose. "Am I bleeding?"

My eyes took in the steadily leaking crimson dripping down her mouth and off her chin onto the pavement and her shirt. I snorted. "Yes."

Robyn sighed heavily, looking down at her twin and shaking her head. "As much as I hate to see you in pain, sis, you kinda deserved that."

"I kinda figured," Raven agreed. She straightened out, shaking the dizziness from her head— and droplets of blood from her face, ewww!— and managed to grin over at me. Even past all the blood, it was a beaming, bright smile. "Now we're even," she chimed, sticking her hand out. "We good?"

A heavy sigh, similar to Robyn's, escaped me, and a reluctant smile slowly pulled at my lips. "Yeah, we're good."

It was really impossible to stay mad at Raven.

She grinned wider, wiping the back of her hand under her nose and looked down at the blood. "There was some raw power behind that slug, Bella Bear. You're not so soft anymore, eh?"

My lips pressed into a thin line, and I raised my fist up, looking at the blood on my knuckles. "Yeah?" I asked, excited. Look who's hard now!

…

Er, that didn't sound quite right.

Raven nodded, climbing into the van beside Robyn. "Had I been human, I'd be out cold."

Ivory snorted, getting into the driver's seat. "You'd be dead. Your neck snapped back rather quickly; I'm sure you ripped something, or pulled something at least."

I glared at Thane and Scott in the back seat who were laughing and chuckling to themselves. Scott winked at me with a wicked smile. "'Bout time Bella Boo could pack a punch."

Growling, I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed to myself, glaring up at the front. "You're lucky I don't believe in hitting girls."

The giant's laughter fell short, traded in for his own growl. Raven guffawed, pointing at him to laugh herself. "Burn!"

"She hit _you_!" he bellowed back.

Raven shook her head, still laughing. "So? I… Oh."

"Double burn, nice!" Ivory chortled from the front.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Moonlight spilled into Ebony's room and onto the foot of her bed from the open window across the room, and I bristled, feeling a slight burn in my muscles. Curious, or rather bored, I glanced beside me to the girl herself to see if it had an effect on her or the others anymore. It didn't seem to, at least not noticeably, as she flipped to the next page in her math text book and started writing out the next question. The ring around her pupils were still just as thin as when the sun was out, her light bangs falling in them until she tucked them behind her ear. She absently chewed on the end of her pen, just lightly tapping her teeth on it while she thought.

Sighing, I rolled onto my back to stare up at her ceiling, thoroughly _done_ with math homework. Math was so booooooring! It made me sleepy, and trying to work on such a soft, comfy bed was just asking for a late night snooze. Just as I was about to get up and let her work in peace, my phone jingled, and we both jumped, staring with wide eyes at my pocket. "Who could that be," I murmured.

**Call: Alice.**

**Chemistry is boring! I'm so bored! What are you doing?**

A soft chuckle escaped my lips, and Ebony raised an eyebrow in question. I read the text to her, watching her lips curve up, and then I began typing my reply. "Sometimes I think you lied and still really can 'see' me." I continued and told her about my own tedious homework. My eyes flickered back over to Ebony who was back at her notebook, furiously working away at her problems. "Ebony?"

"Yes?" she replied quietly.

**Call: Alice.**

**Me? Lie to you? Perish the thought. I really wish I could see you; it would make things so much simpler.**

My brows furrowed at her response. Would make what so much simpler?

Oh, the wolves. She must be talking about being able to see when the wolves or Victoria will make a move, or what, exactly, they've got planned. All this unknown must be hard on her, someone who has never had to just guess or hope on conclusions.

"We're in a fake relationship right now, but…" I hesitated as I wrote my reply, telling her not to worry about the wolves and Victoria, that Jasper was training us well. "Have you ever been in a real one, or wanted to, for that matter?"

There was a loud clang in the kitchen and muffled cursing all of the sudden, making us look to the floor.

"Ivory! You just dropped a whole _pan_ of hot wings! Those are my favourite!" Jacob growled.

"Shove it, pup, and help me clean this up!" she snarled back.

Ebony blinked a few times in surprise, at my question or the ruckus down below, I wasn't sure. "Well I… That's a rather random question, isn't it?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

**Call: Alice.**

**Right. The wolves. I try not to think about it so much that I let it twist my emotions, but enough to be aware and prepared. You're not scared?**

"Not _so_ random," I muttered. "I've just noticed that you seem…well…I've never really noticed anyone catching your interest. I mean, the twins obnoxiously drool over the Cullens in that joking way of theirs, but I can feel the truth in what they're saying, and—"

"You think I'm not attracted to anyone else," she cut in.

My fingers tapped away at the buttons on my phone while I ducked my face and hid my blush. "Well, no, not really."

Ebony chuckled. "Most girlfriends would be _glad_ their companions aren't attracted to anyone else," she teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Fake girlfriend," I grumbled, poking her side. "So you aren't, then?"

She sighed, rolling over onto her back next to me. "It's not that I'm _not_ attracted, I just…haven't expressed my attraction to others."

"Why not?"

**Call: Alice.**

**Emmett's trying to steal my phone to talk to you. Want to go for a walk?**

"Because I… I can't." Ebony shook her head.

I quickly told Alice I was going to have supper soon, but after that I'd meet her out in the woods, before pocketing my phone and sitting up to look at Ebony. She slowly sat up as well, her back against the headboards.

"But _why_, Ebony?"

Her jaw clenched as she closed her eyes, looking down at her lap. "I just can't, Bella. Please understand."

She looked so sad, it nearly broke my heart. My mind was screaming at me to let it go and do as she said so she wouldn't look so sad anymore, but I knew I couldn't. I needed to know why. Why she was doing this to herself. Why she was so sad. "Why would you deny yourself companionship and the feelings that come with it?"

Ebony wiped at her eyes, shaking her head. "Let it go, Bella. Please."

"No," I growled, placing my hand on her knee. "Not until you tell me why you're so determined to make yourself miserable and lonely."

"Get out." Her hand lifted to point at the door. "I don't want to talk anymore."

"You're my friend, Ebony." I said, ducking to look her in her red, teary eyes. "I can see and _feel_ how sad and empty you are, and I want to help. You need to tell me."

"I said get out, Bella, please!" Tears streaked down her cheeks, her shoulders starting to shake.

My hand reached out for her shoulder. "We all have our pasts, and a lot of them are painful, but we learn to accept them and move on."

Ebony's face whipped up, her wide eyes full of surprise. I smiled hesitantly and then frowned as her eyes narrowed, her face contorting in anger. "Don't," she spat.

Well that touched a nerve.

But that's good! Yeah, she's angry, but at least she's feeling _something_! That's progress, right?

"We learn to forgive others…or ourselves, so we can move on with our lives and be happy." This would be so much easier if I _knew_ what happened.

"Stop it!" she snarled, ripping my hand from her shoulder. I quickly snatched it back before she could snap it off my arm, clutching it to my chest in surprise. I had never seen Ebony like this before. It was… it was scary! "You don't know what you're talking about, and you need to leave. Get out!"

Frustrated, I ran a hand through my hair. "I would know if you'd just talk about it. I'm trying to help you, Ebony, which no one else around here seems capable of doing. I'm trying to fix you."

In hindsight, those weren't the best words to use.

Her eyes were _burning_ as she glared at me. "I don't _want_ to be fixed!" She roughly shoved me off her bed, standing up and pushed me towards her door. "Get out!"

"This isn't healthy! I just want you to be happy," I tried. My eyes widened, and I ducked in time as she took a swing, narrowly missing me, and I ducked around her.

Okay, things were starting to get violent.

We've moved on from denial to anger.

"I don't _want_ to be happy!" she growled, lunging at me.

I rolled over her bed and onto the other side, feeling a tad safer with an entire mattress between us. "Why not? Why can't you be happy?"

Ebony crouched, putting her palms on the side of the bed frame and pushed. Yelping, I danced backwards and up onto her dresser to avoid the bed crushing my knee caps. "I don't deserve it!"

"Now, was that so hard? We're making progress!" I cooed, smiling softly.

She rushed over to the bedside table, ripping the lamp from it and the cord from the wall.

Uh oh.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Nadia closed the door to the stairs of the basement behind her, walking down the hall and into the living room. Dinner would be ready soon, and she was done with her phone call with Carlisle, discussing the next training session with him and his family. She usually took those calls downstairs, as the others were usually occupying the living room and blaring the television loudly with a movie.

This evening, it was a game that Scott, Ivan, and Jacob were playing. The three were sitting on the couch, staring at the large screen, and mashing buttons on their controllers.

"How is—" she began.

There was a loud crash, a thud, the padding off feet, and then a rather loud bang that shook the house.

Nadia looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes, and then to the boys. "What was that?" she asked, alarmed.

Ivan glanced upwards and then back to his game. "Therapy."

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Ohhhhh man. I hope that wasn't expensive.

On the bright side, Ebony was running out of things to throw at me. I watched the last drawer full of clothing sail over my head and smash into the wall behind me, and I looked back up into Ebony's face full of fury. I took a deep breath and straightened out, slowly holding up my hands, and stepped towards her. "Ebony…what happened to your family?" I asked gently.

Whether it was because she was sick of me asking or she was just too exhausted to put up a fight anymore, she ducked her head and fell to her knees in the middle of the room.

I slowly walked over to her, hesitating when I was in arms reach, and then sank to my own knees. The second her quiet sobs reached my ears, I pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back to comfort her. "Tell me what happened, Ebony. Tell me why you're so sad. Why you won't be happy."

She mumbled something so quiet that I had to strain my ears and ask her to repeat it. She shuddered before taking a deep breath, looking up into my face with tears in her eyes. "I killed them," she whispered, her lip quivering. More tears spilled down her cheeks. "I killed them all."

After Scott had told me his own tragic tale, he basically let it slip that Ebony had done this much. When he said it, I felt…cold. I just felt like a cold, ice hand gripped my heart. It was twice as bad when Ebony said so herself, and I could feel her self-loathing, her revulsion over it. My stomach churned and my eyes watered as I took a deep breath, trying to calm down and balance out our emotions. "How?" I murmured back to her.

Ebony blinked a few times, sniffling quietly. She shook her head and gripped me tighter. "There was a fair in town," she began quietly. "My family wasn't very rich; my father worked at a lumber mill, my mother was a school teacher, and I had just started working at the local market, sweeping out the store every day. My brother was too young, but he would shovel a path up to the market porch in the winter for a small allowance from the owners, so he could feel like he had a job too."

She took a deep, shaky breath. "I spent the entire week begging my parents to let me and Billy go to the fair." Billy? Really? I focused back on the story, letting the cliche go. "Finally they agreed, and father gave me enough money to enjoy the fair and bring home a treat for my brother. It was a great fair, and we had so much fun. It had been a beautiful night, not too cold, not too warm, and the moon was full and bright in the sky. There were so many different games and small shows, I never wanted to leave."

My brows furrowed as she continued to tell me about all the different things in the fair, all the sweet and salty treats, the baked ones, and the chocolate. She told me about the prizes Billy had won for her, and the one she had managed to win for her younger brother: a bear with the shiniest red bow tie she ever saw. However, I was a little more distracted with the fact that she said the moon was full, knowing just what that meant for us.

"We were on our way back to my house." She paused, blinking back more tears. "We were taking the old path through the woods, a short cut that I always took on my way home from school in the afternoons. I knew those woods like the back of my hand, and spent many days playing around in them with Billy while we grew up. We were halfway when I realized I left my brother's bear back at one of the game stations. I told Billy to wait while I ran back for it quickly; I was so excited to see my brother's reaction to the gift. Billy wouldn't let me, though; he was quite the gentlemen. He told me to stay put while he ran to fetch it, taking off his coat to put around my shoulders, even.

"I…I watched him run off, and found a log to sit on while I waited for him. I remember…his shirt, it was really white and the moonlight seemed to reflect on it." She sighed deeply, running her hands over her face. "I don't really remember everything that happened around then. Not clearly. After he turned to leave, everything gets a bit…fuzzy. There were noises, I think. The werecat hunting me, I suppose, or maybe I even caught a glimpse of it. I just remember being _very_ scared all of a sudden, and praying Billy would hurry up. I remember chanting that in my head, over and over and over: 'Please hurry, Billy, please hurry.'

"There was one single moment of relief. I can't remember exactly what happened, but I sighed in relief and turned around, expecting to come face to face with Billy. My heart stopped pounding in my chest, and a smile spread across my face as I got ready to laugh at myself for being such a scared child at nothing." Ebony was staring blankly at the wall across the room while I held her tight. "My memory after that becomes even worse. Just little snippets, little scenes here and there I've had to piece together over the years.

"It wasn't Billy when I turned around, I know that much for sure. After that, though, the next thing I remember is opening my eyes and my chest feeling like it was on fire. I was staring up at the stars, up at that giant moon that was…glowing, so much brighter than I had ever seen. I was being jostled, bouncing up and down slightly. It took me a moment to realize I was in Billy's arms and he was running through the woods. I had tried to reach up to his face that looked so grim and sad, but got distracted by all the blood on my hand.

"The next thing I know, I'm in my room, on my bed, and there's a doctor hovering over me with my parents. He's got needles and knives and all these shiny tools while my father was holding my hands above my bed, his lips moving, but I couldn't hear anything but my own heart pounding in my head like a drum."

My heart sank in dread as I remembered that feeling: hearing your own heart pounding like a war drum. It happened the very first time I Changed.

"My mother was holding down my legs, and with every thrash of my head, I could see my little brother and Billy standing in the doorway. They looked so scared, like I was possessed.

"After that, I was suddenly alone in my room. I remember looking around for my parents, for the doctor or Billy, my brother, anyone. I was on fire, and I needed water, ice, cool air, something, _anything_, but I couldn't move. I think I may have tried calling out to them, but no noise came out. I was helpless as the pain and the fire and the itching and everything got more and more severe and became so overwhelming I thought I was going to explode. The drumming was so loud I wondered if that was why they couldn't hear me, and that's when I saw the eyes. Glowing yellow eyes."

Ebony closed her own eyes, resting her forehead against her knee. "I…remember a few things after that. My mother's scream. My father's face. Deep, red gashes in Billy's white shirt, and feeling that warm liquid on my paws. The next morning I woke up naked and in the woods, covered from head to toe in blood. I hopped into the lake, and I remember just sitting under the water, waiting for the red to get out of my hair."

She sighed, lifting her face back up and cleared her throat. "They decided that some kind of animal got into the house, a bear maybe, and went ravenous. I didn't stick around long after that; I just kept running and running and running, afraid."

"Ebony, I'm…I'm _so_ sorry," I said quietly.

She shook her head. "Billy was the last person I loved. That I was in a relationship with, that I was happy with, and I killed him. I don't deserve to have someone else, to find that kind of happiness again when he never can, because of me. None of them could have a life, because of me, and I would just move and live a life I don't deserve after taking all theirs? No. It should have been me. Just me. It should have ended out in those woods."

"What happened that night wasn't your fault," I said fiercely. Ebony sighed, shaking her head, but I forced her to look at me. "You were bitten on a full moon, Ebony. Your body didn't have time to adjust and change to suit the cat like we did, it all happened instantly. You had absolutely no control over what you did. _You_ didn't even do it; it was the cat, a completely separate entity, thrashing around and coming into its new body. It was a scared animal in a new environment; obviously it was going to lash out. There was nothing anyone could have done."

Ebony slowly pulled from my grasp and got to her feet. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, Bella, but save it. I've heard it all before, from the others. 'It's not my fault', 'I'm not to blame', 'it wouldn't have gone differently any other way'. I get it, all right?" She slowly started picking up things in her trashed room, trying to tidy up.

My shoulders slumped.

Really? After all that—the tears, the anger, the destruction of her room, and that heart-wrenching story—we're back to square one?

"I never took you for such a jerk, Ebony," I muttered, slowly picking myself up off her floor.

The girl froze, slowly looking up at me with startled eyes. "Ex…excuse me?"

My shoulders rose and fell in a shrug as I looked around the room, nodding. "Yup. You're kind of a big jerk."

"Bella, I… That's really mean," she said, flabbergasted.

"Eh," I chirped, casually picking up a journal she had thrown at me. "So are you."

Ebony frowned, furrowing her brows as she stared at me. "I am _not_ mean."

"You're kidding, right?" I snorted. "You've gone and turned your family and friend, the people you loved most in the world, into symbols of misery and reasons to be so utterly broken and empty. You've made their memory bring pain and loneliness, instead of love and happiness. When you think of them, you remember bloody, mangled bodies, horrors so scarring they crush people, instead of better times: smiling faces and their love for you to give you strength and comfort. You kill them, over and over again whenever you remember them, Ebony, how is that not being a jerk?"

Ebony's face was horror-struck as she gaped at me. "I…but…"

"The worst thing of all, is that you're _wasting_ this chance they've given you. All of that, Billy rushing you home, bleeding out, all their deaths, was for nothing? They _died_ from the werecat in you, for you to shut down, stay broken, and never move on." I shook my head, glaring at her. "They _can't_ move on, Ebony, you said it yourself, so you have to move on _for_ them. You have to live _for_ them."

"But…no…I…"

I ran a hand through my hair, searching her face. "I'd be pissed, if I were them, Ebony. Never being able to find my soul mate, to take that psychology class, go bungee jumping, try out that new restaurant, and then see you have that chance but _not _ taking it, sitting there and _wasting_ it."

"I…I never thought about it like that before," she said quietly, staring at me with wide eyes.

Something in those wide eyes was different now, though, changed. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it gave me hope, gave me enough hope that I could smile and pat her on the shoulder. "Maybe you should give it a whirl then. I'm going to go now; my stomach is starting to eat itself, but if you _ever_ need to talk, I'm here," I said sincerely.

Ebony hesitantly looked up at me, and I realized what was different. Some of those shadows were gone. There was a tiny, little, light in her eyes, just a flicker, but enough for now. "Thank you, Bella," she said quietly.

I nodded, giving her a quick hug before leaving her to her thoughts. My stomach growled as I walked down the hallway and to the stairs, taking in the smell of dinner. A smile pulled at my lips when I entered the kitchen, seeing everyone else already in there and bringing food to the table. "I'm starving!"

Robyn looked up and grinned as I sat down next to her. "You heard the lady—somebody feed Oprah."

The others snickered as I rolled my eyes, grabbing a bun and took a bite. Raven walked over to the table with a dish in her hand and metal tongs in the others. "Everybody gets a sweet 'n' sour baaaaaaall! _You_ get a sweet 'n' sour ball, _you_ get a sweet 'n' sour ball, and _you _get a sweet 'n' sour ball!"

"Do I really have to hit you twice in one day?" I snapped at her. She and Robyn just winked in return.

Psssh.

Twins.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

**Update!**

**So...apparently y'all don't like Raven's plan for the fake couple, eh? There were only a very few of you who could see what awkward and humourous opportunities awaits. However, if it bothers you all so much, I'll cut it back so it's only a little, short term plan. **

**I don't know if Ebony's story is tragic enough for her emotional scarring, or if she isn't scarred enough after that traumatic even in her life, but there it is, folks. **

**If anyone catches the Oprah joke here at the end, high fives for you! If not, well, it's probably not that funny to you.**

**Review! Lemme know what you want to see! How you feel about this story, the characters, and the turn of events happening! Just say hi, tell me about your day! I'm really a rather friendly person, but it's been pointed out that I'm not very...approachable for some reason. I promise I don't bite!**

**-Paige.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B. 'I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling; two very powerful, and so very different emotions battling to win inside me.' R&R!**

**BELLA**

"I'm sooooooo full. Sue, this dinner was _fantastic_ and I'm going to explode. That's how much I love it," Raven moaned, flopped back in her seat with her belt and pants undone like an overweight man who gorged himself at the All You Can Eat buffet.

Leah had a horrified face as she stared at the twin, one that I'm sure mirrored my own. "That's disgusting."

Well, horrified as I was, I knew better than to say anything. There was _one _essential common sense law of nature, something I _thought_ everyone grew up knowing.

You _don't_ poke the panther.

Granted, it's usually a bear and that's usually to keep from being mauled rather than annoyed to death, but still. The law worked just the same in these situations, it was there to keep you safe from _whatever_.

Something, apparently, Leah was never taught.

The twin's lips twitched as she struggled to get to her feet, rubbing her belly the entire time. "I'm going to name my food baby after you."

The dark girl's eyes widened, her face scrunching up in disgust again. "Ew!"

"Leah the food baby!" Raven crooned, walking over to shove her belly in Leah's face. "Here, touch it."

_"Mooooooooooooooom! _She's being gross!"

"C'mooooon. Touch it, you know you want to. _This_ is what to expect when you're expecting," she paused long enough for Leah to try and shove her away. "-to become a werecat. Everyone experiences food babies now and then, get use to it."

Leah jumped up out of her chair to get away from Raven. "Seriously, you are the most disgusting person I have _ever_ met."

"Embrace it! You'll learn to love me," the twin chimed with a bright smile. "Ask Bella, she _loooves_ me and I've known her as long as I've known you."

Leah looked over at me skeptically, crossing her arms over her chest with a scowl. I shrugged my shoulders, walking to the other side of the kitchen and the sliding door. "She may be the most disgusting, but she's also the most interesting. Think about it like that and it gets easier."

The twin gave me a lopsided grin as I ducked out the door and into the backyard, shaking my head at her. It was chillier that night, not enough to really affect me at all, but habit had forced me to grab a hoodie before I left, and I quickly pulled it over my head as I ran into the woods behind the house. Shaking my hair up out of the neck of the sweater, I raised my chin and took a large sniff of the air, quickly zeroing in on Alice's sweet scent.

She'd just been by here recently, probably leaving her scent for me to follow.

It worked out for me; I'd left my phone up in Ebony's room and didn't feel like trying to navigate through the pack. I wasn't certain one of them wouldn't follow me back out here to see Alice, or just to annoy me.

The farther and farther I got into the forest, the thicker the layer of fog hovering over the ground got. By the time I knew I was close, my ankles felt wet from it, and I grimaced at the uncomfortable sensation.

I pushed a low hanging branch out of my way, ducking underneath the next one, and stepped into a small clearing. Honestly, I was surprised by how many there were in the forest, and wondered if this could even be considered a forest with how many clearings and meadows there were.

"What are you thinking about?"

An embarrassing squeak left my lips before I could smother it as I jumped, spinning around to look up at Alice with wide eyes. "What?" I breathed, clutching my chest.

The pixie tilted her head to the side, her smile turning sweeter as she looked down at me. Why on earth was she perched up in the tree? Her golden eyes were brighter in the dark, almost glowing, nearly hidden behind her dark bangs hanging down in her face and brushing against her chin. "Your face," she chimed brightly. "It looked like you were thinking about something and I'm curious."

"Oh," I drawled, walking over to her tree. I was tall enough to just reach up to the first branch and pull myself up, climbing only a little ways before I was on her branch too. "Just the forest and its landscape, I guess." I said, scooting over to sit next to her. I tried not to look back down at the ground or how high up we were.

The last time I was told to climb a tree, it was not a fun time.

"That's exciting," Alice laughed, the tinkling noise making me feel warm.

Nodding because I really had no idea what else to do, especially when she started fiddling with one of my hands, I looked around us in the tree. "So what are you doing way up here?"

"Waiting for you," she replied, still staring down at my hand. She ran her cool fingers across the lines in my palm, over and over. "There was a deer, only a few days old if I had to guess, and-"

"Tell me you didn't eat it," I shot out quickly.

She looked up at me with wide eyes, looking as horrified as I had sounded. "Of course not, Bella! What kind of person do you think I am? It was a baby! I just wanted to see it clumsily walking around, still getting used to using its legs." She narrowed her eyes, huffing at me. "That's just sick."

"Sorry," I chuckled. Her disgruntled face really _was_ cute. "It's just that deer is your favourite and I wasn't sure if babies were, like, veal and stuff. Forget it, never mind."

Her golden eyes rolled up to look at the sky. A moment passed before her small shoulder bumped mine and she smirked at me. "How do you know deer is my favourite?"

My shoulders rose and fell in a shrug and I started swinging my legs back and forth. "Well, whenever I used to ask you about hunting, you only ever talked about deers. At first I figured it was because that's what was mostly around here, but then Edward started talking about mountain lions and Emmett about grizzlies. I asked Carlisle once, what your favourite was, and he said it was deer."

Alice had a look in her eye, one I couldn't place but made my chest feel tight, and I quickly looked away again. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I don't know. You were always willing to talk about the things Edward wasn't, especially when it came to vampires, but you didn't really like talking about hunting. I think you feel bad about eating Bambi all the time."

She snorted, it turning into a small giggle and I grinned cheekily. "You know me almost better than I know myself, Bella."

I blushed, nervously clearing my throat. "Yeah, well, um, you're my best friend. Best friends know each other and stuff, right?"

"Yes," Alice sighed, suddenly sounding a lot sadder than before. "I never got to know you as well as I liked, though."

Alice stared down at my swinging legs, her lips tugging down at the corners slightly. Unable to help myself, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squishing her into my side until she smiled again, staring up at me with those bright golden eyes. I grinned back down at her. "There's still time, you know. _I'm_ not going anywhere, so anything you want to know, just ask away."

She seemed to contemplate this for a second, a little twinkle entering her eyes. Again, something I couldn't name, or if I did, I'd say it was almost…cunning? "How long have you liked girls?"

My hands shot out to grab the tree as I jerked backwards, nearly toppling off the branch altogether while choking on nothing. I stared at her with wide, astonished eyes, blinking slowly. "Wow," I croaked. "Straight past the superficial questions and right into the murky depths of the personality, eh?"

She shrugged, smirking still. "I already know the superficial about you. I know you don't have a favourite book, but your favourite genre is fantasy, I know your favourite colour is topaz because of Edward's eyes,"

_Your_ eyes.

"I know your favourite band is Evanescence, and your favourite movie is _all_ of those new superhero movies, and I also know it's because you've got the comics." Something Emmett flipped about when he first found out as well. The guy wouldn't leave me alone for a week, always gushing about this and that. I never said anything though and let him get all excited while we spoke, because I knew no one else in the Cullen family particularly cared about his comics. "But I never knew you fancied the females."

"I-I-I…" My head was shaking and I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. "It's not… I mean, I'm not really…all girls are…whereas I'm only…" I cleared my throat, seeing that I was losing Alice as she looked more and more confused. "I don't like _girls_. I like _one_ girl."

I like _you_.

"Ebony." Alice asked, but it came out as more of a statement.

"No," I furiously shook my head. Again, Alice looked confused and tilted her head. "Well, I mean…I'm dating her, so yeah." My brows furrowed. "I guess, then, I like a _few_ girls. _Some_. Not all. Certainly not enough to say I _like girls_."

I gave a nervous laugh as Alice continued to stare up at me.

"Who else then?" She asked.

My eyes shifted around as I struggled for something, _anything_ but her name. "Ivory is in love with Ebony!" I blurted out.

Alice's eyes widened. "What?"

"She told me! But Ebony didn't…she couldn't feel that way - for Ivory, I guess. And now _we're _dating, and I feel bad." Oh god, why was I still talking? What were these words coming out of my mouth? Why?

Alice hesitated before putting her hand on my shoulder, nodding slowly. "I can see why. Ivory is your friend and you feel like you're betraying her."

I paused, thinking that over, and when it sounded right, like that's how I _should_ feel, if it were real, that is, I nodded. "Yeah. She's Ivory's, but she can't recognize that, but _I_ do so I know she isn't mine and I want to be with _mine_, and all of this just really feels like a bad soap opera."

With a small little chuckle, Alice nodded. "Yes, it certainly does, doesn't it? Now all we need is an amnesiac and a tragic death."

"I'm sure this newborn and werewolf army will take care of one." I said before I realized it. Alice's head whipped around to look up at me with wide eyes and I furiously shook my head again. "No! I-that was a very, _very_ bad joke. Why can't I just be _normal_ around you?" I groaned and ran my hands through my hair, staring down at the forest floor.

What was wrong with me?

"Normal is overrated, Bella." Alice said quietly, hooking her arm through mine. I chanced a glance up at her and she smiled reassuringly down at me.

"Maybe for other normal people like you, but for people like me it's a pipe dream," I sighed.

There was a small silence before Alice spoke up again, her tone lighter and her smile brighter. "Let's get away from all this moping, shall we?" I slowly nodded, sitting up straight again. "What's _my_ favourite colour?" She asked, smiling coyly.

I rolled my eyes, turning to straddle the branch so I could face her and lean back against the trunk. "That's easy, you like white."

Her eyes narrowed, though her smile stayed in place. "Who'd you ask for that?"

"No one," I chimed. "You're an artist and you were sketching once when you said how much you like white, because it has the potential to be so much more." Her eyes widened suddenly, like she hadn't actually expected me to know that, and I grinned. "My turn; what's my favourite season?"

Alice let out a beautiful laugh, smiling brightly. "You like winter best, not that it's your favourite because it's so cold and you usually catch a flu. But you _hate_ summer because you get burned easily, you dislike spring because it's so wet and you fall a lot, landing in puddles more often than not, and fall is too windy for you and your long hair, you don't like having to brush it four times a day, or every time you go outside. Winter is dry enough and cushioned, so when you fall you land in a blanket of snowy protection, there are no bugs, and you like curling up in a blanket watching old Christmas specials."

I hummed, stroking my chin. "Touche, Cullen."

"_My_ turn, Swan," she grinned.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

"Bella."

Groaning, I turned on my side, away from the noise.

"Bella."

"Mmmph."

"Bella!"

With a slight pout, I flipped my pillow over onto my face, trying to muffle out their voice.

"Bellllllllaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Go. Away. Now."

A gangly form jumped up onto my bed, shaking the entire mattress, and I got a knee in the gut, knocking the air out of me. "Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!"

I growled, whipping the blankets back and tossing my pillow across the room. His eyes widened in fright and he desperately tried to move quick enough to jump off the bed, but I grabbed him, wrapping my arms around his wait. When I stood up, he was upside down, his shaggy hair almost brushing against the floor, and his legs up over my shoulders, awkwardly hanging in my arms. "What, Seth?" I snarled.

"Um, I'm not sure, all the blood rushing to my head is making it hard to think." His voice was more of a gurgle and I sighed deeply before righting him, letting him stumble forward to catch his own footing. He smoothed down his hair, smiling brightly. "Right, well, um… It's friday, you know, and tonight Nadia is going to bite me and Leah."

I gasped, a sharp intake of breath. "You're still going through with this?"

He nodded, suddenly looking a lot more serious than I had seen him in a long time. "Well yeah, Bella. You're family, our sister and mom's second daughter. We're not going to let you fight by yourself."

"The pack-"

"Is good and all, but if we can help, we're _going_ to help. That's what family does, even if we have to Change to do so. You'd do it for us. Mom and Charlie understand, and they're supporting our decision." Only because they were worried that the wolves and the newborns wouldn't stop with the Cullens and the pack, and go looking for them. Everyone knew Sam had _some _kind of thing about Leah. They'd want as much protection for Seth and Leah as they could get, and at least this would help them defend themselves.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair and sat down on the edge of my bed. "I'll be here, you know that. I'm not going out tonight, I'll be right here." I said.

Seth nodded, smiling. "I know, Bella. I was just wondering…" His smile faded slightly. "W-will it hurt?"

Was it just me or did it suddenly feel colder in the room? "Um…" My brows furrowed and I bit my lip. "I… I don't want to lie to you, Seth."

"So it does?"

I chewed my lip harder, staring forward at the wall across the room. "I also don't want to scare you." A light bulb went off. "Oh! Maybe not!" He looked up at me with bright eyes. "Yeah, because mine wasn't… I mean, I was kinda dying when they changed me." Those bright eyes suddenly looked horrified and I realized I never told him or the others how I was changed. "Well…sort of… I was crushed. Ebony landed on me in her werecat form, and my chest, everything was caving in, so she bit me. So, _that_ hurt, but maybe it was just the whole…caved in chest thing."

"Uh…"

"And I'm sure Nadia will do it in the most painless way possible. It will probably just be a little bite," I finished, smiling brightly. He nodded slowly, his face brightening up. "The first Change is the worst, but for that we could probably dope you two up."

"What?" He asked, laughing. "Now you're being ridiculous."

"No, no!" I grinned. "Seriously, this is done by choice, so we have all these options. I don't want to see either of you in pain, Seth. You _are_ my brother and Leah _is_ my sister, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." He nodded slowly, looking up at me with so much trust I could feel my eyes sting with tears. "Always."

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

With two new additions to the pack, we looked like a force to be reckoned with, something that surely would have even given the Volturi pause, according to Carlisle.

Standing there, in the tree line along the baseball field, I had to agree with him. We'd been training more and more lately, mostly for Leah and Seth's benefit so that they could catch up to the rest of us, but also because Alice said she'd been getting bad feelings lately. Still no visions, but this unease in her gut that had the Cullens on a higher alert than usual.

Tonight, Nadia wanted to practice fighting as a pack; one mind, one force, one power. She said that's how were-creatures were still around today. They'd mostly been solitary animals, taking a mate now and then, but usually traveled alone. Once the Volturi started the Great Hunt, it had forced them together, into packs. And because of the mind link that they were able to form over time, they could more efficiently fight together.

Nadia, the largest and tallest because of her Alpha status, took point ahead, standing tall with her head held high as she stared down the Cullens who were going to 'attack' us. Thane and Ivan were flanking her, one on either side, with the rest of us behind them. Ebony and I, being the fastest, had to take the ends, the positions that more often than not had to break off for various reasons; circling around the prey, scouting ahead of a charge, etc.

"Ready to get your asses handed to you?" Emmett taunted from his flanking position of Carlisle. He flexed his large arms before pounding his fists together, crouching down low to the ground.

As intimidating as the giant was, one on one, I think even he realized that we were more. Especially when, as one, we all crouched down even lower to the ground, ears pinned back against our heads. I could see him frown and smirked the best I could in this form, my tail flicking behind me.

Nadia and Carlisle stared each other down, each waiting for the other to make the first move. My muscles burned in anticipation and I dug my claws into the cool earth beneath my paws. I could see Leah doing the same thing out of the corner of my eye.

_Just wait._

Beside Leah, I could hear Seth huff impatiently, but waited just the same.

And then there was motion, so sudden I almost froze up in confusion.

Edward launched forward in the blink of an eye, headed straight for Nadia, and for half a second I honestly thought he was going to get her and we'd already lost before we really began. Of course, I hadn't taken into account that Thane would be jumping forward with a snarl, tackling Edward to the ground and pinning him there.

With that, we were all moving, Nadia charging forwards at the Cullens with the rest of us following, Jacob stopping to help Thane. Two cats on just Edward, and he'd be out. But because we weren't actually attacking one another, he just stayed put on the ground, as if 'dead' and was out of the count. Jacob and Thane quickly caught up to the rest of us, just in time for Nadia to duck lower to the ground, pouncing at Carlisle who ducked out of the way. She continued on to the next Cullen, which happened to be Rosalie, while Thane and Ivan tried their hand at catching Carlisle.

He ducked and dodged, like Jasper had been teaching us. He managed to evade the two, who once again, continued on to the next closest Cullens in reach, trying to stay in formation. I had little hope of catching Carlisle, but all the same I braced myself and got ready. He'd just finished leaning back, avoiding a non-clawed swipe from Leah, when I charged forward and knocked him off to the side with my shoulder.

Being gentle in this form was a lot harder than it looked, and I cringed at the crack I heard.

_Keep going._

Nadia's voice was a command that I couldn't even think about, my body already responding.

_Ebony, Seth, take him down._

The two fell on him before he had a chance to even right himself, and he laid back in the grass, 'dead'and with an impressed smile.

A snarl shook the ground, a hostile one, and I looked up in surprise only to snort out a laugh seconds later. Rosalie had Thane on his side, her knee at his neck. Any sort of pressure, and she'd have snapped it, which meant that _he_ was 'dead' and out of our count.

His brother, Ivan, tried to come to his rescue, or perhaps vengeance, and leaped at Rosalie. She rolled onto her back in the grass, bringing her feet up to his furry underbelly, and launched him off behind her towards Emmett who grinned.

Like his mate, Emmett went for the neck, gently wrapping his arms around it and brought Ivan down to the ground. The Russian wasn't too happy about 'dying' and snarled quietly as he lay there in the grass, glaring at Emmett.

_Bella, Ebony, pick up the speed and keep those two distracted._

Again, I didn't even think about it before my claws dug into the ground and propelled me faster along with Ebony at my shoulder. I glanced over at her quickly, watching her open her jaw to let out a playful roar, and let out my own before we descended upon the mated pair. Just before we were in reach of Rosalie who looked all too prepared, we zig-zagged, switching positions and narrowly missing Rosalie who didn't know which one to grab.

Emmett, who'd been right behind his mate, looked confused as we zig-zagged back again. Ebony charged forward faster than me, lowering closer to the ground for a tackle. Emmett's eyes widened and he jumped up, out of the way, but probably should have been paying more attention to me because I, too, jumped. I tackled him to the ground, but didn't have time to 'kill' him, having to roll sideways and sprint back off as Rosalie's hands shot out for my neck.

_Scott, Ivory, you're on Jasper, bring him closer. Ebony, get back in formation._

Ebony turned on a dime, kicking out her back legs, getting Emmett in the chest and sending him off into the trees. She shot off like a bullet back to the pack, quickly falling in line in time to force Jasper into the formation. He hadn't seemed to have thought of that, and went down quickly with Leah and Seth on him like a moth to a flame.

_Duck!_

I wasn't sure who it was for, but my knees gave out and I collapsed to the ground, the cool grass on my belly. Nadia's large form flew over me and landed on Rosalie behind me, 'killing' her. She snarled, much like the brothers, and crossed her arms as she lay in the grass. Just as I was about to pick myself up, Scott, Ebony, Jake, Leah, and Seth were all jumping over me, each being careful not to land on Rosalie. The ground trembled with their landing, and my mind whirled back to an old Disney movie, the Lion King, when Simba was stuck in the stampede.

Ivory gave a snort and raised her eyebrow at me when I picked myself up and I shrugged the best I could before we tore off after the others. My eyes widened at what I saw, same with Ivory's. A small black and white blur had jumped onto Seth's back, wrapping their arms around his neck until he was 'dead' and started falling to the ground. They leaped from him to the next closest person, Jake, and wrapped their arms around his neck, too.

Being a poor sport, Jake flopped to the ground as quick as he could, making Alice stagger off of his back. The rest of the pack, who'd finally noticed her, had turned and attacked at once. My heart shot up into my throat, a strangled noise leaving me as I watched.

Scott swiped at her, but she ducked under it and rolled underneath _him_ until she was on his other side. Leah charged at her, but the pixie was gone in the blink of an eye, and Leah ended up tackling Scott, getting tangled up in him. Ebony, more controlled, surged forward and my chest clenched in fright at how close she'd come to getting the tiny vampire. At the last second, Alice had flipped up and into the air, landing on Ebony's back and kicked off, twirling until she was on the ground behind her.

Much more stealthily than I would have thought, Emmett and Esme were 'killing' everyone Alice had evaded; both Scott and Leah who were still tangled up in each other, Emmett had even got Ebony surprisingly, and Esme was ready for the next.

However, she _wasn't_ ready for Ivory to get her from behind and she was quickly tackled to the ground. Ivory quickly shot back up again, in time to shoulder-check Emmett off further into the clearing so he couldn't help Alice, the two growling and circling around each other.

I looked back over to Alice and Nadia, seeing the pixie pinned to the ground. Nadia was about to 'kill' her, opening her jaws and leaning down while Alice giggled.

Honestly, I have no idea what happened, but the next thing I knew, my shoulder was ramming into Nadia's side, sending her to the ground a few yards away, sliding through the grass as I crouched over Alice protectively. The rumble in my chest wasn't playful in any way; angered, apprehensive, and protective. Nadia got back up to her feet, looking at me with wide, astonished eyes, and I felt my lip curl back in a warning snarl as I crouched lower, closer to Alice.

"Bella," Emmett whined, blurring over from Ivory's 'dead' form. He was grinning, slapping his hands together. "You can't switch sides at the last minute just because we're going to win."

The other Cullens and the pack slowly started getting up, the pack with knowing looks. I blinked a few times, looking down at Alice who had begun to play with the fur under my chin, and then back up to Nadia who had relaxed her fighting stance.

I felt my muscles relax too, and slowly stood up straight, letting Alice get up.

_I hadn't taken into account of your Imprint. You may have to fight with Alice instead of Ebony; I don't think you'll be able to concentrate otherwise. _Nadia's voice was speculative as she circled me.

Ivan walked over, shaking the grass out of his fur coat. _For practice, we should split up, half pack and half Cullens. It will be a mixture like that for the actual fight._

Nadia nodded her head, seeming to agree as the Cullens started talking about their own techniques.

That worked out for me, because I honestly don't think I could have fought Alice, even if my life depended on it. I looked back down at the pixie who had her arms wrapped around my front leg, leaning into me as she ran her fingers through my fur, listening to her family.

I felt my chest vibrate with a purr.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

"Well you certainly look fancy today, Bella."

I jumped at the tinkling voice, my chest filling with warmth as I turned around, a grin already in place. Alice beamed back at me, giving a little unnecessary wave that I gladly returned anyways. "Thanks," I murmured, looking down at myself. Just my regular sneakers with a pair of dark jeans, a white tank top, and a black blazer overtop. "You look very nice today too. Not, uh, not that you don't any other day, because you do, but today you just seem… I mean, not that I really _noticed_ or anything, but your dress looks nice." I said, slamming my jaw shut once I was finished, my cheeks heating up.

She really _did_ look nice though, it was a pretty grey dress, and like with all the Cullens she made it seem like it was fresh off the runway.

"Do you have a date with Ebony tonight?" She asked after a second, her amber eyes smouldering.

Trapped in their topaz depths, I nodded absently. "Yeah…" Alice's smile turned tight and I blinked a few times, replaying everything in my head. "Oh! No! I mean, with you, not Ebony. A-and not a date! I just thought we could do something tonight, I mean, if you want to, I-"

Why couldn't I _speak_ around her?

Okay, deep breath. Filters, check, control of my blush, check, tense smile, check.

"What I mean is; are you doing anything tonight, Alice?" I asked, clarifying myself.

The amused looking pixie walked into the cafeteria with me, smiling to herself. "I don't believe I am. Why, what did you have in mind?"

My shoulders rose and fell in a shrug as we got closer to our tables. "Well, I thought maybe you'd want to go to Port Angeles this evening and see a movie or something. It seems like all we've been doing lately is training and patrolling Forks, and I don't know about you but I could use a nice break."

Alice beamed again, nodding excitedly. "That sounds wonderful! I need time to get changed after school," I tried to tell her she looked great just as, but she continued on. "But we can leave afterwards and go full out; dinner, movie, maybe a walk afterwards!"

"Um, sure." I nodded, watching her nearly bounce.

"Great, it's a date!" She grinned and I nearly spluttered. She sighed, pouting up at me. "It's been so long since we've hung out like this. Just the two of us, you know?"

"Yeah…" I couldn't stop nodding like a fool, my hands shoved so far into my pockets I thought they'd pop out at the knees. I could see one of the twins approaching from over her shoulder and found my escape before I could embarrass myself any more in front of Alice. "Well I should head to my table and eat before lunch is over, and here's Raven anyways so-"

I was cut off before I could finish, Raven beaming up at me as she sidled up against my hip. "Hey, Bella, I heard Ebony's going to be a while in the cooking room, and you're wearing my favourite blazer today." Her voice was low and almost scratchy - husky - and her dark eyes were hooded. My gut flipped with unease and I furrowed my brows, trying to figure out what was going on here.

Just as I opened my mouth to question Raven's sanity, her hands were on my face and her tongue down my throat. My eyes widened in astonishment and I reflexively jerked back, but she was like sticky glue and was right up against me in the next second. A surprised and utterly horrified noise tried to escape me but Raven covered it up with an obnoxious moan. I pressed my hands against her shoulders, furiously trying to shove the girl off of me, but she only giggled into my mouth. A much too loud and excited giggle.

A _fake_ one.

And that's when I knew something was up.

"Bella!" A voice shrieked from across the room. Raven pulled back enough to smirk at me with a mischievous glint in her eye before biting my lip, and then was conveniently spun around by a devastated and enraged looking Ebony. It was so uncommon to see emotion on her, and such _raw_ and _sincere_ looking emotion, that it almost took my breath away. "How could you? I thought we were…I always knew we weren't really meant to be, but I thought… I can't believe this. We are _over,_ Bella."

A loud slap rang out through the pin-drop-quiet cafeteria, a ringing following it in my ears. I wasn't sure if it was the strike, Raven's kiss, or the absurdity of this all that was making me dizzy. I blinked rapidly, slowly shaking my head as I stared at the two like a dear caught in the headlights.

Did she just...?

"Uh…but…Raven was…" I couldn't even form proper sentences as I pointed all around, utterly lost.

The twin gasped, looking up at me with wide eyes. I shrank back in apprehension as the look turned into a glare, her hands on her hips. Her voice was a growl, sounding so real for a second I thought I really _had_ done something wrong here. "Wait. You think I'm _Raven_?" She asked.

Helpless, I looked up to our table and saw Scott and Thane trying not to laugh and look just as shocked as everyone else. My eyes flickered back to the girl in front of me, knowing for a fact who she was. "But you _are_ Raven." I said meekly.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes to such a severe degree that she had to tilt her head back. She was making this a big production on purpose. "You're with _her_ too and you can't even keep our names straight? What's wrong with you? Well, I hope you'll be happy with Raven, that sexy fox," I couldn't stop myself from rolling my own eyes internally. "Because you're _never_ getting anymore lovin' from _me_."

A second slap rang out through the cafeteria, my face whipping in the opposite direction of the last one. _Seriously!_ These girls were putting _force_ behind them! Both cheeks were throbbing, stinging, and probably had angry red handprints on them. Dazed, I blinked a few more times, slowly looking back in time to see Raven stomp off with a sway of her hips.

She caught Robyn's eye as the two passed each other, giving her a glare and a huff that Robyn pretended to have no idea about. She smiled as she skipped up to me and I flinched, waiting for a slap. When I received none, I cracked my eyes open to see her giving me a sad smile. "Bella," she sighed.

I hesitated, slowly lowering my hands that had been ready to deflect any more slapping. "Yes…?"

Robyn looked over to Alice for a second, who seemed as stunned as I was and was just staring at the whole ordeal. She flashed a coy smile. "I'm sorry, but we can't keep doing this. I know you're insatiable and _always_ ready to go," she winked as I blushed furiously. "But if Ebony isn't enough for you, we owe it to her to tell her. I can't keep this up. I feel guilty, and I know you…can barely bring yourself to do this… and I have to seduce you every time," she looked up at me with bright eyes, a light bulb going off.

She finally seemed to realize that maybe all of this wasn't helping, and just making me look like a cheating schmuck.

…Excellent little helpers, that's what they were.

"I should stop tricking you into it," she nervously glanced at Alice, her little speech suddenly becoming sloppy with her realization. "Because I really can't keep up with you. You're just to much for me." She paused, looking at Alice again. "In bed." She leaned over to the pixie, like it was a secret. "_Sexually."_

Alice looked at her as if she was slow and nodded. "I think she got it."

Robyn beamed back at me, winking. "Anyways, I think it's time to release such an excellent catch like you back into the sea for the other fishes. There's no hard feelings on my part; I know you can't tame a beauty like yourself. Bygones and all that," she finished.

"Uhh…" I didn't have words for this.

None.

Just as I thought she was going to turn around, there was a third slap ringing through the room and I hissed in pain. I reeled back, glaring at her with wide, burning eyes. My hands twitched as I pictured the _many_ ways I could strangle her. "What was _that_ for?" I snarled.

"For being so unattainable when you're _such_ an _ideal_ partner." She said loudly, glancing back at Alice who was staring at my cheeks with concern.

Robyn smiled cheekily and turned on her heel, strutting back across the cafeteria like nothing had just happened.

I stared after her blankly, going over everything that had just happened in my head. It was just…weird. I honestly never pictured the fake breakup going that way, and the least they could have done was warn me. A cool hand touched my shoulder and I jumped, Alice raising her hands up with a small smile. "Bella, do you need to sit down?"

I nodded, absently staggering towards my table. "I think that would be best," I agreed. I yanked out my chair, falling into it and looked around the table at the boys as everyone in the cafeteria got back to their own tables. Whispering started spreading like a wildfire and I sighed deeply.

"You the man!" Scott boomed, holding up his enormous hand above his head for a high five.

I blinked up at it, still unable to move.

"Who's the man?" Ivory asked as she sat down next to me.

Squealing, I covered my face with my arms, leaning away from her in my seat and bracing for a strike. When yet again none came, I peeked through an elbow, narrowing my eyes suspiciously. "You're not going to slap me?"

Her dark eyes crinkled in confusion as she slowly shook her head. I sighed in relief and lowered my hands again. "Why would I slap you?"

Clenching my fists on the table, I glared down at it. "Because every other girl in the pack decided it's Slap Bella Day today."

"Oh," she replied quietly and I nodded as the table fell into silence.

The fourth slap that rang out in the cafeteria had me falling out of my chair and sprawled out on the floor by the sheer force behind it. When the stars faded back into the cafeteria ceiling and everything stopped spinning, I groaned loudly, reaching up to my fiery cheeks, ignoring Ivory's snickers.

"I don't like this."

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

**Update! I know there's a few of you out there that have been impatiently waiting for this. Actually, some of you thought I'd just given up on it altogether or something? Well, like I've said before, I **_**WILL NOT**_** give up on any of my stories. I **_**WILL**_** finish them all. You just have to be patient. **

**Anyways, I also took care of this fake relationship between Bella and Ebony for you guys. I know a lot of you didn't like that idea, but I really wanted to do a fake breakup. It didn't turn out **_**quite**_** how I thought it would, but I still like it.**

**Review please.**

**-Paige**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar you see/read here.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B. "I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling, two very powerful, and so very different emotions battling to win inside me."**

_BELLA_

The clock on the wall grinned back at me, each tick a little mocking laugh, the hands moving slower and slower. I glared fiercely back at it, as if the action alone would speed the damn thing up, and sighed deeply when it didn't. My fingers started drumming on the marble top of the kitchen island, a random beat at first that soon turned into an anxious little ditty. I could feel Sue's eyes on me yet again as she stood in front of the stove, cooking dinner for the rest of them with Nadia helping at the counter, cutting something or other.

I didn't dare look too closely, lest I ruin my own dinner plans.

"Is Alice picking you up, or are you picking her up?" Sue asked over her shoulder.

Spinning around on my bar stool, I gave her a thankful look. We both knew how desperate I was to be distracted, and she smiled knowingly, nodding slightly. "I'm picking her up. Scott made some sort of jab about me being the dude in the relationship again, and how that's my job. I still don't understand why I'm always the guy," I muttered, frowning absently. I wasn't butch, right? It wasn't like I cut off all my hair or wore boxers and baggy pants with a plaid shirt, the sleeves missing.

Was that stereotypical of me to picture as a butch woman?

Was it because I didn't wear dresses or skirts or heels? Because heels used to be suicide traps and now…well, now I was friggin' six foot ten inches. If I wore heels, I'd have to duck through doorways. And skirts and dresses…those are breezy and impractical and—

Who was I kidding?

I was totally the dude.

Another sigh heaved out of me.

"How long before you leave?" Nadia asked from the counter, glancing up at the clock. My head tilted to the side, studying the woman for a moment: her blonde hair tied up in a bun to keep out of her face while she cut, the apron she wore to protect her clothes from spillage or splash-back. It was a very _mom_ scene and look, and yet the woman didn't look nor resemble a mother in any way. She was just…too serious. All the time, too. I couldn't remember the last time I had actually seen her smile.

I was starting to wonder if she wasn't a robot-werecat. It would certainly explain some things…

My eyes flickered up to the clock again. "In fifteen minutes."

"And that's what you're going to wear?" Sue glanced over my outfit, biting her lip.

Um…what? My head snapped down and I frantically scanned my attire, trying to figure out just what she was frowning at. The black blazer was nice—crisp and sharp and hugged my figure, as did my dark-wash jeans. The white tank top underneath was a little casual, especially with my sneakers, but I didn't want to be _too_ formal. "What? What's wrong? Should I change?"

"I'm not loving the tank top, Bella," Sue said, one hand on her hip. "This is your first date."

"But…" I glanced back at the clock. Thirteen minutes. "This isn't even a real date," I pointed out.

The two both stopped what they were doing to give me a look.

"Okay, it isn't even a real date for _her_," I amended. Sue raised an eyebrow and I groaned, getting to my feet. "Fine, fine. What should I wear?"

Nadia zipped past me and out of the kitchen, leaving Sue and me to stare at each other curiously. I raised my own eyebrow and she shrugged, shaking her head. Before I could question her further, Nadia was back in the kitchen with one of my shirts. "This one," she said, holding up a black blouse. "White makes it seem like you're trying too hard."

"Uh…" Again, my eyes flew back to the clock. Ten minutes. "Okay," I nodded, pulling off my blazer and handing it to her before I slipped out of my tank top. I grabbed the blouse, staring back at the long hand of the clock that finally decided to speed up. I growled quietly. "All right," I sighed, pulling the blazer back on. "Better?"

Both Sue and Nadia stared at me again, and I shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe…" Nadia reached back out, undoing the top three buttons as I gaped at her. "What? A little cleavage never hurt anyone."

My eyes widened in astonishment, and I turned to look at Sue, expecting her to be just as appalled as I was. She shrugged her shoulders, smirking slightly as she stirred something in a pot. "It's true. How do you think I got your father to notice me?"

"Oh God, no! No, no, no!" My hands flew up to cover my face while I stumbled backwards out of the kitchen, trying to blindly get as far away as possible. "I don't wanna know about that stuff!"

"What stuff?" Ivory asked, looking up from her book as she descended the stairs. My hands fell from my face as I glared up at her, my jaw clenched. She tilted her head to the side, staring at me until she started pouting. "You're still not talking to me?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You slapped me."

"_Everyone_ slapped you," she whined, stopping on the last stair.

"I know, it's been a very quiet afternoon," I said, walking towards the front door and looking down to my watch again. Seven minutes. "What are the others up to? I don't want any of you following and spying on us."

The dark girl rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her head as she leaned against the wall. "No problem of _that_ happening; we all know how much of a chicken you are to make a move. That would be one _boring_ stakeout."

I glared up at her, watching her lips pull up into a feral grin—fangs and all.

"The twins are out patrolling, so if you head out to Seattle and _do_ spot them, it's an honest coincidence. Jacob, Scott, and Thane have their faces glued to the TV. Ivan is up in his room playing chess—some sort of preparation for the battle, he told me. _I _don't get it, but I've seen the guy in a fight, and apparently it's affective. And Ebony is working out in the basement, which is where I was headed before you intercepted me."

Ivory waggled her eyebrows with a smirk, and I chuckled. "Yeah, how _is_ the whole 'emotions' thing going for her lately?"

"Better than I thought," she commented with wide eyes. "I half expected her to be a big ball of dark, broody anger for a couple of weeks. Instead she's smiling and laughing more, but sometimes I catch the sad looks or the tears when she thinks no one is paying attention."

My brows furrowed as I rested my hand on the door handle. "Has she shown any signs of romantic interest in you yet?"

"I'm not sure," Ivory replied with a small frown. I gave her a curious look and she shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes I feel like she does; I'll catch her looking at me with this… smile I've never seen before, and she's a lot closer to me now. Like, physically. She stands close and sits next to me at the table, or will come randomly lie beside me on my bed if she can't sleep."

A smile slowly pulled at my lips, and I lightly punched Ivory's shoulder. "Sounds like she is, to me."

"As much as I'd love to stand here all night and chat about our girls," Ivory said with a grin, "I've gotta go watch mine work out while you try and sweep yours off her feet."

I gasped, ripping my sleeve back to look at my watch. "Noooo! I'm late! I… I'm _late_!"

"For a very important date?"

A growl bubbled up in my chest as I glared at the cause. "I don't have time—"

"—to say hello, goodbye, you're late, you're late, you're late!" she sang.

"Stop it!" I growled, already out the door and slamming it shut behind me. I could hear her laughing all the way to Ebony's Mustang that I was borrowing for the night, and I grumbled to myself as I got in. The beautiful car did help a little to uplift my mood on my way down the lone road towards the Cullens, and by the time I reached their driveway I was tapping my fingers on the steering wheel to some upbeat, fastpaced of a song, bobbing my head along with it.

That was until I was actually _in_ the driveway, and my heart was nervously hammering away at my ribcage. The tapping and bobbing died shortly, and I licked my suddenly dry lips, stopping in front of the porch.

All right, get a grip, Bella. You've been to this house hundreds of times before. You see these people every day. Shake off the nerves and march right up there; this isn't a big deal.

"Easy for _you_ to say. They're not looking at _you_, Inner Voice," I muttered darkly, glaring at my reflection in the rear view mirror. "If this ends badly, I'm blaming you."

The gravel of the driveway crunched under my feet, and I glanced down at my shadow, astonished to see how long it was in the moonlight.

Oh right—freaking giant.

Was it too late to back out?

No! Stop being such a coward. It's just an evening with your friend. A friendly evening. Stick to your guns and calm down.

How on earth did I get all the way up the porch already?

I watched as my hand rose up, knocking against the wooden door three times. There was no time to panic or second guess myself again, because within a blink of the eye, the door was already opening, and light was pouring out onto the porch, bathing me in its glow. The blonde doctor was there, smiling gently and ushering me inside before he closed the door again and we stood alone in the foyer.

His golden eyes were bright, like always, and he extended a pale hand to pat my shoulder. "Good to see you again this evening, Bella," he said.

"You too," I quickly agreed. My fingers started tapping again, this time on the sides of my thighs as I looked around. "So… how are you?"

His smile widened. "I'm well, thank you for asking. Yourself?"

"I'm good."

"You seem a little nervous," he pointed out.

My eyes widened. "Me? No, nah, I don't think so. Why would I be? We're just hanging out, something friends do often. I'm cool. Cool as a cat." I tilted my head to the side, biting my lip. "I don't know if that's ironic because I actually _am_ a cat."

Carlisle chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "Take a breath, Bella."

I did as told and took a deep breath, feeling a little better. "So, where _is_ Al—" A pale blur shot down the twisting staircase across the room and launched itself at me, giving me mere seconds to brace myself. I grunted, taking a step back at the momentum, and looked down when cool hands wrapped around my mid-section. "—ice. Hi."

"Bella," she purred, wide golden eyes looking up at me from under long lashes. I felt my breath catch in my throat, and she smiled sweetly, resting her chin against me. "You're late."

Awkwardly placing my hands on her back to return her hug, I blinked a few times, trying to find words. Or thoughts. Everything was blown away by Alice's beauty though, just like every other time I looked at her, and I found myself fumbling for words. "They didn't like my shirt and then Sue caught Charlie with cleavage. Ebony is opening up to Ivory which is nice, but still, they slapped me earlier, and I was listening to Barbie Girl in the car."

The foyer got quiet.

"Well," Carlisle piped up, his hands in his pockets. "I think that's probably my cue to leave. Have fun tonight, girls, but be careful. Seattle is still a hot zone, even with the patrols."

Alice looked over her shoulder, offering Carlisle a smile while her arms stayed wrapped around me. "We will, don't worry," she chimed brightly. "I'll call if anything happens, though I'm sure my big scary kitty will protect me."

Two pairs of golden eyes looked up at me, both filled with mirth. I felt my cheeks heat up and struggled for words. "Meow?"

No…freaking…way.

I did _not_ just say meow.

God, no, why?

The rest of my face heated up with a painful blush as the two laughed, and I suddenly really wished I was short enough to hide my face in Alice's shoulder. Alas, all I could do was stand there like a big tree and wish for the floor to open up and swallow me whole.

Alice shook her head, smiling up at me as she finally let her arms drop, only to grab my hand moments later. "See you in a while, Carlisle."

I made sure this time not to comment on the rhyme.

He smiled at us one last time before we left, and I walked Alice to her side of the car, opening the door. Once I was inside and buckled up, I turned to look at her and gave an awkward quirk of my lips. "Right, so, where do you want to go?"

"You're the one eating, Bella. You decide," she chirped, reaching out to place her hand on mine. My eyes travelled down to them, feeling the blush still in my cheeks, and I took another deep breath.

I was thankful when the car purred to life, hoping that the engine would drown out the hammering of my heart. I quickly backed out of the driveway. Slowly, my eyes traveled over to Alice sitting in the passenger seat as we drove down the long, deserted road leading towards the highway. The first thing I noticed was her heels, which made me feel like less of a giant, and I smiled in relief. The rest of her outfit, though simple, seemed classier than an evening gown on her: a black skirt brushing against her knees and a long sleeved black shirt. Her coat was long and grey, with silver clasps down the front, and everything seemed to be tied together with a crimson scarf wrapped once around her neck and hanging down to the hem of her coat.

A silent thanks was sent to Sue and Nadia as I casted a final glance down at myself. I cleared my throat, looking back to the road. "Is there any specific restaurants I should avoid?" I asked, trying to come up with conversation topics. Alice looked over at me, raising a delicate eyebrow in question. "Well, like, does Italian smell particularly bad to you? I know you don't like the taste anymore, but does the smell offend you? Or is the fish old at Jackson's Seafood?"

She tossed her head back, letting a tinkling laugh fill the car, and I found myself smiling brightly until she was finished, eager to hear what she had to say. "No, you're fine. The smell doesn't bother me, and frankly, neither does the taste. The venom makes everything a little bitter and bland, but the only issue _I_ have with eating solid food, is that my body can't digest it anymore," she said. Her face turned thoughtful. "To the old fish thing, I actually couldn't tell you. With you involved, I can't get any visions, at least, not clearly enough."

"Oh right!" I gasped, slapping a hand to my forehead. "I completely forgot. I'm sorry about that," I grimaced. "I know how much you dislike being in the dark, especially after finding out about the asylum and the dark room."

Shadows passed through those golden eyes and Alice looked away. "Yeah…"

My eyes widened in realization. "I can't believe I just brought that up! I'm _so_ sorry!"

"It's fine," Alice insisted, a weak but genuine smile playing at her lips. "You know, I never did thank you for getting James to talk about that. I know it was just a stall tactic, but it helped me learn about my human life, and that means _so much_ to me, Bella."

Huh. All right then… "Oh. Um. You're welcome?" I said, though it came out sounding more like a question. She giggled, shaking her head at me, and I grinned again, suddenly feeling bolder than usual. "Do I get a reward?" I joked.

Before I could blink, Alice was leaning across the gear shift, and her cool lips were pressing against my cheek. As if that weren't bad enough (read as: really, really, _really_ good), shocked as I was, I turned to gape at the pixie like she had lost her mind. I mean, really, who _kisses_ people as rewards anymore? And—and, I was in freaking _love_ with her, did she not know what a simple cheek-kiss would do to me?

Only, she was still there, her lips still on my cheek, and when I turned they slid to land on my own. Her golden eyes shot open in surprise, and I was very thankful we were the only ones on the road because I couldn't look away from our locked gaze, nor pull away from our locked lips.

Finally Alice pulled away, leaning back in her seat. She blinked a few times, reaching up to touch her lips—and was that a smile behind her hand—while she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't see you turning your head," she smirked, tapping her temple.

"Uhh…"

"You're going to want to make a right up here," she said, pointing out the windshield with a smile.

I blinked, turning to look where she was pointing, and nodded. "Right…"

This evening just got a little more interesting.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

"Wow, you're tall."

The hostess gazed up at me from behind her little podium thing, holding two menus in one hand while she twirled her hair with the other. The place was fairly empty, and I assumed she was bored, but come on, she was borderline stereotypical: popping gum, bleached blonde hair, and sparkling clothing. Her brown eyes were wide, the pinky blob of Double Bubble on display in her slack jawed mouth, like she was staring at…well, a giant.

Sigh.

"Are you sure you're not just short?" I retorted before I could stop myself, bitterness seeping into my voice. Lucky average sized human.

The hostess seemed to recover from her shock and glared at me, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Someone's snappish," she muttered, popping her gum at me. "This way."

We followed her through the nearly empty restaurant and towards the back booths. She set down our menus and told us our waiter would be there shortly before she strutted back off to her podium again. I sighed, watching her go until she was out of sight and Alice caught my eye. She nodded towards where the hostess departed and raised an eyebrow. What was she doing? "Oh!" I gasped, quickly shaking my head. "No! No, I-I wasn't checking her out! I was just remembering what it was like to be five foot six."

The pixie shrugged her shoulders, looking down to straighten her menu. "What? I wouldn't hold it against you if you were, you _are_ single now and can check out the lad—"

"No!" I interrupted, already feeling that blush come back. "She's not really my type, anyway," I muttered, leaning back against the booth. This was exactly why I picked this restaurant; the cushions on the booths were like little strips of heaven. Honestly, it was more comfy sitting here than lying in my own bed. My old bed, that is, at Charlie's. That thing was like lying on a box with sheets.

When I looked up, Alice was smirking again, and I had the common sense to shrink back in dread. A smirking pixie was never a good thing; that usually meant she was up to something, and _that_ usually meant I was about to make a fool out of myself. "And what _is_ your type?"

Seriously.

I might as well just go around wearing a Jester's hat.

"W-what? I…uh…huh?"

She giggled, leaning forward to place her cool hand on mine. "Your type, silly."

"Oh, right…umm… blonde hair, small chest." I said, nodding to myself.

Alice's brows furrowed, and she looked back over her shoulder to where the hostess was, taking in the girl's blonde hair and small chest. She turned back to me with a skeptical look.

"I-I mean _red_ hair, _big_ chest," I amended, nodding furiously.

She sat back with a curious look, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, what, like Victoria?" She must have seen the face I made before I wiped it off because she sighed, jutting out her bottom lip slightly, her eyes wide. "Come on, Bella. You don't have to be shy, just tell me your type. It's not like I'm going to judge you."

"Fine," I groaned. There was just no winning today. "I… I like shorter ones, where I'd have to duck my head to steal a kiss." I frowned, donning a thoughtful look. "Although, I suppose at this point I'd have to bend over to steal a kiss from anyone."

Alice shrugged a shoulder. "It's not like you aren't strong enough to catch them jumping into your arms," she pointed out.

I awkwardly cleared my throat, shaking imagines of the pixie jumping into my arms out of my head. "Yeah…"

She smiled, clearly amused by my lack of social skills, and I unconsciously shrank lower in my booth, staring down at the table top. Our waiter stopped by moments after that, taking our order —Alice having decided to get the same thing as me and let me eat hers. Before he left, Alice flashed him a grin, ordering an old wine. I wasn't very good with wine, not too sure what year was good, and probably couldn't pronounce half of the different kinds, but knowing Alice and her excellent taste, it was bound to be good.

When he left, she settled back in her seat. "If you get a little tipsy, I'm sure Ebony wouldn't mind me driving the Mustang, right?" she asked.

My eyes narrowed and I smirked. "Trying to get me drunk just so you can drive the pretty car?"

"Not _just_ to drive the pretty car. I may have a few other things in mind." She winked at me.

My heart jerked painfully in my chest and I coughed, looking down to adjust the silverware on the table. Thank god most restaurants didn't use _real_ silver or I'd have to carry around my own fork and knife, and let's face it, those people are odd. I didn't need to be tall, supernatural, _and_ odd. "Joke's on you; I can't get drunk."

"No?" Alice raised a curious brow.

I shook my head, leaning forward to rest my elbows on the table with my chin in my hands. "Afraid not. Incredibly fast metabolism like mine burns through it too quickly, but even if I didn't have that going for me, the regeneration rate of my body would prevent any effects the alcohol would have."

She frowned playfully. "That must suck. I hear inebriation can be good fun with the right crowd."

"Sometimes," I agreed. "I assume you've never experienced it yourself, so obviously vampires can't get buzzed either?" Alice shook her head and this time I was the one frowning. "If your venom makes everything bitter and bland, then I don't see the point of drinking it."

With a quirk of her lips and a flash in her eyes I didn't recognize, Alice shrugged her shoulders. "It's an acquired taste, my friend," she said, her voice taking on an English accent. (1)

"Ooh, nice accent," I grinned. "Pick that up in England during one of your many moves?"

Alice nodded, leaning back as the waiter returned and poured us both wine. She waited until he left before raising up her glass and took a sniff before sipping it. "We lived in Manchester back in the seventies, one of the rainier places in England."

I nodded, grabbing my wine and settled back into the booth, watching with fondness as Alice geared up for a story.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

The characters on the big screen gave each other The Look, and I felt my heart stop, a ghostly hand of dread reaching out and squeezing the muscle in my chest painfully. I actually think I may have squeaked. This was no innocent look, for all of you wondering out there. This was the classic look all characters give in romantic genres, or even romantic comedies. Hell, the look was being tossed around action, adventure, thriller, and even horror movies these days.

It was a look that said "I'm about to screw your brains out—brace yourself."

I, foolishly, thought it had been a safe choice to pick one of the hundreds of zombie movies that were _in_ right now. I mean, seriously, I thought they'd be a little too pre-occupied with the apocalypse, walking corpses, and all around death to have time for the horizontal electric slide. Priorities, people…

Ugh, gross.

Never mind priorities, let's talk about _standards_. The storage room of an old fast food restaurant isn't exactly romantic; they couldn't have at least held out till they came across a deserted mall? An old _bank_, at least?

Aaaand the chick's shirt comes off, and would you look at that, no bra! Apparently we need to add practicality to the list of things never to forget in the face of an apocalypse: a chest that size is bound to punch you in the throat when you run.

What I was actually seeing finally registered in my head, tossing all criticism out and replacing it with…less than pure thoughts. I felt the heat creep up my neck again, and I clenched my jaw, hoping Alice couldn't hear my racing heart over the sound effects.

_Oh god…I'm watching people going at it beside Alice…watching __**sex**__ with __**Alice**__… No! Bad thoughts! No! Go away!_

I squirmed in my seat, subtly trying to look at Alice and see if she had noticed my freak out. Her golden eyes were flickering over the screen, seemingly absorbed in the movie, and I sighed quietly.

_Don't __**watch**__ her, you idiot! If she looks over here and catches you watching her during a sex scene she's going to be weirded out!_

My head snapped forward and I glared at the screen, forcing myself to keep my gaze locked there.

_Yes, much better. Let her assume you're trying to mentally transport yourself into the movie with them. She already thinks you're some kind of harlot from earlier today, why not add sex-obsessed to the list as well?_

My forehead creased in frustration as I looked down at my lap, trying to figure out how to…be. I couldn't look at her, but I couldn't stare at the screen. If I continued to just stare at my lap she would think this kind of thing embarrasses me and makes me uncomfortable. Or…or that I'm trying to control myself from reacting? God, there was no good choice here!

A cool, pale hand rested on my own that was fiercely gripping the arm rest, and I nearly jumped out of my seat. I hesitantly looked up to see she was still watching the movie, though she had a small smile on her face as she interlaced our fingers.

Thankfully she never commented on my mini panic attack and instead decided to talk about everything but the sex scene.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

The cool night air blew through the playground, making Alice's scarf and my hair dance in the breeze, jingling the empty swings' chains. It seemed a little cliché—the empty playground, the clear night sky, the half moon and twinkling stars, and everything else. There had been other parks a little more…mature than this one, but they were crammed with people—couples on dates that had also decided to go for a late night stroll. I hadn't felt like dealing with all the attention about my height.

And by that, I had really meant that I didn't feel like dealing with all the burning jealousy from the men staring at Alice. Sure, she didn't _sparkle_ in the moonlight, and she didn't quite glow either, but there was something there, something that drew your eye back to her no matter how hard you tried to look away.

So we ended up here on a playground with swings, slides, see-saws, bar forts, and those spinny things that I could never play on as a child. The one time I tried jumping on while it was spinning, I tripped and chipped a tooth. Renee forbade me from anything else that could spin, shake, twitch, or even _move_ until I was thirteen years old.

"What exactly does the moonlight do to you?" Alice asked suddenly from the top of the slide. Her legs were crossed so I wouldn't accidentally see up her skirt from my spot at the bottom of the slide—not that I was _looking!_—and she was fiddling with her scarf absently while she gazed down at me. "I know the rings in your eyes get brighter and thicker, or even take up the entire iris on nearly full moons, but does anything else happen?"

Out of reflex, I glanced down at my hands, clenching them into fists and releasing them again. "My muscles burn, like after a vigorous workout, almost to the point of pain. I've asked Ivan and he said it's kind of like preparation, the body getting ready to Change if need be so it's not so much of a shock to the system. Everything gets a little clearer, too—my vision and hearing, I can smell more and feel more, and I have more energy. It's kind of like a super boost in the moon's light."

"How did it happen?"

"How did what happen?"

Alice gestured to me, waving her hand up and down, frowning slightly. "Turning into a werecat. We were only gone for six months, how close to the family could you have been?" My eyebrows rose in surprise at the jealous undertone. "You knew _us_ for over a year and you never mentioned a desire to be turned."

I frowned. "Alice, have you ever met a vampire who _asked_ to be turned? Or a werecreature for that matter?"

She shook her head. "Well no…"

"And you still haven't," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "I didn't ask them to turn me either, I was…" How many times was I going to have to tell people I was dying? It wasn't exactly a fond subject of mine, nor was dealing with the aftermath and reactions. "There was an accident and in a panicked haste, I was bitten."

"Victoria?" Alice growled, her eyes darkening. "Have there been any other confrontations with her besides your house and room?"

I quickly shook my head. "No, no of course not."

"Sam?" She asked, still angry and looking ready to go kick some ass.

"No," I answered again. "It was actually…Ebony." Alice gasped. "She didn't mean to, though! There were wolves and they came to save me, but one of the wolves tossed her at me. I was being crushed and she didn't know what to do so she bit me. It…it saved my life."

Alice hooked her legs over the side of the slide, and before I could blink she slid down and into my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I am _so_ sorry, Bella. You should have had a choice, I should have been here to help you." She pulled back to look at me sadly, shaking her head, her eyes filled with regret. "It seems like every time I've finally put our leaving behind me, there's another new reason to hate myself for leaving in the first place."

"Hey now," I murmured, hugging her tight because she really looked like she needed one. "You should let that go, I've already forgiven you."

Her voice was muffled, her cold breath against my neck. "How could you when I haven't even forgiven myself yet?" She held me tighter. "How can you trust me still?"

"I… I don't know, I just do." I said, staring at the top of the slide in thought. "I know you never have and never would _intentionally_ hurt me, and I know that people make mistakes. All I can do is forgive because I'd rather trust you than not. I don't like anything holding us back or getting between us. I've missed you too much."

Golden eyes peered up at me beneath thick, dark lashes, nearly glowing in the moonlight. I felt my breath catch when Alice grabbed my lapel. "Bella, I…I…" Her brows furrowed as a vulnerable look washed over her, and I was shocked that Alice Cullen had no words. "How did you know Ebony wasn't right for you?"

The question caught me off guard, and I tilted my head curiously. "Um…well, I don't know. I guess I could just feel it."

She smiled hesitantly, biting her lip. "What about now? Can you feel it now?"

There goes my heart again, trying to beat right out of my chest. Alice's eyes flickered down to my chest, and she rested her hand over the beating muscle inside, her smile widening. "No," I breathed.

Her brows furrowed and she looked up at me. "No?"

I caught the hurt in her voice and my eyes widened. "No, no! I mean, no I don't feel this not being right." Did that make sense? "Which…which means that I don't think you're not right for me."

"So, just to clear things up here… you think I _am_ right for you?" Alice asked slowly.

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing deeply. "You're my Imprint. Did I just ruin this moment?"

Alice quickly shook her head. "No, it's my fault. I should have phrased the question differently." I nodded, staring down at one of the silver clasps on her coat and nearly jumped when I felt cool fingers on my cheek. Alice smiled sweetly at me when I met her eyes again. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Oh! Sure," I nodded, grinning like a fool.

The pixie giggled before pulling my face down to hers and capturing my lips in a searing kiss. Just like before in the car, her lips were soft, cool petals brushing against mine, but this time with more force behind it; with purpose. Just as I got over the initial shock and into the actual kiss, Alice pulled back to look at me with a stunned face.

"Wait – did you just say I'm your _Imprint_?!"

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

**Helloooo dear readers! Got a chapter here for you! What do you think? I don't know about you but it felt a little weak for me and most, if not all, of it was forced. At least these two love birds finally got together and Ebony and Ivory seem to be on friendlier terms, eh?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**(1) - And I'm not sure if any of you follow me or my stuff enough to recognize this or what it's from, but if you do then HIGHFIVES!**

**-Paige**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar you see/read here.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B. "I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling, two very powerful, and so very different emotions battling to win inside me."**

_BELLA_

"Uhhh…"

Alice's eyes stared up at me expectantly, the golden pools swirling with shock and the tiniest bit of exasperation. She was impatiently chewing on her red lip while she waited for my answer, questions and accusations on the tip of her tongue, ready to be launched at me one after the other. She always knew what to say, it was one of the many things that made talking with her so nice and easy. She could help the conversation coast all on her own.

While I sat there like a fish out of water, gaping and gasping, struggling for words I couldn't even think of.

Imprinting, while someone in my shoes was now used to, was a very big thing. I had time, months and months, to get used to the idea. To become comfortable with it. To accept it. It wasn't really a big deal anymore, not to me or the others, just some old news. I hadn't taken into account that Alice had no idea before then.

I probably should have started with that.

However, in my defence, in less than a couple of words Alice Cullen just admitted to having feelings for me. So there's that. Kind of attention capturing and all.

It was just my biggest, deepest, strongest wish ever to come true. Forgive me if I get a little fuzzy on all the details for a second or two.

"Bella," Alice called my name, bringing me back to the present, back to those golden pools of honey. They were a little more amused this time, but no less shocked. "I am…your Imprint? You've Imprinted on me?"

The only thing I seemed able to do was nod goofily, hoping she didn't think it was such a big thing. Or maybe I did want her to think it was a big thing, because it was. She was my Imprint, I just told her I would never love anyone else as long as I lived, would never be able to. That she was my world. Yeah, that sounded kinda like a big thing. If she didn't take it seriously…

My gut churned almost painfully, enough to make my face screw up in pain for a second.

"Yeah, I did. A while ago." I said, pressing my thumb into my stomach as the feeling didn't leave me. "I-I should have said that before. Just after you guys came back, when Carlisle wanted to talk about the treaty, I…you were there and I just…um, I Imprinted on you." I smiled sheepishly at her, ducking my head. "What do you…think about that?"

Her voice was breathless and almost a whisper, her eyes staring into the air beside my head. My gut flipped again, a wave of dizziness sweeping through me. "You're right, you probably should have mentioned that before."

"I know," I gasped out, gripping my stomach harder. My insides felt like they were vibrating, twisting and knotting together. "I should…" The playground blacked out of my vision, flickering back in a second later. "I-" I doubled over, groaning as the sensation turned into full on pain.

"Bella!" Alice cried, pulling my into her lap. She brushed the hair from my face, her eyes full of worry. "What's wrong?!"

"Raven," I choked out, crawling from her lap. I pushed myself to my feet, dragging in as much air as I could, one hand grabbing my stomach still. "Something's wrong!"

I didn't know how I knew she and Robyn were in trouble, or even how I knew where they were other than that pack link, but I started sprinting through the playground with Alice on my heels. The pain, as if done giving me the warning, subsided until I couldn't feel it anymore. I picked up my speed, hopping the fence and ran into the streets, following my gut.

Behind me, Alice was on the phone, rapidly speaking into it while we ran at a slightly faster than human speed through the city. It was all too familiar, too similar to when we were looking for Charlie.

"The others are on their way, Bella!" Alice shouted to me, sliding across the hood of a car to cross the street with me. She pointed down an alley that opened up into an old parking lot, her eyes widening.

My gaze followed her, landing on the group of shadowy figures blurring around two more familiar ones. I zeroed in on Raven laying on the cement ground, clutching her stomach and the large…knife? No…_machete?! _The large silver machete in her gut. Her breathing was sharp and shallow, her frame shaking, probably in shock from her body continuing to try and heal itself, unable to from the silver.

Across the parking lot, snarling and growling, was Robyn in her panther. Some of her fur was darker than other spots, shiny form the light reflecting off the blood, gashes and slices unable to heal properly. Silver chains were around her front left leg and back right, another around her neck as red eyed vampires swung and pulled on them, trying to bring her to the ground. She snarled and pulled back, swiping at any of them that got too close.

A strange whistling sounded to my right and I jerked my hand up just in time to grab an arrow that was cutting through the air at me. A feral snarl erupted from my chest at the vampire with a cross bow, until my hand burned. I dropped the arrow, looking at my palm and the ugly red and silver rash. The silver arrow on the ground was crushed beneath my sneaker, and I crouched down with Alice, roaring fiercely at the vampires.

There was sudden motion in the corner of my eye, a blur tackling Alice into the old car sitting next to her. She growled, lifting her feet up against their chest and kicked out, sending them back off towards me. I wrapped my arms around their shoulder and neck, twisting harder than I intended to. And yet, when their body went limp and the head rolled out of my hands, I found I wasn't disgusted. Wasn't horrified.

I was enraged.

Enraged that these - these fiends were attacking my sisters. Enraged that they would dare to attack my Imprint. Enraged Victoria was behind all this, trying to get even with those that killed her mate. Enraged at the deceased James and all the shit he was still stirring up, even after death. Enraged at the Volturi letting Victoria get away with this, build her army, and do nothing about it. They couldn't have not known. Not if they were half as powerful and frightening as Edward made me believe they were.

And so my moral meter was out of order as I grabbed that head and hurled it with all my might at the nearest pair of red eyes, launching them backwards into the brick wall of an old building.

"Party time!" One of them cried out excitedly, slapping her hands together as she crouched down.

"Stay focused!" Another commanded, yanking on the silver chain around Robyn's neck. She whimpered as her chin smashed against the cement floor, but jerked back upwards, snarling at him.

My muscles burned again, the beast furiously trying to rip free from my inner depths, but I held it at bay. I knew if I Changed, I'd end up like Robyn, covered in chains. It was too big for this small space, too easy to box in.

Beside me, Alice blurred off towards Raven. She ducked and flipped over two other vampires, spinning and grabbing one of their arms, yanking up until there was a solid crack. Her eyes were pitch black, fangs barred when she hissed at them, spinning and twirling around. A lethal dance that had more and more cracks echoing through the parking lot, each time leaving the two vampires with more spiderweb cracks in their marble skin, sprouting all over. The first one staggered backwards, a hand over his eye that was missing. He ignored the order to keep fighting and instead blurred off out of the parking lot.

Reinforcements rushed to replace him, descending upon Alice like rats on a piece of cheese. I hadn't even realized I moved until I shoved one to the ground, my foot on her throat, pushing and pushing until she stopped clawing at my leg.

Again, there was that whistling, but too many people blurring around me to tell where it came from. Only when it sliced through my shoulder, did I cry out, turning to see another pair of red eyes looking down a cross bow. I gripped the silver arrow sticking out of my shoulder, snarling as I pulled it out. Two more cut through the air, the first jerking off from the chest of a random vampire I grabbed, the other dragging across my side. Like a knife through butter, I felt my side burn, only having a second to register that I was bleeding before a stone fist was in my face, sending me to the ground.

I blinked the stars from my vision, growling up at the face of a vampire who grabbed my blazer, tossing me through the air and into the wall I had sent that other vampire through. My back screamed in pain, debris and dust raining down on me from the wall, my rage dissipating and being replaced with fear.

There were too many of them.

My hands were bloody against the cement when I pushed myself up to my knees, searching for Alice but instead meeting the boot of a tall, gangly vampire. Or maybe she just looked tall from the ground.

Tears stung my eyes as my nose broke, possibly the most painful injury I'd had since Changing. The air left me with a little wheeze, the taste of salty metal in my mouth making me dizzy. Or, again, maybe just the tree-like vampire's boot made me dizzy.

She pulled me up from the ground, slamming my shoulders back into the wall and sliding a knife into my gut. I let out a defeated cry. This was the end. Surely it was. She was going to kill me before I could get to the others.

At least, I had thought so until I realized no burning came from the knife.

My bleary eyes opened and we both looked down to her hand gripping the handle, covered in my blood. She seemed to realize the second I did; this one was not real silver.

Her frightened red eyes looked back up at me when I my hand closed around hers, pulling the knife from my stomach. "My turn," I spat out darkly. In one quick movement, I jammed the knife up under her chin, breaking through the marble skin.

Sure it wouldn't kill her, but that had to hurt-

She wailed, falling backwards while she pulled and tugged, trying to get it out.

-a lot.

I stepped forward, ready to tear into the next vampire. To rip apart those who dared attack Alice and the others. A real rampage on my enemies. The beast and I were, for the very first time, in total and utter agreement. These vampires would _bleed_, we'd make sure of it.

Only, my foot barely touched the ground again in that single step before a cold, stone arm wrapped around me, and a big ass, shiny silver machete was held against my throat. And this one was definitely real silver, it wasn't even touching me and my neck was already burning.

I sighed, my shoulders slumping. "Seriously?"

This day was so _not_ turning out how I thought it would.

Probably getting whiplash from all the ups and downs.

"You sound tired," a velvet voice purred in my ear.

My fists clenched, recognition flaring up as I put a face to the voice. I could even see the fiery red curls in the corner of my eye. "Victoria," I snarled.

"A little grumpy today?" she laughed, shaking her head. She pulled my tighter against her, holding me more than squishing me, sighing against my neck. "The Evolution of Bella Swan. Quite the show, girl, quite the show. If there's one good thing I have to say about you, it's that you're stronger than anyone I've ever known. Not physically, of course," she squeezed me affectionately, a roundabout way of pointing out how weak I was to get caught in her grip like this. "But I don't think anyone else could walk through what you have and not, I don't know, lose a couple screws at least."

A golden gaze met mine from across the parking lot. Alice ducked under the swinging arm of a vampire, blocking the hit of another, and tossed one of them into the rest. Anger, rage, and worry filled those eyes and she called my name. She tried to come help me, but wave after wave of vampires just kept getting back up.

The arm around me loosened and I was shoved backwards into the alley, pushed up against the wall. Victoria thrust the tip of the blade to my neck again, barely grazing my skin while she held it there. Her red eyes had shadows in them. The grin on her face was the same as I remembered though, dark and threatening. "We haven't really gotten the chance to talk since you've Changed, have we? What's new?" She paused, tilting her head to the side. "Besides the threat of you and everyone you love being killed."

"Why are you doing this?" I growled at her. "I'm not even Edward's mate! An eye for an eye no longer counts!"

Ruby red eyes rolled up to the sky, her free hand on her hip. "Surely she's told you by now, someone must have. You were even there! Weak little humans, too distracted by pain to pay attention to the important things." She stepped forward, leaning in close to my face, turning to smirk at Alice taking down another vampire. "Young Edward wasn't the one who killed James. You should have seen her face when she found you there, bleeding on the ground, barely conscious, with James hovering over you."

"How would you know? You weren't even there! You were in Forks watching Charlie." Stall. I had to stall her like I stalled James. The others were on their way.

The beast growled.

Forever the distraction. The time waster. Even as a werecat, I was still too weak to fight. What good was I to the pack, if the only thing I could do to the bad guys is talk to them?

Victoria scoffed, stepping back again. "Your heart is three sizes too big, Bella. There was no chance you'd come back and risk his life. I actually gave James the idea to draw you out with your mother. He enjoyed the idea a little too much, it was all I could do to convince him to use a recording instead."

The gears in my head turned and turned, picking out the pattern that was becoming increasingly obvious. "Why?"

"Why what?" She asked, staring back at me just as intensely. Studying me. Reading me.

My chest rumbled with a growl. "You've had every opportunity to hurt them to get to me. If you wanted to take everything from me, destroy me, then it would be by killing the only two people who have _always_ been there for me. But you don't. Every time, you leave them be."

"It's not the smartest plan to give ideas to the bad guys," she deadpanned. "When are you going to start using your brain?"

"You won't do it," I snarled back, getting angry. Frustrated. What was she playing at? "You won't even hurt me! Do it! Now! Cut me here!" I stepped forward, into the machete, only for her to pull it back.

Her red eyes changed, darkened into angry black pits. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Why are you doing this?!" I screamed at her, stalking forward until her back was against the wall, the knife the only thing separating us. "You're just playing games. If someone hurt Alice, I wouldn't rest until they were dead. I wouldn't think, I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't breathe, if they killed her. And you're here playing games." My fist pounded the wall beside her head. "James was not your mate."

She stared back up at me, the silence of my declaration bouncing around in the alley with us. My chest heaved up and down with laboured breath, from my anger or wounds, I couldn't tell. A cool breeze blew in from the street, a relief on my burning skin, the fresh air filling my lungs, giving me a little more clarity. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, looking back down at Victoria whose eyes were returning to their vibrant red again.

"I told you she was a smart one," someone's voice chimed from the other end of the alley.

I turned with a snarl on my lips, growling fiercely at this new vampire and her southern twang. Her small and petite physique reminded me of Alice, and perhaps that's why the growl faded slightly. She was a little taller than the pixie, though, around five feet, and more curvy. Pale blonde ringlets fell to her waist, blemish free skin almost glowing in the moonlight. Her crimson eyes were big and wide, happy and kind. Blood red lips were quirked up in a charming smile, with a cute button nose.

The vampire's red heels clacked against the ground as she strutted up to us, the tails of her old aristocrat coat dancing behind her. She was dressed incredibly fancy with black pinstriped slacks, a deep, dark red blouse under her coat, and a black silk tie around her neck. She looked like one of those old fashioned gangsters from the Mafia. Her red lips opened to reveal pearly white teeth, fangs and all. "Just because we're not geniuses like you, doesn't mean we don't use our brains, Vic."

"Charlie," the redhead hissed under her breath.

This girl, Charlie, rolled her eyes and ignored my warning growl, getting closer. "We've got time. I've arranged some obstacles for the Cullens and her pack. Those three are more than preoccupied, and I don't see her lettin' you move any time soon."

"Who are you?!" I snapped at her, my muscles burning.

She took a flourishing bow from the waist, her ringlets almost touching the ground. "My name is Charlotte, and it is a great pleasure to meet you, Bella Swan."

"And are you going to tell me what's going on here, or do I kill you both?" The beast beamed inside me at the prospect.

Victoria jerked forward, only to be slammed back into the wall by me, my hands around her throat, ready to rip her head off before she could so much as twitch the machete. She snarled up at me, and for the very first time, I saw anger in her eyes. "Don't touch her, Bella."

"Stop saying my name!" I roared back, squeezing her neck. Spiderweb cracks spread from where my hands were holding.

"Let's all calm down, shall we?" Charlotte said loudly. We both looked back at her. "I think it's time to have that talk, Vic."

"No, it's not-"

"Oh come on, already! She's startin' to put it together, and we don't have time to mess around." Charlotte put her hands on her hips. "Your plan was good, brilliant, but things have changed. We need to adapt." She turned to me with a bright smile. "First thing's first: Victoria didn't sire them vamps." She laughed at my blank face. "She's not the one makin' an army, although she is the one who came up with the genius plan of usin' it. We're also not with the wolves on the reservation," she ticked things off on her hand as she listed them. "We're not tryin' to kill you or your loved ones, we're not your enemies, and James was not her mate."

Charlotte's voice and face changed when she said the last one. A gleam in her eyes, pride maybe, and a forcefulness to her voice. Like she wanted me to understand that last part. It was actually slightly possessive and another piece of the puzzle that was my life clicked into place. "You two are mates," I asked, though it came out as more of a statement. I was sure of it.

"We are," she nodded, a happy smile on her face.

My mind struggled to comprehend what she just told me. Victoria was not behind the newborns. She wasn't even James' mate. There was no thirst for revenge. So…what, she was making my life hell just for the fun of it? Pushing my buttons, poking me to get a reaction? "I don't understand!"

"Of course not, darlin'." Charlotte said, resting her cool hands on my arm. I grumbled at her but didn't move. "It's…difficult to keep up with all these separate parts of Vic's plan, I really couldn't do it unless she walked me through it daily. There's one thing you need to know, need to trust, Bella. Really trust it because it _is_ the absolute truth, I swear on mine and her bond, is that we're tryin' to help you."

A scoff and snarl mixed together erupted from my chest. "Help me?!" The beast clawed at her cage and I felt my frame trembling. "Don't insult my intelligence, hillbilly."

Her pale hand slapped me across the face, snapping me out of my rage as I recalled my breakup with Ebony. She glared lightly up at me. "That was just plain rude, Bella."

"I'm…" Don't say sorry, don't say sorry, don't say sorry. "If you're not my enemy, then call off those vampires." I said, looking back to the parking lot.

It had only been a few minutes, but I was worried. Especially about Raven.

"Weren't you listening?" Victoria hissed at me. "I didn't sire them. I didn't make this army. They're not mine."

"You said you're using them though."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and right now as a distraction so I could talk to you. As cover before so you wouldn't come looking for me. _They_ really are your enemy. Your threat. And who's leading them."

"I have to help Alice then!" I dropped Victoria, turning towards the parking lot.

Charlotte grabbed my arm, looking up at me. "No, we need to talk. Without her. She won't listen to reason, not from me, she'll just try to kill Victoria."

"She needs help, I'm not leaving her, or the others, by themselves!" I snarled.

"Bella," Charlotte pulled me back towards the other end of the alley. "They've got help. The Cullens and your pack will be here shortly, I couldn't stop them, just slow them down a little. Until then, the young boy Peter, is with her. He's a good fighter, she won't be hurt."

"Raven-"

"Will be fine once Nadia gets there." Her red eyes beseeched mine. "Please, Bella, trust me. This is your only chance to hear the truth, you can't be left in the dark any longer or we _all_ will die."

I looked back at the parking lot, biting my lip. Alice flipped over a vampire's back, only to be grabbed by another. My heart lurched as surprise flashed across her face, taken off guard. A third vampire in a hood, taller than the others, appeared behind the one who grabbed Alice. They gripped the vampire's chin and jerked upwards, letting the vampire collapse to the ground and setting Alice free.

My eyes flickered over to the ground were Raven was, relief flooding me. She was up off the ground, the bloody, dripping machete in one hand, while the other held her stomach. She was leaning against the fence, pushing herself down it towards her twin who was still struggling against the chains around her.

Finally, my gaze landed on Victoria. I felt my lip curl back in a silent snarl that she scoffed at, and looked to Charlotte who nodded reassuringly.

"Where are we going?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUH-BAM! **

**Short chapter after a long wait, I know, I know, it sucks. Sorry about that. I originally wanted to end it right after Charlie introduced herself, for more of a cliffhanger, but that was too short. However, there's a lot of information you'll be absorbing next chapter, so I had to break it up a little bit.**

**A few changes from cannon here, hope you don't mind too much: Charlotte and Peter are not mates. Peter was in Maria's army and escaped with Jasper, but Charlie was not, she's much older than that. Also, Peter has a gift that helped himself and Jasper to escape in the first place. I don't think Charlie has one, I didn't plan one, but if you guys think she should, let me know.**

**Other than that, what do you guys think? Some pretty big plot twists, eh? Review, tell me what you liked, what you didn't, if you think Charlie should have a gift and what it would be, worried about Raven, etc, etc. **

**-Paige.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar you see/read here.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B. "I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling, two very powerful, and so very different emotions battling to win inside me."**

_BELLA_

The blonde vampire beamed up at me, relief present in those ruby red eyes. I gave a pointed look down at my arm which she was still hanging onto and watched her smile widen as she let go. Victoria was there a second later, blurring around me to intertwine her fingers with her mate. She gave me a light glare that I scoffed at, and I tossed one last look back into the parking lot.

Alice, too distracted with fighting the vampires to notice me, swung beneath the arm of a bulky vampire. She grabbed his wrist and twisted, giving one hard yank and I grimaced when his hand popped off like a toy. The vampire with Victoria and Charlotte, the boy Peter, appeared behind Alice again, in time to kick a charging vampire in the chest and send her flying off.

Only when I heard the roaring engines of expensive cars and saw giant panthers pounce into the lot, did I finally look away. Charlotte stood at the opening of the alley, leaning against a sleek black car with tinted windows. She opened the backseat and gave a nod, smile ever present and genuine. I grudgingly slid into the leather seat in the back, Victoria at the wheel and speeding off down the street the moment her mate got inside.

For the entire car ride my mind was reeling over everything that had happened. Victoria wasn't mates with James. She didn't want to avenge him, she didn't even really care that he was dead. That was a lie. Seemingly pointless so far. She didn't start making this newborn army, only using it to get to me. For reasons still unknown. Apparently she was trying to help me. And this other vampire, Charlie, she was...what? Who to me?

This was all, of course, assuming that they weren't blatantly lying to me yet again. I didn't exactly trust them, for valid reasons, and anything other than what I knew, or had known, doesn't make sense.

Finally the car stopped in front of an old hotel that was in the process of being taken down. Yellow danger tape was strung about, boards over all the windows on the ground floor, chains and locks on the doors. The perfect hideout for these two. I got out of the car, letting the cold night air cool my heated skin and watched them approach the building.

"Uh, hell no."

The two looked over their shoulders at me, Charile frowning while Victoria rolled her eyes. Like hell I was just going to follow them into an old abandoned building where no one would hear my screams. Did I look like I was born yesterday?

Crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk on her face, Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Oh grow up. If we wanted to kill you, we would have done it in that alley. I had you, remember?"

I scowled at her, clenching my fists. "First of all, jump up your own ass and die." I looked down at Charlotte who frowned, wrapping her arm around Victoria's waist. "Secondly, if we're talking, we're talking in public. With other people around. Humans. Like that diner across the street."

"Fair enough," the blonde agreed diplomatically.

We darted across the street, the little bell above the diner door ringing as we entered. It wasn't exactly crowded or safer, in total there were maybe a dozen people in the building, but I wasn't so uneasy. We walked to one of the booths in the corner of the restaurant, by the window facing the street. I slid in with my back to the wall, unwrapping the napkin from the silverware. Victoria and Charlie sat across from me, lounging into the red cushions, looking all too comfortable. "Better now, princess?" Victoria asked.

I nodded my head, dipping one end of the napkin into the glass of water a waitress dropped off quickly. "Yes, thank you. For some _inexplicable reason_," I made a point of dabbing the wet napkin at the blood from my broken nose. "I don't entirely trust you two."

"Get over it already, Bella." Victoria said with a deep sigh.

My lip curled back in a snarl as I stood up. "No wait!" Charlotte gasped, stading up to grab my arm. She looked back down at her mate with a frown. "Be nice, Vic, this ain't easy for her."

The redhead sighed again, rubbing her eyes. "Fine," she groaned. She looked up at me with a small scowl that looked more like a pout. "I'm sorry."

"Wow," I breathed, sitting back down. "Someone's whipped." Victoria had just apologized. To me.

Had I died back in that parking lot? It would certainly better explain all of this.

"No more than you with your little pixie," she shot back with a glare.

The blonde looked between the two of us and the scowl and glare we had directed at each other. She rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Grumble all you want, but I know you both like it. I'm sure Alice rewards whipped behavior just as well as I do."

She winked at me but all I could do was shrug and heave out a sigh. "I have no idea. We've only ever been friends."

Two pairs of ruby red eyes widened. "What? But you're mates."

"Yeah, well..." I scratched the back of my neck, staring down at the table. "We only just confessed things tonight. Beofre vampires started attacking my sisters and I got the shit beaten out of me." Seriously, I had to have the worst luck in the world. Grimacing, I rolled my shoulder that had taken the arrow.

Victoria frowned again, playing with her hands on the table. "That's why you got there so quickly. You were already out. That's very unfortunate."

"Thank you, captain duh," I deadpanned. "Listen, can we just talk or whatever you dragged me out here for? I didn't come because of the company, if you catch my drift. I'd rather be elsewhere." Not to mention my wounds were starting to really burn.

Nodding, Charlotte sat up. "Right! Well, where to begin... I guess with Alice, herself."

Like someone had stabbed me with a electric rod, my back straightened, eyes, ears, body ready and alert. Alice? My Alice? "What? Why? What about her?"

The blonde leaned back in her seat, clasping her hands in her lap. "If you're goin' to trust us, at all, then you need a reason to. The best reason I can give you is because I've already saved your mate's life once."

"How?" I asked, leaning forward. How did she know Alice?

Humming to herself, Charlie got a faraway look in her eyes, her mind travelling back to a different time. "I turned her into a vampire before James could kill her. That's also when I met Victoria."

"Wait, you were that doctor in the asylum?" _She_ saved Alice from James all those years ago?

Charlie shook her head. "No, no. Women couldn't be doctors back then, but I was the assitant of a prestigious doctor. He travelled a lot, from institute to institute, an' I got a lot of face-time with the patients that way." She read my confused look and elaborated. "I discovered a long time ago that many humans have...gifts, like we do. They start manifestin' before the change. It's really a staggerin' number. However, the gift takes its toll on their minds or bodies, often coming at the price of insanity or death. Most of the time the gifted humans had long since lost their minds. I managed to find Alice just days after bein' locked up."

My face darkened at the thought of someone locking away Alice. My bright, happy little Alice.

"She was...amazin'," the blonde breathed. Victoria and I shifted uncomfortably, Victoria grabbing one of her mate's hands while I crossed my arms over my chest, a possessive growl threatening to escape my lips. "Unlike most of us, Alice's gift was...downgraded, I suppose, after bein' turned into a vampire. Many people believe that the universe tries to whisper to humans as they sleep, an' it comes in the form of a dream. It was true in a different sense for Alice while she was human. Unconscious, the walls reality puts up around our minds fall. There's an excess amount of brainpower to tap into, not bein' used for mundane things like what to say, when your dentist appointment is, who's comin' over later. All the thoughts runnin' through your head all day.

"While she slept as a human, Alice lost all the obstacles she is now forever bound by. Her mind could reach farther through time, she could latch onto definite outcomes. Ignore the possibilities, an' know what would be." Charlotte smirked lightly, looking up at me. "In fact, one of the first absolutes she told me about was you."

"Me?" I questioned with furrowed brows. "What do you mean? What about me?"

She nodded with a light chuckle. "Alice said she would fall in love with chocolate eyes and uneven lips. I can only assume that's you." I frowned at the reminder of my imperfection. I had a lot, it came with being human, but still. People always mentioned that one specifically.

They're just lips, dammit.

"Anyways," Charlie murmured. "I was fascinated by her. I worked with her for a year, helpin' her learn to control this gift. She became my friend, an' soon I told her what I was. She already knew, of course. Had a good chuckle 'bout that. I tried to take her from that place, I really did. I wanted to turn her, I wanted her to join me, or I wanted to join her. I just didn't want to see her suffer in that asylum anymore." A shadow fell across her face as she said this, a sad look in her eyes. "She wouldn't let me, kept tellin' me it wasn't time yet. Told me drastic things happen when you mess with Fate's plan."

Well that's dandy. She knew my Alice. Still didn't answer my questions, what they wanted with me, why Victoria remained a pain in my ass. "I still don't understand what's happening."

The blonde nodded, waving her hand around, as if to dispel the nostalgia. She leaned forward in the booth, chin in her hand. "Right, well, many, many years ago, Alice asked for my help." Charlie paused, smirking again. "Well, she didn't really ask so much as told me I would help her."

"Help her how? With what?" I asked, holding my napkin full of ice against my black eye.

"Lots'a things," she replied simply. "In fact, there's one big favour I gotta help her with fifty three years, nine months, an' seven days from now. The girl was precise." Charlie chuckled, shaking her head. "But that's another matter entirely, we need to concentrate on the here and now. It's a little more difficult than I thought it would be when I first agreed. Sometimes I just have no clue how I'm supposed to go about helpin' her."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, the blonde looked over at Victoria who gave a small shrug and then down at her hands on the tabletop. "Alright, I'll just put it out there. Quick an' painless. The owner of said chocolate eyes an' uneven lips," she jerked her chin in my direction. "Apparently is so touched by Fate that she'll undo the Great Hunt by killin' the most powerful man in existence."

...Er...

What?

"I...I don't..." My brain seemed to short circuit, leaving me there moving my lips but having no words come out. "Chocolate...fate...I-I don't understand again."

Pale fingers were snapping in my face and I blinked a few times, looking into Victoria's concerned face. She relaxed back into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "The most we could figure from it, at the time, was that you are going to kill Aro. He's the most powerful vampire with an army of gifted people at his command, _and_ he is personally tied to the Great Hunt. That was then. Now that you've also become a werebeast...you've kinda reinstated this prophecy of sorts."

"How...how does that undo the hunt?" Little things, focus on the little things. Objectify it. Take away your personal input in it, make it cold and distant.

Or pass out.

Charlie patted my hand gently, giving me an encouraging smile. "The werebeasts are obviously not extinct like we were all led to believe. If there's even one of you alive, then that brings hope to your species. It ain't the end. The fact that there's many of you is a bonus. Once Aro is dead, your species can rebuild. Thrive again. Havin' killed Aro, _you_ will gain the title of most powerful person in existence. Which gives you the ability to broker a truce, a peace between vampires and werebeasts. We can coexist. The Great Hunt will be undone."

"Not to mention Aro will be dead," Victoria added. I furrowed my brows at her repetition. "You really have no idea how much of a tyrant the man is. We all live in fear of his whims. If he wants to kill you for fun, you're dead. Or he could turn you into a loyal puppet with Chelsea. He is the biggest threat around."

I shook my head, fingers trembling when I put the napkin full of ice on the table and got to my feet. "No..." Too much. This was too much. "No, I can't. She's wrong." I was freaking out about going to war with the wolves on the res and the newborns they were teaming up with. I was terrified of _Victoria_. And-and they just expected me to march through the Volturi and _kill_ freaking Aro of all people? I couldn't! I just couldn't! I wasn't strong enough, fast enough. I'd never killed anyone in my life, I couldn't just...

I just couldn't.

No.

Both Charlie and Victoria followed me out of the diner and down the cold street. They glided behind me while I more or less stumbled along, my hand on the side of the building to keep me upright. Things were getting a little fuzzy. "I can't do it!"

"Bella-" Victoria began.

She couldn't finish before I whirled around, snarling up in her face. "No! You don't get to mess up my life beyond recognition and then ask the mother of all favours from me. Not you! The only reason you're not dead right now is-" The fire in my eyes died out, the ice in my voice thawing. "...is because I can't. I'm not the killing type."

"I know," she muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. The three of us stood on the sidewalk, my fingers numb, and the streets starting to spin a little bit. Victoria heaved out a big sigh. "I know you're not, Bella. I've been watching you since you were little, hell, we watched your mother, and your mother's mother too. All to make sure you'd be here. Set it all up for Alice. I know _you_, and I know you're not a killer." She paused again, chewing on her lip. "So I tried to make you into one. I brought James around, knowing we'd stumble upon you. Introduce you to real danger. Life and death. I thought they'd change you for sure. Give you the tools you'd need; strength, speed, endurance, maybe even a gift."

Charlie nodded when I looked down at her. "The fact that Edward refused to let them really put a wrinkle in our plans."

"Then they left," Victoria continued. I slid down the wall, hugging my knees to my chest, pressing my forehead against them. "Charlie followed them at a safe distance, keeping an eye on Alice. We didn't think she'd really leave you, not for long at least, and she was planning her return right around the time the Smiths arrived. So Charlie stalled her while I found a way to give you the edge. If you couldn't be a vampire, you could still be a werebeast. I led the wolves on a chase through the woods and brought them around to you with the panthers scouting around nearby."

My head whipped up, glare in place. "I could have died. Then where would you and your prophecy be?"

"I was watching," she rolled her eyes. "If anything went wrong, I was there and could just change you myself."

"Why didn't you? To begin with? Make things more simple?"

Victoria shrugged her shoulders, leaning against the building. "I wanted to give you an edge, not turn you into a monster. Newborns are...sensitive. Very sensitive. If I'd been the one to change you, you would have spiralled into a vendetta enduced rage that would always be with you."

She shrugged her shoulders again, looking off down the street. Charlie grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Anyways, that was about the time that the others discovered Alice's plans to return, an' basically told Edward to stuff it an' that they _were_ goin' back no matter settled into your new life with ease, an' even started warmin' up to the Cullens again. Even with the threat of 'Victoria' and this new army after you, you didn't seem too upset. Too worried. Y'all were kinda just waitin' for it, so we went to your house. We took all your stuff, and Vic left a note."

"_That_ got under your skin," the redhead chuckled and I glared at her again. "But it also got you moving. Preparing and training for this fight to come. Set you on task again, made you focus and use your anger at me to better your skills. You needed a personal stake in this, not rage, but anger to fuel your actions. That angry blaze to make it easier when you had to take a life, something that told you it was worth it." Victoria sighed. "It would have worked, I know it would have, but you caught me."

"And so now here we are?" I asked sarcastically. I shook the fuzziness from my head, focusing on the two before me. They both looked concerned.

Charlie tilted her head to the side with a hesitant smile. "More or less, yeah."

"So," I looked down at my scratched up and bloody hands, ticking things off on my fingers. "To sum this up, Charlie saved Alice while she was human." The blonde nodded. "Alice asked you to help her, or others, with lots of things to come." Another nod. "You've been watching my family for pretty much one hundred years." They both nodded this time and I tried not to shudder. Creepy. "And you've been trying to mould me into a killer so that I can undo the Great Hunt by taking Aro's life."

"Yes," they agreed at the same time.

Great. Just great. No really, this was fantastic. Best day of my life. I couldn't breathe, was fairly certain that I was on the verge of fainting, and just about everything hurt, but it was good. Awesome, even. "What if...I didn't?" The two looked at me curiously. "Just follow me here, but what if I didn't kill Aro. What if I just dealt with this army trying to kill me and my family. Things can continue on how they are. It's not that bad. The werebeasts live in secrecy and thrive _quietly_, while Aro focuses on bigger fish to fry. Hmm?"

"Bella," Charlie sighed. She gave me a stern look. "You can't run from your Fate. Any of your kind discovered will be slaughtered by the Volturi and will start a new hunt. They will be thorough, they will search every inch of the world until you're all gone, and they will kill anyone they even _think_ helped you. Innocents will be caught in the crossfire. The Beasts won't go out as easily this time, either. They've evolved from solitary creatures into packs for safety. This will begin a war, one that will drag everyone into it, humans and vampires alike."

I dragged in a lungful of tingling air, shaking my head. "I can't! Please, I just can't."

"You won't be doing it alone, Bella." Victoria said gently. I looked up again as she crouched down next to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. I winced at the pain, the same shoulder that took the arrow. "You have the Cullens. You have your pack. You have our coven, Charlie, Peter, Riley, and I. You _can_ do this, with our help. Alice has seen it, okay? She's _seen_ your victory. It will be okay."

Whether it was the dizziness in my head or the sincerity in her words and eyes, I actually believed Victoria. The woman I hated. The woman who had been tormenting me for years now. The woman I _had_ planned to kill. I actually trusted her. "Okay," I agreed shakily, struggling to stand up. "I need her. I need Alice. She...they all need to hear this." The two exchanged weary looks. "I'll tell them not to attack you. I'll protect you, but they need to hear it." Huh. Those were words I never thought I'd hear myself say to them.

_I'll protect you._

Charlie shuffled side to side anxiously. "It _has_ been a while since I've seen the pixie."

"Fine," Victoria agreed reluctantly. "We'll go and explain it to them and – whoa!" She reached forward, catching me as my legs gave out. "Bella, you're shaking!"

The blonde surged forward, and before I could blink my coat and shirt were in shreds on the ground. I shivered against the cold wind, looking down at my pale stomach. Well. Kinda pale. Mostly bloody. Ew. "You're not healing. Why didn't you tell us?!" She looked up at Victoria with a deep frown. "She's got silver in her blood."

"Wait," I slurred, struggling to lift my head again. Everything was starting to feel fuzzy, and I had the _worst_ case of cotton-mouth. I licked my lips and made a face. "That's not good, right? Carlisle...he said it was bad. I think – god, what is that _taste_ in my mouth? Bleh. Like...like old socks."

Rolling her eyes again, Victoria wrapped my arm around her shoulders and started walking me across the street to their car. "Come on, Bella. We gotta get you home."

"Nooooo," I whined quietly. "I still have questions! Who's behind the newborn army? Why do they want my family dead? Is the sky blue because it's reflecting the ocean or is the ocean blue because it's reflecting the sky?" They shuffled me into the backseat of the car with Charlie while Victoria sped off again. "Is it weird that I'm dating Alice now? I was with her brother. Isn't it weird? It's kinda weird."

What was this? It felt funny. I chuckled, mushing it around until a hand slapped mine away. "Bella, stop touching my face. Just sit still. Seriously – no! Put that window back up right now, missy!" Heh. Charlie's accent was kinda funny.

"My insides hurt!" I sniffled, tugging on the straps of my bra. It was so constricting!

"Please keep that on."

Charlie sighed, shoving my hands out of the way again and pressed her ear against my chest. Perrrrvert! I was so telling Alice! "We don't have enough time to get her back, Vic."

"No! Don't you dare, Charlie, Alice will kill you," Victoria snarled, looking over her shoulder at us. The worried look on her face deepened when she met my eyes. "Dammit. Be careful, don't take too much."

Cold hands were turning my face to look at Charlie who shined me a reassuring smile. "Bella, hey, look at me. Hi. I'm going to bite you now, okay?"

"Noooo. No, no, no. That hurts. I've been bitten twice already in my life. It hurts!"

She brought my face back around to look at her again, this time with a sad look. "I know, sugar, I know. But I gotta get that silver out of your bloodstream before it makes its way to your heart." I shook my head again, taking a deep breath through my nose. "Take a look at this, Bella."

"Wha?" I blinked my heavy eyelids, struggling to concentrate on the little mirror she held in front of me. If you want me to look at it then stop shaking it around! "Whoa! Hey, look at that! My eyes are silver! Hahahaha. That's weird."

Charlie's face was in front of mine again and I reeled back in surprise. "Sugar, that's not a good thing. If it gets to your heart, it's gonna hurt a lot more than one little bite."

"Fine. Fiiiiiiiine. Don't tell Alice, I think she's the jealous type," I whispered harshly.

The blonde snorted. "Believe me, I know. Just relax, m'kay? Think of little Alice there." Cold hands were touching me again, tilting my head away and I looked out at the city whizzing by the window.

"Ow!" I pouted, feeling her fangs pierce through my skin. Oh. Well, that feels... "Hahaha, that tickles! Haha – oh god, ow! Stop it! Hahahaha – owww, son of a bitch, that stings!" Vibrations ran up my leg from the pocket of my pants and I struggled to pull my phone out. The screen lit up the car, and I smiled when I saw Alice's name on it. "Alice! Hi! We were just talking about you."

"_Bella! Bella, where are you? She had you – where are you, Bella? Are you okay?"_

Victoria gasped, looking over her shoulder again. "Are you kidding me? Why the hell did you answer that, Bella?"

"_She's there with you!"_ Alice snarled. _"Where are you, we're coming!"_

"You just made this ten times worse," Victoria grumbled.

I looked back out the window. "Wait...no, I'm not hurt. Well I am. Charlotte is sucking out the silver though, so I'm okay. It kinda stings. Three times! I've been bitten three times now, Alice! It tickles a little bit, too, and-" I lowered my voice, thinking the other two wouldn't hear. "And I kinda like it. It's making me feel...weird."

There was another snarl on the other end. _"Where. Are. You? I'm going to kill her."_

"_She sounds drugged."_

"Heyyyyy! Jake, what's up, bro?" I sang into the phone. "We're on our way back home now."

There was some rustling over the line and a bunch of voices saying too many things for me to keep up with, so I just sat there with the phone against my ear, counting the trees we were flying by. Finally Nadia's voice rang out over the phone and I blinked. _"Bella, did you say that someone is sucking out the silver in your blood?"_

"Wha..." I tried to sit up but Charlie's hands pushed me back into the seat and it was only then that I realized she had crawled on top of me, and that Victoria kept yelling at me to stop moving. "Hmm, yeah. Yup. Hey, hey. Hey. My eyes are silver, what does that mean?"

There was more talking between those guys on the other end of the phone and I sighed, trying to keep my eyes open. That fight had taken it right out of me. Could go for a power nap, man. A cat nap! _"It means you're suffering from silver poisoning, Bella. It also explains your odd behavior, your body is trying to fight the silver and its attack against you. Some systems are shutting down in your body, some chemicals disipating while others are being pumped out twice as much and twice as fast to try and compensate. You're probably very tired right now, aren't you?"_

"Sooooooo tired. I need a nap. Just to close my eyes for a second."

"_DON'T, Bella. You need to stay awake until all the silver is out of your system. Can you do that for me, Bella?"_

"Yeah, maybe. I guess – whoops!" The car hit a bump, my phone sliding up out of my hands and landing somewhere on the floor. Guess that was the end of the conversation.

Looking back through the rearview mirror, Victoria pressed her lips together in a thin line. She grunted, narrowing her eyes. "Okay, I think that's enough now, Charlie." The blonde latched onto my neck didn't appear to have heard her, or if she did, was doing nothing about it. "Charlie," she tried again. "Hey, Charlotte that's enough. Get off of her."

"Things are...getting a little...dark..." I slurred, my head lolling back against the seat.

Victoria swerved the car and I groaned when my forehead smacked against the window. "Bella! Get her off of you, push her off!"

"Ehhh...kay'fine." I took a deep breath, resting my hands against her stone shoulders and gave a little shove. Which was a lot like shoving a statue or gargoyle. There was a lack of response and movement. I put a little more effort into the next one and grumbled when she mostly just shrugged it off. Finally, I pushed at one shoulder enough to wedge my foot up against her stomach, and kicked off with all my might. The result was less than ideal.

Charlotte gasped as she was ripped from my neck and I cried out at the burn of her venom and tearing. She was launched back into the door on the other side of the car and I watched it crumple away like paper, the two of them falling out of the car. "Uh oh," I mumbled, crawling across the seat and sticking my head out of the big gaping hole, seeing her skid to a stop in the street. "Sor-" My hand slid from the seat and before I could think of grabbing something, I was already toppling out and rolling down the street behind the car.

This...this was not my day.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So...yeah. Don't yell at me, I already know what you're going to say. There's no Alice in this chapter! You can't just do that, have them finally confess and get together, and then just ignore it! All that stuff. Yeah, I know. But if you hadn't realized, there's a running theme in this story here. Bella's life sucks. Like, really, really sucks. She got beat up by James, left in the woods by Edward, crushed by the wolves, bit by Ebony, beaten by the wolves again, fell out of a tree, her drama with the return of the Cullens, imprinting on her exboyfriend's sister, etc, etc. She just has the worst luck, guys. I've been trying to make a point of that for a while now. **

**Don't freak out too much though, I'll make it up to you guys and Bella herself. I'll fill the next chapter to the brim with Bellice, how about that?**

**Okay. So. What do we have here. Our big cliffhanger resolved. Or explained. Victoria, not the bad guy. Just playing the part to help Bella, turn her into someone who CAN take a life when need be. More of a secret guardian angel. All at the behest of her mate, Charlie. Who knew and was friends with Alice while she was human, readily agreeing to help the little prophet who knew she would lose her memory and not be able to do what needed to be done. **

**All to undo the Great Hunt. We haven't spoken much about it yet, just that it happened about six hundred years ago and had almost wiped out the entire species. You'll get more information about it from Nadia later on. Aro. You'll also get his personal tie into the Hunt as well. **

**You guys think Bella's up to Fate's task?**

**-Paige**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar you see/read here.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B. "I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling, two very powerful, and so very different emotions battling to win inside me."**

_BELLA_

The porcelain of the sink was cool against my heated palms as I leaned against it, staring at my reflection in the mirror. Almost all of my left eyebrow was just one big gash, bleeding down into my eye and cheek. My nose was crooked and purple, though no longer leeking crimson. Scrapes covering my chin and forehead, bruises the size of fingers wrapped around my neck.

To top it all off, because this alone wasn't enough apparently, they were all burning and taking forever to close up because of the silver traces in them. Wicked. Despite all this, however, my concern was directed elsewhere. My gaze wouldn't stray from the silver eyes staring back at me in the mirror. They were red and puffy like I had been crying, and some of the whites were stained red from the blood of my eyebrow, but behind all that sparkled a silver that was both intruiging and frightening.

Nadia said it was the mark of silver poisoning, which half the time meant death.

There was a bang on the floor below the bathroom, muffled voices arguing. I knew Victoria and Charlotte were desperately trying to explain everything to the Cullens and my pack, and I should probably have been down there with them to help, but Nadia scooted me off for a shower. To relax and let my wounds start healing, she said, but I had a feeling she just wanted to give me some breathing room. All of the pack must have felt my stress. Hell, all of the Cullens must have too, this was pretty messed up. We all almost tore each other to pieces when I got back here.

_The car rolled to a stop at the end of the Cullens' driveway, the two vampires sitting in the front seat exchanging looks. Things were a little more clear after my tumble out of the car, though that might have been from Charlie sucking all the silver out of my blood. I could think clearly again, and that seemed to make this all a little more real. Everything they told me in that diner. _

_Killing Aro._

_Alice being a prophet of sorts. _

_Killing Aro._

_Victoria not being behind all the messed up shit in my life._

_Killing Aro._

_Some new unknown ass behind the wolves and newborn army coming to kill me and everyone I loved._

_Oh, and __**killing Aro**__._

_Yeah, just like that. Kill the most powerful man in existance, one who has an entire army of gifted vampires willing to die for him, hold up in a big scary castle in Italy, who the Cullens are totally scared of. The Cullens who, up until now, I thought were the strongest, toughest beings around. _

"_Here they come," Victoria muttered._

_We watched the front door swing open, smashing against the wall, almost torn off its hinges. I desperately tried to keep up with the blur of black and white hurtling towards us at astonishing speeds, watching Alice nearly rip the car in half trying to get to Victoria. The redhead held up her hands, leaning back away before she was torn from the safety of the car and hurled into the yard. _

_Alice crouched down, snarling with a primal ferocity that both scared and excited me. "Holy...cow..."_

_She shot off like a rocket, smashing into Victoria who blurred to her feet. I covered my ears at the sonic boom, wincing for both their sakes, as they tumbled back to the ground and started rolling around. Fists flailing, growls filling the air, spiderweb cracks appearing all over them._

_Finally we all moved, brought out of our stupor at Charlotte's worried cry. The blonde climbed out of the car, only to be pinned back against it by Rosalie. I gaped up at the oldest Cullen child and her ruby red gaze, unable to comprehend why her eyes weren't golden. "Get to the house, Bella."_

"_But," I faltered when that firey gaze landed on me. The protective anger in it erupted into a bloodfury rage when she saw my state and lack of clothes. Shirt mostly. Still, it made her explode, smashing Charlotte into the car again with a wail of pure, unbridled fury. _

_Well poo._

_I pulled myself out of the car, trying to yank Rosalie off the blonde. "Stop! You don't understand! Stop!"_

_Esme and Ebony were there suddenly with a blanket, trying to pull me off of Rose and wrap me up. "Come on, honey. It's okay."_

"_No, don't hurt them!" I shouted, heart hammering painfully in my chest. I grimaced, clutching it and tugging on Rosalie's shirt. "Rose, stop! It's not what we think!"_

_A blur of red whizzed by into the car, making it skid out of the driveway and into the yard. Victoria looked up at me with a glare, face full of cracks and new scars forming on her hands and neck. "Great job so far, Bella!"_

_Jerking out of Esme and Ebony's grasp, I stepped in Alice's path to Victoria. The enraged pixie skidded to a stop before crashing into me, onxy eyes regarding me with a detatched rage. "Move," she spat out._

_My beast subconciously took this as a level of rejection and reacted, the subtle burning from silver in my heart turning into a sharp ache. I sucked in a short breath, face crumpling in sadness, like a puppy that had been kicked, and stepped out of her way._

_Seeing this must have shaken Alice from her anger because her eyes lightened up greatly to a burning abmber. She shook her head, blurring over to me and cupping my face. "Oh, Bella! I'm sorry." Her chilly fingers hovered over my face, wiping blood from above my eye. "Are you okay?"_

"_It wasn't them." I said, finally able to get through to her. She tilted her head in confusion. "There's a lot to say, Alice, but please make Rose stop. Victoria and Charlotte are on our side."_

I leaned back from the mirror again. My eyes travelled down to my torso, landing on each wound, trying to assess the severity of it. The first was my shoulder, where that arrow had gotten me. It was the only one still bleeding, and probably the most serious injury I had. The one that tained me with silver. It was deep and jagged, the edges stained a silvery grey.

Gross.

The next one was the second arrow that had cut through my side. It wasn't deep, just long, and had stopped bleeding before I had left that alley. But it wouldn't close, the edges stained a greyish silver like my shoulder, and would probably need a bandage as well.

Gingerly touching my nose, my mind blashed back to the boot of the vampire that had kicked me in the face. I sincerely hoped with all my being that they were torn to pieces, because that had hurt so, so badly. My nose wasn't broken anymore, though I before my shower Carlisle _did_ insist on rebreaking it so it would heal straight, it was all bruised and sensitive. My lips curled in a pout.

Other than those three, the only other injuries were minor things like broken ribs that were almost completely healed up. Scrapes and bruises. Little things. I took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh, and grabbed my shirt, carrying it out into the bedroom with me.

"_Does someone want to explain what the hell is going on here?" Robyn asked, frustration coating her voice. "Why am I not kicking ass right now?"_

"_Yeah!" Her twin agreed from the couch she was propped up on. Carlisle was leaning over her, making quick work of stitching up her stomach and wrapping it. "Bella's hurt and we invited the bitches responsible in for tea. Somebody explain this to me."_

_Thane rolled his eyes, though he did seem grumpy. Or maybe worried. Something was off about his face, it wasn't in his usual sarcastic smirk. "What are you going to do, bleed at them? Take it easy."_

_The twin glared at him with silver eyes but settled back into the pillows. Nadia, however, still stood before the two strangers, arms crossed and face she had agreed to hear what they had to say, she wouldn't let them fully into the living room with her pack and the rest of the Cullens._

_Which satisfied Rosalie and Emmett, who flanked the Alpha. _

"_You can start vouching for us any minute now, Bella." Victoria said uneasily, glancing over at me._

_I sighed, leaning against Esme with Ivory at my side, ready to pounce. "I did. Guys, please trust me, these two are trying to help."_

"_They tried to kill you, Bella." Edward said with a frown, his voice concerned. Scott nodded._

"_Not them," I replied. "Victoria has been trying to help me for a long time in a very stupid way." The redhead huffed at me. "But it __**has**__ helped me, I guess. I'm telling you that I trust them, okay? I would have let you kill them out in the yard if I didn't."_

"_Gee, thanks," Victoria muttered. _

_Charlotte stepped forward, flinching back again when Nadia and Rose growled. "I can answer any questions you have for us. It's a long and complicated story, but once you hear it, I'm certain y'all will understand everything we've done. Appreciate it, even." Jasper and Ivan gave her a look and she ducked her head. "Maybe."_

"_I need to take care of Bella." Alice said suddenly, blurring over and holding out her hand for me to take. "You can explain everything to these guys, and if it's enough for them, I can make my peace with it, too. But right now, Bella is my top concern."_

_Carlisle nodded at her, motioning to the stairs. "She should wash out her wounds. Then I have a kit in my office you can use." He stood up from the couch, unrolling his sleeves and giving Raven a final smile. "Now, please have a seat, and start from the beginning."_

Alice sat on her bed with an emergency first aid kit in her lap, staring down at the needle she played with. I felt myself blush, crossing my arms over my bra clad chest, and sat on the bed in front of her. "Hi."

She smiled up at me gently. "Hi."

"So," I chewed on my lip, pulling out some medical tape from the plastic box. "Have you ever done this before?" My brows furrowed. "Wait. Have you been to medical school?" I always felt like the Cullens never really had hobbies, or if they did, they were professional masters in those hobbies.

Like Edward and his music. The dude composed masterpieces in his spare time.

The pixie giggled, scooting closer to me and pulled out the stitching thread, looping it through the needle. "No, silly. I'm much too young looking to pass off as a medical student. I don't think Edward could either, the others maybe." Her golden eyes met mine. "But when you have a dad that's been in the field for two hundred years, you pick things up."

That was true. By now I could probably read a perp their Miranda Rights and book them all on my own, just from watching and hearing about Charlie's day.

"Ah. Well good, I guess. This would probably be really awkward if Carlisle had to bandage me up shirtless." My eyes widened when I realized I had said that outloud. Alice looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or growl. Heh. So I was right, she _was_ the jealous type.

Knew it.

Her nimble fingers worked quickly, threading the needle through my skin, closing up the slice in my side. It felt weird, not painful, but I guess not a whole lot would seem painful after what I had just been through. Alice was particularly quiet during the process, consumed with her work, only asking me to hold the gauze over it so she could tape it up.

She grabbed the gauze and tape in one hand, the other holding the needle and thread, before she climbed into my lap for better access to my shoulder. I coughed awkwardly, tilting my head to the side, trying to keep my hair out of the way, and marveled at the lack of bodyheat that should have been coming off of her.

"So, uh," she must have been feeling the awkwardness too. "When did you get that tattoo on your stomach?"

It was a crescent moon, with a couple of stars around it, making my belly button into one of them. Ivan did it after Raven convinced me to get something done. She had gotten another one on the back of her neck, more stars trailing down her spine. The girl was addicted to ink.

I shrugged, hissing in pain when the needle stabbed me and Alice apologized quickly. "Um, I don't know, two weeks ago? Something like that. I lost a bet, and Raven said that this would cover it."

"It's nice. I like it," she replied simply.

Right.

Jeeze.

Since when was it this hard to have a conversation with Alice? Why were things so strange between us right now?

She pressed the gauze over my wound again, taping it up and hopped off the bed completely. "There. All better. Sort of."

I watched her put everything back in the plastic box, and throw away the wrappers and used items. She studiously ignored me while dashing around her room, bringing over a glass of water and painkillers, setting them on the table next to the bed before standing by the door. I gently pulled on my shirt, getting to my feet. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Don't worry about it, Bella." She said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She looked around the room, as if never having stepped foot in it before, and sighed to herself. "Okay, well, I think we're done here. Should we go check on those guys downstairs? I haven't heard any yelling in a while."

"Wait," I strode across the room, pushing the door closed again before she could leave. She pressed her back against it, looking up at me and our close proximity. Usually I'd step back, but something was bothering her, and if I had to be this close to make her tell me – what was I saying? Being this close rocked. I didn't need an excuse. She smelled really, really good. "Alice, please tell me what's wrong. You look upset."

She did this half scoff half snort thing that was kind of ungraceful and more than a little funny. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing because she was being serious, and I didn't want to upset her any further. "Upset? Well maybe because we almost died tonight. Again. Or because I saw Victoria take you away from me. I didn't know if you were alive or dead or hurt and I couldn't help, there were just too many vampires. Or perhaps it's because I had to watch Raven almost die. Die, Bella. She had silver poisoning too. That was hard, really really hard, but you no what was even worse? Watching Robyn react to it. Jasper couldn't take it, he had to leave. _Or___maybe it's because when I finally could call you, you told me some girl was sucking on your neck. Do you even know how dangerour that was? Not to mention intimate? If anyone is drinking from you it should... Bella, this night really sucked for me, okay? Mostly, though, mostly because we were finally having our moment. Our chance to...I just... and then you said Imprint and now I don't know if you like me because you want to or because you have to. And I know I should be more worried about what's going on dowstairs but I can't. " She sighed deeply, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

My mouth curved up in a smile, depsite the distraught look on her face. I felt it growing, wider and warmer until I was full on grinning down at her.

The pixie's brows furrowed. "What?" She leaned further back into the door, hands gripping my shirt. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I like you." I said simply. She shook her head, still confused and I chuckled. This was easy. I couldn't believe that this used to scare me, used to keep me up all hours of the night, worrying about it. Dealing with the wolves and the newborns, not knowing _when they were going to attack_, not knowing why. Figuring out Victoria was actually on my side, and that this girl, Charlotte, knew Alice while she was human. The prophecy of me battling the Volturi, killing Aro, king of the vampires. It was all insane. Like, crazy. I couldn't begin to wrap my head around it, and when I thought about it too long, I couldn't breath, but this...?

It was simple. I liked Alice and I wanted to be with her. It was the one truth in the messed up lies and deceit and confusion that was my life, the only thing that never changed.

I leaned down closer, feeling her cool breath fanning out across my face. Felt it shudder and pick up the pace. "I really like you, Alice. Before all this happened, when I was just a girl in a new and old town, wondering who these beautiful people were. I liked you. I thought about you. When Edward stopped that van and saved my life, I thought about _you_. The first time he asked me out with that smile of his, gaze boring into me, I thought about _you_. How different your golden eyes were from his. Your smile. In the woods when you left and it was clear you weren't coming back, I thought about _you_. You'd left your history book in my room that morning, and I fell asleep hugging it." I frowned. "Which is so not comfortable, by the way. Paper cuts, man."

She giggled, biting her lip. "Bella..."

"I'm rambling now," I huffed, cheeks burning. Okay, so maybe it wasn't _so_ simple. "My point is that I _can't_ stop thinking about you, Alice. I couldn't before and I can't now. The Imprint didn't really do anything except make you glow for a couple hours. I've always felt this way about you and always will."

Alice smiled bashfully and I knew if she could, she would be blushing. "Bella, I lo-"

She bumped forward into me as someone tried to push the door open. We stepped back, looking over curiously to see who was intruding, and huffed when Emmett stuck his head in the door. "Oh, hey guys. So Esme wants you downstairs. We're all caught up, but Victoria and Charlie have more to tell us. So, yeah."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Alice sighed. "Emmett, please leave."

"But-"

I laughed when she shoved the giant back away from the door, slamming it shut. She whirled around, pointing an accusing finger at me. "This is your fault!"

"What? Mine? How so?" The backs of my knees hit the bed and I sat down, still laughing at the look on her face. It seriously looked like she was going to murder Emmett, the poor boy. "Alice," I whined when she focused her glare on me, stalking towards the bed.

A growl erupted from her chest, silencing my words. "No. No more interruptions, dammit. I love you."

"You _love_ me?" I asked with a smirk. "You know, there's-mmmf."

She pressed her finger against my lips, shaking her head. "_No_ interruptions," she purred, pushing me back into the bed, straddling my lap.

And interrupt I did not.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm a liar. I'm a big fat liar and I don't care. I said this chapter would be full of Bellice to make up for the last one having none, but I lied. I mean, there was quite a bit here, but it wasn't "full to the brim" and yeah. Sorry. But it's been hard to come back to these old stories. I've got a bunch of new ones I've been writing on the side, but most importantly, I've been writing an original. So yeah, that takes up a lot of time.**

**So sorry about the wait. **

**And I don't like writing in first person anymore. It's hard now for some reason. That's what she said. I feel like I start every paragraph with "I" and that bugs me. Also, if you didn't catch it, Rosalie's eyes are red because she sucked the silver out of Raven's bloodline.**

**Aaaanyways, to those of you who are still reading this. Sorry if it's not up to par with the others, the long break was difficult, so I'll try not to let it happen again. This was kind of filler. Some downtime before shit hits the fan. Let me know what you think in a review. What you want to happen, I'll see what I can do. What you don't want to happen.**

**Till next time. **

**-Paige.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything familiar you see/read here.**

**Rated: T.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: Set in New Moon before Alice came back. AU. A/B. "I felt like strangling her and kissing her at the same time. It was an odd feeling, two very powerful, and so very different emotions battling to win inside me."**

_BELLA_

"I swear that's never happened to me before."

Alice snorted, rolling her eyes. She grabbed one of her pillows, swinging it around into my face. "You're such a dork."

"I am, am I?" I questioned. "If I'm such a dork, then why are you with me?"

She considered this, tapping her chin. "A dork happens to be my type, evidently."

"Maybe I'm really just cool?" I offered with a grin.

The vampire lifted a delicate brow, looking down at me skeptically. "Well let's think back. You told me you were listening to Barbie Girl in the car before you picked me up for our date. You actually _meowed_ at me and Carlisle before we left. You have no idea what to do with yourself during a sex scene in a movie-"

Oh god, she _did_ see that!

My face burned with a blush.

"Even as a werecat you still trip over your own feet, fell out of a tree, dropped any sports ball we've played wereball with, _and_ slipped in the shower." Alice ticked everything off on her fingers as she said them, her smile widening with each tick.

I tried to push her off the bed, but she did a fraceful roll to her feet and walked over to her dresser. "Har har." Jokes still on her, she's the one _dating_ a dork. Yeah! She was dating me!

Dude, we were a thing now! A couple! Holy cow!

"What's with the grin, smiles?" Alice asked, looking at me in the reflection of her mirror. Her pale fingers pulled and fluffed at the black spikes of her hair, styling it in her chaotic perfection once again. Her big honey golden eyes were shining as bright as the sun whenever she looked at me, and she herself wore a blood-red smile on her face.

She giggled again and went back to fixing herself up. I shrugged my shoulder, getting to my feet. "I can't help it." I was exploding with rainbows, hearts, and little smiley faces, like I was some kind of cartoon. The smile wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Well try to reel it in, just a tad. You're going to make it obvious." She said, turning back around to face me. She grabbed my hand in her cooler one and skipped towards the door.

I grinned even wider, excited to bring the good news to my pack. They could use a little bit of sunshine right about now. Hell, we all could. "So?"

"So..." she hesitated, stopping just in front of the door. With it closed, no one could hear us inside, as the Cullens tried their best to have privacy amongst each other, and sound proofed all their rooms. Still, Alice lowered her voice and looked up at me with a slight grimace. "I haven't told Edward about my feelings for you. Or yours for me, now."

Oh.

Ohhh.

_Oh!_

"That's going to crush him." I said slowly, piecing it together. The pixie nodded and I frowned, my shoulders slumping. Over the past month or so, Edward had made great strides in our friendship. Since our little conversation in his room during the bonfire, he hadn't even brought up our relationship again. He had given me my space, and put great effort into being friends. Just friends, which I knew was hard for him. I caught his longing looks every now and then, sometimes he apologized when he knew I saw. I had gone from hating him, to disliking him, to being okay with his presence, all the way back around to liking him again.

As a friend, of course.

So this was not good because I really, _really_ didn't want to hurt him. Not after he redeemed himself. He wasn't that pompous jerk anymore, he was just a nice, lonely boy who missed me.

I sighed, a pout sliding onto my face. "Well _I_ can't tell him. That would break his heart."

"So you want me to?" Alice asked, hip jutting out and eyes narrowing. I nodded with a sheepish smile. "_I _can't! I'm his sister, it would be betreyal! You have to do it, you're the one who is dating someone new. That's what ex's do."

What? No! I had enough on my plate to deal with already. I had to battle the Volturi and kill the King of vampires! "_You're_ his sister, who is now dating his ex-girlfriend. You have to tell him."

"He's going to kill me, Bella, and then no one will be dating anyone," she deadpanned. Alice groaned, head in her hands. "Okay, okay. Let's just think about this for a second." I nodded, waiting for her to continue. "I think the best course of action right now, would be to wait. There's a lot happening right now, with the newborns and the wolves, and now Victoria. Nobody needs anymore stress, right?"

I snorted. "You can say that again."

She nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. "Alright, then we'll wait until after. Once everything is squared away, and then we'll _both_ talk to Edward. Deal?"

"But," I pouted harder, crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't want to wait. I already did my waiting! Alice's honey eyes beseeched me and I huffed, nodding down at her. "Fine!"

"Okay!" She beamed, grabbing my hand again and dragging me out the door. Sometimes I forgot how close Edward and Alice had been before I came along. The two were best friends, and I had, unknowingly, driven a wedge between them when I moved back to Forks. Of course Alice wasn't in a hurry to tell Edward. Their bond was already so fragile and still mending, this could destroy it completely, and despite everything, Alice loved her brother.

Everyone was gathered in the Cullen's enormous livingroom when we entered. Nadia and the pack were trying to look casual and lounging in the furniture, but they were all mostly gathered around Raven who was looking a lot better. Her silver eyes locked onto mine, a painful but goofy smile sliding onto her face. She gestured between her eyes and mine, her grin growing, like we had just gotten matching tattoos or something. Like we both didn't almost die from silver poisoning. Sigh. That girl.

The Cullens looked much more put together, and I almost thought it was because they'd had more time to practice. Until I remembered that the entire pack, except myself and Ivory, were older than all of them. Rosalie's golden and ruby flecked eyes flickered up to us and then our hands, the corner of her mouth curving up ever so slightly. Alice dropped my hand, but the smile on her face stayed, and something in my head clicked.

"_I never hated you-"_

"_Could have fooled me!"_

"_I was just mad at you!"_

"_I didn't do anything to you!"_

"_But you were hurting __**her**__, so forgive me for not being buddy-buddy with you!"_

"_Hurt who, what are you talking about?" _

My mouth fell open and I gaped at the blonde who rolled her eyes. She knew! She knew Alice liked me, even back then. Well great. A little heads up would have been nice. You know, instead of her classic 'you're such a dumb human' she could have went with, I don't know, maybe 'you're such a dumb human because Alice is in love with you'. Oh she and I were going to have words. Loud words, when this was all over.

"Ah, Bella!" Victoria said abruptly. She blurred over to me, a pointed look on her face, her voice sounding kind of funny. Pay attention, Swan. That's what her eyes were saying. "We just finished catching the Cullens up on everything. You know, how we're not behind the wolves and are trying to help you because we have inside scoop from the newborn army."

Ehh. What?

They were helping me because of Alice's prophecy when she was still human, because I needed to kill Aro. "Oh, yeah." That might be hard to swallow from a couple of strangers who everyone previously thought were the bad guys. _Charlie here saved Alice when she was human so that I could go to war and save the world. _Alice, for one, would freak right the hell out. She needed to be told gently.

A knock on the door had everyone whipping their heads up and looking around. Victoria smiled, relieved that I had followed along with her silent words. Rosalie and Nadia were still looking for a reason to tear her apart, and frankly the truth sounded like a poor lie. That was all they needed. "Ah, here's our inside man now."

Before Esme could move to answer the door, there were two new men standing in the middle of the room. My breath caught in my throat, blinking furiously. As a werecat, I could actually track a vampire's speed now. They got a little blurry still, but I could follow along.

These guys... they were just there. All of a sudden. Like back in the parking lot, it was the guy with the hood! "Holy crap, you can teleport?!"

The young man pulled his hood down, revealing a shag of silver blonde hair. He shook it out of a pair of ruby red eyes that regarded the room cautiously. "I can."

His companion staggered forward, yanking his arm free from the man's grip. "I _can't_, and I don't like it." He bent over, taking in a deep breath, and coughed a few times. "I'm gonna upchuck, man. _How_ can you do that so casually?"

Victoria pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is the rest of my coven. Peter," she motioned to the blonde who had flickered out of sight, and reappeared behind Charlotte who was by the wall. "And Riley."

The boy straightened back up, a mashed dirty blonde faux hawk atop his head and onyx eyes full of mischief. "What's up?"

"Wait," Edward frowned, blurring over to the boy. He snarled, recognition flaring in his face and grabbed Riley's coat. "He's the one making newborns! I saw him in that vampire's mind, the one who went after Charlie."

Victoria looked over to her mate who shrugged. I frowned. "My dad. Not...not you." I'm sure glad _this_ wasn't confusing! Double sigh.

The boy shoved Edward off of him, crouching down with a hiss that mirrored Edward's. The rest of the Cullens growled, squaring off for a fight. Victoria stood in front of Riley, glaring at Edward. "Would you keep your pants on, Bedhead? We've been telling you since we got here that _nothing_ is what you thought."

"Riley is one of the newborns that was created for this army." Charlie said, coming to his defense. "On account of his impressive control, he was tasked with findin' people to change and bringin' them back with him. That's what you saw."

Victoria nodded. "We made contact with him a few weeks after that. There was still a lot we didn't know about what was going on, and something was fishy. The Volturi should have moved and crushed this army a long time ago."

The other Cullens looked around, seemingly thinking along the same paths. Rosalie had even questioned it back when we figured everything out. Charlie nodded at Riley. "He was eager to work with us, and has been acting as a double agent since."

Both Riley and Victoria rolled with eyes and I had to agree. Double agent sounded lame. He smiled though. "Yeah, I'm glad they came to me when they did. Me and a few others were about to take off. Things there...they aren't good. A lot of people don't want to fight. Most of those ones are killed. Vic and Charlie are giving us a chance to end this, not just run away. So I've been giving them information on what's happening, while gathering those I trust."

"How many newborns?" Jasper asked. His face was grim with understanding, and I remembered him talking about the vampire wars back when he was first changed.

Riley shook his head. "More and more each day. I couldn't tell you exactly how many, but they all wouldn't fit in this room like this." Everyone exchanged worried looks. They had that many vampires _and_ more wolves? "We're not making anymore now. Too much spotlight from the police. And the ones we already have can't help but fight, there are casualties."

"That only means there's more reason to act soon." Esme said. "We're in the final stage now, aren't we?"

Jasper nodded silently.

Finally Peter spoke up, the quiet boy looking around the room. "That isn't the worst of it."

"How does it get worse than that?!" Ivory scoffed. Her hand gripped Ebony's fiercely, and when I focused, I could feel the anxiety and worry eminating from my pack.

"The Volturi," Peter replied, hands in his pockets. "Even if we do make it out of this alive, they're waiting. Letting us tear each other to pieces, so they can swoop down and wipe out the rest of us. They know about the wolves."

Nadia and Thane snarled, fear in their eyes. "No! They can't!"

"If they knew about the wolves, they would have made a move." Carlisle said. "Caius wouldn't wait around, he would want them taken care of immediately."

Ivan growled. "_Caius_ is scared. The coward led an army after us all, one by one, and watched his men drive our race towards extinction. We have evolved into something he cannot defeat with numbers alone. He will wait until he knows we can't fight back, just like last time."

"It'll take time," Victoria said. "The world has evolved along with you. Aro has to save face, he needs to find a reason to put you down. Put us all down, some false justification. We have someone inside their ranks, too. He's gathering witnesses, bringing in covens he knows will side with him, and will put you on a superficial trial, where you will be found guilty, no matter what. Those witnesses will turn into part of his army, and he will crush you."

Murmurs broke out amongst everyone, desperation filling the air. "He'll need time!" Charlie said. Everyone looked over. "Even he can't make this happen without time and help. If this new army moves now, we will have a short window before the Volturi come. Time to gather ourselves and prepare. To call in all the favours owed to us and be ready for them."

"Be ready for them?" Emmett asked. "You mean be ready for war."

Victoria and Charlotte both looked at me and my heart stuttered. This was the beginning of the prophecy. An army to fight against's Aro's, like a chess board. Pawns and Knights and Castles to battle his, while the Kings fight to the death and end it all. What I needed to get to him, to get close enough to kill him.

"We can't focus on that right now." Robyn said. I looked up at her, brought out of my dark thoughts. War meant death. Of friends. Family. It would never end well, it couldn't, and I wasn't ready for it. "The newborns and the wolves, _that_ has to be our main concern. _That_ is happening right now, it's the only enemy we have to fight. We need to cross bridges when we get to them."

Edward nodded. "Agreed. We can't afford to be distracted in the fight, otherwise we might not...come...out...what?" He face scrunched up in confusion, turning to search everyone's faces. Obviously he was trying to track a thought. When his gaze landed on me, I frowned, wondering if he got through my little block, and finally heard me. But his eyes shifted lower, down to Alice, and started darkening. "You..."

He seemed confused, unable to understand what he was hearing and my heart jumped up into my throat. I looked down at Alice who looked petrified and guilty.

She did _not_ just give us away!

"You...love her?" He asked, still confused but more desperately so. Denial. "But _I_ love her, you can't love her more."

Alice stepped forward. "Edward, I'm sorry. I never thought-"

"She loves _you_?!" He gasped, flinching back like he had been slapped. I saw the pain rip through him, eyes pitch black and hopeless. He sunk in on himself, like someone had stolen his dream from him. "How could you, Alice?"

"Edward, _please_ let me explain!" She begged, a sob in her voice.

She reached for him but he blurred back. "You've had people, Alice. I've had _no one_, I've been by myself all this time. Alone for eighty seven years, and you stole the only girl I've ever loved!"

"I didn't, Edward, I promise. I kept my feelings to myself all this time, but you ended. You were over, and I love her so much." She said. I blinked the tears out of my eyes, my heart breaking at the sorrow in both their voices. One from betreyal, the other from guilt. "We're mates, I can't fight that for you anymore. I won't, I'm sorry."

The betreyal and sadness in his face twisted into hurt and anger. "You didn't do that for me, Alice. You didn't do anything. She _chose_ me because she loved me, and then she Imprinted on you. It's not Fate, it's genetics. Nature forcing her."

I snarled at the broken sob that escaped Alice, racing over to grab Edward by his shirt. The sneer on his face faded into resignation at my look. "How can you hurt her like that? You're her brother!"

"And she was supposed to be my sister. Not some backstabbing, love stealing, nymph-"

I rammed him back until we hit the wall. "Shut up! She did not steal me, Edward, I _love_ her. From the beginning. _Before_ you, and always, _always more than you._"

"Great, so I never really had you." He said in a dejected sarcasm. "I never really had anything. I will never have anything. So who cares what I say and what I do, because this, right now, will never change. It doesn't matter. Your love for her? Doesn't matter. Mine for you? Doesn't matter. _Nothing_ in this world matters, don't you get that? Not her feelings, not anything!" He shoved me back away from him, roughly sending me to the ground.

My eyes narrowed as I finally caught on again. Jeeze, I was slow. "I'm not doing it."

He sneered down at me. "I don't care what you do with that harlot!"

"Edward," I warned in a firm voice. "Stop. I'm not going to do it, so just stop. You're going to make yourself feel worse."

Despair crept up in his eyes again, but he held strong to the mask of the man I used to hate. "The only thing I _feel_ is disgust with y-you."

Alice hissed, dark eyes full of tears that would never fall. I got to my feet, holding my hand up to her. "Stop now. I won't, and I won't let the others." His lips trembled, the glare on his face shaky. "Look at me, Edward. I won't."

"Please," he whispered, his voice breaking. The mask fell away to a face crumpled in pain. "Please, Bella. I can't do this anymore. I can't. It's too much."

"Edward-"

The boy fell to his knees, dry sobs shaking his entire body. "Bella, please! I have _nothing_. It doesn't matter. My life doesn't matter!"

Esme gasped and I almost jumped. I'd forgotten everyone was still here. She blurred over to her son, pulling him into her arms. "Edward, no! You can't." She looked around helplessly at everyone who watched on. "This meeting is over."

Both Carlisle and Nadia frowned. "Esme, we still need to-"

Her eyes burned at the blonde man, squeezing Edward closer. "We _need_ to help our son." The anger in her face simmered down to concern while she pulled Edward up to his feet. "Come on, honey. Let's go talk. Carlisle, Jasper."

The two nodded, following them back up the stairs while the rest of us looked around at each other. Emmett shuffled his feet, bumping his shoulder against Scott's. "So, uh, wereball. Back yard. Blow off some steam."

"Please," Scott nodded desperately and the two raced off. The others followed, all having their own stress to work off or ignore for now. Something to distract them while they processed everything that had happened, something to take their worry and frustration out on.

In seconds, I was in the room with just Alice, Charlie, and Victoria. Riley had followed the others out, questioning this 'wereball' and Peter had flickered out of sight again. I sighed, stuffing my hands into my back pockets and rocked on my feet. "So that was awkward." Making popping noises with my lips, I looked up at the other three, all of them staring off in the distance with a disturbed face. Alice had finally calmed down again, and though I could still see the guilt and regret in her eyes, it wasn't so severe anymore. "In the spirit of getting _everything_ off our chests, I have something to say, Alice."

Charlie looked up. "Bella, don't."

"Like a bandaid, we're just going to rip everything off. Nobody could feel any _worse_ right now, so I think this is as good of a time as any." I said with a nod.

The little blonde growled at me with a glare. "Bella, seriously, don't. I don't want-"

"You don't want?" I scoffed. "I'm sorry, but what _you_ want is of very little concern to me right now. My ex boyfriend just had a breakdown and tried to trick me into killing him so he doesn't have to bear the nightmare of an existence he thinks he has. My mate is hurting so bad that I can feel it when I look at her, and I know that I'm part of the cause. I, perhaps inadvertantly and unforseeably, ruined the best and closest relationship she's ever had with her brother, and she blames herself. I can't talk her out of it, just like she can't talk me out of blaming myself." My voice rose and rose in volume and pitch. "So if I have to fufill your damn prophecy and kill Aro, then _you_ have to tell her why!"

Alice's head whipped up. "What?"

"It's not _my_ prophecy!" Charlie exclaimed, her eyes panicked. "It's hers!"

Again, Alice whipped her head around to look at the blonde. "What?"

"Oh, please, from when she was human. She can't remember that. You're the only one who has known about it from the beginning now. It's yours."

"_What?!"_

"It's not my fault she lost her memory. She knew she would, that's why she got my help to begin with. Her plan, her setup, not mine."

"Wait, wait, wait. What?" Alice looked back and forth between us with more and more confusion each time.

I looked down at her. "Charlie knew you when you were human. She turned you into a vampire."

Honey eyes grew bigger and bigger. "...What?"

"She's been helping your human self complete little prophecies, and setting up big ones. Dragging me into it," I huffed.

Charlie scoffed. "Dragging you into it. Please. _I_ was dragged into it. It's been about you, always _you_, Bella. That's how prophecies work. They're built around _you_. Everyone else is dragged in."

Alice stepped in between us both, her face determined. "Everyone just shut up. I don't know what's going on and that never happens, so I'm freaking out here. One at a time, tell me everything you just said."

Despite her indicating that the others were to explain things as well, all three of them looked up at me. With a groan, I took a deep calming breath.

"Simply put, I'm leading a war that will change the world."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boom. That got heavy pretty quick. Poor Edward. And Alice, for that matter. Jeeze. **


End file.
